Subjects of My Sanity
by Terrasa
Summary: Some people meet under the strangest circumstances. Five boys with messed up lives try to help each other, anyway possible. AU Yaoi There will be 2+1, 3+4 later on in this story, maybe more. Dark, at first. Enjoy!
1. Hidden Introductions Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairing later on like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. This chapter TALKS about: suicide, death, blood, self injury, rape, sex. Probably some stuff I missed, all in all… this is a pretty dark story. (You scared yet?) ^.^ One more thing: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC. The characters will not die… but that doesn't mean some other… evil… people wont die… haven't decided yet.

****

Authors Note: Ok, you might come to be very confused, because the **subjects do not introduce themselves**. **They get introduced by the other subjects, **so you wont really know who 'subject one' is until the next chapter…or so… I think the other two in this chapter are a little obvious. ^.^ There will be five subjects… in other words… five point of views. Hard, hard… they might talk a little similar .… hard, hard.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Hidden Introductions Part one:

__

Those who cant escape…

__

~Subject One~

I died.

I know I did.

I could see the ground below, thirty feet from where I stood. I could feel the churn of my stomach as I started my descent down. It felt like a roller coaster… the fastest I've ever been on. And the most thrilling, because I know… I know that after this I will be dead. I could just barely see as the concrete came into view… no flashes come before my eyes. No unfulfilled past promises are haunting me… I just am. 

But I don't die.

As I lay on the hard black ground, I stare up into the foggy sky. My heart is beating fast against my chest from the exhilaration on my fall… but my mind was cursing myself over and over again for the failure. 

I had failed once again.

I couldn't possibly count the number of times that I have tried to kill myself, tried to end it and go to the nothingness beyond. Every time… I find myself without a scratch… scars disappeared from when I had chopped vehemently at my wrists. And there is no reason why… there is no answers to me that make sense.

Except for that damn pounding in my head. Yes, that stupid beat that drums against my skull as I am just about to hit the black and become a pile of nice bloody goo. I can't say that it is a voice… but for some reason I understand it… much to my annoyance.

I cant die yet.

That is all it will tell me… me! The one person who would love to die more than anyone. I would not be able to… not be able to… for how long?

But it never answers me.

It never answers my angry cry… calling it a bastard… calling myself a fucked up freak. 

All I can do is live… in this world I hate so much, with the people I want to die even more than myself. Inside though, I'm a real softy… couldn't even hurt an ugly cow. Funny how I can manage to mutilate myself… but maybe it is because of the thought that it will disappear, leaving no trace.

Could that be how I've gotten the courage to try and kill myself so many times? Because of the fact that I know I wont die? No… I always go into it thinking that maybe this is the one… maybe my time has finally come. Whatever purpose I have for being alive should have past by now, right? I mean… its been so long… its been six years since the start of my self hatred. I can still see the cold eyes of the ten year old, staring into the mirror… bringing a bottle of bleach to his lips. 

It did nothing.

And I was relieved… but got curious as to why the bleach had suddenly turned into water. The smell was obvious that it 'was' bleach at first… I didn't understand. 

The next time was with a handful of aspirin… there was no way 'they' could turn into water. It didn't have to… candy was sufficient enough. 

Someone up there (look at me as I point to my dirty ceiling) hates me. And I don't mean god… ok, so I do mean him in some way… but also the people who raised me… living upstairs. They're up, because I'm down… down in the dark comfortable basement they shoved me in, telling me that I wasn't suppose to come upstairs until dinner time. Yes, I am only allowed to roam the free range of my (maybe ten foot) bedroom. Asking is the number one joy of this family. Never take without consent. I have no fucking freedom… I feel like a slave going, "Master… may I please have a glass of water." It fucking sucks. 

I want out. 

But I cant ever get out now can I? Nope, not me, not the boy who cant die! Not the boy who's trapped on this fucking hell hole. The boy whose family is a bunch of fucking stuck up boring ass pricks! Yes, they sit there with their tea and crumpets thinking, "Oh, its so nice that we have our little dog trained." Of course, I'm the dog now aren't I?

The reason I tried to kill myself the first time… them… those stupid people upstairs who care for me… ok, it was more like chained me up to a wall and beat me until I behaved. Maybe if I was lying in a coffin they would finally love me… finally hug me like any parent should. That is what I wanted… I wanted them to feel sorry for the way they treated me… but no… I'm never going to get out of here. I don't even think they'll let me go after high school!

Oh god, please let me get out of here after I graduate! I don't believe in you at times… ok… I don't believe in you that much… but you already took away my life… by making it so I couldn't take away my own… so give me my fucking freedom already!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject Two~

I sighed, running a hand loosely over the top of my head. More customers would come today, another day in which I will feel like throwing up. The disgusting memory burned into my mind, of their hands on my body… mouth kissing me… fingers roaming in unwanted areas. The pain that lances through me every time they take me… I hate myself for it. 

It started when I was ten… that was the time I met… him. Him who is now my… I guess you could call him Mr. 'Pimp'. Though he doesn't call himself that. He says he's da' boss. He talks like that too, always using 'duh' instead of 'the.' 

It was my birthday… the day that I met the boss. Not so much met as ran into the short disfigured man. I think the first thing that went through my mind was… ew, a disgusting bum. 

That was my first time with someone… I didn't call it rape… because I didn't know what rape was at the time. I never paid much attention in school… never listen to my parents warnings. But it was too late now, wasn't it? They died a month before my birthday, a month before I ran away from the stupid orphanage they wanted to put me in. And where did I end up? A damn whore house is where. I knew I screwed up… but it was too late to change it now… there was no way I would ever get free. 

"Kisama!" My single booted foot connected with the bed as I realized that no matter how much I looked, a matching boot was not going to come out of hiding. "Stupid freakin… Kisama! PAIR get in here!" I yelled towards the slightly opened door to my left. This door led to Pair's room, a hot tempered boot stealer. 

"What you yelling for so early, babe?" Her long black hair was thrown casually over her shoulder as she leaned cockily on the door frame, smirk set on her perfectly red lips. I had to admit, she was an attractive person… well, would have been attractive if I didn't know her, and maybe just saw her for the first time. Anyone who actually speaks to the woman would be turned off by her horribly blunt and smart ass attitude. The boss had often ordered her to keep her mouth shut with customers, after the last one had beat her up for her "smart lip." 

"Don't call me that! What did you do with my knee high?" I growled as she batted her lashes innocently at me. "I know you took it!" I yelled standing up and walking over towards her in order to look more domineering. Which wasn't easy… since I was about two feet shorter than her. God how I hated tall woman. Ok, I don't think I liked woman much at all… not since coming here, that is.

Pair… it wasn't her real name, but none of us ever went by our own, it was supposedly forbidden. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling before they fell upon her own shoes, the tilt of her head made me look down to what she wanted me to see. 

"Kisama! Why the hell do you always do that! Give it back!" I reached down to try and unlace the knee high boot on her right foot. The other foot consisted of a shorter black boot, it was her 'thing' to always where different shoes on each foot. Much to my annoyance. Pair seemed to love taking my shoes… I think she enjoyed it because I was the only one with almost as hot a temper as her's… and therefore the only one she could 'play' with without making cry. 

Yes… I really hate these woman.

"Aww… Why's ya gotta be all mean for baby?" Ugh, how I wished that the word 'baby' (hear me say it with repulsion) had never been invented… if only so I wouldn't have to feel the disgust that ran through me every time someone called me that. Yeah, that was my whore house 'code' name. I hated it with a passion… but I didn't have much choice in the choosing. Since I was the shortest… youngest… and only shitin male in the whole damn place they took it upon themselves to tease me… since I was the "baby."

"Pair! You bitch! Give it here or I'll give you a second black eye to match your right!" Her eyes narrowed as I threatened her. No one liked to get messed up… it was bad for business. And if you weren't making any… then the boss would see to you personally. Truthfully, I would rather die than fuck that disgusting man again. Even thinking about it makes my blood run cold and I have to take a couple deep breaths to calm myself. 

Pair ended up kicking the boot across the room, I didn't yell at her after that, too pleased that she was leaving. Also, I was in too much of a hurry. I was being called away, had to go make one of our 'house visits'. It was rare that we were actually allowed to leave the little hell hole apartment complex (where the business took place) for a job. But every once in awhile we had to go… pleasure the richo snobo's who were obviously too good to come down to our dump… yet they still were good enough to buy an illegal prostitute. That never made much sense to me… but I don't ask any more questions. I had learned my lesson. 

I was never getting away from this place.

Surprisingly, I 'was' allowed to go to school… even if it was only once and a while. The excuse was that I was sickly, so only could attend a couple days a week. The boss had 'saw potential' in me, as he had stated. He had big plans for an educated prostitute that could help him take care of the money… which I do anyway. I don't think the man can count all that well, and he wants to make sure that he is getting everything. He trusts me with it… which was a big mistake. I've already stolen a couple thousand from the man, and it was damn easy. 

It's gone now though… I spent it all. Not on myself, if only I were that fortunate. They'd know if I were to come back with more clothes or accessories than my weeks measly pay could afford. Yes, so I had to do something else with the money.

A boy came in here a couple weeks back. He was about the age I was when I first came. It scared me, to think that he would become like me, I didn't want another horrible person to be created. So I pulled him aside one day… talked to him… he didn't want to be here. No one did at first. But, like me, it was his last option. I can still remember the tears that filled his bright eyes as I gave him the money, telling him he could take it as long as he promised me one thing. 

I made him promise to never stoop so low as to sell himself, use the money to find a better job… this life really wasn't worth it. 

Death was probably sweeter… but that is the weak way to go… too sinful of a way. I've done enough damage to my pride… suicide would shame my soul. Though I do admit I think about it sometimes, lying there in a pile of my own blood, after a rather aggressive customer has had their fun… I think of what it would have been like if I were to die… maybe I'd finally be happy. Maybe not, but anything was better than this, right? 

But once again I tell myself that it was my own fault for being here in the first place. I was the one who ran away from the orphanage… who stupidly stayed when there still was a chance. It was all my fault… so I must live with the consequences and maybe be able to salvage some of my pride in the future.

I never saw that boy again… and I looked too. Every street corner… watching to see if he was there selling himself, seeing if he had broken his promise. I didn't see him again… and that was as much reassurance as I needed… to know that even if he was bad off, he wasn't 'this' bad off. Because nothing in my dictionary is as bad as doing something you hate… something you know your going to regret, yet you do it anyway… because that's all you can do. Because the damn lid of fortune wouldn't open enough to give you a piece of the prize.

Kisama! All of them! 

It's time to go… another damn richie to please. Heh, maybe I'll be able to steal a silver spoon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject Three~

Humming softly to myself, I made my way through the maze of hallways called my home. It was too big, one of the things I disliked about it. It was like walking through an endless tunnel of misery… that's all this place gives off… my misery. There was a time when I did enjoy it here, did love the huge castle like home that my rich father bought. It didn't last though… this short term happiness. I saw it for what it really was soon enough… a big waste of space. 

I would have said I hated living here… but father always said hate was too strong of a word, and there was no way you could actually 'hate' anything. He was wrong though, there is plenty for me to hate.

There are at least fifty maids that clean the rooms… fifty maids that clean the 'unused' rooms. Its pathetic really. We don't even use them yet we have them! What for? 

Of course if I were to ask that… well, I don't know what would happen if I did. I don't even want to think of the consequences. 

Yes, I am weak… I bow down to my almighty father and obey his every command. Not that I have much choice… I was raised that way, can't change myself so far out into the programming process. I've tried… the words just wont come out of my mouth, the words to tell my father what I 'really' think of him.

He's old… and what can you associate with an old bachelor? A pervert. There are other things I would like to call him, but my mind is not supplied with those words. I am carefully taught, if I might add. Nothing bad can go into my head. That was what my father told my teachers, anyway. 

Yeah, I was home schooled. Although I will finally be allowed to go to high school this year. My freshman year, in order to learn to socialize… one of the key things needed for the position I will be taking over. I don't want to take over the company… I have this fear… that if I do, I will turn out like my father.

Let me go into a little more of why I strongly dislike him… why I can barely even look the man in the eye anymore. It's because of my mother. She died when I was young… my father would love for me to forget about her, yes, he would pay quite a sum for it. Why? Because I was there when he killed her. Not so much as in outright murder… just by not helping her when she needed it most. 

At the young age of thirty she had a heart attack. The doctors said she would probably have more, because of her weak heart. Sure, we could have gotten a new one for her, with all the money she had and all… did I mention that the money was hers? It was all my mothers. She chose to not spend 'her' money to get her name put on the top of the list for a donor… she didn't want to have anyone die because of her non-official hand. If that makes sense.

Soon after that she had another attack. There was a good chance that she would survive… but my father neglected to call the ambulance in time. The phone was right next to him, he just stood there, with a weird expression on his face as he watched her collapse to the floor. He watched, I watched, as she took her last breath, eyes never leaving mine even in death. I didn't scream, I didn't yell at my father for not saving her… for calling the ambulance only after she was dead. I didn't tell the police the truth about what happened… I just silently sat, and nodded my head like the good puppet I was. I agreed with everything my father said like I was his miniature body double… and that's what he wanted me to be. Him, in and out. Though I will never be him inside! I wont let myself do the horrible things he does.

Bide my time. All I can do is wait. Eventually he will die… eventually I will be let go from his tight control. 

But as the years past… I started to hate myself more for my weak decision… hated myself for killing my mother. Yes, I killed her… I am no better than that son of a bitch of a father. I just stood there as she died, didn't do anything… I'm just like him… a murderer.

"Drat!" I cursed lightly as I stubbed my toe on the bedroom door. For some reason they always have a hard time opening and it drives me nuts. Its like father personally saw to it that the doors all stuck so he wouldn't be caught doing something… naughty.

Speaking of indecent things to do… my eyes scanned the hall as I heard a loud tapping of some foreign shoe walking down the hallways. That's when I saw him, turning from around the corner. His knee high boots banging loudly on the tile floor as if announcing his amazing entrance into the world of high class.

Nothing about him stated 'rich'. But I already knew who he was… he was one of 'them'. 

Coal black eyes met mine for a moment as the small boy passed. I shivered as I took in the cold expression lying within their depths. He was unhappy… I could see it in the way he walked, not cockily like I've seen the other 'boys' my father had requested strut around. His shoulders were slumped, in defeat… maybe of his life. 

I know, I shouldn't have done it… but I started to feel sorry for the boy. He didn't seem to be any older than me and would pass for a normal teenager if not for his clothes, tight and slutty… just the way they were suppose to be… just the way my father most likely liked his 'boys'. 

His shiny black hair was pulled tightly into a short ponytail… the grease was evident making me realize that he probably didn't get to bathe much. But that is the poor for you… cant waste water… a freaking natural resource that is so expensive. Yet my stuck up rich family has two pools we don't even use… of perfectly good water! 

The boy past me quickly, as if unnerved that my eyes were trailing down him… god! He must think I was like the perverted old man. Like father like son, huh? My curiosity made me watch him some more though, as he swayed nervously down the hallway towards my fathers room. Peeking around the corner, I couldn't help but smile as I saw him eyeing the silverware left outside one of the rooms for a servant to pick up. His right hand reached out and quickly snatched one of the spoons. I had to cover my mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to escape.

My humor soon disappeared as I remembered why the boy was here. Never, I would never stoop so low as to…

"Ugh!" I rubbed my hand over my aching forehead as I entered my room. All that rambling in my brain was giving me a pretty big headache. I must think too much… got to stop that somehow. But I cant help being a daydreamer… daydreaming about the life I never had… my problems that were never solved… I was really pathetic.

Laying on my soft overly priced bed, I stared gloomily up at my ceiling, wondering what it would be like to live in that boy's world… a young Chinese boy having to sell himself only to survive. Sell his body to the greedy rich overstuffed pigs of politicians. He probably envies the rich people… not having to worry about where their next meal will be. But, at least he doesn't have to live knowing what he will become.

My future holds nothing new. Everything is planned… I even had a damn fiancé at the age of seven. And do you know what I dislike most of all?

I 'hate' the feeling I have inside… see father? There is something I can hate… something I hate even more than you! I know I don't like girls! I know I will never love my wife. I long for someone of the same sex… and I will become my father. The man who did not love his wife… the man who didn't even care that she was dying… the man who takes little boys for lovers. Will I do that to?

I wonder how the color red would look… running down my skin… my wrists to be exact. Blood for the naughty boy I will not become… I should just kill myself before it is too late… before I become completely brainwashed to become my fathers… my fathers… copy. Yes, that is all I am… I am not my own person anymore… 

Now about that color red… 

TBC.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kisama= pretty much means something like bastard.

Ok! I am done with the first chapter…. of another long series! Hope you enjoyed, somewhat… I know there isn't much 'yet'… but, it will get better! Its just a little hard right now because I am trying to work out what is going to happen… . Please Review, tell me what you like/dislike about this chappy!


	2. Hidden Introductions Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairing later on like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. This chapter TALKS about: rape, death, devils and evil people. ^.^ One thing though: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC. The characters will not die… but that doesn't mean some other ~evil~ people wont die… haven't decided yet.

Authors Note: Woo… hope you liked the first chapter… cause here is the second part and the rest of our lovely subjects. Have you figured all five of them out? You should have by the time this chapter is done… since our fourth subject does wonderful introductions!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Hidden Introductions Part two:

__

They Become Interested

__

~Subject Four~

I wonder what my voice sounds like now… it can no longer be what it was, the voice of a five year old. Though I can still remember what it sounded like clearly in my head, screaming at the mutilated body on the ground, screaming for my sister to wake up. My sister… she was like my mother… the one who raised me, fed me, showed me what 'manners' were.

She was also the one who taught me words… and how to use them… I think that is why I do not use them now. I mean… what is the point in using words if they were only meant to please a dead person? This voice is meaningless now that the person who taught me how to use it is dead! She's dead! 

No matter how much I try, I can not erase the horrible image of my sister's mutilated body, her naked mutilated body… which told me one thing… she was raped… and that her killer was a man. They never found any fingerprints… they never found one piece of hair that could bring forth the killer. All they had was a child, the only witness, who has never spoken one word since, and refused to even speak to the police. Why? Because it was pointless, they weren't going to find the guy… not off my description. 

I had walked in just as the… 'thing' was leaving. Just as he was uncovering himself from the lifeless lump of blood on the floor. It was a monster… with his hunched over back, blood spattered on its filthy body. His face… I could barely see, but I could tell that it had scars… maybe burn marks. To me at the time… it was not human.

So how were the police suppose to catch a demon? It was impossible… so I kept my mouth shut. I would just have to find it on my own… that was my little five year old self's goal. But, I've never seen anyone… anything… that resembles him at all… my mission was destined to fail.

But I still do not speak… I will not speak until I can go to my sister's grave… with news that her murderer was dead. She would not care for me to go otherwise… she would have wanted her life to be revenged in anyway possible. Yes, vengeance.

"Welcome son, sit down, sit down." I walked into the dusty little office that was suppose to be the Principles, a little surprised. I guess I had thought it would be different… it seemed… junky.

"Now, I understand your situation… but you are going to have a tough time here…" He paused slightly, probably in nervousness over my not responding behavior towards his words. My eyes were pinned to the tree outside the small window, trying hard to imagine myself anywhere 'but' here. "… I mean, with your non-talkativeness and all." I think that was suppose to be a joke, because he burst out into what I would assume was a 'manly laugh'.

Freshman year… I had made it to high school. Though I still don't know just 'how' I had managed it without speaking. The teachers had a hell of a time figuring out that I would 'never' answer a question when called on. Though… they always made exceptions for me… because I was always their top student. 

Once, I heard a teacher talking, saying how sad it was to have a genius of a boy who could not express himself with words. Their all stupid… they have no idea what they are talking about. 

Which brings up my favorite point, talking is meaningless. If I could get by without it… then there was really no reason for it, now was there? 

I've learned a great deal from not using my voice as others would… I can listen. Not like you think… over the years I learned that I was able to hear, and understand, everything that goes on in the classroom. Ten people could be talking at once and I could catch and process it all in my brain. The sound waves of a whisper cant be heard all that well, but for some reason, I know what the people are saying… maybe I can read lips? 

"Trowa Barton." My first hour teachers sharp voice brought me out of my thoughts. She was doing role call, but my hand was just fine where it was so I didn't really feel like raising it. Plus, she probably already knew who I was, anyway. 

Yup, she already knew who the voiceless boy was. Everyone 'always' knew who I was, it was good for gossip. Dragging her short fat frame, the teacher hunched angrily over to my desk. Ok, so I lied. She was actually tall and thin. Surprisingly attractive for a teacher.

Her eyebrows raised as her dark eyes met mine. "Mr. Barton?" I shook my head, silently telling her that I was not Mr. Barton. She rolled her eyes. "I would advise you to at least raise your hand to acknowledge your presence if you are so unwilling to use your perfectly good vocals." She snapped, walking to where she could lean over the metal desk and stare straight at me. I wonder if she was purposely trying to sound like some high class intelligent lady. Whatever she was doing it was 'definitely' not getting through my thick skull. 

I put up with this every year. Every new teacher I get thinks that they can 'break' me…. or they would like to say 'fix' me. I am not some toy that they can play with… and they will learn that soon enough, after the conclusion comes out to be that I will never change for them. I will never see them as anything other than a teacher, someone who feeds off the stupidity of their students, thrives off feeling 'smarter' than the mass of bodies in the room.

"Wufei Chang?" Was the next on the list for roll call after some girl named Dorothy, who was sitting next to me. My eyes flick slightly to the left, getting a good look at the small Chinese boy and I studied his features to store in my head in case of later use. His hand only raised half way, telling me he was definitely not a promising student. His clothes also said something about him… poor… dirty. I did not feel sorry for him though, I never do. They can feel sorry for themselves if they wish, but no one will ever get 'my' sympathy.

There seemed to be some very interesting students in my class this year, especially as I heard the woman call, "Treize… uh.. Khushrenada." A long thin hand shot out into the air and I could see the owner clearly, a tall student whom held his chin out high in what I assumed was self pride. I would have laughed, if I remembered how, as he winked at the teacher. The poor woman's eyes widened and she had to turn away in order to hide the appearing blush on her cheeks. I made a mental note to classify one Treize Khushrenada as a 'flirt.'

"Duo Maxwell." The teacher called after recovering her calm. A very energetic boy stood, flashing his big smile at the lady while attempting to bow and introduce himself thoroughly to the class. Some girls giggled at his odd behavior… I decided to classify him as the class clown. There always seemed to be one of him in every class, now wasn't there? What was odd about him was his extremely long hair, braided tightly behind him. His black clothes reminded me of the Chinese boy, but this person you could tell was well groomed.

"Z… uh Zechs… umm Mar…"

"Zechs Merquise, my lady." A tall blond stood, his long hair swaying slightly behind him. Interesting, I think long hair in men was popular these days…

"Thank you Mr. Mar… Merquise." The teacher stuttered, looking flustered from her mistake before calling, "Lucrenzia Noin."

What was with everyone and standing up? Weren't you only suppose to raise your hand? Anyway, this Noin girl stood and her dark eyes bore into the teacher seriously, "Yes, ma'am?" 

Well, this was too much for the poor teacher… she couldn't seem to figure out what to say. "Uh, Noin, this is role call… saying… saying you are present will be enough… pay attention next time…"

"Yes, ma'am." And that was all that was said from Ms. Noin for the rest of the hour. I decided to classify her as an Army Brat.

A blond girl named Relena Peacecraft was next on the evil list of freshman names. She, like all the others, stood… but her focus wasn't on the teacher… nor on the majority of the students. No, her gaze was on a Japanese kid sitting in the back, his eyes closed, ignoring everything around him.

"Yes, I am Relena Peacecraft." She stated. I could see the disappointment fill her eyes as she sat back down, knowing that her attempts to catch the eye of the Japanese boy were futile.

An attractive looking girl name Sally raised her hand shyly as her name was called. I noted how her eyes would dart around her surroundings nervously and how she would jump slightly as someone near her spoke. Interesting… but I didn't dwell too much on her behavior. After one Hilde Schbeiker… there was actually someone who captured my interest… which is a big compliment seeing as I rarely acknowledge anyone.

"Qua… Kua.. Ka…"

"Quatre Winner." A soft voice said from the back. My head had to tilt a little to the side in order for me to fully take in the boys appearance. A short blond boy sat, eyes looking to the teacher almost like he was bored with her. I don't know why I was a little taken aback by him… maybe it was because his head turned slightly and he looked straight at me, bright blue eyes widening in question. Damn, I had been caught staring, but to my surprise he just smiled at me before turning back to half listen to the teacher. I could clearly see in his body language that he was uninterested in his surroundings. And for some reason, I could not think of what to classify him as.

"Heero Yuy." Was the last on the list. His name was spoken and I automatically looked to the Peacecraft girl to take in her dreamy smile. The slightly built Japanese boy just nodded his head, eyes finally opening to show his cold dark blue ones. They stared at the teacher… well, more like glared at the teacher like she had interrupted his nice nap. This… was definitely the classes problem child. 

I mentally smirked, my outer appearance showing nothing of my amusement, this was going to be a very interesting year.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject Five~

I cannot see their good. I can only feel their bad. The horrible nature of people is clear to me, I know what they can do, what they will do with themselves, they are all horrible. Everyone is born evil, and I can only see them as that.

I am cold. Because of my hate for others. Don't get me wrong… I'm not stuck up over myself, I think I hate myself more than anyone. So why cant I just be like others? Make friends and go on living knowing that at one point I will turn into the evil that we all become. Because I don't know how. I don't know how to stop this hatred of others… stop picking out the flaws that people possess. My eyes are blind to good… only seeing the bad.

Perhaps I am a devil.

Shit. Its freezing. I would rub my arms down my sides enthusiastically trying to warm myself up, but I can not bring myself to do it. I can not bring myself to do anything in front of these horrible people. What if they were to look at me… look at me and see the person that I really am? To look inside of me like I do them. To see the puppy killer…

Yes, I killed a poor innocent puppy once. The cute little bundle sleeping, minding its own business on the side of the road. That was when I first noticed the sinfulness inside of me, the natural killer I was suppose to become. My father was one, my mother was his accomplice, so why not pass the genes down to the son who wishes he hadn't been born from these people? 

But that is life, you have no say in the choosing of what you will become, right? Shit, I am going to be a killer… so who should my first victim be? Maybe I should slit the throat of that blond girl who keeps staring at me. Or cut her eyes out to teach her a lesson?

I cringed.

Thinking about that is painful. I know I shouldn't fight the scared feeling inside of me, because I have no say in the matter of whether or not I will be a murderer. It was destined, like we are all destined to die. I don't know how I know… I don't really care… but it all started with that puppy. 

The dark blood, I can still see it as it was, slowly drying on my hands. The knife that I used, dropped in shock to the floor. The whimper of the dog, laying there, on the ground slowly dying away. 

I knew then. I am a born murderer.

Even the orphanage where I live, people talk. That's where I learned that my father had killed thirteen people. Thirteen people before bearing his only son. Such an unlucky number, huh? To be born after the deaths of those people… to be the outcome of such a mass murder. He was executed soon enough though, to pay for his crimes. Along with my mother, she died in some prison brawl while doing time.

And do you know what I think of all this? I am happy that they are dead. So that I do not have to ever meet them, so that I will never have to leave the safety of my orphanage. Is it wrong for me to like someone's death? I think it would be… but not for me, a murderer doesn't mind death… so I shouldn't mind it… I shouldn't mind…

"Don't touch, don't touch!" My eyes rose from their position staring at the lunchroom table, to the boy yelling across the room. His hands were waving madly in front of him to fend off the attacks against his… hair? "No one touches my braid!" He whined, rubbing the brown piece of hair softly and bringing it up to his lips to whisper something to the lifeless object. 

__

Weird.

__

This boy was strange.

Didn't he know that he was causing people to look at him? Didn't he know that his loud voice could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria? Why doesn't he mind being looked at… why doesn't he seemed bothered by the whispers… whispers calling him a freak for having such long hair.

__

He must be stupid.

That was the only explanation I could think of. There was no way that the stares he was getting wouldn't bother him… it wasn't possible, yet he didn't even seem to notice… he must be dumb. Dumb to not realize the annoyed glances… 

__

Why am I even analyzing this?

Why do I even care what happens to a boy across the room?

Because he is _strange_…. he is _weird_… I cant help but find him fascinating.

My eyes widened on their spot on the table as the word 'fascinating' played around in my skull. I had never found someone to be interested in… that was just not me. 

No… I am not fascinated with him… I am not… I am not.

__

Yes I am.

Shit, I hate my brain sometimes. My stupid mind that thinks things for me… tells me things, makes me feel foreign emotions… the emotions I don't want.

Curiosity. That was new… I was curious as to what made this boy tick.

Funny, I hadn't called many people evil today… hmmm oh wait, I did call that Relena girl a freak in my head, that counts as evil, yes?

Yes, that boy is also a freak… he is evil. 

__

Evil.

I should not associate with him. 

Why am I telling myself this? I had no plan to associate anyway, right?

__

Right?

Shit, I just wish my brain would stop working… stop functioning… shut down so I would become a vegetable. Hmm… how could I turn into a vegetable… drown and kill blood cells? No… maybe I should sleep in a car when the temperature outside is over a hundred. But, that is a whole year away, summer that is.

"Heero?" I look up from the brown stain on the lunchroom table to see none other than Ms. Stare at me Peacecraft standing beside me. Shit, I had let my defenses down in my moment of thinking… stupid brain, stupid head. 

"Heero, I was wondering if you…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said, I didn't want to. My feet picked me up from my position and ran me over to the door. 

'Run away!' My head yelled. My legs, taking the hint, pushed through the door and I was now successfully free from all evil presences of the stuck up rich girls.

Evil, that was what she was. I don't want to be around such an obliviously 'evil' person such as her. It was quite obvious, with the dead animal hanging from her shoulder, skinned and wrapped to form a nice matching purse for her high heeled shoes. 

I was almost free of the loud noises coming from the food distribution room, when I bumped into something… or someone, for the 'thing' my body had crashed into made a loud 'oof' sound. The sound you make when the air is knocked out of your lunges and you clutch your stomach to stop the annoying pain. Yeah, something like that.

"Fuck, elbowed me right in the stomach!" I didn't even have to raise my eyes to the voice to see who it belonged to. I already figured it out by the volume intensity of it. 

Violet eyes looked up to me angrily from his position on the floor. Braid swinging back and forth as he stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt from his pants. It was the hair care boy, the one who had a problem with people touching his braid. 

"Hn." Was the only reply I would give as I turned my back, picking up my speed from before in order to lose the strange braided boy. I could faintly make out the angry curse the boy gave to my retreating back, not that I really cared that he was calling me a 'fucking bastard'… right?

Shit. This was definitely not my day. Well, what can you expect a first day of your 'freshman year' to be like?

TBC.

^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^

That concludes our introductions! Ok… so if you narrow it down, you should be able to figure out who subject one is… *cough* hopefully. Anyways, the next chapter should have more on subject one… heh. Please Review! Tell me what you like/disliked… anything ya want to comment on. Onegai?


	3. Yellow Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. This chapter TALKS about: ummm… the evilness of socializing? Heh, there is a suicide attempt in this chapter, oh goody! Can you guess who is trying to kill himself? ^.^ One thing though: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC. The characters will not die… but that doesn't mean some other ~evil~ people wont die… haven't decided yet.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! Just look at all the bad language, the first sentence contains five swear words! Oh no! How very horrible!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Yellow Death

__

~Subject: Duo Maxwell~

FuckFuckFuckFuckFUCK!

This has definitely been the worst day of my life. First some freak of a guy sat next to me at lunch, hitting on me the whole time. I think he said "Hey, I'm Zechs," at least five times! My ignoring him obviously was not working. 

And then do you know what the guy had the _nerve _to do? He fucking touched my braid like he was some close chum of mine. Gah! These stupid stuck up freshman are really driving me nuts! Just because I have long hair it obviously means I am gay and willing to do it with anyone!

Of course, my day becomes worse when that Japanese guy elbowed me hard in the stomach. Right after lunch too! I could have puked up my food if I didn't have such a strong stomach! Fucking bastard didn't even say he was sorry! People these days, they all suck!

"I'm home." I mumbled softly as I passed the living room where my mother was cleaning with the vacuum. She didn't even look my way, just waved her hand in a mean motion for me to get going… and get out of site. I didn't need to be told twice, I was more than happy that she didn't want me to do some gruesome chore.

The basement door creaked loudly as I entered, just the way my parents liked it, so they would know if I were to come out trying to steal food or something. Not that I would ever try to steal food, I had learned my lesson the first time, when my father locked me in the basement without any chow for a week. Hmm… maybe that's the reason I love food so much now. Though I barely get any at home… school, however, is my food sanctuary! It is also the only time that I can act like I want to, be who I want to be without my parents down my throat all the time.

But, today… I really was starting to hate high school. My dark room was even looking better than that hell hole with its idiocy. Heh, people probably thought 'I' was the only idiot there, but truthfully, I could care less. I was not stupid like them, I just acted like it for the fun of it. Annoying people had its thrills, and I was all for a good time… since I never saw it at home.

Most of the time I would get bad grades… only because during that time is when my parents 'actually' acknowledge me. Sure, they yell at me for getting such low scores, but it is soon erased as my grades improve. One time my father actually said I did a good job, raising my D to an A. Of course, they wouldn't compliment me if I got A's all the time… so I have to make it seem like I was really improving, when in fact I was just answering more answers correctly and turning in my easy homework… kid stuff, really.

Tomorrow was going to be better though… tomorrow I started my first ever chemistry lab. Why would I be so interested in chemistry? Well, because we get to work with fun little poisons! I will succeed! I am going to die tomorrow! There is no way that I could survive 'all' of the poisons that will be exposed to us little freshman… I will succeed… I will succeed…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Wufei Chang~

Kuso.

I am screwed.

I shouldn't have come to school today. I should have just stayed at work like I was suppose to. But, I guess it wouldn't really matter anyway, since I would still see that kid around.

My first class, I walked in thinking that I was just going to see the same boring uninteresting people that I've never gotten around to getting to know, like usual. No, instead I come face to face with the worst possible person to see.

Yesterday… I had a job. The job at some rich mans house. That was probably my first mistake… seeing that blond kid in the hallway… the boy my age who looks like his father. Blue eyes, perfect featured face. He saw me, and probably knew why I was there… but I didn't think anything of it. I mean, what was I suppose to do? Deny I was going to pleasure his messed up father who likes under aged boys? 

Well, first thing I see when walking into the class is him, staring at me with his wide eyes. I wanted to puke, I really wanted to run away and kill myself… I have never been more humiliated in my life! It was bad enough having myself know what I did for a living… but to have other people was… kuso, kuso, KUSO!

There was really nothing for me to say, so I just hung my head and walked quickly to my seat, ignoring him for as long as was possible. I don't think I could salvage any of my pride that day… being a damn puddle of misery. 

He probably was thinking I was a freak, maybe felt sorry for me. I waited the whole hour for him to come up and question me… maybe make fun of me and tell my 'big naughty secret.' He didn't, he didn't say anything, or talk to me at all… didn't even acknowledge my presence after that first wide eyed sighting.

I should have been happy that he was not going to tell on me… but I wasn't.

Some part of me must have wanted everyone to find out. Maybe then I would actually get help… go to jail? That was a possibility… any possibility was a good one when it concerned getting away from that whore house. 

But… nothing ever goes the way I want it to. I learned that when running away from the orphanage… I had wanted to run off to live happily ever after with some family who would find me. That, of course… would never happen… especially now.

Quatre Winner… I learned the boys name during role call… his soft voice made me freeze up where I sat. I hadn't been afraid of much in my life… but I think I was starting to be a little frightened of this boy… for he knew my secret.

What could be going on inside that head of his… was he thinking how disgusting I looked… still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday… only difference was the sweater slung over me to keep warm… 

Why was I even worried about this? 

Even though I scolded myself for being so paranoid, all through lunch my mind never strayed to far from the blond boy… he could ruin me. I realized it then… if anyone found out… nothing good would come of it… the boss would kill me. He would chop me up into little pieces and dump me in the river. I didn't doubt he'd do it either… not since I've seen it done. 

"May I sit here?" I looked up from my food to see a tall thin boy standing over me, his features brightened as I looked up at him and his lips curved up in a cocky little smirk when taking in my appearance. I couldn't help it, I shuddered. The way he was eyeing me was unnerving… kind of like the looks I get from customers. But I don't think this boy was checking me out… his weird smile was probably natural… I mean, he was only a freshman… a tall freshman, he couldn't be wanting… anything from me, right?

My head tilted downward slightly, which he obviously assumed was a go ahead to sit. The metal bench squeaked loudly as he sat, making me shiver as the familiar bed spring sound ran through my head. Kuso! I was really messed up… probably scarred for life. Heh, what am I saying 'probably' for… I 'am' scarred for life.

I needed to get out of there… but the boy, who I recognized to be Treize from my first hour class, just 'had' to start up a conversation.

"So, what school did you go to last year? I don't think it was mine since I probably would have noticed you." He said, voice sounding… amused.

My eyes shut tightly as I took a deep breath, who knew I would be having such a hard time talking today. It was all because of the Quatre boy… him and his disgusting father… Kisama!

"South School." I said blandly, hoping that the annoyed look on my face would get him away. He must have went to the Northern Middle School… the supposed enemy of the Southern one… which was stupid. How can a middle school have an enemy when no one acknowledges them since they are only there to prepare you for high school and break your elementary ways. Well, that is at least my view on middle school… a big waste of time. I don't think I learned anything during those three years… didn't really need to worry about my grades all that much. Damn, I'm 'really' messed up. It's not that I didn't worry about my grades… they were always bad, what was there to worry about? It was impossible to bring them up, not with me missing at least two days a week of school.

Treize didn't leave, or take the hint that I did not want to talk to him. So I had to sit through the lunch from hell, answering all of his retarded pointless questions that I knew he was never going to put to use. There was no escape… just like there was no escape from my fucked up life. So why was I complaining so much? Why didn't I just get over it and start to enjoy my twisted world? 

I knew the answer. It was simple. Because I wasn't crazy… I was not insane enough to find selling my body a 'fun' thing to do. I don't think I will ever be psychotic enough to like being beaten for unsatisfying someone… I wont… I would rather die than give the boss what he wanted.

I'll give him my body… but he will never have my sanity. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Quatre Winner~

I knew it… I knew he was my age. Knew that there was probably the possibility that he would be going to my school. Didn't have the slightest clue that he would actually be in 'my' class though. My first class to be exact. 

Right as he walked in I knew it was him, he even was wearing the same clothes, same hair, eyes, it was definitely the boy I had seen steal a dirty spoon from my house… he was the boy… who went to my father.

I was shocked.

Ok, a little more than shocked.

The look on his face was of panic, I think he was even more speechless than me. I could see as his dark eyes widened and his breath literally stopped for all of three second. Then he was gone, shoulders slumping like I had seen them do just yesterday and he made his way quickly to find a seat… farthest from me… from the person who knew him.

I don't mean that I 'knew' him well… like someone would a friend, but I was probably the only person who knew 'anything' about him. I don't know why I figured that… its just a feeling I get… the feeling he gives off. 

Lonely. He must not have any friends. People will do that, ya know. They will see your clothes… your greasy hair and automatically avoid you. Heh, I'm not one to really talk… I've only been in school for one day… what would I know about anything that deals with peers? But I do… it happens even outside of school… like on the city bus. You see someone walk in with piercing in every place imaginable and your body automatically pushes you farther away from the person… the person who is not normal… for normal is good. At least that is what I have been taught. I'd like to question those teachings from my father, if only I had the courage to do so. 

Heh, my first day of learning how to 'socialize' and I am already scared. Scared because of that kid, the one who I know… I know his secret and he must be hating me. Will he beat me up? Threaten to kill me if I so much as open my mouth? Hmm… that actually sounds exciting. What would my father say if I came home with a black eye and bruises all over my body?

Ok, that doesn't seem so exciting anymore.

There was only one thing I could do… keep my mouth shut and avoid him as much as possible. I just hope that would be as easy as it sounded. There was thirty other kids in my class, about a thousand in this school… how hard can it be to avoid one short little person?

Pretty damn hard. 

Lunchtime was exhausting… me running around trying to find a seat. Of course, I seemed to be one of the only people who didn't have friends to sit with, so I decided that sitting by myself couldn't be 'that' bad. I had spotted a nice little table, in the dark corner… it looked rather inviting, until the boy… Wufei… sat down right before I got there. 

Wufei Chang… definitely a Chinese name. Was it even his real name? That was one of the many questions running through my stupid brain (which daydreams about all the possibilities of nothingness way too much). These questions I have, bring pictures to my head and then it is overloaded with too much information when stacked up on top of the stuff I learned in my first day of school. So What do you think is the outcome of an over loaded daydreaming mind? 

Drat. Another headache, ow.

Questions, questions, question… why does he do what he does? How the hell does one… get into a situation where you have to… umm… prostitute? Did he know it was illegal… he was only… what? Fifteen years old? The age of a child really… even though I don't like to admit it… because that would be calling myself a child, since I am fifteen also… but we always feel older than we actually are, now don't we?

After another five minutes of searching, I finally spotted a place to sit. The table was right in the center of the loud cafeteria, but there was only two other occupants using it at the time.

Ok! Courage… just have to go up to them and… uh… ask to sit? Or maybe I should just sit and not say anything… because asking to sit might not be what one normally does… or do they have another method in which is used to be allowed to sit at a table… ahhhh! I hate trying to socialize! I was no good at it! Why did my father pick high school of all the times to tell me to make friends and go to a public school. Didn't he realize that high school kids had the hardest time fitting in when new? I read it in the peer pressure handbook. Yes, I have come prepared.

"Umm… c-can I sit here?" I asked one of the tables occupants. A blond girl I recognized looked up to me, light blue eyes shinning as she took in my appearance. 

"Oh, Quatre. You certainly can." Huh? She knew my name!

"I'm Relena, from your first hour class. So rude of me to not introduce myself earlier!" Her hand stuck out and I took it hesitantly but soon felt relieved that I had actually met someone, officially met someone!

"Nice to meet you!" And that started my very short friendship with one Relena Peacecraft, or as people call her, Gossip Queen. That would probably explain why my friendship with her was so short, that and the fact that Relena left soon after I sat down, saying she needed to go introduce herself to her boyfriend.

What an odd girl. Never sat with her at lunch after that, because I was left alone with the other person who was sitting at the table before I came, and was forced to make some sort of conversation with… the girl… with neon-ish purple hair. Hilde was her name… besides my first fright of her brightly colored look, she was very nice. Nice enough to actually become my friend… a long term one that is. And we sat together ever since, far away from pink fake animal fur purses as we could get. 

And the funny thing was, our friendship started with four simple words, "I like you hair." Heh, and I did… after some getting use to, of course.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~Subject: Trowa Barton~

Chemistry… such a pointless subject to do in school. What is the point of learning about it when half of the chemicals were banned because of angry mothers going to court and suing the school for their child's idiocy. Now they make us sign contracts, because they are afraid we will sue, they will lose money, and the class will be temporarily shut down… which will cause a couple teachers to be out of job, and not to mention the money lost after the teachers sue for being fired. 

Wow, what a strange day and age we live in where someone can sue for goofing off, not paying attention and getting their 'own' arm blown off. It's like saying, "I wasn't paying attention to your warning about that fire over there, my sleeve caught on fire because I wasn't listening, I lost the use of my arm because I didn't know where the sink was… because even after the teacher had told me I couldn't remember. So now I am suing the school because I was a complete retard, and it was all 'my' fault, but I still want money, you know… to pay for my college… the college I plan on getting into… because they wont care what my grades are as long as I have money."

Yes… something like that.

Back to the chemistry class… here I was, listening to the old man in a white lab coat go over some experiment we were doing. I was not paying attention, I've already done everything in the book at my house… well most of it. I don't think I care to send a balloon attached to a straw with a string through it flying across my room. That stuff is pretty boring.

Yes, I was smart enough to listen to the warnings, however stupid they were. 

"Don't get it in your mouth or eyes, it is highly poisonous." The teacher had said. Obviously. I don't know how anyone could think that the yellow substance that looked similar to pee could be coolaid and edible… well except for one person. 

I couldn't help but overhear the soft mumbling from across the room. The weird braided student was sitting over his container of yellowy goo with a big crazy smile plastered on his face. Violet eyes were wide as he looked around the room quickly to make sure no one was watching him.

I'm pretty sure no one but me could hear the soft, "It's going to work… going to work… going to work." He kept saying that over and over like a mantra and his eyes once again stared wickedly into the clear beaker.

"Are you Trowa?" A small girl with red hair asked, looking at me nervously. My eyes were forced to turn from the very interesting site across the room to meet hers. She just 'had' to question me while I had found something interesting to do! Watching some kid go crazy was highly amusing.

I shook my head, and pointed to some random kid a desk away. Silently telling her that, 'I am not Trowa, he is Trowa.' Yes, me only speak cave man.

Did I mention that I was a compulsive liar?

Anyway, as I turned my attention back to this Duo guy, I could see he had now dipped his finger into the substance and was bringing it to his lips, smile growing wider as he licked his finger clean.

I think for the first time my mouth actually dropped open and eyes widened immensely in shock as he placed the beaker to his lips and leaned back, causing it to run into his mouth and down his throat. There was a moment where I sat frozen, watching as his eyes squeezed shut and he made a small coughing sound, grabbing his stomach as if in pain.

Damn… this was not good.

TBC.

V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/V_/

AN: Uhhhhh huh… that was interesting was it not? REVIEW onegai??!! PLEASE tell me what you do not like, or what you like… I'm pretty sure it is not that good… seeing as I have so very little reviews. Sad, sad. 

****

MooMooMilk: Arigato, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so far!


	4. The Broken Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. **This chapter contains**: death mainly, blood, angst. Failed suicide attempt. ^.^ 

Authors Note: . wooooooooooo!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

The Broken Pair

__

~Subject: Duo Maxwell~

I wanted to cry. I would have too, if not already so used to this disappointment. I wanted to bang my head on the desk over and over again until I blacked out from the immense pain though. That was one thing I wouldn't have been so used to. 

I had failed once a-fucking-gain! Why me? Whyyyyy meeee? 

Of course the little pounding beat in my head just had to answer my pathetic question.

__

I can not die yet. 

Of course! That is always the answer! But Why? Why cant I die yet?

__

Silence. 

There is no drum beat to answer my second question. Stupid thing in my head… maybe I could cut open my skull and take my brain out… then find out where that little voice was hiding. Heh… heh… I think I'm starting to go insane.

My eyes looked up from their gloomy staring contest with the desk. I don't know why I decided to turn around… maybe it was because I had the feeling that someone was watching me… fuck… someone 'was' watching me. And by the size of that guys eyes, I'd assume he caught my little… failed suicide attempt.

Fucking Hell!

This time I really did bang my head on the desk, hoping that it would knock me out for the purpose of not being questioned by the ever observant classmate of mine. Thankfully, the bell rang ten minutes after my little torture session. 

I ran from my seat, tearing out of the room as quickly as my little legs would go, praying that I would lose him in the lunch room… behind my giant pile of food! Well, it went rather well for most of lunch. I had decided that sitting where I normally sat, in the middle of everything, would not be a wise decision. So here I was, in an abandoned corner… a dark corner, heh, heh, heh. But, I am not lucky… as I have already stated, I have no luck at all in me… not one cent. Otherwise I would be nice and decayed right now!

The boy, who saw me, in chemistry, decided to make his amazing appearance half way through my chow.

Fuck. I could see him about ten feet away from me, looking around… probably for me. Ah! His head just turned in my direction! Damn, man has locked onto his target… 

Approaching target… 

Only two feet away from target… 

Successfully made contact with target, being a panicked Duo Maxwell.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO???

"Uh… hiya… Trowa wasn't it?" I asked, head tilted down, eyes hiding under my massive structure called bangs, as he stood before me.

Silence.

I looked up finally, head tilting to the side in confusion as to why he hadn't started the evil questions of 'what kinda freak are you?'

His head nodded.

"Eh… you're the boy who doesn't talk!" Funny how I didn't figure it out two seconds before… should have been obvious, no? I am so slow sometimes. Stupid me, stupid me.

Trowa Barton… a tall thin boy no one has ever heard speak. His bright eyes, I have to admit, were really pretty. Emerald in color, one slightly narrowed eye being hidden amongst the long, odd, bang thing he must think is stylish. Heh, I'm saying he is not stylish… me, the boy who has a braid and long hair… boy who is not suppose to have long hair… boys do not have long hair. Maybe me not a boy… me alien… that is why me no die. Woo! I have come to another odd conclusion about my existence! Maybe I 'am' from the other worlds!! That would explain why my parents do not like me… and keep me away… so I will not infect them with my greenly goo! 

Yes, I am such an idiot sometimes.

Back to the present! Mr. Trowa was still standing over me… waiting… and waiting for my explanation. I was trapped! Oh no! What ever will I do?!

Trowa's lips form a frown as the silence drags on.

"Fine! Fine! You've convinced me!" I sighed and leaned my back against the table top, so I could stare up at him without craning my neck too bad. "But you must promise to speak of this to no one." I say in a squeaky voice, looking at him almost seriously. I think he actually liked my little joke… I could see his mouth twitch ever so slightly upwards.

His head nodded once. 

"Ok, umm… how should I put it…" I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought of what to say.

His shoulders shrugged.

"I know, I know… but let me think for a moment, will ya? Jeez, some people have no patience." I growled irritable.

His eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You're the one who is demanding an answer! So be a good little listener, alright?" I pleaded, hoping he would settle down. Who knew a mute could be so damn annoying!

He rolled his one visible green eye, and did something similar to a sigh. Shoulders slumping ever so slightly. He must have decided that standing was a waste of energy, for he took the seat next to me as I worked out my problem. 

"I…" Gah! I couldn't say it! "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said that I was drinking… lemonade?"

His head shakes back and forth as a nice little glare appears on his face.

"Well…" 

Just as I was about to spill everything… my life's miserable secret, something inside of me went 'click'. Ok, it was more like 'BOOM.' But anyways, that's not the point. The point is that I just realized something… very important! A thought, so amazingly wonderful, popped into my head and I couldn't help but smile mischievously at the Barton boy in front of me.

"Ne… Trowa?" He looks to me with wide eyes, probably starting to become frightened from my evil smirk. "I'll tell you if you promise to do me a… little favor."

His eyebrows crease together in question.

"Eh? You wont do it unless I tell you what the favor is?"

His head nods up and down.

"Fine, fine… jeez, your so stingy." My arms crossed over my chest as I looked to him, wide smile still in place. "You have to kill me."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Heero Yuy~

I cold… Its so… freezing.

I sit in my room at the orphanage, trying to do my homework that was assigned to me on my second day of high school. It was easy stuff, mostly 'who am I' questions that we will have to present in front of the class. 

__

I don't want to go in front of the class.

Shit!

I shiver as I think about what would happen if I 'did' go up to speak. Not that I plan on it… I wont… I wont. The shiver causes me to realize 'how' cold I am, my fingers are already starting to become numb. Obviously, the orphanage ran out of money again and are having to cut back on heat. The lack of movement from my hand confirms my thought that it is too cold… and I will not be able to finish my homework this way.

__

So what am I to do?

One of my problems… I am always so… bored. Or maybe I am clueless as to what is fun. The things I see people go out and do when bored… don't interest me. Plus, why would I want to go out and do something that everyone else does? How is that fun? I thought fun was going and trying something new… new… well everything would be with me… since I don't really do anything. I am such a dull person, aren't I? Sitting at home, doing my homework… well, trying to do my homework. 

Freezing myself to death is not fun… but no matter what… I am always cold. I hate it. Even when I wear a sweater it is never warm enough. I guess it's the climate here… rainy or snowy, only sunny in the one month of summer we get. Aren't people suppose to adapt to the climate outside? Not me, I guess, I am a freak… yes, but I already knew that.

I decide to go to bed. Seeing as sitting around being cold was not doing me any good. Who knows, I might be able to get some warmth from my measly single blanket. Tomorrow would be better… tomorrow is always better… maybe they will actually turn on the heaters at that cold school I go to… maybe the sun will be shining and I wont have to bundle up in my non-bundle-able single sweater.

Being poor sucks.

Well, I guess its not 'that' bad.

Who am I kidding, it really sucks!

Yes, yes it does.

The next day brought rain… no sun… all cloudy. As I woke up from the shivering like usual, I found that, like all the other times, I could not get back to sleep when it was 'this' cold. Dragging my feet out of bed, I went to go take my early morning shower. That was really the only way to warm myself up… although, it didn't make me feel any better. The orphanage had the temperature fixed to go no higher than lukewarm… so the hot water wouldn't run out as fast. I would complain, but I knew it was the only way everyone would be able to get a decent shower, what with all of the orphans we have now. 

I think I am the oldest of them now, other than that willingly mute kid… but I was even at the orphanage before him. Everyone else was already adopted… but who would want me? No one.

__

Stop feeling sorry for yourself.

I've tried, but it always makes me feel better… to tell myself that I am worthless, to remember how bad off I am. I don't know why, I'm probably a martyr.

Yes. 

Can't change myself… too much work, and if I did change myself, I'd probably end up becoming one of them. One of the evil people out there who prey off of the ugly… prey off the weak sort of thing. All I can see the world as, is one big evil popularity contest… what else is it?

__

Dirt.

Yes, it is dirt too… oh and grass. But, I am talking about the people. The people that thrive for attention from others so they do outstanding things and get their pictures in the paper, magazines… models, use their body to become recognized as great…. they make money that way. 

Hmm… I've never thought about that before…

__

Thought of what?

Models use their bodies to make money… prostitutes do too.

__

It's not the same, baka.

Alright, alright, stop griping at me. Time for school.

Yes… one of these days I will finally lose that stupid conscience inside my mind, the one that shows me reason. Maybe it is there because I keep trying to see the bad in everything… maybe it will be there until I can stop my ridiculous game of 'I hate the world'.

Who knows… I don't.

Shit, The school must be cutting back on heat also. Another day of shivering… maybe another year actually… or a whole lifetime of the cold. 

No… I think I'll get out of this cold town… soon… when I can.

Move far south where it is warm… where you don't need a heater, only an air conditioner. 

Sigh. _My heaven._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Wufei Chang~

"Baby!" I cringed as I heard that name leave the lip glossed mouth of a tall chunky woman, one of the women whom loved to torment me to no end. Her name was Dolla, don't remember how she came across that one. "Aww, Baby come 'er!" Her finger stuck out, fake nail digging into her tight red tank top shirt as she pointed to herself. 

I wouldn't come. That would signal my defeat.

With a huff I crossed my arms, stopping where I stood. Her blue eyes rolled up to the top of her head and she just chuckled slightly while making her way towards me. "Da boss wants ta see ya." As those simple words were processed, I shuddered. He only wanted to see me for two things usually, for doing the books, or I had an away job.

I slowly made my way to the room, his office. It was more like his bedroom with a desk added to it. As I knocked on the other side of the old chipped painted white door, I noticed that there was a definite adding of red to it… someone must have got beat again. The blood, however, was still wet.

Kisama! That bastard always liked to pick on someone, beatin' them up all the time for the pleasure of it. 

There was a shuffling heard from the other side, and a second later the door flew open, startling me enough to take a step back. The boss stood there, well, hunched where he stood, really. He seemed pissed off about something and it seemed that he was about to yell at me before finally coming to his senses that he had 'asked' me to come here.

"Um' in." He motioned me to get into his office quickly. As I entered, I just barely noticed how he looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was following behind… it was strange. "Need 'a ta do sumtin fer me." He limped across the room, left foot dragging almost completely behind him as he moved. 

It was then that I noticed the smell, the horrible smell that I wished I would not have been able to recognize.

Blood. Not just the stench that is from a small wound… no this was different.

The closet on the far side opened up, confirming my suspicions. I froze as the long blue bag came into view… the long 'blood stained' bag. The boss just chuckled at seeing my shocked expression, and for some reason I became even more afraid.

"Get use ta it." Was all he said before motioning for me to help him carry the bag.

We ended up shoving it in his truck outside, me trying desperately not to puke the measly lunch I had that day back up. The thing inside was heavy, or maybe I was just feeling a little sick and weak. But whatever it was, I knew that I was carrying a body. 

And I knew who it was too. I don't know how… I don't even want to remember that day at all, really. My mind has started its little 'forgetting the pain' process like it usually does.

But one thing I can clearly remember… is how it looked… how she looked as I opened up the bag to peek inside.

The boss had told me to go dump it in the woods… bury it 'real good' so no one would find it. He trusted me, of course. Which scared me to no end. I felt like he was only letting me know that he killed someone, because I was next to go… and therefore not to be worried about. 

I had gotten the hole halfway dug when reality finally struck, I finally fully grasped what I was doing. And I sort of broke down, collapsed onto the ground in desperate attempt to not start bawling my eyes out. I hadn't cried in years, but this situation was bringing back some painful memories… of dead people… of my dead parents. 

That's when I decided to open the bag… to look in and confirm that my suspicions were correct. 

They were.

It was Pair. Of course it was her… why did I look? I shouldn't have looked. It's one of those things that my mind might not be able to forget… seeing her like that… blood completely covering her face… cuts… her neck… slit open to reveal her throat.

I puked then, and cursed myself afterwards. For I finally started to cry… so bad that I couldn't finish what I was sent out to do. 

I didn't care anymore… if she was found… I wanted her to be found. Her murderer should be put in jail. Justice should be served…

And I was going to pay dearly for my decision to leave the body out in the open. I left it where anyone could find it… so they would be able to figure out who killed her and the boss would be put in jail.

There was a very slim chance of my plan actually working… he had never been caught for murder before, why would he be now? I was going to die. I realized that halfway back to the apartments. The boss was going to kill me… funny how I didn't so much care anymore. Just yesterday I wanted to salvage some of my pride in my future… maybe by not burying Pair… I somehow had. 

The truth hurts… it really does. And I finally found my truth… in realizing that I would only leave the business in death. There was no salvaging my pride… there was no honor to be had by 'not' committing suicide. Those laws were only made by humans… they were only created so we could feel like we were doing something right for a change. The laws that state what was good… what was bad… they make no difference when you are being forced to do the bad, forced to do the good. Its all in your mind… everything you think… everything you feel. 

I have my pride.

I have my honor.

I have always had them. Always… doing wrong cant take them away from me… dying will not take them away from me. I will keep them. And I will die knowing that I tried to live a better life… but it really wasn't going to happen.

TBC. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~~Wasn't that chapter just… happy? Heh, but have no fear… happiness will come soon enough! Yes, yes… very soon for at least 'one' of our subjects! I hope…! The others will not find their happiness for awhile I fear! ohhhhhhhh nooo!

~~Anyways, REVIEW. FEEDBACK! Please! Tell me what you think, hate, people you want to kill… you know… the usual stuff. ^.^


	5. Interesting Subjects

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Yaoi, bad language, talks about suicide, and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: GYA! **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Rudete: Umm… I don't think Treize will have much part in this story… haven't decided. I also don't know what I am going to about Quatre's father… sigh… but I'm sure I'll figure something out!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Interesting Subjects

*-*

__

~Subject: Quatre Winner~

He wasn't at school yesterday, or today. I don't know if he will even be here tomorrow… why I care… is still bothering me. I feel sorry for him again, I guess. 

Wufei Chang…

Was it me that drove him away?

Did he get scared because I knew him?

Those questions were driving me mad!

"Hey lookit that!" Hilde, my first real 'friend', was sitting with me at lunch. We were currently pointing out various interesting people… for some reason. I guess, Hilde enjoyed making fun of other people. And who wouldn't, I mean, it makes someone feel good to know that they are better than another… and pointing the obvious out! Pathetic really… us weak minded humans are. 

"That's the boy who doesn't talk!" She giggled excitedly while pointing a couple tables down from us.

I looked over to where she wanted me to, and was surprised to see an angry looking boy. His emerald green eyes were narrowed and I could slightly make out the sunlight shining on his normally brown hair, showing that he had a tint of red in it. I remembered him! He was the one who was staring at me on my first day. He seemed to be really pissed off about something, and the reason was sitting right in front of him. A braided boy with a mischievous smile plastered on his face was saying something to the silent teen. I couldn't make out what it was, but it must have been 'bad' for the emerald eyes of the silent boy widened and he stood up quickly.

I was really curious… what could make someone who looked so emotionless before, 'that' angry?

I didn't get to dwell further on it though, because the bell ran, signaling the end of lunch and Hilde started to drag me from the lunch room. 

Hilde was a very… interesting person. I learned that soon enough… and I wondered if I had made the right choice in befriending her. One of the things I noticed first off, was that she loved to talk… not too much about ordinary people, but about boys. 'Why' she had decided that I liked to listen to her talking about cute guys, was beyond me. One of her favorite subjects was that braided boy I had seen earlier. She had told me that he was "so amazingly funny" and "his hair is so hot."

She had a couple favorite subjects, actually. I wanted to groan aloud every time she brought up the topic of Relena, the gossip queen's, boyfriend. A silent Japanese boy… whom really didn't seem to like Relena much. I wonder why everyone kept saying they were an… uhh… what was the word? Item! That's it!

Someone had asked if me and Hilde were an item also. I didn't understand what they were talking about at first. My vocabulary must have been lacking more than I realized. Hilde had, of course, turned bright red from embarrassment when I answered with, "Uh… sure." She had later explained that they were asking if we were a couple. She didn't fix my mistake though… I noticed. I also noticed how she started to touch me more after that… starting to bloom an obvious crush on me.

Truthfully… I liked Hilde. I think that I should give her a chance. There isn't really harm in trying to go out with a girl that I was obviously attracted to… well… kind of attracted to. I still had this weird feeling inside, telling me that kissing or holding Hilde, a girl, would feel weird. Not that I've ever kissed 'anyone' before. Drat… I need to stop thinking so much.

The point is… that this is my chance. It may be my only chance… to start liking girls. I've already stopped looking at guys… already forced my eyes to only see what they are suppose to. A boy my age should have eyes only for the opposite sex.

I was going to do anything to ensure that… to ensure that maybe, just maybe… there will be a way for me to break out of my fathers life. 

To break out of the control placed over me and become my own person.

Heh, that was going to be harder than it seemed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~Subject: Duo Maxwell~

Ok… I know I said I wasn't an idiot before… but I think I have changed my mind!

I am SO stupid! I should have never, ever, ever said that to someone! Who knew Mr. Silent could be so scary even without words. I felt kinda bad… asking him that question… 

Me equals stupid! Stuuuuuupid!

The wonderful idea that had filled me with happiness had turned around and become a horrible, stupid, idiotic thing to ever do! I've attempted to kill myself… but no one has ever attempted to kill me… so it would only be logical that I should try and see if I would die by someone else's hand, no? No? NO? Ugh, the problem was… if I ever asked anyone to nicely kill me, it wouldn't happen. And my stupid little brain didn't think up the consequences of asking someone that stupid question… the stuuuupid question of 'will you kill me, please?' Ugh… I need to really die now, to un-humiliate myself.

Green eyes of Trowa were staring at me angrily from his now standing position. I would have run away if he wasn't standing right in front of me… blocking my wonderful little exit.

It was pretty amazing to watch him when upset. His mouth opened like he was going to yell at me but nothing came out. Instead, his mouth snapped shut and his nostrils flared a little. Then he was gone, walked off in a storm of angry energy. He even pushed a small girl that happened to be in his path. Poor little girl… ended up spilling her tray on some poor little boy.

Gah! Why am I feeling sorry for 'other' people?! I am the one who needs someone to feel sorry for me! Me, me, ME! 

Looking around the room I searched for my prey. Aha! Prey found at… uh… one o'clock? Anyway, it was in the direction of my right hand, yup… 'that' direction.

I walked quickly over to the table that sat an upperclassman. Her hair was loose, around past her shoulders. She was very attractive when not wearing the glasses I had usually seen her wear. Yes, I've talked to her before. It's not like I was going up to some stranger. Although, she 'had' been a stranger last week… when I randomly went up to talk to her…

"Duo?" Une looked up to me, standing as she saw my lip stick out in a pout. "Aww… having a bad day?" She asked. Coming over to grab my arm, she pulled me down to sit next to her. 

I nodded my head up and down enthusiastically. 

Her thin arm came up and she patted me lightly on the head. "There, there… only two more classes left." She tried to reassure.

Oh, how I loved the attention! But… her words only made me feel worse… knowing that after two classes I would have to go home.

Well… I guess I didn't 'have' to go home… maybe I should go pick up dinner elsewhere. Yeah, fast food! Haven't done that in awhile. Hopefully my parents would forget about me. It's not like they were going to actually 'worry' about me. I wish they would though.

Une left quickly after giving me a slight hug. Her magic glasses then appeared and she transformed into her smarter self. Well, she 'said' she only put on her glasses because she was far sighted… and braided her hair during classes to get it off her paper… but her personality always seemed to change slightly… wonder if it was just my imagination though. Yep, probably just my imagination.

After school found me skipping along the side walk of a very popular street. Popular with students anyway… because of the large amounts of fast food chains and hangouts that seemed to pop up over the years. Buildings, overtime, surrounded the old popular soda pop hangout in attempt to draw away the business. And of course, it worked, and the old style soda pop shop went under… couldn't compete with all the new and more cooooool stuff. Yes, the world of business is a very cruel world indeed.

As I made my way to Edwards, a popular old style burger joint- one of the only old style places still standing nowadays, I felt a weird prickling on the back of my neck. My head snapped around, looking down the street for signs of anyone watching me. 

No one. Well, that was weird. I think I felt the sensation of someone watching me two more times before I finally came to my destination and bolted inside the door. Eyes wide with determination to spot everything that went in and out of the now closed door that had shut behind me.

"Hey! Duo! How ya been?" Bill, the owner of the place, smiled brightly at me before coming from around the counter to pat me on the back. 

I sighed happily. More attention! Today was definitely turning for the better.

Bill was the son of Edward, the founder of the place whom died only a year ago. I don't think he really had it planned to take over the measly business his father left him, but it was hard to turn down a dying mans wish. So, he was stuck here… he complained a lot, but I knew he had come to love the place. Like so many of the regular customers. I wasn't a regular… only came maybe four times a month, but I had befriended Bill long ago when I had met him at the grocery store. I wont go into great detail about that… lets just say we both had our eye on the last bag of Easter colored M&M's.

I stood and chatted with the owner for awhile before taking my usual order of a bacon burger and greasy fries. The table far into the corner looked inviting. If I sat just right, I would be able to keep an eye on the entrance.

Gah! What the hell was I doing? Shall I say… paranoid? I can not believe that I actually had the stupid idea that someone was following me. I think I need to go to the doctor… something is definitely wrong with me… I might be delirious!

"Ketchup, ketchup, ketchup… ketchup, ketchup, ketchup…" I sang my usual song while opening the little packets and pouring large amounts of red goodness onto my burger and plate. One slipped from my hand and the half opened ketchup packet fell onto my lap. "Gah! Nooo, an evil stain!" I shrieked, while reaching for a napkin which just 'had' to slip from my greasy hands and fall to the floor. With a frustrated sigh, I slipped down under the booth table and snatched the little piece of white trouble. 

As I came up, I noticed one thing… the absence of nothingness across the table from me. Yes, someone had decided to join me and my dinner.

"Gyaaaa!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Trowa Barton~

I wonder why they keep this old place. Do they not realize that mustard yellow booth tables are out of style? The only reason fast food places like that one with the giant 'M' have ugly colors is because it's good for business… in the sense that they want their customers to be as uncomfortable as possible… so they will leave as soon as possible… in order to round up more customers. And the funny thing is, most people don't even realize that they are being treated so rudely. It's like saying, "Eat and get out!" to every customer… the non verbal way.

Everything these days is analyzed… tested… in order to improve profits, if only by one percent. Yet this old burger place seems to want its customers to stay… because the cushions are soft, but the colors are old and hideous! 

Anyway, the reason I would know that about this place called 'Edwards', was because I had come across the notion that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the suicidal braided classmate of mine.

I had slipped in just as Duo's attention had left the door. I had to admit, he seemed very much aware of his being followed. But, I wasn't going to show myself without a little bit of a dramatic entry.

"Gyaaaa." Violet eyes widened as I sat down at his booth unnoticed. I mentally smirked as I saw his body jump slightly from his seat in fright. Yes, it was a very good decision to follow him. Ever since I met him, things have been more… interesting. Though, my real motive for keeping an eye on him was to make sure he didn't pull a stupid stunt like the one before. I don't exactly know what is wrong with him, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't his first time trying to kill himself. 

When he asked me to kill him at lunch, I had been so angry. It was weird… that feeling… I hadn't felt in so long. The expression on his face when he asked me to kill him… it was that of good humor… like he was joking. But, the tone in his voice was serious… and for a split second I was scared, and then my anger erupted, almost making me want to scream at him.

It took me awhile to calm down. At first I wanted to confront him again and tell him, somehow, that he was a fool for trying to waste his life. Then I realized that he wasn't a fool… and he probably thought about all the possibilities of dying countless times… what right did I have to judge his motives… when I didn't even know him?

So, that is why I was here now. Sitting in front of him in the run down eating place, looking amusedly at his shocked expression.

"YOU! You were following me weren't you!" He accused, voice loud enough to draw the attention of at least half of the restaurant occupants.

I shook my head, denying his very rude accusation. 

"Haha… very funny!" He growled, picking up his burger and angrily shoving it into his mouth. His eyes never left mine… never stopped their glaring. It took a couple moments before he managed to calm down enough, finish off his few bites with a sip of water, and start the questioning that was bound to come. "Why are you following me?" He asked, arms folded in front of him.

I smirked.

"Ah! You were freaked out by what I said earlier!" A light bulb must have went off in his head somewhere. "You're trying to keep an eye on me."

I shrugged.

"Jeez, cant you take a joke?" He asked, trying his best to talk lightly, when I could clearly see by his body language that he was fidgeting with nervousness.

Shaking my head I reached across and stole one of his fries. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Silence filled the diner, I think people were listening in on our little conversation…well, it was a one sided conversation since one of us wasn't do any talking. It was probably hard 'not' to listen to Duo's loud voice though. Not that I really cared if people were listening… I mean… I wasn't the one they were eavesdropping on, now was I?

"Ok, so you're a hard cracker." Duo said. He must have seen my, not so easily read, confused expression, because he added, "There isn't any way that I can make you forget the incident today is there? Anything at all? Shall I pull out the bribes?"

I shook my head, smirking slightly when imaging what 'he' would consider a good bribe. 

"Ugh! So what do you plan on doing about it? Hmm?" His eyes squinted slightly as an evil grin appeared on his face. 

Crossing my arms, I leaned back of the chair, looking at him with a bored expression.

"You… don't actually plan on following me around all the time, right?"

I shrugged.

He sighed and then his head fell, banging loudly on the table surface. His shoulders started shake slightly, my first assumption was because he was crying… but he wasn't. I don't think I will ever live to see that boy cry. 

"You… are… SO going to be sorry!" As his head lifted, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous under the maniac stare. 

I think I might regret it too.

TBC.

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

Well that concludes chapter five! Stay tuned for the next chapter where… heh, heh, heh… everyone finally meets!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK! Tell me what you think needs improving… and stuff like that! Onegai!**


	6. Fly Into Meeting

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

****

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

****

Warning: Yaoi, bad language, talks about suicide, and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: And finally everyone meets!!! Sorta sorta… you'll have to see for yourself.!.!.!.!

****

Angel of Darkness: Arigato for the Review! I'm really glad you like it! Hope you enjoy more idiotic Relena in this chapter! **SilverShinigami: **Gyahaha, yes, they are all tortured! And messed up… And most of this chapter is Wufei rambling so you will get a more… well… you might just get more worried. . **Shinigami: **I thought I put enough in the first chapter on why Quatre hates his father… because he killed his mother and wants Q to become just like him… but if that wasn't satisfying enough I know at least 'you' will hate Quatre's father in the future of this story… yes, I have evil plans for him. bwahahaha. **Elle-FaTe2x1: **Thank you for Reviewing my story! Hope you like this chapter also! Oh! and this is a 2+1... maybe a 2x1... aren't you soo happy? I have major plans for Duo n Heero! **juliemoonstar:** heh… heh… I swear I was laughing soo hard when I read your review… it's just funny… how you say the same thing. Ok… I will stop laughing now. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! I really appreciate it, ^.^! **Scorn-Silverstar: **I'll smack you if you say that again!! *smack smack* get your next chapter out *smack smack*

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

__

****

Fly Into Meeting

(_)

__

~Subject: Wufei Chang~-

I didn't see the boss all of the next two days. Nor did I hear anything on the news about a dead body being found. Though, I was only able to actually 'watch' the news on the way to school, when I would pass the electronics store. They always have one of those small televisions in the display window, sound just barely audible. 

There was never anything about Pair on the news though… and I was getting worried. Some part of me wanted the body to be found soon. Some part didn't want the body to be found at all… whatever happened… it would decide if I were to die or not. Well, I might die either way.

School was starting to become interesting. Only for one fact… one incident that had me cringing at first, but turned out to be rather rewarding. 

It was lunch time, and raining. People were complaining because summer was ending… in my opinion it ended a long time ago. The outdoors was no longer a possibility, so everyone had to eat in the cafeteria… making it much more crowded. I was lucky to get there early and get a table to myself… far away from Treize, the flirt. Well… I had thought I would be sitting alone, thought I would be lucky… it wasn't to be. 

Quatre Winner and a girl I recognized as Hilde Schbeiker were standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. And can you believe that there were only about three tables with room for them in the whole, giant cafeteria? Of course, they had to come over to mine. I could tell that the blond boy was a little hesitant as the energetic girl dragged him towards my table… his eyes were widened slightly. Made me think that he might actually be afraid of me…. which I didn't understand. I was the one suppose to be afraid of him, wasn't I? 

"Hi! Mind if we sit here?" The girl, Hilde, didn't wait for my response and plopped herself down across from me, dragging the nervous Quatre with her. 

"S-sorry to intrude." He mumbled softly, eyes lowering to the table. 

Hilde made a face, obviously confused as to why the atmosphere at the table suddenly thickened. "Umm…" A smile appeared on her lips as she looked to me. "So what's your name?" I would have scowled at her if not too frozen in nervousness from the blond across from me. 

I managed a mumbled, "Wufei." Before drawing attention to my food, trying my best to calm my raging pulse. 

I could hear her sigh softly from where she sat across the table. I think she was become a little agitated with my non cooperation to her trying to lighten the mood. 

"What is up with you two?!" She demanded after another minute or so of silence. I looked up from my food to see her with her arms crossed and glaring at Quatre. He seemed to have finally composed himself and was giving her a light smile in apology.

"Sorry Hil, I'm just a little tired." He said softly, biting his bottom lip afterwards.

I was a little shocked… he hadn't said anything about my situation for the week we've been in school… was he going to tell someone? 

From the looks of him, he seemed really nice… one who probably wouldn't enjoy making fun of others. So did that mean that he wasn't going to tell anyone about me? Probably not. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. If someone knows some dark secret, then it is bound to get told sooner or later. No one can contain gossip for long.

"So Wufei…" Hilde's eyes squinted slightly as if she had just thought of something. "You went to my school last year didn't you?" Ugh, she just 'had' to bring that up. I think I saw her a couple times before, roaming the halls and other places. She was one of those… weird people. And I don't say that in a mean way… she's just really different. You can tell that by her hair of course. Who else but someone who wants to stand out would choose such a bright color. But, I'm not complaining… I think weird colored hair is much better than blond… and blond highlights… the thing almost every girl wants nowadays. For reasons I will never understand.

"Yes." I said, fidgeting slightly after my voice came out sounding a little dull. 

"Yeah, I've seen you around! You used to be in the kendo club, huh?!" She seemed proud of herself for remembering that one. I internally groaned, thinking about kendo always made me depressed… because I could no longer do that sort of stuff… didn't have time for it. I always loved swords. Wanted to do fencing and everything that had to deal with the arts… but our school only had the kendo club. I wasn't complaining much though, I liked it a lot. I just wish I was able to stay in it… I was kicked out for missing too many days… it wasn't my fault though. 

"Aa." Was my only reply. 

I think she became irritated with my lack of speaking… and also the blonds silence, because she gave a long dragged out sigh before saying, "Well… I have to go talk to Catherine about our book project." And then she was gone. Leaving us to think about her lame excuse to get away. I don't really blame her, who would want to sit with me, anyway?

Kuso! She had left me alone with Quatre… just great.

The blond boy's eyes were still lowered, and he was fidgeting slightly now. I could barely see as his mouth opened and closed a couple times, as if he was trying to say something. After a couple minutes of silence he finally spit out, "Were you…"

"Yes." I cut him off, already predicting what his question was going to be ahead of time. He probably was confirming if I was really the one at his house… the one with his father. What he asked next though, was not what I had in mind.

"Why?" He blurted the word out quickly, then his eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth in horror of what he had just asked. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be prying!" He squeaked, looking terrified that I might jump him any second.

I couldn't help but smirk at his frightened behavior. How wrong I had been. Just yesterday I was afraid of him, thinking that he could ruin my life… but in actuality 'he' was the one terrified of me. I could tell just by how nervous he was acting, how scared he looked at his blunder. 

"It's alright." I said, eyes finally meeting his. I tried my best to put on a warm smile, but I wasn't really used to smiling and it probably ended up looking like a warped frown. I was about to speak further, when I was interrupted by a boy literally diving head first under our table. There was a loud banging sound and I looked down to see the boy clutching his head.

"Fuck, who put the metal bars under tables?" He complained, rubbing the back of his head with his palm. That's when I noticed the long braid trailing behind him. My eyes widened slightly when I finally processed that he… the boy… was under our table. 

"What are you doing?" The words did not come out of my mouth, though they were circling around in my head. Quatre had voiced that question and I noticed that he actually looked amused by this weird occurrence. 

"Shh!" Violet eyes looked up as he pressed his finger to his lips. "Don't look at me!" He then commanded. 

I wasn't really up for following directions from this odd person, so I just resumed my confused stare. "Why?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to scan the cafeteria quickly, then a relieved sigh escaped his lips. "I think he's gone." He stated, smiling as he pulled himself out from underneath the table. He then directed his smile to me and Quatre in turn before saying, "Duo Maxwell! Nice to meet you!" I was already starting to not like this person, because of the way he spoke, quickly and loudly. Just what I needed, a headache! 

I was about to introduce myself when I noticed the tall newcomer that was now standing right behind the braided boy. His emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement and an evil smirk was placed upon his lips as he looked at Duo. 

Ah… so this is who he was running from. "And who's that?" I asked, pointing a finger towards the tall boy. 

Violet eyes widened and Duo's head turned slowly around. "Gya!" He screamed loudly, jumping in his seat as he found a smirking boy behind him. Duo then brought his head down, to bang on the table a couple times. "Trowa… stop… Following me!" He growled between thumps of his head on the hard surface. 

The Trowa guy just shrugged his shoulders while taking a seat next to Duo. 

"Umm…" Quatre's small voice brought me to look back at him. He was looking between the two newcomers with confusion. They just looked back expectantly, causing him to blush slightly. "I'm Quatre." He ended up blurting out. I couldn't help but smirk… for some reason that just sounded funny.

"Nice to meet you Quatre!" Duo chirped before turning his eyes on me. "And who might this angry fellow be?" 

My eyes instinctively rolled up to the ceiling before I answered with, "Wufei Chang," in the most irritated voice I could muster. What was up with me having to introduce myself so much today? I think this is a record, two times in one sitting!

"This here is none other than the famous silent boy! The one and only non talking individual of this whole school!" Duo announced, pointing to the boy next to him. "Trowa Barton… isn't it?" His head tilted to the side as he looked to Trowa in question.

The boy just shrugged and pulled out his lunch to start eating, which made me realize that I hadn't finished my own lunch, being to busy with all these new encounters. I only listened half hardily to the conversation that Duo was trying to make with Quatre. It turned out to be Quatre who started to ask the major questions though… like, "Why is Trowa following you?"

"He's a big brainless idiot with no friends." Duo had stated. 

I couldn't help but raise my eyes from my food to see what Trowa's reaction was. He was looking at Quatre whose light blue eyes were widened in confusion. What was even more weird was that Trowa just nodded his head, admitting everything that the braided boy had said.

These people were strange.

Duo's hearty laugh filled the silence and I groaned at the volume of it. "What's wrong Wu? Have a bad day?" He asked, looking at me in mock concern. 

Did he want to torture me by talking?

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked, annoyance lining my voice. It was suppose to make him shut up, but it ended up doing just the opposite.

"What? Maybe my ears are clogged so that's why I talk so loud. You shouldn't mind me, just like to talk is all. Someone has to talk enough for this fellow here!" He said, patting the silent Trowa on the shoulder. I really wanted to mimic his earlier actions and bang my head on the table.

Quatre and Duo engaged in another discussion, one of which I had no interest in. I just hurried to finish my lunch and prayed that the lunch bell would ring soon. I needed to get out of there!

"Hey Tro? You going to follow me to the diner again after school?" I watched as Trowa shook his head 'no' in answer to Duo's question. "Aa… well you'll have to pay for your own food then! I'll have your head if you steal another one of my fries." 

Quatre was looking confused, I must have also looked somewhat puzzled as to what they were talking about because Duo smiled while poking Trowa in the forehead. "You can't listen to anything he says, he likes to lie a lot." 

Yes… very strange people.

"Hey! Do you guys want to come too?" Duo asked, eyes boring into me and Quatre in turn. I could see as Quatre brightened and he nodded his head excitedly. 

"Oh! Can I?" He asked, smiling widely at Duo.

Duo just laughed again and looked to me, eyebrow raised in question. "What about you Wu?"

"Do not call me that. That is not my name." I said crudely.

"Aw, don't be like that Wu! I think it sounds cute!"

"My name is not meant to be cute, Maxwell."

"Hey, if you don't want me calling you that, then I want you to call me Duo!"

"Duo." I said while crossing my arms.

"Wu!"

I growled. "Fine! Then you're Maxwell!" Quatre chuckled from across the table and I could see the amused smirk on Trowa's face. That's when I realized just how childish we must have been acting. 

Kisama! I'm really starting to hate that annoying idiot!

"Well? You going to come?" Duo asked again.

"I can't." I stated, looking at him in irritation. I really couldn't, the boss would probably want me back right away.

"Sure you can!"

"No.. I can't."

"Yes… You can!"

"Maxwell! Will you stop pestering me!?" I yelled angrily. 

"Not until you decide to come! It will be fun! And you look like you need some, ya know?" He smirked, obviously finding my anger amusing. I, however, was very far from amused. He had no idea of what he was dealing with by asking me to come. He could very well be signing my death…

….

__

The boss would kill me… or beat me… 

__

Pair… 

I still couldn't forget.

__

Need to find out about Pair…

"Does this… café… have a television?" I asked hesitantly, seeing as there wasn't really any way to get out of this with that braided idiot pestering me. Sure the boss would be mad if I was late… I don't think he would kill me… yet… but it might be a good chance to watch the news. Good chance to see if I was going to die any time soon… damn, I have been thinking way too negative lately.

I watched as Duo's bottom lip was pulled into his mouth and he chewed on it as he thought. "Umm… I don't know… do you remember Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head.

"Well, there you go! I guess there is a television there then." Duo said, smiling widely at me. "So I take it you're going to come?" 

"Yes." I mumbled bitterly. I kept reminding myself that I was only going to watch the news… I was not going to have fun… to hang out with these people like a… normal person would do. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Heero Yuy~

Shit! That blond girl will be the end of me. 

For some reason… she had decided to come up to me today and talk to me… again. 

I don't understand why.

There was no reason for her to find me interesting. I have done everything in my power to make myself 'not' stick out. So why was this girl obsessed with me? She even asked me to go out with her right after introducing herself! Was that normal? If so, I think I have become afraid of relationships. 

It was after school that I found myself running. It was really embarrassing, I prayed no one was paying attention to me. But, I would rather be humiliated and 'looked' at then have to have another confrontation with that girl. In my English class she had moved to sit next to me. The once happily empty desk next to me had turned into a horrible seat that I wish someone 'had' been occupying, so as to keep that evil girl away from it. That class was ruined for me the second she invited me to her birthday party.

I have never been so… annoyed.

The whole class, of course, had to find it interesting and their business. Their little ears could probably hear everything she was saying to me. Since she was talking so loud… was it on purpose? Probably! 

I wanted to get out of there… but then that would create a perfect excuse for those evil gossipers to talk about me, talk behind my back… that would be bad. So, I had to wait until the nice bell rang before leaving… in a hurry.

Quickly moving along the sidewalk, I looked behind me. So far, no pink colored girl anywhere in site. I was almost relieved… until I heard the shrill, "Have you seen Heero anywhere?"

My head snapped around and I noticed that one Relena Peacecraft was talking to some anonymous girl… and looking for me. Just great. 

"Heero? Uh… I don't know anyone by that name." The random girl answered. Of course she didn't know who I was! That was the point!

"Oh, well he has…" I didn't wait around to listen to how I would be described, this was probably my only chance at getting a head start out of there. For the first time in a long while, the orphanage was actually looking rather appealing. 

I turned quickly around, starting to make my way through the crowd of people walking outside the school gates, when I heard the dreaded words. 

"Oh! Is that who you were talking about?" The same anonymous girls voice asked, loudly enough for me to hear and cause my pulse to quicken. 

Shit! I really hate these people. 

Not turning back around, I ran as fast as I could… which wasn't very fast since it was freezing outside and my limbs were starting to get numb. 

"Heero!" I heard Relena yell from behind me. That's when I turned around… which was a big mistake. The annoying blond was only twenty or so feet away from me. It didn't seem like she had quite spotted me yet, though. As I spun back around, I ended up running into someone hard. Knocking me to the ground along with whomever I had hit. 

Shit, not good.

"Fuck! Why the hell do I always get run over…. YOU!" Violet eyes widened, then the person stared at me angrily. "You're the jerk who bumped into me before! And you did it again!" The loud braided boy, I recognized from the cafeteria incident, accused. Getting up to wipe himself off, the glare never left his face. I didn't really have time for apologies, but I knew that there wasn't really anyway to get away without one.

"Sorr…" I started.

"Heero!" Shit, shit, shit. Yup, definitely no time for apologies.

My eyes widened and I jumped behind someone, a boy who happened to be standing right beside the braided boy. He was tall enough to maybe shield my body from unwanted viewers. Emerald green eyes looked back at me, confused, as to why I was clinging to him.

I probably looked scared.

Yes, I think I did look scared.

"Trowa! Hide me!" I pleaded, grabbing onto the back of the boys shirt. I had finally recognized him as the boy from the orphanage I was at.

"Er… from what?" I could hear the braided boy ask, looking at me weird.

"Probably from her." A blond boy suddenly spoke up, drawing my attention to him as he pointed in the direction of Relena. I hadn't really seen him there… or the Chinese boy… shit! All these people had watched me in this weird moment.

But… to my surprise, as Relena finally made her way over, the four boys just kind of scooted over to where I was, standing in front of me… making it impossible for her to see me. 

"Have you seen Heero?" I could hear Relena ask politely. I didn't dare move my eyes to peer over the tall Trowa's shoulder, too afraid that I would be spotted.

"Eh? Who's Heero?" I recognized the braided boy's loud voice, sounding slightly amused.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry." She said quickly. "My boyfriend! He had stunningly beautiful dark blue eyes, magnificently styled brown hair… he must spend a lot of time on it. I wonder if he goes to a salon? It's probably to impress me, of course. Oh, and he's pretty shy…" 

I wish I could have mustered up the courage to scream… I think it would have made me feel better.

At first I thought that anything would be better than 'her' finding me… but this was just too humiliating.

TBC.

~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\

OK… some **slight information **I thought I would share with anyone interested in reading this little authors note…

A **Subject** is that which is placed under the control, authority, dominion, or influence of something else. Kind of like a king and his subjects **blah blah blah, **though in this story there is no king, just evil parents and other people. So why I call each of the five pilots a **subject **is because they are under the control of someone, something else. For example, Quatre is under the control of his father, Wufei his boss, Duo his parents… With Heero and Trowa it is a little different. Trowa is controlled by his past, kinda… since he doesn't talk because of what happened and won't talk until he can put his past behind him sorta thing. Heero is just the opposite, controlled by his future. Yes, it may not make sense, it may make sense… I just think I think too much!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please **FEEDBACK!! REVIEW **and tell me what ya think!!!

Kuso- pretty much means shit! ^.^

Kisama- pretty much means bastard.


	7. Friday’s Irritation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairing later on like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. This chapter TALKS about: hmmm… not that much… I don't think it is all that bad… just depressing thoughts, I guess.

****

Authors Note: Hmm… I have no authors note for the top of the page, maybe check the bottom. ^.^

****

ReviewResponseoooo: O.O I think I wrote a little too much right here-

Bloomy- Really? I was actually worried about the Heero part. I'm glad you liked it! **SilverShinigami-** heeeee… well after this chapter you might be feeling even more sorry for Heero… *runs and hides* gomen, gomen! **Scorn-Silverstar-** And I say… you are bossy… but you already know that! **juliemoonstar-** no, no, no… I realized you did that earlier… ^.^ but for some reason it just struck me as hilarious that last time. Heh, can't really say why… maybe I had too much sugar that day. Thank you for all your reviews! **Elle-FaTe2x1- **Thank you for Reviewing! Glad you liked the end… hope this chapter is alright! . **Shinigami-** Yes, screaming always makes me feel better too! As for your question… I'm sure it will be answered in this chapter… yes.. very sure… seeing as I wrote the chapter… yes, yes. **Angel of Darkness-** Hmm… Trowa was never 'actually' afraid… nervous though! As for the romances… might not start for awhile seeing as they just met… but have no fear, it will come around eventually! And for all your other questions… bwahahaha… I can't answer them… because… that would ruin the story!! Thank you for your lovely review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **xellosalina- **Yay! I'm glad, happy, woohoo, that you like the ending! Thank you for reviewing! **MooMooMilk-** Yeah, Wufei as a prostitute was a weird decision of mine. I agree with the adding detail to my story… I will try… this chapter there isn't much change on that, BUT I'll work on making the next chappy with more detail! **CJ- **You're right… I went back and read it… Trowa does sound like he is deaf at first. . Maybe you should write a deaf person fic! Then there would be more fics about deaf people, no? Yeah… anyway… don't mind my weird ideas. lol, I like your opinion on insanity ^.^ Thank you for reviewing!!!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Friday's Irritation

^-.-^

**** __

~Subject: Trowa Barton~

It was after school that 'another' strange occurrence happened. And I say 'another' because, truthfully, strange things have been happening a lot lately. 

I was following Duo to the old restaurant, like I had the day before. In fact, I had followed him around for most of the school day. It was very amusing watching him try and avoid me like the plague. Of course, he only succeeded in exhausting himself as well as me. If this happened everyday I think I might get sick… or get in really good shape. Both of which might not bother me that much, since sickness is an excuse to cut class, and getting in shape would ensure catching up with the always bolting Duo.

Quatre was skipping along beside Duo, he seemed really happy about something. Maybe it was about going to the diner? Who knows? I have yet to analyze more of his behaviors. Wufei was dragging behind, looking thoroughly pissed off about going. I really don't see why he was going through all the trouble if he had better things to do… it didn't make much sense to me. Maybe he actually wanted to go but was too… stubborn to show it. 

As we were walking away from the school, not quite out of the grounds, a boy ran straight into Duo. I saw it coming way ahead of time, of course, but neglected to warn the clueless Duo. Both fell to the ground and, after several curses from Duo, the boy I now recognized to be the Japanese boy in my first hour class, jumped up, looking in the direction of the school quickly. 

"Trowa! Hide me!" That was all I heard before the boy ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders in order to 'hide' behind me. 

How did he know my name? 

I was a little shocked or maybe a tad more than that. This was the boy whom I had classified as a problem child… yet he was looking scared and cowering behind me. Ok, so he didn't really cower… he actually looked more on the lines of determined. And he didn't looked scared, he was actually looking rather angry… or irritated. I've really got to stop lying to myself, other people is fine, but to myself is just plain irritating.

In the distance I could make out a girl with long blond hair, head turning every which way, searching desperately for something… or someone.

Heh, ok, 'now' the japans boy seemed to be getting scared. And who wouldn't? When a girl like 'that' was chasing you around. Very… interesting. 

I tilted my head slightly, trying to get the others attention so they would help me hide this strange person. They seemed to take the hint easily enough and we stood, blocking the Japanese boy from the approaching Relena Peacecraft. 

"Have you seen Heero?" The blond girl asked in an annoyingly proper tone.

"Eh? Who's Heero?" I heard Duo question. His head was slowly tilting sideways and he had a weird expression across his face… something like amusement… with maybe the ever so familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes that never seemed to leave him for long.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry." The girl blurted out. "My boyfriend!" And before we could comment on that, she exclaimed, "He had stunningly beautiful dark blue eyes, magnificently styled brown hair… he must spend a lot of time on it. I wonder if he goes to a salon? It's probably to impress me, of course. Oh, and he's pretty shy…" 

What the? Boyfriend? Salon? 

I could feel the boy behind me stiffen as she listed off more details about him.

Heh, I bet he really wanted to kill her right now. Interesting… very interesting. Somehow, I felt that my earlier assumption was right, this year was going to turn out to be different… maybe I would actually start enjoying school if stuff like 'this' would happen more often. Yes… I like to see people suffer and get humiliated, now don't I?

"Eh? I think I saw him making out with some girl by the parking lot." Duo's obnoxious voice brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smirk as I processed what he had just said.

Relena's eyes widened before she spit out, "That was NOT Heero!"

"Are you sure? I could have sworn he had amazingly beautiful eyes and…"

"My Heero would not… do something like that!" Her face was starting to flush with what might have been anger… or embarrassment. Hmm, did I mention how amused I was? 

"Eh? Are you sure you know him that well? I mean… you're dating, I don't think he should be doing stuff like that… cheating on his girlfriend and all…"

"Well…" Tears seemed to well up in the light blue eyes over a seconds time. Then Relena ran away, with a choked back sob. Her hair flung dramatically behind her, flowing in the non existent wind like corny movies. Ok, it wasn't that dramatic, it just looked that way to me. I think I felt a twinge of guilt from Duo's actions. I mean, she looked seriously hurt and all… but that guilt only lasted for about three seconds before it was replaced by more amusement.

I heard a sigh escape the lips of the strange boy behind me and he seemed to collapse down to the ground, sitting on the sidewalk with his legs flung in front of him and eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright?" Quatre, finally finding his voice, asked.

Ignoring the question, dark blue eyes opened to glare at Duo, whom seemed surprised for a second before a cheeky grin appeared on his lips.

"That was the best excuse you could give?" The boy asked angrily. 

"Hey! I didn't see you helping me none!" Duo's smile fell for a second and he looked rather irritated. I bet he was proud of his little show and this newcomer was… uh… hurting his feelings?

"Hn." The short Japanese boy stood, crossing his arms in anger as he did so.

"Heerooooo?" The 'Heero' guy froze up in place, arms dropping to his sides and his eyes widened in horror. I turned towards the direction of the voice and noticed Relena standing in the middle of the courtyard with her hands cupping her mouth as she called for him.

Was she really that thick headed?

Duo started chuckling slightly, grin settling back on his face. As he looked towards Heero, I could also make out the ruthless gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe I should call her over and tell her that Heero is here." He pondered to himself, but really his words were directed to the shocked Japanese boy a few feet away.

"You… wouldn't…" He stuttered, looking quickly over to the 'ever so dense' Relena in fear.

"Well… since you were so 'rude' to your savior… I might decide to save you once again… only if you buy me dinner, that is." Duo said, seemingly smug with his own cleverness.

Heh, Duo was really cruel sometimes. Thank god I never had any money to begin with or I would be broke by now. If that made sense at all then you would know that I am penniless, like always.

"I don't have any money." Heero replied, causing my eyes to widen ever so slightly when I realized that he had mirrored my own thoughts.

"Well then, I guess I should go call Ms. Blondie." He turned towards Relena, cupping his hands like she had done when yelling. Taking a deep breath, he made sure it was loud enough for all of us to hear, then he held it in for a second… probably for effect… and it worked, because Heero caved in.

"Stop! Alright… I'll… buy you dinner." He looked to the ground in defeat. Anger flaring in his eyes, because he was being used, no doubt. But, it was his fault, now wasn't it? He had marvelously got the ever so happy Duo to be angry! 

"Woohoo! Onward to the Edwards!" Duo cheered, skipping ahead of us in the direction of that old beat up eating place.

"What's Edwards?" I heard Quatre ask, trailing on his short legs behind us.

Five people… we had somehow picked up stragglers on the way… very interesting. As we walked down the cracked sidewalks making our way into the restaurant part of town, I couldn't help but stare at Heero. He had known my name… and he did look a little familiar. So why couldn't I remember where I had seen him before? That was very rare… I usually had a perfect memory, especially with people.

Heero caught me staring at him a couple times, the fifth time he sent me a warning glare and spit out, "What?" Of course, I didn't answer him. So he left it at that and I stopped my staring… much to my disappointment. I think I was starting to figure something out… yes, if only I could stare some more! Listen to my sarcastic thoughts, oh how they are so filled with such… sarcasm.

Edwards was… not crowded, like usual. We ended up having to pull a chair over in order to fit everyone in the diner's four person booths. Heero was grumbling most of the time, especially when Duo ordered two hamburgers, a shake, and extra fries. It made me wonder if he was actually going to be able to afford Duo's monstrous dinner. I felt a tiny… tiny bit sorry for him… maybe he was like me, and never had any money…

__

That's it! 

I finally remembered where I had seen him! At the orphanage, about a year or so ago… I wonder why I hadn't seen him since… well… I only saw him once. Maybe he wasn't even an orphan, or was soon adopted… hmm. Interesting.

I grabbed my backpack from under the table, pulling a pen and piece of paper in front of me so I could communicate somehow. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to watch me as I started to scribble out words. All except Wufei that is, he seemed to be absorbed in the news that was playing on a small television set by the counter. It was a really old one, black and white and you could barely make out the people with all the fuzz… I noticed how Wufei seemed to be pretty pissed off right now. Seeing as he came all this way only to watch static. Well, it was actually my fault, I told them there was a television here… I actually guessed about on that one, but I was not in any big hurry to tell the truth. A couple of the waitresses were gathered closely around it, also watching the wonderful blurs. Must have been something interesting. 

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you could write! It would have made communication a whole lot easier, ya know?" I heard Duo complain from across the table. 

"What? You didn't think he could write?" Quatre asked, chuckling lightly into his soda. That was all he had ordered, though from the looks of it, he seemed like he could afford way more than that. 

"Well, you can never tell with this guy… I guess I just assumed that since he doesn't talk he doesn't write…" 

"Maxwell, you are such an idiot. How else do you think he got into high school? By sitting there acting dumb?" Wufei seemed to finally turn away from the television. I think he wasn't about to pass up the chance to call Duo an idiot one more time. 

I had been done writing my little note and was waiting for them to calm down before showing it to Heero. That's when I realized how stupid 'that' action was. The note wasn't for them, no, it was for Heero. Why I had been waiting for them to calm down is one of those mysteries I will never solve about myself… or maybe I just can't admit my mistakes?

I slid the piece of paper in front of Heero. He seemed like he was going to ignore it at first so I pushed it a little closer to him. His head finally tilted down, causing a scowl to erupt on his features as he read my nice handwriting.

His eyes lifted up to mine as he answered with a simple, annoyed, " Yes."

"Yes what?" Duo asked, trying to grab the piece of paper. Heero snatched it before the braided boy could get a finger on it and it now stood crumpled nicely between his hands.

Hmm… interesting. It seems that Heero is still at the orphanage… as he said he was. So why hadn't I seen him for a year? I wanted to investigate into this more thoroughly… something was wrong and I was getting really curious. I knew everyone at the orphanage… it was hard not to. We all ate together in the big mess hall and most boys shared rooms with at least one other person… if not five other people. Usually the little kids had rooms with that many occupants. But… how could I have not seen Heero for a year?

I looked at him in confusion as my mind tried to come up with a possible explanation, but he just ignored me and turned to watch the television with Wufei. Damn, sometimes not talking is really annoying, I can't demand answers. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Heero Yuy~

I hate him, I hate him, I really hate him. Duo Maxwell… I hate him.

My hard earned, saved money all down the drain because I had to feed 'him.' I couldn't even order anything for myself! As we sat in the crappy diner playing crappy music, I just drank my water while wishing to be someplace else. Someplace… I don't know. I guess there isn't anywhere better. I am such a loser… I can't even find someplace I would rather be… instead of here, sitting with that rude loudmouthed!

I only made so much delivering newspapers… without a vehicle. The pay is crappy actually, I think I am getting cheated too… well, maybe not, I only deliver a couple days a week and can't do that many neighborhoods… but still, money is money. And now I am going to waste my pay check on someone who eats like a pig. 

Life really sucks sometimes.

Trowa had kept staring at me, all the way to this run down place. I didn't think he remembered me, which was good… and the point. I've seen him around plenty of times, but that didn't mean that he had to see 'me' around. I think he got even more confused when I told him I was still living at the orphanage. Must have been a shocker for him to realize that he hadn't noticed me. Not that I really cared all that much about what was going on inside of his head. Ok, maybe it was bugging me, slightly.

"Oy? Heero?" Duo was looking at me again with that smug look on his face. I just growled and waited for him to finish the fry he had shoved into his mouth… the one belonging to his 'second' order of French fries. Both of which I would be forced to pay for. "What you doing after this?"

"Leaving." I stated, praying to god that he didn't have any more evil 'plans' with me. 

"Good, then you can leave with us. We're going to go over to… uh… where are we going?" He directed that question to Quatre, who was currently sitting and staring at Trowa, who was still staring at me… thank god Wufei was watching television or I'm sure that he would be joining our little staring contest!

The blonds light blue eyes widened when he realized that Duo was talking to him, he must have been spacing or something. "Huh? Were we doing something after this?" 

"No, but we are now." Duo answered back… he was really demanding. I'll have to make note not to run into him anymore or I'll get dragged into these… horrible plans of his. 

My fingers flexed unconsciously, that's when I looked down and noticed my hands, shaking slightly from the cold, fingers numb where they rested against my thigh. Thankfully, they were hidden where no one could see. I didn't feel like explaining to them that I was cold, I'd probably sound like some little kid. 

"Huh… umm… we could go watch a movie." Quatre tried, eyes looking at each of us in turn. I think he was nervous about being put in the position of 'decision maker.' 

"Not enough money… and I'm sure 'he' wont have any either after this." Duo stated, long hand extending from under the table to point in my direction. Didn't he know it was rude to point? Of course he has no sympathy on me! He is the one stealing my money and…. Ugh! The world is full of greedy people!

__

Oh just admit you like sitting with them and shut up.

I do not.

Yes, maybe I do.

No, I do not.

Shit, shit, shit…

Quatre gave a weak smile of apology, I guess… apologizing because his idea was not taken. What a weird person… ok, so everyone here was weird. There is the boy who does not want to speak… for reasons unknown. There's the annoying loud mouth who is 'really' bossy. The shy blond who wears rich clothing, and of course the 'lets ignore the world Wufei'. How did these people even end up to be Duo's friends anyway? Who would want to be around someone like that? He draws attention to everyone, him and his long braid. And the worse thing is… he still doesn't look like he cares when people are watching him.

__

Envious?

No.

Sure.

I am not Envious…

"Well… we could always rent a movie." Duo suggested, playing with the unused fork and hitting himself lightly in the forehead with it. Trowa reached across the table, quickly snatching the sharp object away. This left a very pissed Duo, glaring daggers at the silent teen. 

"Why… would we want to rent a movie when we can go home?" Wufei had now entered into the discussion. It seemed he was thinking along the same lines as me and didn't want anything more to do with these people. 

"It's Friday." Was the only answer Duo would give. I watched as his hand sneaked forward in the direction of the fork he had been playing with earlier. It rested right by Trowa's right hand, seemingly unnoticed by closed emerald eyes. 

"So?" Wufei was looking… ok, glaring still at Duo, whom had his hand almost in contact with the metal object.

Duo rolled his eyes at Wufei's short question. "Sooooo… Friday's are the days you're supposed to hang out with friends." Friends? Yeah… right… why would I consider someone I just met a friend? Well, maybe he wouldn't make me come then, since I was most definitely 'not' his friend… I only hoped that he would have been so easy.

You'd think we were being held hostage. No one could seem to go against anything Duo was saying. How pathetic. I would have argued, but I think I've drawn enough attention to myself. Yes… way too much attention… shit, I don't think I will ever be able to forget that horrible Relena incident… I don't think anyone else will be quick to forget it either. 

Green eyes snapped open and pushed the fork Duo had been aiming for further from his reach. Duo growled again, but gave up trying to retrieve the object, leaning back into the booth with a puff of exhaled breath. I found that a little odd. Trowa and Duo had a strange relationship… one I could not quite figure out yet.

"Ok, what movie should we rent?" He asked, looking straight at me. What? Did he think I was going to answer that question?

Thankfully, Quatre piped in to help. He listed off a bunch of names I had never even heard of… or planned to hear of. Some just sounded plain stupid… and one thing I really did not like was a dumb comedy, where there is no point except to make the person laugh. Or the sad stories that have no point, but to make the watcher cry. Why would you rent a movie to cry? Crying was painful… why torture yourself. I also disliked corny love stories… ok… there was a lot that I did not enjoy in movies… and it would take some time to discuss those… time in which I obviously didn't have seeing as Duo nearly ran us to the movie store.

Shit. We ended up renting a sad movie. Just great.

Thirty minutes after eating at the diner had us standing outside of the rental place, looking expectantly towards the grinning Duo. I think he had officially become our leader now… or torturer, us not having much choice as he dragged us along everywhere. Well, I really didn't think Trowa and Quatre minded all that much, but I was positive Wufei was feeling pretty irritated.

"So… whose house are we going to?" Duo asked, violet eyes looking to each of us.

No one spoke. 

"Come on, we need to watch this 'somewhere'!"

I think this would be an appropriate time for the 'cricket sound', that comes about in silent situations. 

TBC.

^^^^^^^^^^

AN- Yeah, not the best place to leave off the chapter… but I needed 'some' place to leave it off. This chapter seemed a bit confusing… was it just me? Or were some of the things hard to understand? Sigh… STAY TUNED: for in the next chapter we get to find out just where they all decide to go to watch a movie! Will it be *beep* or maybe *beep* or it could be *beep beep*. You will have to wait to find out!

****

Feedback please! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!!!!! 


	8. The Painful Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Yaoi, bad language, suicide attempt, self hatred, blood, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: lalalalaaaaaaaaa

ReviewResponso:: **SilverShinigami:** yeah, I 'did' think it was confusing. I don't think I plan on going back to fix it anytime soon though . **Scorn-Silverstar: **You… are so weird. **CJ:** Hmm… you should read more Au's! Unlike you I think I like them more than regular… maybe because there are some really, really, good AU's. But there is still a lot of awesome fics that stay with the timeline… yes I like them all!! bwahahah! Yeah, I am torturing Wufei… I'll hopefully fix him soon .!! **Elle-FaTe2x1:** Hmm… no Trowa is not a mute. . and Heero is cold because… well… I… have.. something for that! It will go more in detail to that laaaater hopefully soon! **xellosalina:** Bwahaha… you think they are going to go to Quatre's? Or the orphanage? Very good guesses, but I'm afraid they are both *cough* can not say!! Just read this chappy! **Shinigami: **Well, I still don't know if I'm gonna have Q's dad die!!! Need to think on that one for a while!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

The Painful Silence

~+~

|

__

~Subject: Duo Maxwell~

"Quatre? How about we go to your house?" He fidgeted slightly as I asked that question. Seeing as no one was quick to jump up and volunteer their home to us, it was only natural that I volunteer for them, right? I mean, jeez, it was just a movie! Why were they all acting like scared rabbits!

"Umm…" His light blue eyes stole a glance in the direction of Wufei. I had wondered why, and then I noticed how the Chinese boy seemed to tense up slightly after my initial question… weird. "I don't think that would be a good idea…" Quatre whispered, looking down to the ground.

"And why is that?" It was really irritating, well, it wasn't hard to become irritated at this bunch. We had been sitting at the diner in almost complete silence. Only reason I didn't talk was because my food was still on my plate. You'd think they were all miserable being here? I didn't see anyone complaining though! Or running high tail. 

"M-my fa…" Quatre started, he looked a little nervous and I was starting to feel bad for demanding this from him. He probably had a good reason, for being uncomfortable with this. I was going to interrupt him and tell him it was alright, we would find some other place, when the ever so angry Wufei interrupted instead.

"What about 'your' place Duo?" He leered, obviously proud of himself for that one. 

My place, hmmm…. That would not be good. If my parents found out I ever had people over… 

Well… they didn't really have to find out, now did they? 

Yes, that just might work. This group didn't talk much anyway, and my parents 'never' come down to the basement…

"Hmph, as long as you don't mind climbing through windows." I said reluctantly. Even though I had psyched myself up for this, I was still a little worried. And for good reason.

It took us a good twenty minutes to make it to my so called home. All the time through the dark back roads, which was a huge mistake, seeing as people feel that darkness deserves quietness. The silence, yes, was really getting on my nerve. The only person who ever answered my pathetic attempts to uphold a conversation was Quatre. Half way home I decided to save the poor boy from my evil chatter and I shut my mouth. I thought they would become irritated with the silence like I had, maybe show some hint of being upset. Of course, they seemed to take the silence quite well, and it took all of my power not to burst out and scream at them. 

As we rounded into the neatly kept yard, I recognized oh so well since I had been that one to keep it so nicely trimmed, they seemed a little confused. It was 'probably' because I silently led them to the back of the house. Maybe they were baffled about the back of the house part, or it could have been the silent part… who knows. 

"Alright." I motioned for them to watch as I opened one of the basement windows. It was small and rectangle, but I had no doubt that they would be able to fit in. "You need to go through here. When you get in make sure you are quiet until I come down." I think 'that' scared them. They probably didn't think I was serious about the whole 'climbing through windows' thing. 

Quatre stared at me with wide eyes. "Duo… this is breaking and entering!"

"Don't worry… its just my room." I snickered, standing up to walk away from them. As I turned the corner, heading to the front door, I couldn't help but glance back once more, seeing them still standing there looking at the opened window like a bunch of dumb fish. 

My humor was quickly lost though. "Duo! Where have you been?" My body automatically cringed as I entered the house. It almost looked as though my mother had been waiting for me. That would be a first, if my guess was true. 

I kept my face neutral and brought my voice down to it's low tone it usually took on when talking to my parents. They weren't the type of people to appreciate loud, brash manners. "I'm sorry." Was my only response to her anger. I didn't think she really cared to hear my excuse anyway. She was just looking for a reason to yell at me, once more.

My mother, if that's what I should call her, stared at me with brown eyes that seemed to flinch in anger at my words. She was always mad with everything I said, that's why I was rarely allowed to talk. A thin bony hand shot out to slap me across the cheek, hard. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if she hadn't backhanded me the next second after… still wearing her diamond wedding ring. I could feel the slight sting as the skin on my cheek was torn, her ring had scraped nicely across. 

My eyes clamped shut for a second, body wishing desperately that it would heal so as not to show my visitors downstairs this horrible site. Of course, it wouldn't… my fucked up, miraculous healing only came about when my life was in danger. Or maybe it was all in my mind to begin with, maybe if I think really hard and tell myself that I will die from this little scrape, then it would heal!

Of course, that didn't work either.

My head bowed in defeat as I stood before her. Through my messy, windblown bangs I could just make out her head, shaking with anger, short chestnut hair swaying slightly as she did so. That was the only feature we seemed to share, the hair color. Other than that, you wouldn't even think we were related. I had wished that we weren't a couple times, but those were only childish wishes that I know would never come true. Wishes that only make you feel worse when they disappoint you, again and again.

"Go to your room. Do not come up for anything. I will not have a disobedient child at my kitchen table this weekend." She moved aside, ushering me to my basement home. Well, at least it was only a weekend without food and not a week. In the summer it would be easy for them to do that, starve me for a week, but now that school is in progress, teachers would know if their students were looking starved and could question the parents. Sure, my teachers have 'never' called home once to ask why I was so skinny, but I don't think my 'parents' wanted to take any chances.

It hurt… her words… I could feel the stinging at the corner of my eyes as I entered the stairwell, away from her prying eyes. My body, wanting to permit the tears I fought desperately to hold in. I was able to will them away, knowing that I would have to put on a face for my friends. I paused as the door to my room closed, taking a couple deep breaths to calm myself and maybe prepare myself, before starting the dissent down.

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs, hitting the lights on the way. They were still off, which told me that the silent bunch had been standing in the middle of a dark room. Well, well… didn't they look uncomfortable? Quatre was staring at me with wide eyes as I entered. He seemed the only one to really acknowledge my entrance. I could see his mouth moving up and down slightly as if trying to bring about the question which I was dreading. I quickly turned my attention to the others. Wufei was currently looking, glaring up at the closed window, probably still angry that I had made them crawl through it. Hah, must have been a huge hit to his pride. Heero had his eyes closed, arms crossed as if sleeping standing up. Jeez, I didn't think I had been gone 'that' long! And lastly, Trowa, was looking at my bookshelf with interest… or boredom interest. He had his hand running across the titles as he read them off in that brain of his. He was probably making sure I didn't have… oh, I don't know, suicidal books?

"Duo! What happened?" Quatre walked quickly over to me, hand reaching up as if he wanted to touch the angry mark on my cheek. Well, 'that' got everyone's attention. 

"Shh… not so loud." Fuck, they were all looking at me with wide eyes, now. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have brought them here! "Come on, lets watch the movie." I made no room for them to argue, or ask further questions. Quatre's forehead was all crinkled up in worry and I felt bad for not explaining things to him. But, he wouldn't want to know, it would only make him feel worse knowing my situation. 

I walked over to the small television, I had acquired it when my parents threw it out to the curb, intent on buying a new and better one. There wasn't anything greatly wrong with it, except the right corner of the screen had the color all warped and showed up as neon green, sometimes pink. It probably could have been fixed easily, if my parents were the type to trust repairmen. 

I stuck in the tape then looked over my shoulder to see them all still standing in their originally positions, only difference was they all were staring at me, and my cheek. Damn bunch of…

"Come on, sit!" I commanded. Maybe they were dog trained? Who knows! Well, at least Quatre followed my order. He took the old beat up, funky brown couch chair in the corner. That left one spinney chair and the other part of the couch, which could fit about two people. The basement had used to be a storage room of types, before I was kicked down here. A lot of my greater possessions had been acquired by accident. The couches, old, yet still very much usable had been a real treat to obtain. Somehow watching movies on a couch seemed much better than on a bed, or the floor, where most bedroom televisions are watched from. 

Wufei, after a couple hesitant seconds, took the rotating computer chair just as I sat down on one end of the five foot couch. About twenty seconds past before Trowa made up his mind to sit on the floor, leaving Heero to slowly move to sit on the other end of the couch with me. I think he was a little nervous sitting that close to me. I mean, we were only a foot apart! Must have been a shocker!

The movie started to play the previews, the non talking was killing me. Why I was keeping my mouth shut was because I actually felt a little nervous. Something that doesn't happen very often. I hadn't meant for them to see me like this, in my moment of… I guess it would be considered 'my moment of weakness.' Though, I don't really know if I am feeling all that weak… maybe emotionally… a little. I'm pretty sure they already put two and two together to figure out that, yes, Duo's parents must hit him. Especially Trowa, he seemed to be the observant type. Which just pissed me off, to no end.

Friday night. These days are suppose to be fun filled with parties and friends. I guess the reason I am not 'oh so thrilled' yet, is because… I barely know these people. Why had I dragged them to my house against their will if I knew it would probably make myself feel uncomfortable. I really need to start thinking things through before taking action. Bad habit of mine, I guess. 

The movie started out with a man coming up to kidnap a little girl. I think that this was suppose to be a scary movie or something, hadn't figured it out. Yeah, I should have read the back previews and not grabbed it because of the dead cat on the cover. Oh well, can't get lucky all the time. The movie's 'mother' was now currently wrapped in her husbands embrace, shaking like crazy, because her child had been taken from her. 

Fucking hell, why didn't I read the back cover? Why, why, why? Just what I need, a stupid movie about how much some mother misses her kid. I sighed, leaning back into the sofa, searching for the comfortableness that you are suppose to acquire during movies. My eyes, instead, wandered from the unhappy moment on the television screen to scan what my 'guests' were currently doing. I couldn't help but snicker as I watched Quatre, eyes looking a little glossy as he stared, mesmerized at the television screen. Of course, my reaction didn't go unnoticed, for Trowa turned around from his spot on the floor to glare at me, as if saying "Shut up and watch the movie." And I wasn't even talking! Ugh!

I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to a more interesting subject, Heero. Out of the corner of my eye I could see as his eyes seemed to droop slightly, then snap back open quickly with a shake of his head. His knee was currently bobbing up and down in a nice little rhythm, making me wonder if that is what he did when trying to stay awake. He must have been really tired for his head seemed to bob down and inch the next time, before he got control and brought it back up quickly. His palms then came up to rub his eyes in a desperate attempt to not doze off. 

A small smile played on my lips as I turned my gaze away, so as not to get caught. He was really cute sometimes, I would have to make note to get to know Heero better. As my head turned 'almost' back in the direction of the movie, I finally noticed the absence of a certain Chinese boy.

"Hey!" I jumped up, spinning around to scan the dark confines of my room. "Where'd Wu go?" Heero and Quatre both sat up a little, looking around the room in just as much confusion as I had. Trowa, however, just raised his hand to point towards the slightly opened window. 

"He left?" I asked, walking over to shut out the cold air leaking in. Trowa nodded his head once before turning back to the movie. 

Just great. I had been too miserable in my thoughts to even notice him leave! How pathetic was that? I sighed again, feeling a little depressed that he hadn't even said goodbye… maybe he really didn't like me all that much… oh well, I'll just bug him until he does like me. 

I found the rest of the movie to be dull and boring, though that was just my opinion. I could see that it at least touched Quatre, some what, because as the credits started to roll he quickly swiped his hand over his eyes as if he had been crying. I think the part where the child finally got reunited with her parents was what did him in. I, however, have never been one for sappy movie endings. I might have enjoyed it more if the kid died in the end, and the mother went stark mad and was put in an insane asylum. Heh, if only Trowa could read my mind… then I'm sure he wouldn't even leave me alone to go to the bathroom. 

I straightened up from my slouched movie watching position, to stretch my arms high over my head. A loud yawn left my lips as I stretched out my legs as best I could. "Boring movie, boring movie." I mumbled, eyes looking over to the clock beside the television. Damn, it was only ten and I was already exhausted. Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired after that long movie. Quatre went through a couple yawns as he stretched, along with Trowa, and seeing 'them' yawn, of course, made me start yawning all over again. And Heero… well he had finally let into the sleep, because he was now down and out. I would have made fun of him, maybe woke him up with a loud scream or something, but I couldn't help but notice that he was shivering slightly in his sleep. Breath coming out quickly, teeth almost sounding like they were chattering.

"Is it cold in here?" I whispered softly. Reaching my hand over to touch Heero on the forehead. His skin was warm, but not enough to be worried. I took my hand away and looked up to Quatre who was staring at the sleeping Heero with concern.

"Maybe it's because Wufei left the window open." Quatre suggested, shoulders shrugging slightly as his eyes looked once to the now closed window. 

I, actually, did not think it was that cold down in my basement home. But, I might have just been used to it, seeing as I was down here a good portion of my measly life. 

"Hmm…" I looked to Heero, then around my room to see if there were any blankets nearby. One blanket across the room… one in the laundry basket… one covering my far wall window to block out the morning sun… ah screw it. I nudge my way towards Heero, hip touching his as I leaned over him. My hand came up to gentle poke him on the cheek. "Heero." No reaction.

Quatre just shrugged as I looked at him, silently asking what I was suppose to do now. Trowa seemed to find this amusing for some reason, the corner of his mouth was turned upward ever so slightly. I swear, everything to him is amusing. He is smirking because someone is freezing! What a cruel bastard.

I groaned, head falling down in thought, brain telling me I should just get up and get the poor boy a blanket. Of course, I don't listen to my brain and gently pick the shivering boy up. Positioning him on my lap, I wrap my arms around his shaky frame. I don't know why I had the urge to do that, but he seemed to not wake up and instead unconsciously leaned into me, the side of his head falling to rest on my shoulder. My hand came up to rub gently up and down his back, trying to warm him up with my body heat. 

He was so… cute! I couldn't help but grin like a fool while watching him sleep. He looked like a completely different person, face relaxed where it usually was hard in concentration.

I didn't think I was doing much good for awhile there, but as the silent minutes dragged on, his body slowly relaxed and curled further into my warmth. Shivering stopping about five minutes after. 

"Uh… what do I do now?" I asked, looking up to Quatre in panic. I hadn't actually though this far ahead… should I wake him up? Surely he would get in trouble if he didn't go back to his home. Maybe his parents were mean like mine and would… 

I shook my head, stopping those train of thoughts. I shouldn't jump to conclusions so much, it's not good for my health!

"Do you know where he lives?" Quatre asked. He seemed to be just as clueless as me in what to do with Heero.

I glanced in Trowa's direction, fast enough to catch him rolling his one visible eye up to the ceiling. 

"Do you have something to add, oh silent one?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him from my position on the couch. 

He smirked.

"I know, I know, waking him up would be easier!" I sighed, unconsciously stopping my hand that was rubbing Heero's back.

Trowa's eyebrow raised slightly, as if to ask what the problem was.

"Fine! Then you wake him up!" I growled angrily.

His eyes widened.

"See! You have no room to… uh… roll your eyes! You're not willing to do it either!" I huffed. 

Quatre seemed to be staring between us in confusion. Yeah, I guess he wasn't so used to reading Trowa's expressions yet. It wasn't all that hard, he only had so many to choose from.

Obviously, yelling at Trowa hadn't been a good thing to do… well, in another view it would have been a good thing to do, seeing as it had woken Heero up. He stiffened in my arms and before I knew it I was pushed back against the sofa, Heero's strong hand gripped tightly around my neck. Dark blue eyes glaring murderously at me from where he now stood, poised over me.

I attempted to gulp, eyes shutting tight in hopes that he would disappear when I reopened them. Nope, he was still there, glaring just as coldly at me. My pulse quickened without me meaning it to as my eyes sought for Trowa, trying to get him to help me. Of course, he was just sitting across the room, watching me get strangled with a smirk on his face! What the hell was with him? I thought he was suppose to make sure I didn't do anything stupid like get killed and now he is just sitting there watching as I get strangled to death?

Wait… why am I even bothered by this? I want to die anyway, right?

Before I could dwell further on that thought, Quatre's voice was heard, trying to calm Heero down. The angry boy reluctantly released me. Though his eyes never left mine as he moved away… he was seriously pissed. Whoops, I guess I entered a little too into his personal bubble or something. At that thought I started to get angry, also. I had only been trying to warm him up! And this was how I was repaid? "Ungrateful bastard, run me over and everything…" I mumbled slightly. Then bit my lip as I realized that I wasn't suppose to say that out loud. 

Heero's eyes widened and he took a step back. At first I thought he was hurt by what I had said… but then the anger came back over his features, eyes hardening. He walked quickly to the window, not looking back as he yanked it open and fled into the cool night.

I let out a frustrated sigh, feeling really horrible for some unknown reason. I guess this was a little shocking, I hadn't meant to make him mad… I've over stepped my bounds… by a lot. 

"Are you alright Duo?" Quatre asked. I hadn't even noticed him, kneeling in front of me. His hands came out to gentle touch the bruised skin on my neck. He seemed really worried, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I don't think I've had a friend like him before… one who actually cares, without faking it. You can tell when someone is truly concerned, or when they are just acting concerned only because they know that that is what friends are suppose to do. Most people nowadays only seem to care about themselves, only their own problems.

Trowa… he might be like Quatre also… seeing as he started following me around to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. But then, he is still a mystery, one that I wont be able to figure out for a long while yet.

Why hadn't I met people like them sooner? People who… I might actually start to think of as friends… real friends, that is. There are always people you associate with, that you talk and gossip with… and you might actually call them friends… but would you ever share a deep secret with a person who just happened to sit next to you in class? Would you tell your fears to a lunch table buddy? I have never had a real friend… other than those people at school whom I used to see as such… they are really only minor acquaintances, aren't they? It made me wonder… if there was such a thing as a friend… that I could share my secrets with… could open myself up and maybe let go of some of my pain.

It hurts. 

I think… that night… I realized just how alone I really was.

An hour after Quatre left… promising to do something next weekend… Trowa tailing behind him, a short nod of goodbye, I sat in my dark room… looking at the closed window. Alone… I was alone again… no one to talk to… no one to hear me sing softly to myself… trying my best to fill the silence the room was giving off.

My feet carried me to my bathroom… the place I have come to hate most. The white shiny sink, so many times had seen blood. The mirror, reflecting my miserable self… probably saw thousands of tears in it's existence. If only it could talk… then it might tell of what I really am… how insane I can become sometimes… sometimes when sitting in the darkness of my room… listening to the silence… that damn silence!

I look in at my reflection… finger tracing my cheek where there is a slash of dried blood, covering up the mark beneath it. The pain has left, only leaving the cut to remind me of just who it was that had hurt me. I don't get depressed about it… or maybe I am just too depressed to realize I am. All I can feel… or think I feel… is the pounding of my heart against my chest. It is pounding so loud… filling the silence… I like this sound… the comforting rhythm of my life.

__

So why? Why is it I try to stop that one piece of sanity inside of me? Why do I want my heart to stop beating? I know the answer… the answers. I've got them all in my brain somewhere… memorized like some piece of literature… written out in certain order… of certain events.

My eyes trail down to look at my hands, shaking slightly. 

__

Why are they shaking? 

That's when I notice the razor blade between my fingers, held in the familiar position. 

Could it hurt to try once more? Could it hurt… yes… it is painful… no matter how many times I do it. No matter how many cuts I make… the pain is tremendous. But not only the pain of my skin being torn open… the pain that comes to me afterwards… when I start to clean up the mess… the mess of blood reminding me that I am a failure… failure… 

The blade comes down, my breath has stopped and my eyes pinch shut tightly as I quickly slice forward. The familiar tears are leaking from my eyes and my breath has now escaped the hold and is coming out quick and in short pants. My eyes do not open… I cannot look once more at what I've done… I can not see it… I can not see it.

TBC.

_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_

OK, no notes really on this chapter… it was a little 'Duo depressing', wasn't it?

Hope you liked! **Review and tell me what you thought!!!!!!**


	9. Locked Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Yaoi (later), bad language, self hatred, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: Nothing, Nothing, enjoy, enjoy!

****

Thank you for Reviewing! . didn't have time today to respond to any of them… gomen.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Locked Away

\/\)-(/\/

****

__

~Subject: Heero Yuy~

My feet hit the pavement, making a slapping sound as I ran in the direction of the orphanage. The cold wind stung at my eyes, causing me to blink hard with every deep breath I took. I don't really know why I was running… running away. Maybe I was scared… of what had happened. Sure, in many people's views… what had happened wouldn't be considered bad. But, I am not the majority of people… I don't see things the same.

I guess I really was scared… only for the fact that I had actually liked what had happened. Only a few moments ago… yet it seemed like it was much farther away.

I don't even remember falling asleep… not that anyone ever remembers falling. I did, however, remember trying desperately to stay awake. As we had sat down to watch the stupid movie in Duo's so called 'room', my eyes had then decided to slide shut and they didn't want to open again, making me realize that I was exhausted. And who wouldn't be worn out when dragged around town by a torturing braid? Well, some people wouldn't, but I was not used to that much social activity. 

I don't know how much time had past, when I finally woke up. Someone was shouting, it sounded muffled slightly, like I was hearing it through a wall. I didn't want to open my eyes. And that was the first thing that threw me. Not wanting to wake up… a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time. I was warm, and wanted to move even closer to it. That's when I opened my eyes… and saw where I was… remembered what I was doing here. Violet eyes had looked down at me… I think I freaked out. The next event went by in a blur. My hand had automatically shot out, me almost strangling the boy who had just a few minutes ago been holding me. 

I might have killed him. 

As I lay panting on my bed, finally having found my way home, in the dark, I shut my eyes tightly, trying to will away these horrible feelings. The cold air of my room had me freezing once again… and I was edgy… because deep inside I wanted to be held by Duo again… I wanted to feel how I did when asleep… the feeling of not wanting to awaken.

I was addicted… with only one little touch… I wanted more… and it hurt. It hurt knowing that I couldn't go back to that moment. Go back to being warm.

I had tried to kill him. Would I have succeeded if Quatre had not brought me from my angry thoughts?

__

Yes.

I would have killed him.

I rolled over, leaning off the side of the bed to retrieve the object hidden underneath. The old worn laptop, if you could even call it that. All four edges were chipped, a dent rested in the center of its black surface. Even though it looked like that, it was still my most prized possession. I'd found it at an old shop, selling used merchandise. The owner was about ready to throw the thing away, for the reason that it didn't work properly, sometimes wouldn't even turn on. I had fell in love with it though, and saved up to buy it… expensive, that damn crappy looking thing was. I would spend hours playing with it, fixing it up so that it was usable once again. It took me months to get it the way I wanted, and for some reason, I was disappointed when it was finished… I guess I kinda liked working on it. My mind had played over the thought of breaking it again so I would have something to do. But, that seemed to be pretty unreasonable. 

I smiled slightly as I opened the top piece, hitting the button on the side to turn the old machine on. It took a while to flick to life, a couple minutes to load. That never really bothered me, it wasn't like I had anywhere to be in a hurry. I opened up the document I had not used in a while, opening the journal I had started when the laptop had just been completed. There were not many entries, probably for the fact that I felt foolish having something resembling a diary. But tonight, I think there was actually something worth writing, and besides, it would take up a lot of time.

An hour later had me placing the worn laptop under the bed, my eyes glued to the ceiling as I lay back down. I shivered, wrapping my thin blanket around me more tightly. I don't think I slept all that much that night, laying on my bed, that horrible scene running over and over in my mind. Duo's wide eyes as I pushed him back into the couch… Duo's hands desperately pulling at mine… trying to get me to stop choking him… 

Yes… I wouldn't have wanted to go to sleep that night. Dreams always followed bad memories. And I did not plan to welcome them. I did not need to be reminded once again of what I am slowly becoming… for now… I'll just try and forget that that night never happened… but trying may me too hard.

I did fall asleep. Just as dawn was slowly approaching. I couldn't stop the tiredness any longer. My drooping eyes, which had been staring at the same spot for hours, finally closed.

And I dreamed, just like I had wished not to. Horrible dreams of my past… things I had forgotten… the dirty little kid always causing trouble… 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"Heero! Heero, you stop that this instant!" 

I looked up to see an angry woman making her way towards me. Why… why did she have that look in her eye? The one they all did… the people who hated me. But who was she? 

__

'What did I do?'

"You stop crying, boy! You know better!" 

__

'Was I crying?' 

My hands came up to touch my cheeks, I didn't feel any tears…

She was right on me now, picking me up off the ground by the collar of my shirt like I was nothing. Harshly throwing me on my feet, she yelled, "No one's gonna want to adopt you if you keep this up young man!" Her fierce tone sent me cringing backwards… wanting more than anything to get away from her.

__

'What had I done?'

I was being pulled, I don't know where. But my feet carried me, forcing me to follow the angry woman as she made her way into the orphanage. 

__

'Orphanage? So this is where I am.'

Things went by in a blur, I could barely see anything as we made our way through the dim hallways. Oh yeah… I was supposedly crying. A door opened, a door closed, I was shoved into the waiting room of an office. I knew this room… I had been there often enough. Always getting in trouble, kind of reminded me of the principles office. 

There were hushed voices from inside the next room. The room the angry lady had gone into. She was talking to someone, yelling at someone… _I wanted to hear_… wanted to know what they were saying about me. My feet… my small feet carried me to the door, closer to the voices. I thought it weird that I was only a little bit taller than the handle, making me feel short… small, something I should not have been feeling. 

"I don't know what we are going to do with him! He can't get along with any of the children, cry's when things go wrong! All the older kids find it funny to pick on him!" 

__

She was yelling… so angry…

"Martha! Calm yourself." That was a new voice… someone I did not know. 

__

Who were these people? 

"He threw a child off of the roof! Gave another a black eye! And you think I should be calm?"

__

'That wasn't me… I was framed… why didn't they believe me?'

"The shed is underground, the roof only stands two feet off the ground, you know that."

"But think what would have happened if it was higher! He is dangerous I tell you! What is your excuse for the fight he got into, huh? Something has to be done! No one will ever adopt him, so we can throw that right out the window!"

'Why? Why doesn't anyone want me?'

"Martha, calm down. You still don't know that for sure."

"I pray every day! Every day that he leaves us. Do you know that? After that incident where the little Thompson boy almost drowned!"

__

'That wasn't me… that wasn't me…'

"We don't know if he had anything to do with that…"

"Don't know? He was the only one there! What more proof can you get? We need to discipline him, take him to a detention hall of some sorts! They got places for juveniles like him!"

"Martha! He is only seven!"

"We can't honestly have him staying with the other boys anymore and we don't have anymore spare rooms to give him. Did you know a couple of his roommates came to me, begging me to kick him out. They were crying their little eyes out! Do you know why? Because they are afraid of him, afraid that he will hurt them when they are sleeping!"

__

'I didn't do anything! I didn't… I didn't…'

A voice in my head was crying, sobbing. Or was it really in my head… I think I could feel the tears now, running down my cheek. The pain welling inside of me. 

__

'No! I have to stop crying… the lady told me too…' The small voice shrieked inside my mind._ 'She said I wouldn't get adopted if I didn't stop! I have to get adopted… I need to get away from these mean people.' _

'Stop… stop… can't… cry'

The small voice was getting weaker… I was walking now… following a different person. One who I can't remember. I couldn't remember any of these people. She was leading me somewhere…

__

'No… no I don't want to go there… It's too cold! Don't leave me here!'

A door closed in front of me. My stuff left on the floor to put away… in my new room. Away from everyone… I was left alone…

A small cot rested only a foot behind me… so small… I could barely move in here… could barely breath…

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

My eyes snapped open, my body quickly shooting upwards, mouth open, gasping for breath, lungs feeling like I had been holding the air in. Sweat drenched, freezing from the mornings air, I laid back down on my not so warm bed. After what seemed like an hour, brain trying to come back, I finally calmed myself enough to mentally scold myself. I knew I shouldn't have slept… bad dreams always come… bad dreams never leave me. 

I got up, shivering slightly as I did so. The sun was hanging high in the sky, telling me that it must have been around noon. I've probably missed breakfast, possibly lunch too. That wasn't abnormal, I usually ate when everyone else didn't. It was just one of those things that I couldn't help. I liked the silence, like not having to listen to idiot jabber across the table while enjoying my meal. I'm sure no one else minded, seeing as most had forgotten about me. I wonder if the cook even knows who she is setting food out for, late every day? 

__

Probably not, no one ever cares anyway.

True… I guess.

I shook my head, stopping those train of thoughts. You'd think I was trying to feel sorry for myself. But, that was not something I did, seeing as I like this way of life. I liked living in the dark, so to speak… at least… I think I did. I can't really remember how it was back when I first got here. I can not recall when those memories took place, the ones in my dreams. It's like… I had purposely forgotten them. I never thought that it was strange that I didn't remember much of my childhood… only the key parts, the important information stuck. At least, that is what I thought. But those dreams kept coming lately, reminding me of how it used to be. 

My mind drifted to the one I just had. It was familiar, but no matter how hard I try, I could not admit that it was really me. It felt like that had happened to someone else, and I only watched from the outside… like I was never really involved. I watched the little boy, crying… and I kept thinking that I would never cry… I had never cried before, so that could not have been me. But then, it could always be because I just blocked those thoughts out… somehow… it was all too confusing. 

__

Confusing, or you just think to much.

Shut up.

My stomach growled as I slipped on a pair of pants. All those thoughts must have been making me hungry, surprisingly. Its been awhile since I actually ate because of hunger… probably because that long haired idiot drug us all over town, exhausting us. Sighing, I ran a hand through my messy hair, my daily routine was ruined. I should have been up hours ago, finishing my chores, like always.

Shit.

__

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Trowa Barton~

The orphanage was chilly, like the bottom floor always is. It seems that all the heat goes up to the top , where all the rooms are. No one is ever down here other than to eat anyways, that is why they have never really been concerned with the freezing temperatures. I looked down the silent halls as I entered, searching for any sign of movement. No one seemed to be awake… yet I knew that someone was still up… if only I could find him…. 

I had followed after Heero, a ways behind him considering the fact that he was running full speed and I was just walking. But, I didn't really think it wise to trail that closely behind him anyway, not with that crazed mind set he had only moments ago. 

I'd never seen someone freak out quite like that before, a small boy can turn deadly in a split second of fright… it was amazing. Duo, as I watched him, being strangled… choking and glaring at me to help him… I didn't do anything. There he sat, afraid that he was going to be strangled to death, the person who seemed to want to die… I felt he should really think on that… yes, I hoped he would understand why I hadn't helped him. I wanted him to see, that he was afraid to die. I wanted him to understand that it is not pretty. He had looked over to me, as if asking for help. Must have thought it odd that I just smirked at him. It was pretty amusing.

I had a run in with a boy similar to Duo once. A roommate of mine that was a little messed up in the head. He got sent to some treatment facility after the second attempt on his life… and mine. I would never forget waking up to my room filled with smoke. It seems that he was having a toilet paper bonfire in our bathroom. He had locked himself in and even though he was screaming his head off, he would not open the door. I had run to get help, I wasn't about to press my luck banging open a solid wooden door to save the weird kid. Plus, I was only about nine at the time, did not have much muscle on me. 

That was the last of the private bathrooms, most of the old ones were turned into closets. I think it was because they were afraid of another incident like that happening, I guess, a lot of people here are suffering from depression. So now we all had to share the big bathrooms, old rooms turned into shower stalls and such. A waste of money if you asked me.

Somewhere, along the lines of my crazy roommates leave, I began to watch people more. Look at them in a whole different light. I remember staring at a girl for hours, only because she had this weird habit of twitching her eyes. It became somewhat of a game, to see if I could figure these people out. I'd categorize them into groups, the weird kids, the normal ones, rich one, snobby, stuck up, shy. One of these days, I might just purposely act somewhat crazy so I could be put into a mental institution. Just think of all the amusing subjects that would be there. Yes, that would be a pretty stupid thing to do. Maybe I should just go the easy way and become a shrink, helping the weirdo's. I could see myself doing that. Well, except for the one problem of communication.

I sighed heavily, running a hand loosely through my bangs. There was, so far, no sign of Heero. The quiet darkness of this place at night was also a little creepy, I decided that it might be best to just continue my search tomorrow. Maybe then could I ask around… maybe find out from the head why I hadn't seen Heero in all of a year.

As I made my way towards the stairs, I heard a strange clicking sound coming from… somewhere. It didn't sound like a clock… more like a fast tapping, with no rhythm whatsoever. I stood, frozen, listening… trying to find the source. It seemed… as if it was coming through the wall. I pressed my ear against the cold surface. Nope… definitely wasn't in the wall. So where was it coming from?

I decided to backtrack the way I came in, since the sound seemed to lead in that direction. I made my way along, pausing after a couple seconds, in order to hear where the noise was coming from. It was so light that I could barely hear it over the sound of my shoes on the hard wood floor. 

A couple hallways later, I seemed to find what I was looking for. The source of the strange sound. An old closet room by the back entrance showed a slither of light underneath its door. Someone was obviously awake at this hour. But in a closet? And for some reason, I knew exactly who it was.

Now what to do next…

TBC.

()-/\-[]-()-/\-[]-()-/\-[]-()-/\-[]

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I was finishing up my other fic. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought!


	10. Winners and Losers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 soon, maybe more later… definitely will be more pairings later on, like 3+4... just not for awhile.

Warning: Yaoi (later), bad language, self hatred, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: Enjoy Chapter Ten! 

ReviewsResponse: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are sooooo nice!! **I'm glad you all like my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Winners and Losers**

**=-=**

**-|-**

_~Subject: Quatre Winner~_

Something was wrong. I could tell easily enough as I found them in the lunch room, hiding behind their usual expressions, but with a hint of something that had me worried. I could clearly Duo making jokes, acting as he normally did, but I could also see that his cheer was not real, it did not reach his eyes. The normal sparkle was not present. 

But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't really feel like angering him by butting in on his business, not with us being newly friends and all. And Duo wasn't the only one who seemed a little out of the norm. Though, I don't really know if I should call it abnormal, I've only known these people a couple days… what would I know about how they usually act? But, anyway, like I was saying before, the others were acting… I'll call it odd. They were acting odd. Heero was sitting across the table from me, at the edge of the table if I might add. He seemed to be wanting to get as far away from Duo as possible, and with good reason. I think that he was a little unnerved at what happened Friday. 

That emotionless face Heero showed would have anyone fooled, making them think that nothing would ever bother him. Looking to other things, however, would clearly show he was very uncomfortable. I watched, mesmerized as he ate his food, fork hitting his plate with almost an urgency… like he was trying to make his food disappear as fast as he could. That told me he wanted to leave, get out of here… maybe to escape Duo. The happenings yesterday did not seem to go as planned. I don't know why Heero had freaked out the way he did, but that was definitely not normal.

I have to admit, I would be a little frightened if I had woken up in someone's arms as well. Ok, so I can not honestly say I would be unnerved by it, since I have never woken up in someone's arms… so therefore it is just a guess that I would be freaked out. 

Anyways, on to the others…

Trowa, I think, was the only one who was acting the same as usual. Though, it was always hard to tell with him. To me, he just seemed to be always amused by something. What a strange boy… yet I found him absolutely fascinating. I would watch him during first hour… my head playing with daydreams of what it would be like to go through school not talking to anyone. Of course… I didn't think I could do it. Another reason for me to be amazed by the silent boy sitting next to me. Today, however, the only change in his demeanor was how he kept watching Heero. His eyes, once trained on Duo like a hawk, now seemed to be interested in this new subject, Heero Yuy.

Hmm… Now that I think about it, his name is pretty unusual. I wonder if it has something to do with his religion? Wait, scratch that, it was a stupid question. He probably is Chinese… wait… no, Wufei is Chinese. That would make Heero more Japanese. Though, I have never seen one with blue eyes. Fascinating, really. I should research into this matter…

Ugh, I really need to get a life.

The most obviously bothered person at the table would have to be Wufei, something was definitely wrong with him. I could tell easily enough, even with only knowing him a short while. It could have been how he kept glancing towards the window outside, looking for something on the street. Or it could have been the fact that he kept playing with his food, swirling his mash potatoes around and around and around on the plastic lunch tray. You know, it might have also been the fact that he had a cut lip, a bruised cheek and his other hand, not swirling his food, was twitching slightly. Yes, he was most definitely worried by something. Though, I don't know if I should say worried… was he troubled? Or was he scared? Yes, he looked to be slightly frightened. I would have loved to ask him what was wrong, my curiosity being so high and all… but, luckily, Duo saved me from the angry glare bound to come from Wufei and asked the question for me. How very kind of him to do so!

"Wu? What's wrong with you today? You look like you fell out of bed, ran into the door and was chased to school by a stalker!" Duo explained, the cheerful tone sounding forced. I wonder if he was actually just worried about Wufei, but only chose those words in order to hide that embarrassing fact. 

"Maxwell…" Wufei sighed, at first I thought that he was going to give in and tell us what was bothering him. But, Wufei isn't that simple of a person, after all. "Why did you have to sit at 'my' lunch table?" His words were lined with annoyance and he gave another frustrated sigh when Duo's only reaction was a big grin. 

Duo had spotted me early and made sure we both sat with Wufei… in his secluded corner table. Trowa, of course, followed along. The only other person missing was Heero, which Duo kept looking for. It wasn't that hard to find the Japanese boy, all you had to do was follow the flaming pink trails of Relena screams and… there you go! Duo had, sadly enough, dragged him to our table. The only reason I think Heero didn't bolt straight away was because that would draw the attention of Relena, who was currently scanning that crowds for her lost boyfriend. Truthfully, I didn't think he all that minded being with us, even after all his deadly glares. I don't think anyone would enjoy eating at a table by themselves… which is what would have happened to Heero, most likely, or Relena would be his companion. His only companion… how very frightening.

It wasn't just the five of us, no, we had company along the way. Hilde, of course, had taken a liking to Duo. The only thing odd about that was how she still flirted with me, acting like we were dating, when it was really obvious how she was mad over Duo, by how she would steal a glance in his direction… a little more than necessary. My mind played over that fact for awhile, and after sitting and pondering for… about a minute, I came to the conclusion that I was being used. I know I should have been upset, insulted, for being used to get the attention of another boy… but for some reason I was a little relieved. 

I know I liked Hilde… I just wished I could have liked her more. A part of me was afraid of what would happen if I did start to actually fall for her… in the sexual way. Another part of me was urging me to do so, get my head where it is suppose to be, become a normal person. Now, seeing as Hilde was obviously trying to make Duo jealous, and I was not bothered by this, I found myself mulling over the fact that I might never be able to change that unwanted part of me. 

I sighed into my soda, eyes closing. I think I was getting another headache. I really had to stop worrying over trivial matters. 

"Q, that is the third time today! You going to tell us why you keep banging your head against your drink or should I use my imagination?" I looked up, a little startled at Duo's words. I hadn't even noticed that I had been doing that so much!

"Aa… sorry." My eyes closed slightly as I smiled. He just rolled his eyes and said something about Monday's being hell days.

"So Hilde… what is with you and Quatre?" My eyes widened. Dorothy, a girl with a slightly rude mouth, was looking in the direction of… well, me and Hilde. I could feel myself getting hot in the face just thinking of what Hilde would answer with.

And for the damn bloody bastards up there in my head, I prayed that she wouldn't say what I thought she would. 

"Huh? Oh! Do you mean whether or not we are dating?" Hilde asked in a cheerful tone, obviously glowing with happiness at the questions.

Drat, just someone shoot me and get this over with. I hadn't really known these people that long to begin with and I am already in an overly embarrassing situation. I could barely see through my bangs, trying to hide my eyes as Dorothy nodded her head with that look on her face that told me she was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Oh! Well…" By now, everyone was looking at the two of us… I swear, it felt like an hour had gone by with them all staring at me, though it was only a couple seconds. "Nothing really, we are just friends. We met on the first day and…"

Oh thank Allah! I didn't even listen to the rest of her speech, too absorbed into my thankfulness. Why… I had freaked out so bad… was annoying. I should have been wishing for her to say we were going out… should have… I should like the girl… or any girl. Maybe she is just not the right one for me. 

I looked up towards where Dorothy sat across the table, thinking maybe I could find some attractiveness within her… or her outward appearance? Nope, she was, truthfully, scaring me. Her blond eyebrows, forked in such a way that the devil would be put to shame! Ok, that was a little harsh… really harsh, but the girl looked evil. The sinister smirk on her face didn't help that thought either.

I sighed, banging my head once again on my soda can. 

`````````````

After school had me stumbling onto the bus, head drooping in exhaustion. I guess I still was not used to the whole waking up early for school thing. My home schooling was, well, at home and certainly did not take place at seven o'clock, making me have to wake up at thirty minutes after five, catch the bus ten minutes after six, make it to school with ten minutes to wake up from the short nap on the bus, run to my locker, hurry to class, try not to trip on the bags in the desk isles… I was beat. I never realized it would be so… different… and hard.

Ouch, the seats were really not comfortable today. But I didn't complain, I was the one whom insisted on riding the thing like normal kids do in the first place. My father nearly threw a fit, or a fist through the wall. I was probably exaggerating, he always seemed angry to me.

By the time I made it to my street, I was daydreaming about my bed, thinking how nice it would be to just snuggle up with my pillow. Of course, as I stepped inside the gate, noticing my father, I knew I would not get that luxury. He was looking to me with those eyes, the ones that meant business. Great, I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

"Quatre, your sister is waiting inside for you." I cringed as my father met my eyes, the cold expression silently telling me what I was suppose to do.

I nodded my head like the good puppet and walked into my father's study. Sure enough, my sister, Iria, was waiting for me. We were left alone in the room, though I had a feeling that my father probably left a tape recorder somewhere, so as to spy on me in any way possible, making sure I was not straying off course.

"Quatre!" She jumped up from her seat, eyes shining brightly at me. I had always loved it when she visited me, always enjoyed my time spent with her… that is, until recently. 

Iria and our father hadn't been the closest people, she left right after graduating high school, to set up her life the way she wanted. I was envious, a little jealous, seeing as she had gotten something I wanted. It made me feel spoiled though, those thoughts. I felt like I was asking too much in my short life. There was only so much luxuries one can get, no?

My father had not been pleased with her life style. Iria… was one of those people that strived to help others, her job barely paid her enough to eat with, because it had such short hours. Most of her time was spent volunteering places, becoming closer to her community, trying to change it for the better sort of thing. I had been fascinated with the stories she told me about people she met… that was the thing, she met a variety of people. Not just the high class ones that I am suppose to be associating with, but she interacted, lived, talked to the lower class as well. My father hated it, despised it, and on a number of occasions got into heated discussions with Iria. Most of these took place when I was still too small to understand most of it… I hadn't realized the argument usually turned to me until last year sometime. 

Iria wanted me out. She wanted to help me get away from this place, she understood the strictness I was put under because she had also been subjected to it. She would come by once a month, wanting to see me, looking for anything that might get me put under her custody instead. She would question me… and I could do nothing, but tell her I was fine.

Not once did I ever say that I wanted to leave with her… the words she was looking for, but I knew she could tell… I knew she understood why I was reluctant to speak. She told me, before she left, that she would try her best… she didn't say with what, but it was obvious what it was… and I felt sad. 

I remember walking out of the room that day, my father standing there with that smug expression on his face, as if knowing that he had won once again… and I just nodded to him, silently saying that I had been a good little puppet. 

He had failed in attempt to control my sister… there was no way he was going to fail a second time.

I didn't think Iria would be able to help me. There was nothing… seriously wrong with my fathers methods other than them being strict. A court will not just take the custody away from the parent without reason…. without proof.

How can one prove that they are a… slave to their parent? How could I prove that he is not only doing this for the better of my future? 

I couldn't… I could not get away. There was no escaping… there was no escaping the 'him' I would become. 

Depressed… not only tired, but now that awful depression was lurking over me. I sat on my bed, head hanging in my hands. I hadn't wanted Iria to leave… I wished more than anything that I could have gone with her… lived without this structure.

I had just laid my head on the pillow, eyes closed almost all the way when a servant interrupted my attempt at sleep. Of course! How could I have forgotten that dinner is served at five… just like always! Oh! Lets not forget to change into dinner clothes now! Ugh, even my thoughts were starting to become sarcastic…

Drat… another headache!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_~Subject: Wufei Chang~_

"The boss is looking for ya." Those words… the ones I had been dreading all weekend came. But what was worse was the next sentence out of Dolla's mouth, "He looks hell of a pissed off."

I looked up from where I was laying on the bed, dirty sheets barely covering all of my waist. Dolla was standing in the door, elbow resting on the frame as she smirked at me, obviously amused that I was going to get in trouble, beat… or something worse.

Little did she know that the one thought running through my head at that moment was that I needed to leave… now.

It was on the way home from our little diner incident that I found myself staring into the window of the downtown electronics store. Like most of the day, looking on the news for anything happening. This time, however, I found what I had been looking for.

_Dead body found._

The news reporters voice rang through my ears even now, laying here staring at the ceiling. I don't know why I had not run at first mention of Pair's body being found on the side of the road. Maybe because of the thought that it would be useless, I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Calculating the time I had seen the broadcast, and the times that the boss usually sat down to watch television, I estimated that I had about three days or so until he would find out. Of course, I was probably wrong.

Dolla left me to get dressed, I think she figured I would just go on my own to the boss's room, like usual. Instead, I packed up my stuff, quietly as to not sound suspicious to anyone walking through the hallway to their rooms. I didn't have much, just a couple books, some clothes, and the money I had managed to steal within this month. It was less than a hundred, and I scolded myself for buying the books when I could have had more to eat with now. I slipped out the door quietly, making sure no one was in the hallway that would ask why I had a pillowcase sack over my shoulder. 

I had planned to make a nice swift getaway, maybe go stay under a bridge somewhere until I figured out what to do. But, things rarely go as planned. Of course, right as I turn towards the door, the one leading out of this rat infested apartment complex, I just had to run into the boss. Of all the people!

Angry eyes turned towards me from where he stood, hunched over in the middle of the hallway. I could feel my heart picking up its pace as my mind screamed in terror of being caught… so soon. Way too soon. This wasn't suppose to happen! Kuso! My head lowered automatically in defeat as he made his way over to me, eyes boring into me angrily. It's funny how I just seemed to give up with one little thing gone wrong… just threw my plan out the window because of this! I am weak! But I can not help it when in the presence of him… it's the hate… the fear… everything he makes me feel, added with extra disgust. I felt trapped, like I could never escape him. And I didn't understand why! He didn't look to be that strong… that mobile. But, knowing that he has killed… it adds onto my doubts of being able to beat him in anything… especially my escape.

"Get'n ere. Now." He yanked on my shirt collar, pulling me into one of the rooms aligning the hallways. It wasn't his office, not that it mattered much. He owned everything here anyways, or at least someone did. I never could figure out if he was the main guy in charge or if he had another… there was always the thought that any customer coming here would be too freaked out by his appearance to want to do business. That brought up the theory that maybe someone else brought in the people, and the boss just managed the… merchandise.

"What's dat?" He asked me angrily, crooked finger aimed at the sack on my shoulder. I gulped slightly, or attempted to gulp. My throat seemed really dry and I think my eyes were a little too wide. 

"J-just trash." I answered quickly, hoping he wouldn't find it any more interesting. He turned away, much to my relief. It seemed… that his anger wasn't directed towards me like I had initially thought it was.

Maybe he hadn't found out about the body. I tried not to get my hopes up to high, but it was really difficult as the minutes dragged on, with the boss roaming the room in search of something. Every once in a while he would spit out a curse or two as his search came up to nothing. 

I think I was shaking by the time his attention finally came back to me. It felt like I was standing in front of a class, getting ready to give a presentation, the nervousness of fifty eyes on me… but ten times worse.

"Ere'… godda take dis ta Benzies fer me." He held out a manila envelope… one I had recognized right away. The boss used to have me deliver money to the house down the street, about a five minute walk, but he hadn't given me that job for over a year.

I should have been suspicious… or anything, but I was just too nervous to really think at the time. I took the envelope shakily from his hands, leaving as quickly as I could.

The first thing that went through my mind as I exited the old apartment building was that I was never going to come back there. It was relieving, but also very frightening. I'd assume it would be much like running away from home, I would know, since I ran away from the orphanage all those years back. But, this time, I had no real plan… no fake dreams… no hope.

I opened the envelope as I made my way around the first of the street corners. I had never planned on going to 'Benzies' as the boss called him. I actually would much rather have taken the money and split, only there was one problem with that. There was no money. Instead, the enveloped parted to reveal a strange, flat metal box… or maybe it was and ornament of some kinds. The box was made out of some black metal, but did not seem to open anywhere. No hinges, no cracks. I shook it, seeing as it was so light, it must have been hollow. There was a slight clunking from inside, making me raise an eyebrow slightly. What the hell was it?

I shoved the envelope in my pocket. The box, which I had decided to examine later, when I was farther away, I put in my shirt pocket. My mind did not dwell over the strange item for very long… I was too occupied with the scary thought of being on my own. Nowhere to go… and someone sure to be after me soon. Of course, one thing I had forgotten in my moment of drifting thoughts, I should never have gone into an alley by myself, especially in this part of town. 

The next thing I felt, was the sensation of being watched, for I wasn't alone anymore. I turned my head, slowly around, wishing that the three guys standing there, leering at me, were just my imagination.

Was I screwed? Probably. But for some reason it didn't seem like it would be so bad getting beat up by a bunch of punks, maybe I'd get robbed too… and oddly enough, I did not care all that much. I was just relieved that it was not the boss on the other side of that punch aimed at my jaw. It wasn't his hands that grabbed my shoulders to presumably knee me in the stomach. It was not his ugly weight that slammed my head onto the hard surface, blacking me out of awareness. 

I don't know how long it was before I awoke, to find myself gasping for breath, my stomach and head throbbing in pain. Of course, I was robbed, nothing left of my sack or my money… oh… wait, I think they left one of my shoes behind. Though, it was laying in a puddle of some brown goop, I don't think I was in any big hurry to retrieve it. 

As my mind started to work again, seemingly coming out of the numb shock I had received, the full situation seemed to just hit me. I had no money. I had no clothes. I had nowhere to go, in other words, I was even more screwed.

"Kisama!" I couldn't stop myself from feeling angry, my fist slamming into the wall. Yeah, not a very good idea. That hurt.

I sighed heavily, trying to think up some options… at least school was tomorrow, I could always go there to get something to eat. Though, I'd probably have to leave town soon… not that I could even afford that. The boss was not going to just sit there while I ran away… and I was willing to bet the first place he would look for me would be the school. 

I dragged my sore body out of the alley, making my way in the direction of the school grounds. Who knows, maybe I could make it there by morning, it was only a couple miles… I think. My hand came up to wipe some of the grime off of my shirt, trying to make myself look somewhat presentable. I couldn't hold in the almost maniac laugh that escaped my lips as my hand brushed against my shirt pocket.

Looks like I still had that stupid box.

TBC.

X^x^X^x^X^x^X^x^X^x^X^x^X^x^X^x

Agh, That chapter took a little longer to write, gomen, gomen! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE tell me what you thought of this Chappy! And what you thought of the story so far!


	11. Present Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 , 3+4

Warning: Yaoi (later), bad language, self hatred, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: Enjoy Chapter Eleven!

Reviews: **Scorny: **No, no Duo. Well, not his POV but he is at least in this one! **CJ: **Hmmm a floppy disk would have been a good idea, heh. But it is a lil different. You wont find out about the box until a future chappy, gomen. **demon lover: **sorry, sorry. I know, the chapter ended to abruptly before, hope this one is not such a cliffyhanger for you! **Moo: **Yes, it seems the plot it always thickening! I really need to get this story moving along *sigh* **SilverShinigami:** Yeah, the box is a mystery! Bwahahaha. Took me awhile to figure out what was in it also *wink*. **Elle-FaTe2x1:** Thanks for Reviewing! Did you get the whole 'Trowa not a mute' thing cleared up? Chapter two was way back there wasn't it… damn… this is turning into a really long story! . **me:** I thought about Duo as the prostitute, but there are too many fics with him like that. So Wufei had to do… poor wuffie! **KallitheINfamous: **Lol, yeah everyone is screwed! Bwahahaha! Though, hopefully I'll be able to get the plot moving and they will not be so screwed! Hopefully… hopefully… 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Present Problems

#*$%

__

~Subject: Wufei Chang~

The darkness of the streets was starting to get on my nerves as I made my way alone the deserted path. And the creepy feeling that someone was watching me did not help any. Though, I think it was just the paranoia that was looming over me. Afraid… of what would happen when the boss sends someone after me. I wouldn't even say the 'if' word, if he comes after me. Because it was already too stuck in my head that I was going to be chased, I was going to be beaten, maybe to death. Then why was I running, with that thought that it was useless? 

I had no clue. 

Maybe this is a temporary freedom. A couple days away, on my own, free from the boss and his rules… his money… the customers. This is what I wanted… always wanted. To just be on my own, make my own money, feed myself without having to use my body to get the food. 

I growled as my feet hit a crack in the sidewalk, causing me to stumble forward. It would have been easy to retain my balance if not for the fact that I had just gotten beat up only an hour or so ago. I fell, hard, against the pavement, palms scrapping the rough ground, causing me to wince as the skin tore. Well, I guess it didn't really matter that any more injuries were added to the list, but my foolishness was what I was not willing to overlook. I needed to stop daydreaming about the past and get my head cleared. I needed a plan. 

The whole night was spent walking, my head filled with places I could go, places I could acquire food. By the time early morning hit, the slightest of light filling the streets, I was to the school. I predicted it was about five in the morning, seeing as it was just on the brink of day, the dark sounds of night still hanging on.

I made my way quickly inside the grounds, hopping over the short gate that stood to keep intruders away. I knew I probably looked like hell, and that was why my feet turned me towards the direction of the gym. With any luck, I might be able to find some decent clothes in the lockers. Picking the locks was going to be tricky, but I had at least two hours to work on that, before the majority of the student body made their appearance. 

Surprisingly, it only took me an hour to find something suitable to wear. Only one locker seemed to contain black clothes, shirts and pants alike. I had forgotten how guys weren't usually the ones to keep anything in their lockers other than the gym wear, so I had been disappointed on almost all accounts in my search. But, the locker closest to the back was a lucky draw. It was filled almost completely with various clothes… some of which…. were really odd. All were dirty it seemed, but I was more willing to wear something once worn than the bloody mess that was on me now. 

A small black shirt, I looked at it for a moment, examining the size with my eyes, determining if it would actually fit me. It was a tight fit, but it worked alright. Pants… were a whole different story. There was no way I was going to wear something… like 'that'. The only thing that even resembled a pain of jeans was torn at the knees, had a bunch of black patches, and looked at least three sizes too small. I tossed the idea of trying them on out of my mind quickly. I could go without changing my pants. They had a little blood on them, but nothing a little water couldn't help with. Well… that was what I had assumed. But after scrubbing the annoying garment for about five minutes, I came to the conclusion that I was just making it worse. Oh well, I didn't think anyone would have noticed it anyway. They would probably be too absorbed on the bruising of my face. 

I was left with an hour to roam the school grounds, maybe rest up a bit. Moving around all night with no sleep was really taking a toll on my already sore body. I ended up walking around the perimeter of the school, looking for any place where I could take a nap. That was when I came across the back part of the school, where I had never really gotten around to going before. Stairs, blocked off by an old wooden gate, seemed to lead up to the roof from what I could see. They were right beside the dumpsters, and a big door which was most likely the kitchen exit. My guess was that no one ever came around over there, seeing as it smelled like rotten food. 

I mustered up just enough strength to climb the gate, falling hard on the other side, palms sliding flat on the ground surface, reminding me of my fall earlier. I sighed as I started the short way up to the roof, I really wanted to sleep now. I was exhausting myself with all of this exploring.

The stairs turned, ending at a closed door. I would have been able to get onto the roof, maybe sleep on the flat surface, face to the sun if I was willing to hop over the short wall. But, my curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself turning the handle to the door in front of me instead. 

Locked.

I cursed, seemingly angry with my luck lately. My foot came out, kicking the bottom of the door with the tip of my boot. Imagine my surprise when the door swung open, wide, revealing nothing but the darkness within it. I stood, eyebrows arched, eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit area in front of me. The door, it seems, was not locked. There wasn't even a lock on it to begin with. The only thing keeping it closed was the tight squeeze, probably old age, foundation settling the wood closer together. 

My feet dragged me forward, eyes finally adjusting enough to see that the room was small, maybe a little bit larger than a closet. I couldn't stop the grin that settled on my face as I explored the shelves. This would be a perfect place to stay. Even if someone came here during the day, I would not be here to get caught. I guess, luck finally decided to give me something, a safe haven for the time being. And what could be safer than school? There was no way that the boss would ever try something here… well, in the day time. But it would be pretty hard for him to discover me, right?

Whatever would happen, it would not happen for awhile. I would not be able to stay here forever, but this would be a perfect place to hide out until I came up with a plan. And, who knows, I just might be able to sneak into the kitchen to steal some food. 

Yes, my day was looking much better.

Even though I tried to sleep, get some sort of rest, my mind was in too much turmoil. School would be starting soon anyway and I knew that I should be leaving, before anyone happened to see me coming down the stairs. I walked out of the dark room, most likely for storage, seeing as there was piles of computer paper and old art supplies. The door was a little hard to close, and it made a loud squeaking sound as I finally pulled it into place. It took me a couple minutes to get back down the steps, seeing as I was reluctant to leave my new safe place so soon. But, I really needed to go to school, maybe grab some breakfast in the cafeteria.

The day started normally, me trying to avoid that annoying Duo. Though, he ended up sitting with me at my lunch table anyways. Annoying, irritating… ugh! I could think of a few choice curse words that would definitely describe him, but… in actuality, I was a little more than relieved with his behavior today. It was a good distraction, his annoying jabber kept my mind from wandering into depressing thoughts. So, I listened to him, though every so often I couldn't help but steal a glance out the window, in fear that I was being followed, in fear that I would see the ugly form of the boss staring in through the cafeteria window. 

I really needed to figure out a plan soon.

I really needed to get out of there.

But… I didn't know how. I was not very keen on the idea of just hitting the road without some sort of destination. I've done it before, and it only ended up with me in that damn whore house. And there was no way I would ever go back to that… at least alive. I would probably die… save myself from it… like I should have done in the first place. Refused… not given in… but I was a coward… or maybe just a child. I was surprised that I had even made it this far. A few days ago I felt like I would only leave that place in death. Was my luck going to run out on me?

The days went by, uneventful. Still, I could not gather the courage to leave yet, still, I could not figure out my destination. But, for some odd reason, I felt that things would work out. A false hope maybe, but… it helped me… the thought… no… the feeling that I would be alright, I would make it through this hell of a time alive. 

Yeah, it did seem like a pretty inaccurate prediction. But I could not help thinking it, because… in truth… no one really wants to die. No matter how many times I have told myself that it would be better to die… I know I couldn't do it… bare it… not in this way. Not without finding some answers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Trowa Barton~

o/` o/` 

"I love you… I love you… I LOOOOVE YOOOOUUU. That is all I have to saaaay, until I find away, until I dooo I'm hoping you will know… how I… uh… why I…"

"Maxwell! Will you please spare us that hideous voice!" Wufei's loud voice caused my ears to ring slightly from where I sat at the lunch table. I wasn't upset though, I was actually relieved that someone finally decided to shut Duo up. It was pretty irritating after the third song, each one getting louder and louder. 

"What? My voice is wonderful!" Duo, of course, seemed to love the attention he was getting… even though it was not the attention one would want. A good twenty people were probably glaring at him from their seats in the cafeteria by now. 

"Well, maybe if you could actually remember the words to the songs!" Wufei grumbled, crossing his arms as if to pull off the 'I'm pissed' look. 

"What would you know about old American songs, Wu? I didn't think you were the type to listen to anything besides Japanese Pop." Duo grinned as Wufei's face turn a shade darker. One would think he was blushing, but people who knew him would know that he had a pretty nasty temper. 

"I do not… listen to Japanese Pop. I am not Japanese for your… information." Wufei's voice was deadly calm, and his hand was shaking slightly as if he was holding back from exploding. 

I could hear Quatre chuckle in amusement from where he sat, drinking his usual soda, eyes moving back and forth between Wufei and Duo. He was the only other occupant at our table at the moment. Heero had long since run away, seemingly to embarrassed to put up with Duo any longer. There was also probably the fact that he was shivering again, maybe he went off to the classrooms where it was warmer.

Hmm… It seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed the absence of the Japanese boy.

"Eh?! Where'd Heero go?" Duo jumped up from his seat, eyes scanning the cafeteria quickly before he sat down with a disappointed huff. I guess, during his little singing rant, he was too occupied to notice Heero running away with his hands covering his ears. "Why the hell is it that everyone runs away from me!?" That question was directed more towards Wufei then the rest of us. Obviously in attempt to make Wufei feel sorry about last weeks disappearing act. 

The Chinese boy just smirked slightly before going back to his meal. He seemed to be in a rather good mood today. Well, he was before coming to lunch, anyway. His change of mood was a little odd, considering how he was acting just the day before, almost paranoid.

"You know… it's Friday and we haven't thought up a plan for what we are going to do." Duo's big eyes looked to me in question. "What should we do Tro?" Right, ok… I was suppose to think of it this time, I guess.

"Who the hell said we were doing anything today?" Wufei mumbled into his food, his demeanor seemed to darken again. 

"Aw, don't be like that Wu. You know we would miss you terribly if you… ran away again." His last words were dripping with determination. I don't think Duo was planning on letting Wufei escape this one if his life depended on it.

Wufei was just about to say something, I guess his big comeback, when Heero suddenly reappeared. The small Japanese boy quickly sat in his once earlier spot, head down, eyes darting from under his bangs, scanning his surroundings almost as if frightened. 

A couple seconds of silence permitted before Duo cleared his throat from beside me, causing Heero to look up into the amused violet eyes. "What's wrong Heero? A certain blond girl chasing after you?"

Heero paled considerably before shaking his head. I think he was worried about what Duo would do if the Relena girl really was chasing him. 

Oh! Well look at that. Relena sighting from across the cafeteria. I guess he really was running from her, not surprisingly. It was a little obvious. Nothing seemed to bother Heero more than that odd girl that wouldn't leave him alone. 

"Aw, Don't look at me like that! I wasn't going to call her over or anything." Duo snickered, grin spreading across his lips. 

Heero just crossed his arms as he turned his head to the side, in order to not have to look at the amused Duo. 

I could hear Quatre chuckling again from where he sat. I think he enjoyed these small battles between Heero and Duo the most out of all of us. Though, I was pretty high in the amusement, also.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my notebook. Seeing as they were done with their short bickering, I decided to answer Duo's earlier question. I didn't get far though, seeing as my eyes caught a glimpse of Heero's leg, bouncing up and down, almost as if he was cold. Well, I could already assume that he was cold, he always was, wasn't he now? Duo, being the ever observant person he was, bent down to see what I was looking at also, much to Heero's annoyance. His dark blue eyes widened slightly before his hands came down, stopping the bouncy rhythm of his feet.

"You alright?" Duo's voice sounded a bit worried. Though it was lined carefully with his usual cheerful tone, as if he did not want anyone to know that he was actually concerned over such a matter. 

Heero glared across the table, but would not answer the question. Maybe because it was so obvious of an answer, or he assumed that we would not believe his lies. Yes, a very smart move on his part. 

My next surprise came when Duo threw a sweater at Heero, one that had been carefully folded in his backpack. The only reason this was a little surprising was because of the fact that I had never seen Duo wear anything but black t-shirts. The sweater, was a darkish blue, with a hood around the back. It was not something I would have thought Duo to own.

Heero stared at it in confusion, like he could not comprehend that he was suppose to slip it over his head. Duo hadn't asked him if he wanted a sweater, that would have gotten a definite 'no'. Instead, his voice took on that demanding tone as he said, "Put it on Heero." 

Heero scowled and was about to push the blue cloth off the table when Duo shot him a warning glance. Hesitantly, Heero pulled the baggy sweater over his head in defeat, glaring the whole time, causing me to smirk slightly at his actions. He was one of those people that could not easily show that they were thankful. I bet Wufei would have done a similar thing, glaring at Duo like he was mad, or he would have disregarded the sweater altogether. 

"There! That wasn't so bad was it? So stop looking at me like you want to chop me up and feed me to your dogs." Heero just rolled his eyes at Duo's remark as he pulled his hands into the long sleeves and re-crossed his arms. One might have thought that he was in a straight jacket. I guess he was really cold. 

The bell rang, signaling the leave of Heero from us once again. I was about to follow his lead in going to class when I noticed that Duo was not getting up, and his expression was not so cheerful anymore. I joined Quatre and Wufei's questioning stare.

"So." Duo stood, raising his eyebrow at me slightly. "Why's he always cold?"

I don't know how he assumed that I knew, maybe it was because I had been looking at Heero weird at the diner, or maybe it was because of the note I gave him that day. But, Duo was right in his assumption, I did have a fairly good idea as to why Heero was like that, though, some things still did not make sense to me. 

I pulled open that notebook I had out before, opening it to the middle where I would write on a blank page. I smirked at the thought that this was the first time I had ever communicated with Duo other than with gestures.

I handed him the notebook.

Quatre and Wufei were leaning in towards where Duo was standing, curious to know what I had written. After an annoyed Duo pushed them away for reading over his shoulder, he decided to read it out loud.

"He lives downstairs?" Duo's eyebrow was raised slightly, in humor of my short statement. "And… what has that to do with the fact that he is a walking ice cube?" 

Hmm… good point. I guess they haven't actually been to the orphanage to know that the downstairs is like a refrigerator at night. 

I grabbed the notebook back, scribbling the words:

__

{The downstairs of the orphanage is always cold.}

Yes, another simple statement but it would get the point across.

"You live in an orphanage?" Quatre, it seems, had taken the notebook from Duo and was looking over my note with a crinkled forehead. He then looked to me, catching my shrug of an answer.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Duo was seemingly irritated with my responses. Hell, he should have been happy that I was not jumping at this wonderful chance to lie. Though, I never lied in serious situations, and this one seemed to be really bugging Duo, for unknown reasons.

I snatched the notebook back, writing a little longer response than the first.

{_I don't know. It was just my guess. Everyone else sleeps upstairs. I asked the head why he was sleeping down in one of the old storage closets , but she wouldn't tell me anything.}_

"That's so sad." Quatre seemed to be the only one willing to talk at the moment. I smiled, seeing his worried face. I didn't think Heero would be all that thrilled that I had told them this, he would probably freak out on me, but they were only concerned about him. Though, he was definitely not the kind of person that wanted someone feeling sorry for him. 

The notebook came back to me and I felt that maybe I should share the last piece of information I was willing to give. 

__

{I hadn't even known he was there. No one else seems to remember anything about him, either. }

It was the truth. I had asked a couple other people about Heero, though none gave me any answers. They didn't have any to give, no information at all. 

"What do you mean? You forgot about him? You never see him at the orphanage?" Quatre's worried questions had me smiling softly again. I shook my head, answering his concern.

"Fucking bastards." Duo had his eyes to the ground, fist clenched slightly like he was angry. I couldn't really understand why he was so upset, maybe it was at me, for not realizing Heero had disappeared a year ago. Actually, I never really asked how long he had been living on the bottom floor…

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling that we were all tardy to our fifth hour class. Oh well, I didn't like that class anyway. I just hoped I wouldn't get a detention, seeing as this wouldn't be my first lateness.

"Shit! Damnit Trowa! You made us all late." Duo screamed, braid flying as he ran down the hall, yelling something about a stick up the ass teacher having his head. Yeah, of course he blames me. I sighed, running a hand through my bangs in annoyance. As I started to make my way down the hall, I noticed Quatre waiting for me. Hmm, he was in that class with me wasn't he?

He fell into step beside me, not saying anything, or seeming the least bit annoyed with the silence. That was strange. What was even more weird was the fact that he didn't speak one word until we came to our class, where he then just chuckled to himself, mumbling something about making sure to bring his Oreo pudding for lunch tomorrow. Strange indeed. But, what really threw me was the feeling I got when sitting down in my seat, thinking that he was probably the first person in a long time to not be disturbed, nervous by my quietness. Duo had always been annoyed with it, talking to himself to make up for it. Other people usually never associated with me, finding me too frightening and unknown. It was kinda nice walking in comfortable silence with Quatre.

My eyes turned to the side, taking in the blonds slumped form by the window. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the teachers dull lecture, his eyes were taking in the surroundings outside. I got the same impression from him that I noticed on the first day, the bored, laid back person.

The funny thing was, his head turned towards me, like he had known I was staring at him, and he smiled. It reminded my of the first day of school, when he had caught me trying to classify him into a category. I couldn't help but return the smile, my heart thumping a little faster in my chest as I did so.

TBC.

^-^-^-*^_^_^_^*-^-^-*^_^_^_^*-^-^-*^_^_^_^

Gya! Thank you for Reviewing! Please Review again, or at least once to tell me how I'm doing on this fic! Do you think it is too slow paced? Should I pick up the speed? Opinions greatly appreciated!


	12. Determined

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 , 3+4

Warning: Yaoi, bad language, self hatred, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

Authors Note: Woooo hope you like this chapter, they find out more stuuuuufff.

Review responses: Moved to the bottom of the page. ^.^ They got a little long.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Determined

''.''

~Subject: Duo Maxwell~

Blue. That color reminds me of Heero.

I was currently sitting in my English class, looking out the window, eyes up to the sky. It was a really dark and dreary day. The sun barely could be seen through the gray clouds. It was hard to find the blue, the light color of the sky. Heh, that almost sounded smart! Anyways, the reason for me looking out the window wasn't what you'd think. I did not find it enjoyable to stare at the same picture outside that I would be looking at everyday for the rest of the year. The real reason lies with Hilde, the girl who would not stop staring at me. Sure, it was good to finally get the attention of someone, but I did not feel comfortable with her glancing at me every second in hopes of catching my eye. Of course, if she did catch my eye she would smile… oh and we wont go into how scary that one was. I felt like I was watching a toothbrush commercial. Damned if I wasn't jealous of her perfectly whitened and aligned teeth! 

"Mr. Maxwell! I would suggest you pay attention and keep your eyes off of Ms. Schbeiker." 

I looked up from where I had been staring at the sidewalk outside. Eyes wide, I turned them to the teacher, giving her my most confused look. "Excuse me?" I hadn't even been looking at the girl! The teacher probably saw Hilde staring at me and assumed that I had been returning it! What the hell is up with that?

"Pay attention Duo, or I will have to ask you to leave." Her voice was a little lower and not so demanding now. Maybe it was because I was glaring at her in obvious anger, mouth former a thin line. 

Really, today was turning out to be the pits! And it was Friday! My most favorite day of the week! Not to mention I was going to be spending the remaining part of it with my new buds. Though, I would really have to get a head start out of here in order to track down Heero before he bolts. I bet he's sitting in class just thinking up strategies to get away from me in that head of his. 

The wonderful bell rang, ten minutes later, excusing everyone from class. I made sure to be the first one out, that way I would not get stuck behind some slow girls in the hallway. Though, there are guys that walk slow too. Don't you just hate chatty people! Stopping to talk when I am in a hurry to find a certain Japanese boy! Gah! 

"Move, move! Coming through!" I squeezed my way through the cracks in the crowd, hanging a left at the first corner to make a quick stop at my locker. I couldn't hold back the smirk that settled on my face as I came around the bend to see none other than Heero Yuy. He was bent over, digging through the bottom of his locker. It seemed like he was reorganizing the overly neat stack of books. 

"Heero!" I shouted happily, knuckle coming down to rub against his skull. He jumped slightly at the contact, before glancing up to me with a scowl. "Just the person I was looking for!" My grin widened when he got that frightened look on his face, like he knew I was up to something. Jeez, he didn't have to act like hanging out was such a horrible deal!

He stood up from his kneeling position, back to me as he shut the locker door. But he didn't turn around to face me, just sort of stood there, like he was waiting for me to leave. That was when I noticed that he wasn't really that much shorter than me. Maybe the same height, though, I had always thought him to be smaller because of the way he sits, hunched down in his seat. 

"Heero…" I didn't get to finish my statement because of the article of clothing that was thrown very rudely in my face. "Wha…" I stumbled back slightly, catching the now recognizable sweater as it slid down my arms. My fingers clutched the fabric, noticing that it was still warm from him wearing it. I smirked, finally looking up with a snide comment in mind. Though, that thought was quickly forgotten as I realized there was no one to say it to 

"Fuck." Of course, Heero just had to be gone. 

"Damnit!" I ran down the hallways, a mad dash in the direction I thought he might have gone. I couldn't believe I had fallen for that! Stupid! Even though I was angry at myself for losing him, it was pretty funny thinking that Heero was the one to pull that stunt. Who knew he had a daring side to him? I chuckled at the thought of him running full speed away from me. Too amusing I tell ya!

I passed Trowa in my light jog. He just quirked an eyebrow at me as I passed, yelling at him to meet me in the front so we could go somewhere to hang out. Though, I think he was only able to catch the, "Front… school… catch… hangout…" Yeah, I think that was actually what came out of my mouth. The rest probably just stayed in my head.

I mentally cheered when my body rounded the corner leading outside, for Heero was spotted walking along the sidewalk about ten feet away. He must have thought he'd lost me, heh, little did he know! I slowed my pace, thinking up the best strategy for sneaking up on him. Well, what would be a better than giving him a taste of his own medicine?

I looked down at the blue sweater dangling from my hand, plan forming already inside my wicked mind. Of course, I didn't even think to consider that he would lash out at me like I had seen him do. Nope, I really am an under planner. 

I pulled the blue cloth over his head from behind and let out a loud chuckle as he froze up, maybe gone into frightened mode or something. Of course, the next second later I found myself staring rather dizzily at the gray sky. Yes, it seems in two seconds flat he had managed to extract the garment off of his head and successfully trip me backwards. So, I landed on my back… hard. Ow, I was going to be feeling that one a long time after.

"Ugh… Heero… I was only… uh… damn. My back hurts." My voice was a little shaky as I produced that miserable attempt at a sentence. At least I still managed to smile as Heero peered over my fallen form, eyes seemingly wider than usual. After a couple more seconds I realized that he was just going to keep standing there, "Oy, Heero? Care to help me up?"

His head shook slightly, as if to wake himself up from wherever his mind had wandered off to. Surprisingly, he did help me up, long fingers extending out, grasped nicely against my own. 

Want to know a little secret? Well… I felt a little disappointed when he let go of my hand. Seeing as I was up on my feet now, I guess there was no point in him hanging on to it. But… but… 

"Duo!" Quatre's voice brought me out of my own mental walloping. "Are you alright?" I smiled at him as he came over towards us. But, he didn't pay too much attention to me, his light blue eyes were narrowed slightly at Heero. I guess, because he was the one who had thrown me to the ground. But ya know, it was my fault really. I've got to learn not to startle the poor boy! Maybe then will he actually be nicer to me! Yes, yes… the little elves in my brain were already coming up with theories.

Trowa came up right after Quatre, looking… well… you guessed it, amused. I swear, he is one odd kid.

The four of us stood on the side walk, in a little circle, staring at each other. Yeah… this was weird, but for some reason I felt that something was off. No, it wasn't the fact that we weren't talking, that was a normality with us. So… what was it? After a few minutes of more mental beatings, I finally figured it out.

"Wufei!" I grinned, feeling proud of myself for noticing the absence of Wufei so quickly. Well, my self praising only went on for another second as I realized that the absence of Wufei was actually a 'bad' thing. 

"Shit! Where'd Wu run off to now?" I looked to Quatre and Trowa, hoping they would know where the slippery Chinese boy had gone. Trowa only shrugged, causing me to frown in disappointment. 

"Umm… I think I saw him heading… that-a-way." Quatre mumbled against the finger on his mouth. It seems he had a habit of chewing on his nails. His other hand was pointing in the direction of the forest, or the back of the school, which ever one works. But the forest sounded cooler then the boring back of the school. It wasn't just trees though, I think they had a football field off to the side… somewhere. I wouldn't know, haven't really gotten the chance to explore it yet.

Of course, now that I knew where Wufei might be, I wasn't going to let him slip away if I had to. My mouth formed a wicked grin as I latched onto the startled Heero's hand. Why pass up an opportunity to hold his hand when it came up so wonderfully?

He stuttered some curses as I pulled, or yanked him along the school halls, attempting a jog, which was the fastest I could manage with Heero struggling behind me. I wasn't in any hurry to let him go though… who knows, he might try to ditch me again! I couldn't have that happening, now could I?

Trowa and Quatre seemed to take the hint and were following behind us. Though, a good distance behind us, seeing as I was probably drawing some embarrassing attention. Heh, I love it when people look at me weird. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside, ya know?

I stopped abruptly as we came out the back door of the school. Heero stumbling into me from behind, snorting something like 'idiot' as I looked around. No one in sight. Damn.

"Hmm… maybe he went into the woods." Quatre seemed to appear behind me without me noticing, almost startling me. He was scanning the surroundings, fingernail coming up to his mouth to be chewed on once again. I held back the chuckle that wanted to escape, because there was something much more important to be dealing with. I needed to find Wufei! How dare he try to avoid our Friday! 

I marched towards the woods… well, if you would even call them that. There was a big gate, easily scaleable, blocking people from entering the thick trees behind it. I hesitated as I reached it, not because I thought I couldn't make it over, but because of what would happen when I 'did' make it to the other side. I wasn't a big fan of getting lost in the woods… really… and I definitely was not a big fan of nature. No, no. Little bunnies can be pretty scary when they jump out, mad dash to get away from you but succeed only in scaring the hell out of ya!

I chewed on my bottom lip while contemplating what to do. Even though I was lost in thought, I did manage to notice how Heero had extracted himself from my grip and was slowly, quietly sneaking away.

"Don't even think about it Heero!" I smirked, turning to him just as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't stop glaring at me as I searched the surroundings again, mind still trying to decide whether or not to chance going into the woods. 

Well, I never figured out 'that' answer. I didn't need to, for I spotted some movement on the roof, bringing me out of my troubled thoughts. 

Black shadowy figure, climbing up the stairs. Yup, that was definitely our Wufei. I quietly motioned for the others to look where I had spotted him. Quatre opened his mouth, eyes wide, wanting to ask something, but I raised my hand to stop him. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my lips just then, well, I never really was good at holding back my glee when a mischievous plan came to mind. 

I motioned for them to follow me as I hopped the rickety fence, blocking off the stairs. Quatre was the only one who actually had a problem climbing over, he ended up toppling backwards after landing, only to be saved by Trowa. The silent boy had very quickly moved behind the blond, hand snapping out to ensure he didn't fall, and possibly bang his head on the wooden fence. That wouldn't have been good, not only for the fact that Quatre would be hurt, but I wouldn't want Wufei to hear us… no… I was up for a sneak attack!

We made it up the stairs, quietly as possible, though, I was having a hard time not bursting out laughing. It was too funny, watching Quatre, Trowa and Heero. They were all following me, quietly, in sneak mode. Ah it was great. I felt like a kid again, playing hide and seek, running from the person that was 'it'. Though, we were actually the 'it', I guess.

The stairs came to an end, a door the only thing now standing in our path. Wufei must have gone in there. We just stood there for a minute, Heero and Quatre looking to me, silently asking what we were suppose to do now. I think Heero looked more along the lines of irritated, where as Quatre seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was.

My hand came up to scratch the back of my skull, a habit that occurred sometimes when I was in deep thought. For a second I felt a little nervous, I mean… I wasn't all that one hundred percent sure it was actually Wufei we were following. You know how embarrassing it would be if we actually barged in on a teacher up here?

The old door suddenly opened, loudly, startling me from my thoughts and caused me to take a step back, right into Heero. He would have been fine if not for me stepping on his foot, causing him to tumble backwards, along with me… right on top of him. Yeah, I felt like a big klutz right then. 

I got up, rubbing my sore bum, only to realize that it was silent. Really silent. I looked up just in time to see the shock on Wufei's face. He was standing in the doorway, frozen, almost looking… frightened. I guess it was a little scary to walk out and find us, the… uh… scary people, standing there staring at him. The shock quickly disappeared into Wufei's usual angry scowl and I felt a little relieved. I know, I shouldn't have liked the fact that he was mad. But, angry people I could deal with, shocked gapping fish people was a whole unfamiliar territory. 

"What the hell…" Wufei's fists were clenched tightly, breath coming out quickly.

Seeing as no one else was quick to talk, I figured it was left up to me… again. "Uh… hey Wu!" Yeah, that was a pretty lame thing to say. But I guess it was better than, "Oh, don't mind us, we were only trying to sneak up on you, maybe drag you away and torture you with our so called 'hanging out' against your will." Did I just say that out loud? Hmm… I think I am actually feeling a bit of guilt now…. wait… no, that is just hunger.

Wufei made an odd growling noise between his teeth and surprisingly, I backed up a step. Was I starting to sweat now? Yeah, probably.

"What do you want Maxwell?" You see how he does that? He doesn't address all of us, just me! How fair is that?! I get blamed for everything!

"Eh…" The funny thing was, for once, I could not think of something to say. Yeah, I just stood there with my mouth half open, making some weird stuttering sounds as I tried to find my voice. After another glare from Wufei, and a couple more attempts to speak, I finally managed to spit out, "So what's up?" Give me another point under the retarded comebacks category. 

I pushed past him, feeling a little more confident after seeing him roll his eyes at me. Yeah, he was now back to being annoyed. I liked annoyed, annoyed was good. 

Trying to get past him may have not been the best idea, for he launched at me with a loud, "NO!" 

Ok, so he didn't want me to go into his little… secret cave. Now I was really curious. Since Wufei was too busy trying to keep me at bay, he failed to notice my evil minion sneak past him and enter the forbidden Chinese territory. Yes, Trowa had skillfully teleported into the… umm… it looked like a storage room from what I could see of it. 

"Barton! Damnit…" Wufei finally gave up his attempt to keep us away. I bet he thought of us as little parasites, digging and digging under his skin!

I moved past the defeated Wufei, smirk plastered on my face, chuckling as I saw his fists clench again. But what I saw inside had me freeze up, smirk replaced by a frown.

"Wu?" I looked to him, eyes probably showing my confusion. "What's all this?" My hand extended, fingers pointing to the tattered blankets on the floor. The blankets arranged so as to look like a bed. One would think that someone has been sleeping here… and it wasn't hard to figure out who exactly that person was. The same person was now standing there, just outside the dark storage looking room, eyes downcast, hiding from us.

"Wufei? Are you staying up here?" That was Quatre's voice, which held its usual calmness, the tone coming from a relaxed person. I don't know how Quatre can mange to sound so… fine, in a situation like this.

"Have you been 'living' here?" I asked, finding my voice to be nothing compared to my blond friends. It sounded a little shaky, maybe from my unease.

Wufei's head finally shot up, eyes boring into me. "Get out." He said, voice devoid of all emotion. 

Fuck, he was definitely more than just the average 'angry' right now. 

I gulped, quickly following his directions and high tailing it out the door. Trowa followed me, looking with interest to Wufei. I was a little surprised that Trowa didn't actually look amused for once, maybe because he realized the full meaning of this situation.

Wufei had been staying up here, at the school. This meant that he had been having problems… with family? If he had any. Had he been here long? Why? So many questions were bubbling in my mind. I really wanted to ask… but for once, I felt like I should not pry into his business. He hadn't wanted us to find out about this… I felt like a jerk for following him… for demanding such things from him. 

Fucking hell! I wish I wasn't such a screw up!

Yeah, and there I go complaining about myself when the situation at hand is far more important. 

All five of us just stood there on top of the staircase for awhile, Heero closest to the stairs, as if ready to split if anything were to break out. I tried to find my voice, but I still couldn't think of what to say without it coming out rude… without making Wufei even more mad at me.

"Go." The simple command, one word that had my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Wufei pointed his hand, shaking with suppressed anger, towards the stairs, gesture demanding us to leave. And we did. Trowa and Quatre followed behind me and Heero down the roof stairs. I knew Wufei wasn't going to come with us, even without looking back to check and make sure.

None of us spoke as we walked out of the school grounds. They all just silently followed me as I made my way towards the diner. Heero didn't even attempt to run away once. I directed them all to the booth farthest from the door, my favorite spot. They sat stiffly, all eyes downcast except for Trowa, who was looking at me, as if he knew I was about to say something.

"Let's bring Wufei some food!" Yeah, real smart that one was, but it might turn out to be a good idea! I mean, if Wufei was really living alone up there, then he must not be eating much. It was pretty obvious by the way he appeared, way too thin for someone his age.

Quatre and Heero were looking at me like I had just sprouted horns or something. I just grinned in response, picking up the menu to see what I could get the cook to put in a doggy bag. 

"Duo… that doesn't really seem to be wise…" Quatre started, smiling apologetically at me.

"Why not?"

Heero snorted.

"You think it's funny Heero?" I asked, poking him in the forehead lightly.

"Hn." He moved further away from me, as if to ensure that I would not be able to reach him to poke him again. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey! It's a good idea! Besides, we need 'something' to apologize with. You know… peace offering sort a thing?"

"You want to apologize?" Quatre was looking at me weird again. Maybe he didn't expect me to be one to say I was sorry, I was wrong… shouldn't have been so pushy, shouldn't have done this… and a lot of other things that I managed to screw up.

Truthfully, I was a little afraid that Wufei would be really pissed off at me…. the permanent kind. 

"Yeah." I looked down, finding my hands to be really interesting at that moment. My mind kept playing the scene of Wufei's face, the shock… and embarrassment he must have been feeling. 

Emotions are an odd thing… emotions shouldn't be played with… especially with someone like Wufei… who hangs onto his pride. I really overdid it big time today.

TBC.

~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~

Hope you liked that Chappy! Gave some more minor 1+2 hints. Hopefully more will happen between them soon, ne?! Please Review and tell me what you thought!

__

Review Responses: 

****

SilverShinigami: Well, I don't know about Heero, but there was some definite Wufei help 'hinted' in this chapter… hmm so that is saying that the next chapter will have definite Wufei time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **KawaiiShinigami:** Heh, Thank you sooo much for your Review! *happy happy* Ok, yeah I agree with the puppy scene, that seemed to disturb a lot of people. ^.^' Lol, the Friday night movie thing… isn't really a real movie. I just made it up. Yeah, I think I have a dead animal fetish… nooo! I actually loooove cats! One of the things that I have been having a hell of a time with was the POV switching. I REALLY wanted to make it one POV a chapter, that way it would flow nicer, and all that other stuff. But, it didn't end up happening because then the story would have slowed down A LOT more. So, I then decided that two POV's a chapter might be better. What do you think? The next couple chapters, like this one, will be just one persons POV, only because they will be together a lot more, versus before, when they were all pretty much separate. Good luck with your fic! ^.^ And thanks again for reviewing. **Scorny: **Ok, ok you got more Duo in this Chappy! **Tri:** Yes, how 'did' you miss this? jk, anyways, glad you found it! Thank you so much for reviewing! **DeathScytheAngel:** Hmm, I guess your right, there is a lot of analyzing to be done. As for the Heero problem, that wont be dealt with until… a while. But! This chapter is the start of one horrible problem being solved! Yes, yes, someone will get help… somehow. Wufei ^.^ ! **CJ:** What I hate is when I'm in the middle of a story and get kicked offline. . I really hate slow connections also. But I have my own computer, so I never have to get off if I don't want ta. Well, you were right in the part about Wufei having an opportunity… but for what? bwahaha… this chapter delt with him a little! Hope you enjoyed! **KallitheINfamous:** Actually… I… *cant open mouth* I don't want to give anything away… but… umm about Wufei having someone… umm… ACK! Well, you'll just have to read to find out if he ever gets with someone. ^.^ It's funny how Wufei can be paired up with anyone and a lot of people don't care who. I for one like duo/Heero Q/T, and Wufei with anyone who is available! **demon lover:** Yes… now we got the second degree with Heero and Duo in this chappy! **Elle-FaTe:** Ok, I shortened up your name *cough* its hard to type and I don't want to screw it up again! Heh. You need to stop worrying about Heero being cold, it will all be explained! Just… you have to wait… doesn't that suck? I sorry! Hope you liked this chapter! **CrystalShinigami: **Yes, you got what you wanted, a whole chapter of Duo POV. Thank you for Reviewing!


	13. Being Nervous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

Warning: Will be Yaoi. Bad language. Depressing things for characters. heh, ummm

****

Authors Note: Chapters are going to take a little longer to get out during the Christmas season! Gomen, gomen.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Being Nervous

^0^

~Subject: Quatre Winner~

Duo is strange. That is my opinion. Though, I do admit that it is very enjoyable hanging out with him. Perhaps it is because we always end up in some weird situation. Like now. We were currently sitting, not really eating, at the diner Duo likes so much. Trowa was sitting across from me, looking over Duo's shoulder and reading the menu. I don't know why they were in such a hurry to feed Wufei. In my opinion, the best thing to do would be to lay low for awhile… wait until he calms down.

I haven't told them about Wufei… about how I saw him that day. It seems like forever ago… maybe because school had not yet started then. The day he came to my home, only to see my father… really. I had almost forgotten about it until now, when I saw where Wufei was living today. Maybe somewhere in my mind, I could not comprehend that it was actually Wufei doing what he does… he seemed so normal. He acts like any regular person… minus the nasty temper. 

I sighed, hand coming up to rub at my temples. I've been getting headaches more and more these days. I wonder if it is because of the stress of school and my home life. Or maybe it is just Duo's voice that brings it out. Hmm… now I'm starting to sound like Wufei.

"They've got good sandwiches…" 

I droned out Duo's voice, going over the various types of sandwich meats. Looking out the window seemed to be a good distraction. The sky seemed to be getting darker, maybe it was going to rain soon. 

"… any blankets?" It took me a minute to realize that Duo had been talking to me. My head snapped in his direction, quick enough to see him give a snort of a chuckle. "Quat, you out of it today?" He asked, reaching over to touch my forehead with a face of mock concern.

I just rolled my eyes before answering with, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"We were asking if you had any spare blankets." 

"Umm…" There was plenty at my home… but… I wouldn't know which ones I could take… if I'd get into trouble… what if the maids noticed they were gone? 

"I… think so." I ended up saying, then mentally scolded myself for being so weak. I could have just refused! But… it would be like lying, I guess. I don't think that is what friends did.

Duo chuckled again before going back to his menu. Obviously he found my choice of words to be funny. I didn't think anything was wrong with them!

"Ok! Turkey bacon it is!" Duo 'whooped,' before standing up quickly to go make his order at the counter. I think the waitress had given up trying to see if we were ready to order and went to sit by the television like all the other bored servers. 

The sound of Heero shifting beside me brought me to look over at him, seeing him eyeing Duo carefully. He had been rather quiet… a lot more than usual. His eyes shifted over towards the door, and I finally was able to recognize what he was doing. 

"If you want to leave, now would be your best… and maybe your only chance." I whispered, chuckling slightly as he turned in my direction. He seemed to think it over for a minute, but ended up just slouching down in his seat with a heavy sigh. 

That was odd, maybe he really did not want to leave.

"Duo would get mad." I almost missed that. It was said at such a low volume, almost a whisper. Yeah, Duo would get mad, but why would Heero care now, when he hadn't cared much about making Duo angry before? My eyes trailed down, noticing that Heero was still wearing that sweater… or put in back on. He wasn't shivering like usual, which was a good sign.

I hadn't realized I had been staring so long at Heero until he turned to glare at me. I guess he was getting a little uncomfortable under my gaze, though, I hadn't really meant to irritate him. I smiled apologetically before turning to see what Trowa was doing. He was writing in his notebook… wait, I think he was drawing. Yes, his hand was moving across the page too many times for it to be letters.

Like Heero, he noticed my staring and looked up at me. He didn't glare though. Yes, much nicer than Heero… and a lot less creepy. Instead, he just smiled at me. It wasn't a big smile, you could barely call it one… really. I looked away, for some reason feeling a little uncomfortable meeting his gaze. That was a first, I usually am the one to initiate and keep eye contact with people… something my father told me. People like to know that you are paying attention to them and eye contact is one of the best ways. Yeah, another one of his business tips pushed down upon me. 

Duo came back, saving me from my annoying thoughts. He had a white paper bag in his hand, smiling at us as he stood at the edge of the table.

"Well… I guess we should go." He didn't sound so sure anymore. Maybe he finally came to my conclusion that this was not going to lead to good.

"Are you sure Duo? I mean… Wufei didn't really seem to want us to…" My voice trailed off, eyes lowering to the ground. 

"Ah, Don't worry about it so much Q!"

I sighed, this was going to be very interesting. I was starting to picture some very scary things, like a braid flying off the school roof, or Duo tumbling down the stairs. Heh, that last one was actually pretty funny.

I trailed a little ways behind them as we made our way back in the direction of the school. I hadn't walked so much in a long time. Usually I get taken places by car. I guess it was good exercise, but I was starting to get tired again.

Thankfully, Duo seemed to forget the whole idea of getting blankets. I really wasn't fond of the idea of them coming over to my house. It would be easier to just bring them, if Duo still wanted them, some other day. They probably already figure that I was well off, seeing as the clothes I wear even looked expensive. Most of my wardrobe is like what I'm wearing now, white button up shirt and black pants. My father seemed to think that all you need is a white shirt and black pants and you can fit in anywhere. But, I really did not want them to see my house… maybe it's because I hate it so much. The giant waste of space on that expensively large lot.

Ok… I was wrong about Duo's forgetfulness.

"Quatre! We got to go to your place now, right?" Duo asked, turning to look at me with a big smile.

Oh drat… this was definitely going to be interesting… in a bad way. If interesting things can even be bad…

"Uh… yeah. Turn right on the next street." I said, eyes downcast to the cement walkway. "It will be a long walk…"

"Don't worry about it! Not like we have anything else to do."

Damnit, I was actually starting to figure out why Heero and Wufei always ran from Duo. It's because he's so damn pushy!

I sighed, clearing my head of any other angry thoughts that might be there. Duo was only trying to help Wufei, I was just acting like a spoiled kid I guess. Not all things can go the way I wanted. 

The trip to my home was eventful. Duo had decided we play a word game… though, it ended up being, 'Lets question Heero' instead. 

"So Heero…" Duo looked back from where he had been walking slightly ahead, giving the Japanese boy a impish grin. "Where do you live?"

Heero's eyes widened slightly. I think mine did also, because Duo had just asked something he already knew the answer for. A couple seconds went by before Heero answered, only with a shrug.

"Hm. Ok then…" Yeah, that didn't seem to faze Duo at all. "What is your favorite color?"

I smiled, this was definitely starting to get amusing. Duo was probably going to switch off asking personal questions to stupid ones. I do believe he was trying to hide his plan by asking other dumb questions along with the important ones. Though, I am pretty sure Heero was not so stupid as to fall for it.

To my surprise Heero actually answered the first 'dumb' question.

"Neon Pink." We all stopped in our tracks to gape at him, disbelieving. Yeah ,very shocking for Heero to like… wait… ok, he was smirking now. Damn, he made a joke and I fell for it!

Duo burst out laughing, clutching his hands to his stomach. "Yeah… just like Relena, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, probably knowing that none would come, so he asked his next question. "How old are you?"

"Same age as you."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Heero's response. I don't think Duo was going to get any straight answers. But, it was much more amusing this way anyway.

"Uh huh…" Duo put his hands to his chin as he thought. He was now walking evenly with the rest of us, instead of his normal frontal position. "So… what's your middle name?"

"I…" Heero's eyebrows came together slightly, as if confused about something. "I don't know." 

"Eh? How can you n…" Duo stopped his words, as if coming to the realization that maybe he shouldn't pry into that any further. "That's alright, doesn't matter…. so what is your favorite animal?"

Duo didn't really ask anymore personal stuff from Heero until we were already turning down my street. I lifted my eyes that were trailing the ground to stare at Duo as he asked, "Do you like Relena?"

Heero's eyes widened a tiny, tiny bit before shaking his head back and forth quickly. "No."

"Hmm…" Duo was smiling, though I don't know why. His eyes were looking at Heero filled with something like mischief. "And why not?"

Heero just glared at Duo, crossing his arms as he did so.

"You don't think she's… pretty?"

Heero snorted.

I was beginning to think he would be really good at imitating Trowa, what with how he barely talks and all. Speaking of Trowa, he was standing next to me, seemingly uninterested in this conversation. That was a first. I thought he would have enjoyed seeing Heero put under the spot. Instead, he seemed to be interested in the gate next to us, aligned with perfectly cut bushes, in perfect rectangles. We were on my property now. That thought only made my stomach churn.

"You know… everyone thinks that you and Relena are hitting it off." 

"Hn."

"That doesn't bother you?" 

"….."

"Maybe you should talk to her, tell her your not interested."

"No."

"Eh? Does that mean you really are interested?"

"Duo…" Heero was really flustered right about now. Duo's insistent questions were even starting to give me a headache.

"Or is it that you don't like girls at…"

"Duo, I think you've tortured Heero enough for today." I interrupted him and his pestering, hoping that our arrival at my front gate would shut him up as well. Maybe give him something else to think about.

"Fuck… this is your place Q?" Duo looked to me with wide eyes. I guess he was the only on that hadn't realized that I was well off.

"Aa… can… could you…" I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to not sound rude with my question in mind.

"We'll stay out here." Heero's voice startled me into looking at him, but his words had me sighing with relief. Truthfully, I wouldn't have felt comfortable if they went in with me… there was always the chance that my father might be around, back from his business trips early or something.

"Eh? But I wanted to see his pad!" Duo looked really disappointed, looking from Heero to me with a pout.

"Were staying here." Heero's said to Duo, voice giving no room to argue. I was slightly surprised at his change in behavior. Usually he didn't stand up to Duo at all.

I headed off into the house after sending Heero a small smile in thanks. I thought about him while grabbing some blankets inside. Heero must have known that I was uncomfortable having them see my house, just like he would be uncomfortable having us know where he lived. I guess, people in similar situations can relate somehow.

I was in a much better mood as I walked down the hallways of my home. Maybe it was because I didn't run into my father, nor any of the servants while grabbing the blankets. I only stopped as I came to my bedroom door, deciding that maybe I should get some other supplies. Walking into the room, the first place I went was my bottom drawer in the closet. That was where I kept my… normal clothes. Well, ordinary people clothes. All the rest of the drawers were filled with the things my father picked out. Fancy expensive things.

I sighed, grabbing the three shirts and two pairs of jeans within. That was all I had of the inexpensive stuff… but I think Wufei needed it more then me and my attempt at fitting into the lower class society. I just hoped he wouldn't mind the color blue, a blue tank top to be exact. 

"Hmm…" I eyed the white pants that were in my hand. They would be a little baggy… but would fit him none the less, so I stuffed it into the folds of the blankets, along with the pair of jeans and other shirts. I then started my way out, down the halls and out the door where my friends would be waiting.

It took relatively long to get back to the school, seeing as I've never walked, only taken the bus before. It was almost dark by the time we hopped the now closed gate, making our way once again to the back of the school, where Wufei would be…. and probably angrier than hell that we disturbed him once again.

I started fidgeting slightly as we stepped up the darkened stairwell. I wonder if there was even a light up in that storage closet? Just thinking about sitting up their in the dark was making me nervous.

Duo stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs. I would have bumped into him if it wasn't for Trowa, grabbing my arm to slow me down. I was about to ask why he had stopped, when I noticed that he was looking off to the side, where the top of the roof could be seen.

A figure was sitting, crossed legged at the edge of the roof. I knew it was Wufei, I could easily tell because of the lack of shadows up here, making it easier to see. The strange thing was, Wufei turned his head, looking over in our direction and he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see us. That's when I realized that he probably had watched us walking up the stairs from where he sat on the ledge.

Wufei got up, silently walking towards us. I could hear as Duo took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for whatever Wufei was going to say. But, he didn't say anything to us, just walked past us, motioning for us to follow as he came to the storage room door. 

It was a little relieving to see the candle burning from inside. It didn't light up the room that much, but it was a whole lot better than sitting in the dark. We all scrambled into the small room, sitting down on the floor as Wufei did. He still hadn't said anything, as if waiting for us to start.

Of course, Duo once again saved us from the uncomfortable silence. 

"We… uh… brought you something to eat."

I instinctively held in my breath, a little frightened that Wufei might get mad… maybe not like getting our… charity. But, to my surprise, he only raised an eyebrow slightly before taking the wrapped sandwich Duo had held before him. "Oh, and Q brought you some blankets."

I felt my face get a little warm. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was really getting nervous just thinking about what would happen if Wufei chose to get mad at me. He just sighed though, then nodded his head in thanks. I chose not to tell him about the clothes wrapped in the blankets. Thinking that he might find it too much. 

He must have calmed down while we were gone, which was a big relief, but his silence was starting to get unnerving. I think Duo was getting irritated by it as well, because he started speaking, "So… are you going to tell us…"

Thankfully, Wufei actually responded, though it was only to interrupt Duo with a calm, "No."

"Well there has to be a reason…"

"No."

"Wufei come on!"

"No."

They went on like that for a couple more minutes, causing me to chuckle. This was definitely familiar. Wufei getting aggravated by Duo and treating him like an idiot. I was feeling a little better, especially after seeing Wufei actually smirk at the irritation Duo was giving off.

"Gah! Are you not going to give me 'any' answers?" Duo asked, head tilted backwards towards the ceiling.

"No…" After hearing Duo growl slightly, he added, "It is not of your concern."

That did it. Duo stood up quickly, looking angrily to Wufei. I would have taken a step back if I was standing, but I went for leaning away instead. 

"Not my concern!?" Duo huffed, fists clenching slightly. He opened his mouth as if to say something, maybe yell at Wufei for not giving him any answers, but instead he just took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fists.

I heard Heero snort from beside me and looked over to see his lips twisted upward in amusement. 

I couldn't hold back the relieved sigh that escaped my lips as Duo calmed down. Closing my eyes, I rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on. I really needed to take a vacation… away from all of them. They really like to make me nervous, don't they?

The rest of the time spent up at Wufei's temporary home went much the same. Duo trying to get answers from Wufei without getting mad. Wufei actually found it amusing. I guess figuring out Duo's weakness was a thrill for him. It seems that one of the things that bugged Duo the most was secrets and surprises. He couldn't stand the fact that Wufei would not tell him his 'secret'… if you could even call it that. I guess it was… though… and I was just as curious as Duo. Had Wufei been living on his own for a long time? Is that why he had to sell himself? To get money to survive? 

Yeah, I think I was starting to wish Wufei would tell us what was going on. But, I know he would not… because… there are things even I would never tell them… things that are just too personal. Like my relationship with my dad… like my problems at home. Maybe it is because I don't want sympathy… or any help…

"Ah! It's so late!" Duo jumped up suddenly, causing me to lose my train of thought. "Fuck! Damnit! I am so fucking dead!"

I cringed as Duo said that. We had all witnessed the cut on his face as he came downstairs that one night. We had all probably came to the same conclusion about where he had gotten it. Would that happen again… since he would be late in getting home? 

"Will you be alright, Duo?" I asked, concern clearly showing in my voice. 

He just rubbed the back of his head, eyes closing with a sigh. "Yeah… it's nothing. Just missed my curfew is all." He started towards the door, pulling it open with a loud creak. "See ya tomorrow, Wu!" He managed to say in his usual cheerful voice, but I could tell he was straining it a bit. He quickly stepped out, Heero following close behind. I guess he felt there was no reason to stick around if Duo wasn't there.

Trowa seemed to realize that it was probably time to go also, for he walked to the door, nodding his head in Wufei's direction, a silent goodbye. Trowa then looked at me, still sitting on the floor, his eyes looking to me in question. 

"I'll just be a minute." I said, getting off the ground with a soft smile in Trowa's direction. He seemed to take the hint and stepped out, leaving me alone with Wufei.

The Chinese boy was looking at me with a raised eyebrow now. I could also see his hands were clutched tightly around the materials of his pants… a nervous gesture. Was he afraid of what I would say to him? He must have been worrying still about me seeing him at my home. I wish I could have gotten the courage to at least talk to him… make him not so jumpy around me.

I took a deep breath, opening the door, but not quite stepping out. I looked to him and tried to put on a comforting smile, trying to reassure him, silently, that I would not say anything to the others about him. 

"If you need anything…" I started.

Wufei nodded his head.

I left it at that, nodding also in response and stepping out into the dark.

I shivered as I made my way down the stairs. No one seemed to be in sight and I really did not enjoy walking by myself. I moved quickly through the school grounds, cursing myself for leaving later then everyone else. I could have walked with them! At least out of this darkness!

As I slowly climbed to the top of the front gate of the school, I noticed the figure across the street. This seemed to startle me a little too much and I ended up toppling forward, eyes wide, as I fell to the ground below. Though, I didn't seem to be in much pain… 

Ah… the figure had caught me! Ok, so I had realized by now that it was actually Trowa who was setting me on my feet again, green eyes looking me over for injuries. I blushed, noticing how close he was and the location of his hand. He left his hand on my arm for a couple seconds longer before backing away, as if finally satisfied that I was not hurt.

I felt a little better that he had waited for me and a little pleased, but I could not stop the pounding of my heart or the blush that was most likely on my face as we started walking. Thankfully, it was dark out, or I would probably be on the receiving end of a confused Trowa stare. Who knows what he would have thought if he had seen me in that state! 

Yeah… what would he have thought? That I was blushing because… because he had caught me? Wouldn't that seem strange? Why was I really so flustered?

I knew the reason… it was obvious, but I could not accept it. Even if I found Trowa somewhat attractive… it could never work out… I could not like guys… not anymore.

I had a mission… and I would not fail. I needed to be normal… I needed to… I had to stop liking people like Trowa. It was wrong… it was like my father. And… I did not want to be like him.

Because…

My mother might have still been alive… if only my father had loved her… if only…

TBC.

(/(/(/(//(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(

Ok, Sorry there are no Review responses. I have no time really! Going on vacation for Christmas to see relatives in the south! I hope you liked this chapter, the other one should be up in a week or so. Please review! Tell me what you think! Like my story? Think it is getting… boring? ^.^ 


	14. Two Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2 3+4

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. This chapter TALKS about: hmmm… not that much… I don't think it is all that bad… just depressing thoughts, I guess.

**Authors Note: Thanky sooo much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! **

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Two Confessions**

_//\\//\\/\\_

_~Subject: Trowa Barton~_

The middle of my nice dream was interrupted as I was thrown from sleep and into the world of wakefulness. The loud banging on my door had me stumbling out of bed, passing the other sleeping occupants…. who seemed to be ignoring the knocking. I sighed as I reached the door, hesitating to open it when I saw that I was only in my boxers. Ah well, it was probably just some… hmm… some sort of check up crew? 

Well, I was a little more than surprised to see the head of the orphanage standing outside the door. She usually didn't associate with us unless something big had happened. 

"Barton! Come with me." She demanded, walking away from the door and expecting me to follow her. I looked one more time at my state of dress. Ugh. Thankfully, there was a t-shirt left on the floor by one of my roommates. I quickly snatched it, putting it over my head as I walked out the door. My feet hit the cold wooden surface of the bottom floor, causing my arms to tighten as the little bumps started to appear from the temperature. 

Hmm, I seemed to be following her to the working offices.

"Some crazy kid keeps insisting that he talks to you!" She complained while opening her office door, ushering me in. Before I could figure out what she meant by that, she added, "He's on the telephone, wouldn't hang up until I got you!" 

I froze, staring at the phone in her hand. My eyes looked to her in confusion, silently asking what I was suppose to do with… a phone… an instrument used for speaking with people over long distances.

"I know, I know! That's what I was trying to tell him! He wouldn't listen to me though!" She shook her head, obviously irritated by this weird situation. 

I hesitantly took the phone from her hand, staring at the black object, trying to think of what I was suppose to do now. As I pressed the phone to my ear I heard the soft humming of someone's voice. Seeing as I had not gotten the person's attention, I reached over to push one of the numbers on the phone stand.

"Ah! Trowa? Is that you?" I now recognized that voice to belong to none other than Duo. Of course, who else would be crazy enough to stand up to the head lady? 

I pushed another button on the phone, the beeping sound was really loud, causing me to wince slightly. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually used one of these weird contraptions. They were very amusing.

"Ah, good, good. Anyways, I called Quatre awhile ago and me and him want to go hang out with Wu today. Well, he didn't really think it such a good idea, but I talked him into it and then he said that maybe we should get you an Heero to come and so I looked your place thing-a-ma-bob up in the phone book and called when that weird lady answered telling me that I couldn't talk to you because you couldn't talk. Obviously, but that never stopped us before, and yeah, I did think that it would be better to ask for Heero, but I thought maybe you could force him cause he might have just hung up the phone if I were to call, you know, refusing to go and all like he usually does and since you live there anyway it would be fine for you to go and get him. So yeah, me and Q are going to meet in front of the school. He said he'd bring lunch for all of us! Which is really cool since I am starving and everything." 

Finally, he seemed to slow his long rambling down a bit. "That alright with you?"

*beep*

"Ok then! Meet you at the school at about noon, better hurry, that's like… what? Half an hour away?"

*beep*

Duo laughed then said a hasty goodbye before hanging up. 

The head was looking at me weird as I handed the phone back to her. My only gesture was a nod of my head in thanks before I left to make my way in the direction of a certain Japanese boys room. The only problem was, I was still dressed in my night clothes. Half way there, I decided to turn back and get into something decent. Heero would, most likely, not be pleased to see me dressed like I had just woken up… not that he would be happy to see me anyways.

Twenty minutes later I was back downstairs. I had ended up taking a shower instead of just getting dressed. Yes, that had taken a while, but I really needed the hot water to wake me up and prepare myself for the inevitable 'convincing Heero.'

Heero's… uh, room… was on the other side of the orphanage. During the short walk over there I prayed that he wasn't feeling stubborn today. I did not really feel like getting into trouble with the ever hyper Duo because I failed in my mission to abstract Heero from his room. But of course, everything I plan out never goes according. 

As I knocked on the door to the… the closet in which Heero had been staying, I heard some shuffling from within. A couple seconds later a very wide eyed Heero appeared, staring at me in disbelief. I bet he didn't even realize I knew where he was sleeping… or maybe he's never had any visitors before.

Well, I bet we were a rather amusing sight to see. He just stood there, silently… staring at me. And I just stood there, silently… staring at him. A couple minutes later, I think he came to remember that words were not my thing, because he sighed, before saying, "What do you want?"

I just stood there, waiting for him to let me in, scolding myself for not bringing something to write with and making this go so much easier. He seemed to take the hint… finally, and moved aside so I could enter his… very, very small living space. 

"Duo." He sighed, already seeming to guess the answer for my visit. I nodded my head once before pointing to the door. Motion telling him that we needed to leave. At least, I hoped that was what I was gesturing for. 

"What does he want from me now?" He didn't really seem to be annoyed, or mad… more like tired. 

A pen and paper seemed to magically appear in Heero's hand and I took it, thankful for something to communicate with. Sometimes… I wonder about my decision to not speak. Life would be so much easier when dealing with people like Heero. 

When he got my hasty note, the first word out of his mouth was and annoyed, "No." 

My shoulders slumped when realization dawned that Heero was going to make this very difficult for me. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had hoped that Heero would at least… umm… damn. Ok, so I had wished that Heero would, for once, not be so damn stubborn. 

It took nearly fifteen minutes to drag him out of his room. That was actually less time then I expected, but we were already late for meeting Duo and Quatre. By the time we ended up at the school there was one tired looking Quatre and a pissy Duo.

"Finally! Jeez! You people really like to make people wait, don't ya?" Duo growled, getting up from where he had been laying on the ground… practically in the middle of the street. He reminded me of a kid… a very impatient kid.

I just pointed my finger in the direction of Heero, hoping that he would take my hint and realize that it was not my fault… it was his. Heh, aren't I so good at blaming people?

"Alright, alright, lets hurry up! Wufei's probably hungry!" 

"How do you know he is even there?" Heero asked as Duo took his arm, starting to haul him along. I don't think it was really necessary to drag Heero like that… I mean, he made it all the way here without being pulled…

"Ah, Wu's boring. Like he would ever make any plans." Duo answered as he pushed Heero towards the closed gate. The Japanese boy glared at Duo for a second before finally taking the hint and climbing over.

We followed Duo back up the old stairs and were once again standing in front of the storage room doors. It was pretty amusing how we just all stood there, exactly like we had just yesterday. Maybe a little afraid to go further or waiting for someone else to take the first step. Of course, Duo is always the first step taker, and so he was the one who hesitantly went up to knock on the crappy job of a door.

Surprisingly, when Wufei answered, he looked like he was expecting us. Hmm… maybe he is physic… or we are really obvious people.

My eyebrow rose slightly when I took in his clothing, not the usual black attire. He was wearing some baggy white pants with a blue tank top looking thing. Interesting. 

He move away from the door to let us through and we pushed our way in, sitting down once again in his little… temporary home. I said 'temporary' because there is no way he could stay here forever… or even a long time. Winter was just around the corner and if it was this cold now… I would hate to think what it would be like then.

Speaking of the cold. I had been too absorbed in Wufei to notice that Heero was, once again, shivering. Though, I could tell he was having a hard time trying to stop them, or hide them from us. His fist was clenched tight, as if that would do something to stop his shaking. Hmm… we really needed to get him some warmer clothing.

"Wu, your food awaits!" Duo chimed, grabbing the bag Quatre had brought in and starting the process of tearing it open with a bunch of 'oo's' and 'ah's'.

After we all had our food given to us by the over energetic Duo, we just kinda started to eat… quietly. Even Duo was too absorbed in his food to say much. It was nice, and actually relaxing in that cold dark storage room.

Since there wasn't any major discussions going on, it was a little hard not to notice how Heero was shivering… even harder now. You'd think his teeth would start chattering any minute. I raised my eyebrow in his direction, which graced me with a glare from him in return. Heh, so he really did not like me staring at him, I think I figured as much a long time ago. 

"Heero? What's wrong with you man?" Duo sighed, putting his food down and joining me in watching Heero. This seemed to make him even madder and now he was glaring with even more anger. "Well, at least Wu has blankets here…" Duo looked around the room, like I was doing, trying to find wherever Wufei had hidden the blankets.

We heard a cough from next to us and looked to see why Wufei was biting his bottom lip. 

"Wu? Where'd all those blankets go?" Duo asked, looking to him with a frown.

"Well…"

"You couldn't have given them away."

"No…"

"You don't eat blankets, do you?"

A snort and then a, "Baka…"

"Then what…"

"Maxwell will you shut up for two seconds?"

Two silent seconds.

"Ok, now tell us…"

"Alright! It rained last night!" Wufei yelled, crossing his arms over his chest after that confession.

We just looked at him… not getting what he was trying to say.

"And…" Duo had a smirk on his face and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"And… the water leaked in here." Wufei was seemingly a little too red, making me wonder why he was so embarrassed. Duo seemed to know, because he burst out into a giggling fit that lasted a couple minutes. This only caused Wufei to scowl murderously at him.

"Oh… Wu… I bet you woke up, all wet… hah… probably thought you peed yourself!" To confirm Duo's suspicion, Wufei's eyes went wide before he growled and started to grit his teeth in attempt to suppress his anger.

I have come to the conclusion that Wufei uses anger as a back up for any other emotions. It was amazing… if he is shocked, he turns angry. If he is embarrassed, you can definitely find anger following quickly behind. You know, him and Duo probably have a lot more in common then they think… or wished to realize. Duo is similar to Wufei in the sense that he uses humor as his shield from situations. 

"Ok, ok… I'm done." Duo said, dramatically wiping the moisture from his eyes. "… so where did you put your soiled blankets." Duo started chuckling slightly once again, which ended up aggravating Wufei even more. He really knew how to get under someone's skin, especially Wufei's.

"They are hanging outside… over the railing to dry from the 'water'." He purposely over articulated the last word, trying to get his point across. 

Duo had stopped talking, stopped his laughing altogether. That was when I noticed his attention was turned on Heero, frown marring his usually cheerful face. "Trowa… why the hell did you let him come wearing a thin shirt like that?" Duo asked, eyes narrowing slightly in my direction.

Oh… Heero seemed to be wearing only a thin long sleeved shirt… I wonder how I could have missed that…

"I mean… jeez, you're even wearing a thick sweater!" 

Ok, I think he can stop pointing out the obvious now.

"Even Quatre! Heero, what's wrong with you? Didn't I lend you that sweater?"

Heero just glared at Duo, whose eyes seemed to light up as if he had just come up with an idea. His mouth was now twisting upwards into that scary mischievous grin he shows when he is about to do something… strange.

"He~ero." Duo, ever so slowly, started to scoot over toward where Heero was sitting. "Come'ere Heero." He said, patting his knee in a come hither gesture, grin never leaving his face.

Heero seemed to pale considerably as he pushed himself back as far as the storage room wall would permit him. 

"Come on, Heero." Duo continued to pat his knee, chuckling as Heero's eyes widened in what could possibly be fright from what Duo had in mind. I could see his dark blue eyes dart towards the door, looking for a possible escape, only to be disappointed by a smiling Quatre sitting right in front of it. 

Hmm… what would he do?

It seemed like Heero was going to jump up for a moment, but Duo grabbed his wrist, stopping any attempt made. He then yanked the poor Japanese boy towards him… a couple seconds of struggle ended with Heero being positioned in Duo's lap, the braided boy grinning madly the whole time. 

I watched, wide eyed, as Heero started to transform into panic mode, limbs flailing every which way in attempt to escape from the laughing Duo, who was now hugging him from behind.

It was a very strange position, the one they were in. And what made it look even stranger was how Heero was wiggling around like a worm trying to get Duo to let go of him. Of course, in struggle, someone is bound to get hurt.

"Fuck!" Duo yelled suddenly, pushing Heero away, catching my attention as he hugged his stomach. Heero was now sitting in front of him, frozen, the only movements being his chest rising and falling from the rapid breaths. I think he was confused as to why Duo was wincing in pain, eyes shut, teeth clenched.

A couple seconds went by before Duo opened his mouth to take a deep breath and unlatch his hands from where they were circled around himself. I think he finally noticed the silence and everyone staring at him in confusion, because his eyes went a little big and I could have swore he said some curse words under his breath.   

"Duo?" Heero was looking intently at the braided boys abdomen now, as if he could see through the thick sweater that hid what was underneath.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Duo answered quickly, grin settling back on his face.

"Why…"

"I said it's nothing Heero." He said a little louder, as if barking at him to drop the subject. Heero didn't seem convinced, and in the next second a braid went 'whack' against the hard floor as Heero lunged on top of Duo, sending him backwards. He seemed to freeze for a moment as the air was knocked out of his lungs. That couple of seconds giving Heero the time to lift Duo's shirt and peer underneath.

"Stop!" Duo sat up, pushing the sweater back down quickly. His action was a little too late, for we already saw what lay beneath. A big fist sized bruise. 

I think Quatre managed to see it from his position by the door also, because he gasped, eyes becoming large as he looked to Duo. 

"Did… Duo! Did you… that's a huge bruise!" His voice came out a little squeaky, causing a red blush to spread on his pale cheeks.

"It's nothing. Just fell down… er.. bumped into something…"

"Bullshit, Maxwell!" Wufei seemed to have witnessed the ugly discoloration also. And he didn't seem to be happy with Duo's lie. It was more than obvious; I don't think Duo has had much practice in the untruthful department of life.

"What the hell, Wufei? You actually are joining into this? Huh? Why the hell should I give a straight answer when you won't even give one?" Duo looked really pissed now. Maybe he wasn't used to people pestering him… instead he was usually the pest. 

Wufei's mouth dropped open before his eyes narrowed once again in anger. "I don't have to tell anyone anything, you don't either. But I don't use lying as an escape from questions." Wufei spat, eyes staring coldly at Duo.

I think those words hit something, because Duo closed his mouth, eyes falling to the ground. It was a couple silent minutes later before anyone spoke, and it was Duo who managed the soft, "Sorry." 

Heero was still sitting in front of Duo and the braided boy grabbed him by the waist to pull him once again onto his lap. This time, however, Heero didn't struggle. Maybe he was afraid that he would hit another one of Duo's bruises… if he had any more.

"Was it because you were late yesterday?" Quatre asked, his lip sucked into his mouth halfway as he mumbled that question.

Duo sighed, arms moving to wrap tightly around Heero's stomach, chin resting on the tense shoulders from behind. 

"Can we just drop it already?" Duo asked. He looked over to me, eyes seemingly pleading for me to do something. Of course, I was just as curious as everyone else… but I 'was' starting to feel a little sympathy for him. Not that I could help him any.

No one spoke for a long while, as if trying to absorb all of those odd bits of information. I used that time to watch Heero as he sat in Duo's lap. He wasn't shivering anymore… I think he had stopped that during the struggle to get away, but… he looked a little embarrassed… or nervous. Just why was Duo so attached to Heero anyway? He seemed to be targeting him since the first week of school.

"I'm running away from someone." Wufei admitted suddenly, causing more than one eyebrow to raise as the silence was broken with his loud voice. "Your turn." He said in Duo's direction.

Duo looked puzzled for a moment, probably mirroring my own expression, before he finally managed to figure out what Wufei was trying to do. "Oh…" His eyebrows crinkled together, as if unsure whether or not to join in this new… game. 

"… um… I got hit by someone." 

A little information, for a little information.

"Hmm…" Wufei's eyes seemed to squint slightly as he thought of his next confession. "I… saw something I shouldn't have."

"My dad threw a coffee mug at me." 

Ok, if that didn't startle me, Wufei's next statement certainly did.

"My boss killed one of his… workers."

I heard Quatre gasp from beside me and turned to see him looking almost horrified. 

Duo's shaky voice broke me away from the wide eyed blond. "Umm…" He looked a little lost on what to say now. "That time when you all came over… uh… she kinda… well… my mom hit me."

"But…" Quatre's hand flew to cover his mouth. I guess he was having a hard time not interrupting with a barrage of questions. "Sorry… I just…"

"What?"

"That cut on you cheek…"

"Her ring."

"…oh." Quatre's eyes dropped to the floor. I think he was regretting asking that question. It wasn't something pleasant to think about.

I turned to Wufei, whom just nodded, as if accepting Duo's confession as the truth. He then cleared his throat before saying, "I helped get rid of the dead body."

I think my mouth actually dropped on that one. And I wasn't the only one stunned by that announcement.

"Fuck!" I forced my eyes away from Wufei fast enough to see Duo throw his hands up into the air. 

"I give up! Wufei!? What the HELL!?" That was Duo's loud voice that yelled that, but I am certain I was thinking just the same thoughts. 

What the hell indeed.

TBC.

++__++__++__++__++__++

Ok, I am sorry about the lack of updates… but I am out of state, so I can't really release them as fast. Things will start to pick up again when I am back… in the beginning of January. Hope you all had a good Christmas… those of you who celebrate it anyway. I spent it with my nephew, playing with legos. Weeeeee. The next chapter won't be out for a while… probably a week or so. SORRYYYY! But I'll quickly get back to my usual releasings… which is about two chapters a week. **Thank you sooo much for reviewing!** Hope you liked this chapter! It should been more detailed… but I didn't really have the time, gomen!

  


	15. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 , 3+4

Warning: Yaoi, bad language, self hatred, angst and a lot of other things in later chapters too.

****

Authors Note: *Yawn* Iza tired. 

Review responses: On the bottom of the pageo!

Enjoy this chappy!

****

IMPORTANT: Ok, semi important: Pay attention in the beginning of this chapter, may be confusing. Everything is in Heero's mind except for the things in Quotation marks… you know… cause that would be someone talking. Ugh, yes. Well just pay attention and hopefully it isn't as confusing as it seems! ENJOY!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

^

**__**

Smile

^

~Subject: Heero Yuy~

What are you doing?

I don't know.

"I'm running away from someone."

__

What are you doing 'here?'

I don't… know.

"I got hit…"

__

Why did you come here?

I… don't…

"…saw something I shouldn't have."

"…threw a coffee mug at me."

"My boss killed…"

__

Why are you listening to this?

I… I'm not…

__

You're not?

It has nothing to do with me.

__

Nothing.

"…that cut on my cheek was from my mom."

"I helped get rid of the dead body."

__

Why are you still here then?

I…

__

Why haven't you left yet?

I… do-

__

Why haven't you left yet?

But…

__

Why? Why haven't I left yet?

Strange emotions ran through my mind that day. I don't know where they came from, or if I had them all along. I felt… I felt…

__

Weak. Ashamed.

Decisions… those things I usually could easily make. Yet… I was having such a hard time just deciding whether to stay or leave. It shouldn't have been so. I knew what I wanted… I did not want to stay here any longer. But… how could I…? _Would they let me just go? Would Duo just let me go?_

Why the hell am I just sitting here? I want nothing to do with this! Nothing to do with them and their problems!

I am acting like some weak… weak… 

"Wufei? Is this true?"

Quatre. I could see him now. Concern written all over his face. Why? It wasn't his problem. How could he possibly be genuinely concerned about someone else's life? It would only bring him to worrying… to stress… to pain, as well as the other people involved. _Why put yourself through that? What is the point?_

I didn't understand. 

There was silence in the room. Duo had dropped his hands from where they were circled around my waist. Whether or not they had held me so to keep me from moving away or not was a mystery. I turned my attention away from that problem, directly towards another. Wufei. He was looking to the wall, eyes glazed over as if thinking about a distant memory. It wasn't too hard to figure what memory that one was. I watched him, noting how he seemed to be staring right through the thin storage wall.

__

Go. Leave now.

I stood, decision finally made. Everyone seemed to be too focused elsewhere to keep me here any longer. Minds dwelling too deep on what Wufei had just said. I think… this was a chance, one that I had been unconsciously looking for. I don't even remember how I managed to get out of there as quickly as I did. Quatre was sitting by the door, blocking it from anyone who wanted to escape. An obstacle that did not even waver me from my path. Along the way, I think I ended up pushing him, knocking him over to land roughly on the floor. I'll probably have to apologize to him for that later.

__

Why?

Because… when you hurt someone… you apologize…

__

Why?

Because… it's too… it's so they won't hold it against you…

__

Why should I care?

I shook my head, clearing all the thoughts from my head as I ran down the steep steps of the school building. 

"Heero!" Somehow, I couldn't figure out who it was who called after me. I didn't even look back to see if it was Duo that had followed me out.

The cold early evening air hit me hard, causing me to shiver and pick up my pace. Anything to keep warm… running would help me with that. I moved, I jogged, stopped, went on once again… seemingly in a daze. When my mind finally settled down enough to realize my surroundings once again, I came to the conclusion that I was lost. Not in the school grounds any longer… but not near the city either. Had my mind shut down for so long without me realizing? 

My head tilted up to the sky, noticing the trees surrounding me on all sides. Trees… they were familiar. Perhaps I hadn't gone too far after all.

"Heero! You… run… fucking… too fast. Damn it!" I froze as Duo's annoying voice came closer to me. I didn't even have to turn around to know that he was probably clutching his knees to go along with the panting breaths. He must not have been very athletic. I took up a slow paced walk after realizing that I probably should get moving. Maybe it was the thought that I was in the woods… alone with Duo that had me feeling like I needed to get out of there. By the cracking of the leaves and twigs behind me, I could tell that he was in fact continuing to follow me. 

"What are you doing?" I growled, turning sharply around, glaring at Duo, who was now staring at me, eyes slightly narrowed. Was he upset with me?

__

Why do you care?

I don't.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I looked at him, slightly confused for a second before realizing what he was talking about. I had run away… well… kind of ran away. I technically didn't run until I was out of their prying eyes. Of course, Duo saw. It was just like him to go and follow me. Didn't anyone teach him that sometimes people want to be left alone?

"Go away." Duo didn't leave… of course. He followed me as I navigated myself out of the woods, even chuckled after my third turn around in attempt to not get lost even more in this dreaded place. I had somehow ended up in the thickest part of these woods, before realizing that the sounds I had heard moments before were cars. Before I knew it, I had finally stepped out into the middle of a street. If my mind hadn't been so occupied on escape plans from Duo, I probably would have noticed that we had been walking only ten feet from the road for about a hundred yards.

Duo chuckled again as he saw my scowling face. He was rather amused that I had taken so long to get us out. I don't know why he hadn't just helped me! It was obvious by the way his eyes had darted back and forth between bushes that he had been unnerved by the woods as well.

I suppressed the sigh that wanted to escape my lips as we started in one direction, this time sticking to the black road. Duo stayed quiet most of the walk towards… what I hoped to be relatively close to the orphanage. I couldn't believe that I had no clue where I was when I had lived in this town almost all of my life! I guess… I could blame that on my lack of desire to do anything besides sit in my room.

"So…" I glanced over to Duo to see him looking at the ground. "Where are we going?"

I snorted, turning my eyes back towards out path. "I'm trying to get away from you." I admitted, smirking as I noted that he had stopped in his tracks with a frustrated sigh. 

"Fine then," I had hoped that he would say he would be leaving, but instead he changed that damn topic, "I'll ask something else!" He walked quickly in front of me, blocking my path, forcing me to halt. "Why did you leave?" Before I could answer, he added, "Not that I care or anything. I was actually glad for an excuse to leave, myself. The atmosphere there was giving me the creeps! Q's real nice and everything, but he can get on my nerves with his pity stares. No… I'm not trying to be mean or anything… well, you know what I mean." My eyebrow rose slightly as he finally stopped his short speech. I wouldn't have thought Duo would ever be in a hurry to actually leave what he calls 'socializing.' Then again, he probably was just mad that half the attention was on Wufei and not himself. 

"So why'd you leave?" He repeated, then proceeded to stare at me expectantly… waiting for his damn answer. Of course, the truth is always the best way to go in my opinion. 

"I left…" I said the words more slowly this time, looking at him in all seriousness, "to get away from you." His reaction wasn't what I had expected. I think, I had believed he would not take it so seriously, like all other things. But instead, he flinched at my words, eyes falling to the ground as if hurt. 

"Oh." 

Yeah, I felt like a jerk then. 

__

Why should you care?

__

Shut up.

I shook my head and sighed when noting that Duo was now kicking a rock that was by his feet gloomily. I should have just left him alone… walked away. Then I might finally have gotten rid of him. I might have been through with all of this bother!

"I'm sorry." Instead of leaving I apologize! A brilliant way to screw up my finally being free of him. "I didn't mean that."

He looked up just then, cocky smirk forming on his lips, causing my eyes to widened slightly as I was struck with the answer to why he was leering at me. He was… he had been fooling me that whole time! 

"I know you didn't mean it!" Duo laughed, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "Come on, you were going the wrong way." He smirked again, tugging on my arm to pull me out of my mental scolding.

I was such an idiot. 

~~~~

Duo led me back to the city with ease. He probably hadn't been lost from the start! Just followed me around to make me seem like an idiot. I made a mental note to look at a map… or do something in order for this incident to not happen again. Getting lost and then having to have Duo help me was not something that I wanted to remember… or repeat. After I figured out where I was, I realized that I was actually pretty close to the orphanage. It was only a few blocks from our current location.

We were currently walking through the 'dirty part' of town when Duo suddenly stopped in front of one of the old street stores, turning back to wait for me to catch up to him. I had been lagging behind, trying my best not to say something to the ever cheerful boy I might regret later. 

"So what we gonna do now?" He asked, head tilting to the side as he waited for me to answer.

"I am going home." Duo opened his mouth, probably with the intention of arguing with me, but I cut him off quickly. "Alone."

His lips stuck out and he made some sort of noise on the brim of pouting. "You're no fun." And to my surprise he didn't argue any further. "Guess I'll see you at school then." He said, waving his hand and turning around to walk in the opposite direction. 

I think I stood there for about two minutes, gapping at his disappearing figure. That had been… too easy.

Shaking myself out of my shock, I proceeded to walk in the direction of my… home. By the time I actually got there, I was aware of two facts, I was cold, and I was shivering… once again. I guess I had been too occupied on Duo to notice the temperature outside. For a split second, I actually wished he was here again… but I snorted at that thought, mentally berating myself for sounding weak. 

I rubbed my arms with the palms of my hands as I walked down the halls, silently as to not attract any unwanted attention from anyone who just might be roaming the halls. I was so absorbed in hiding from anyone ahead of me, that I failed to notice someone tailing me from behind until I was all the way to my room. 

"So this is where you live." I jumped, spinning around quickly, eyes wide. Duo. He was standing behind me, looking into my room with a mischievous grin on his face. I think I stopped breathing for about a minute before my brain started functioning again. 

"What… what the hell are you doing here?" He ignored my pissed off glare and squeezed through the doorframe to my very small room. Just great, now he was intruding into my personal space as well as my life!

"Damn… how can you even stretch in here?" He whistled lowly as he launched himself onto my bed… MY bed, not his! Yet he uses it freely like he doesn't care that I am staring murderously at him for bouncing on my… my property! "This mattress takes up most of the damn room… or… whatever this is." Of course he makes a show of the obvious by stretching out his hands to see if he can touch each of the walls.

"What… are you doing here?" I growled, having a hard time getting the words to form. The anger towards Duo was not helping at all. He had followed me… he had tricked me… lied to me…

__

I told you, you should have lost him when you had the chance.

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Heero?" Duo was looking at me strange now. "Are you alright?"

How could he even ask me that? Was I alright! Hell no, I was not in any way fine! "NO! I'm not alright, damnit!" As those words were yelled, I instantly regretted it. Duo flinched back at the volume of my voice. I don't think he was faking his fright this time. He was backed against the wall, eyes widened. "I… just… can't you just leave me alone?" I had a hard time trying to make my voice not sound so shaky as I asked that. 

Duo seemed to be a little shocked, for it took him several long seconds to answer. "Sorry…" His eyes dropped to the floor and he scooted his way towards the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you. Just didn't want to go home is all. I'm sorry." He whispered, only loudly enough for me to hear.

My eyes clamped shut, teeth clenching as I finally realized what Duo had been doing all along. He'd been trying to delay going back to his… family? Should they even be called that? Parents who hurt their child? 

The door opened slowly, Duo standing up off the bed to leave. I knew I might be very well falling into another trap… but… 

__

But you are a weak minded idiot.

Ugh… shut up!

I reached out, grabbing Duo's arm just as he was stepping out the door. "You can stay." I quickly spit out, raising my eyes from where they had been studying the opened door. Duo looked surprised for a second before shaking his head. 

"It's alright, I don't want to im-"

"Stay." I commanded, yanking him back in by the arm and shutting the door with my foot. 

How pathetic am I? First I would do anything to get rid of him and now I am practically begging him to stay. How the hell does he do it? "Damn manipulative…" I unconsciously growled under my breath.

Duo chuckled lightly as he sat next to me on the bed. It wasn't a cocky laugh this time, more of a grateful one. And his soft, "Thanks," confirmed that he wasn't just playing with me this time. Thank god. I don't know what I would have done to him if he had only been joking again, teasing again to get a rise out of me. I probably would have gone stark mad and put a fist through the door or something to that extent.

We sat on my bed in silence… not an uncomfortable quiet. It was actually nice and I was surprised that Duo wasn't jumping at the chance to talk, or question and pry. I had a feeling he was probably humming to himself by the way his foot was bouncing to an imaginary rhythm off the bed. And it was actually me who broke the silence for once, my mind sprouting curiosity all of a sudden.

"Will your…" He looked away from where he had been studying my cheap shelves, where I kept my small collection of clothes, and turned in my direction. "…parents get mad if you're gone?"

That question seemed to make the small resemblance of a smile slip right off of his face completely. "I dun know…" He sighed, hand coming up to rub his right temple. "I don't think they know that I went out… slipped through the window." 

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Somehow, I had a feeling that Duo probably did that a lot. He was just the sort of person that would run away, sneaking through that tiny window space he had us climbing through the first day I met him. When I looked back to him, he was smiling at me, though it seemed a little forced. "So, are you going to share-"

"No." I cut him off, already predicting the rest of his sentence. "I'm not going to 'share' anything about myself to you."

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up into the air. "I probably know more about Relena than I do you! And I've only talked to her once!" At the mention of Relena, I cringed. Duo somehow found this funny and laughed loudly next to me. 

"Come on, she isn't that bad and you know it!" He couldn't seem to stop himself from bursting into a giggling fit, once more. I had a feeling he was bringing up some embarrassing past memories in his mind that I wished he would have forgotten. Why couldn't he have had a bad memory?

"Haven't we gone over this already?" I growled, pushing Duo lightly in the side in attempt to shut him up. That didn't seem to work so I decided on just pushing him off of the bed altogether. He landed with a loud 'thunk' on the hard floor and a groan soon followed after.

"Gah! Heero! I'm stuck!" He yelled from between the bed and the wall… which wasn't very roomy. Hey, at least he had stopped laughing. Who knows what would happen if someone actually heard him from outside. Well… they would probably be confused as to why someone was in a closet… or…

"Heero! Earth to Heero! I said I'm stuck!" I looked over the side of the bed. Smirking as the wiggling form of Duo came into view. Yup, he was definitely stuck.

"Hm. I think you need to lose some weight, you wouldn't have gotten stuck if-"

"Heero!" He was glaring at me now. "I am NOT fat!"

"Hn. Sure."

"Heero!"

"What?"

"Don't WHAT ME!" He huffed, his one free arm raised in the air towards my direction. "Help me up, damn it!"

"Why? I think you look good there." My smirk grew wider as his eyes widened. 

"Damn it Heero Yuy! When I get… out… of this, you are going to pay!" 

I laid down on my stomach, chin resting on the palms of my hands as I looked down at him from the bed. His face was all red from screaming and his shoulders being wedged between the wall and bed must not have done good for his oxygen supply. Yes, this was definitely satisfying revenge for what he put me through today.

A couple minutes more of staring at him while he screamed and begged, I finally gave in and helped him up… which probably wasn't the best idea seeing as he lunged at me straight away. There wasn't really any place to escape to, so I had to suffer through the numerous punches aimed at my shoulder and his many curses on my name. After I was plenty bruised and Duo had finally caught his breath, we both collapsed down to the bed. 

"You are such a cruel bastard." Duo said, chuckling slightly from where he laid beside to me.

I almost laughed, almost chuckled along with him, but I held back and settled for a small smile instead. I had to admit, torturing Duo was actually…. very amusing. Maybe that's why he gets a kick out of teasing all of us, especially Wufei, so much.

Duo sighed after a couple seconds of staring at my ceiling. "I probably should go." He grumbled, sitting up to rest on his elbows. I think he wanted me to say something, because he was looking in my direction expectantly.

"Why?" I spit out suddenly, then blushed right after. That was a pretty stupid thing to say, when the answer was obvious. If his parents found him gone…

I shivered at that thought before clearing my throat quickly, hoping that Duo hadn't noticed my hot face. "I mean… your parents don't know you're away…"

"Hmm…" Duo was staring at me now with the familiar smirk forming on his face. I got an uneasy feeling as he sat there, watching me… not saying anything.

Finally, after a minutes time, I got irritated and snapped at him. "What?" My face was most definitely red again as he started to chuckle, hand coming over to cover his mouth, eyes finally turning away in amusement.

"If I didn't know any better…" He turned back and looked me straight in the eyes this time, grin spreading to show his teeth. "I'd think you actually wanted me to stay."

I think my face must have been hilarious… because he burst out into very 'loud' laughter, clutching his stomach as he fell back, rolling over on the bed. It took me a moment to realize that he was, once again, making fun of me.

"DUO!" I yelled angrily, shoving the laughing boy away from me. He ended up toppling over the bed once more, a loud bang sounded as if he hit his head. I looked down, seeing my guess was correct as he held his head between his hands. Well, once again falling off the bed had stopped his laughing. Who was I to complain?

"Heero… I am soooo going to hurt you." The manic gleam in his eyes told me that, yes, he probably was out for revenge.

"I'll let you hurt me if you can get up." Seeing as he was in a similar position, he had a high chance of getting stuck once again.

Violet eyes widened as Duo wiggled slightly. A loud moan then escaped his lips as he struggled to get his hands underneath himself in order to push himself up, to no avail. Too bad he never realized that he could have easily gotten free if only he were to notice the shelves above. They make a better hand hold then the bed… I would know. But, I guess he was too distracted by me, staring over him, laughing, to notice. I tried to hold it back, but the situation he was in, red faced once again was just too much. 

During my short fit, I had failed to notice that Duo had stopped moving and was now looking at me, small smile on his lips as he watched me from below. 

I have decided that I really hate blushing. It is way too embarrassing. Especially when I do it three times in one day. My face grew red, half from embarrassment and half from my growing irritation. Growling, I reluctantly pulled the too cheerful Duo up from beside my bed, hoping that he would stop smiling at me like… that! He never took his eyes off of me, much to my annoyance. And my face seemed to get hotter and hotter. This was 'really' unnerving. 

"Well, now that you've saved me from the evil clutched of the wall… I should be heading home." I followed his movements to the door, glaring at his back the whole time. It wasn't that I was angry with him… ok, I was pissed off that he could easily make me lose my cool… so damn easily! He just had to look at me and I'd get all tensed up and would probably start to stutter if I even attempted to talk! Something is definitely wrong with him!

He stopped just before closing the door, braid falling over his shoulder as he stuck his head through the crack to say, "You know… you're pretty cute when you laugh." I blinked, staring at the closed door for a couple seconds. Brain trying to process what he had just said.

"DUO!!" 

Damn it… I was definitely starting to hate that long haired idiot along with the headaches he was giving me. And what made it worse was that I could have sworn I heard him laughing through the door as he walked down the halls towards the exit.

As I threw a pillow over my head with a groan, I made a mental note to stay away from him on Monday. I don't think I would be able to take any more of his pranks, jokes, teasing… the whole works. Of course, it was practically impossible to hide from one Duo Maxwell. Sighing, I punched my mattress lightly with my fist repeatedly, something I did to when I was irritated, or stressed. At least one good thing had come out of that strange… incident. I wasn't so cold anymore.

TBC. 

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^

Sorry about the delay of this chapter. Yes, I have been really busy. I only got back form vacation on Friday. And didn't even start this until Sunday because I was too tired and lazy from my trip. Ugh. Well, hope you enjoyed! More Quatre-Trowa goodness to come for those of you who even care about that couple. Heh. ^.^ I think this was the longest chappy yet! Woohoo!

Reviews: **Selune: **Heh, hope you liked this Heero POV. Heero is my second fav, Duo is my all time! Hmm… I think his POV should be coming up soon too. I'm going to try and make each chapter a single POV, without the switching confusion in the middle. **DeathScytheAngel:** Yeah, I know Heero is OOC. But I wanted this to be a 2x1, and I was having trouble with that. Hopefully he redeemed himself somewhat in this chapter… ok… he is still OOC. Oh well. I tried! **Jalee:** Gah! You have to go back and read Trowa's problem! You can't forget because… well I can't tell you! I love legos, I used to play with them for hoooouuurs when I was little. My nephew got the Harry Potter castle to build for Christmas, so I helped him with that, It was fuuuun. Though my back started to hurt ^.^'. **SilverShinigami:** hmmm I don't knooooowww. You probably won't be seeing any Duo fixing the killing himself problem for awhile. I have a feeling that this story is going to turn out to be really long. **CJ:** I am always cold too. My dumb school does not turn on the damn heater and I sit and freeze all day! It sucks! And then when I am home and cold and put on a sweater it's like 'hmm its hot now' and then I take off the sweater and it is freezing! agh! heh, well that made little sense. ^.^ **antigone:** yeah its fixed. I make mistakes like that alllll the time. Thanks! Make sure to tell me if you find anything else like that! **little-princess: **I'm afraid if I take my time then this will take forever to finish. Haha jk. It's already turning out to be really really long. And none of the action has started yet! *sigh* **demon lover: **Well hope you like this one too. Though, it isn't as creative as the last chappy. **Tri: **Madness? Yes… I guess you are right. This is a very madness filled fic. . **KawaiiShinigami: **Thanky Thanky! Well this chappy was filled with even more Heero Duo. Hope you liked as wellllll. **Scorny: **Happy now? It's up! So read and be nice now!


	16. The Usual Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1, 4+3

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. Depression. Scary deformed men. ^.^

****

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing! 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

The Usual Ways

◘

__

~Subject: Wufei~

I found it almost to the point of humorous how things seemed to work out to the better so quickly. At least, for a short time it was better. After the many meetings among my… I guess they could be considered friends now, I almost felt as if I was taking a giant leap farther into escaping, a couple more steps towards my freedom. Yeah, it would seem like I was thinking like a newly freed slave, huh? But that was how I felt. That was how I had been treated… to an extent. 

It wasn't easy waking up in the middle of the night, not knowing where I was, almost to the point of being scared. The cold air always got to me, maybe caused my mind to numb and prevent any hope of figuring out just why I was there… for several long minutes. It felt surreal, living the way I was then. Did I like it? No. But I wasn't about to complain or hop on the first bus back to the boss. No, this was just another small hurdle I would have to get over. But, I still had no plan, and the worry about Duo… about Quatre… about how all of the ones whom were considered my friends saw me. What did they think of me now? What went through their minds as we sat down and they talked to me in my new, temporary home?

It was hard. Discussing those… things. It helped a lot when realizing that Duo had problems too. That was when I started to wonder… what they had all gone through. Surely they didn't have normal lives. No… I could easily tell with Trowa… and Heero. The two quiet ones. One had stopped talking altogether even though his voice was suppose to be perfectly fine. I was curious about them. Maybe it was because I thought that by hearing other peoples problems… I could forget my own. Whatever my reason… I decided that day, when I confessed a little bit of my story to them, that I would make an attempt, even a tiny one, before I left, to look into their shielded lives. 

I knew it would not be easy to crack them down into talking. I knew that some things could not be altogether said with words. You cannot possibly ask a question about someone's personal life and wholly expect them to answer you either. But, there are always situations that bring about the truth, and I had taken my first attempt when digging into the mind and memories of one Duo Maxwell. It had taken me to admitting things about myself to bring him to actually speak about things other than his non stop gibberish. In the end though, I found myself looking at him in a new way. He hadn't given much, just simple statements, yet they had revealed a great deal just by looking at the hints.

Another problem arose though, and my plan was cut short as Heero jumped up, storming out of the room with determination. It wasn't all that surprising. He had been agitated and had been looking towards the door for the better part of our conversation. Of course, the subject of my prying had gone along and chased after the angry one as soon as he was out the door. I was left with the silence, for Quatre was too shocked to speak and, well, Trowa just seemed to be looking at Quatre with interest. The blond was laying on the floor where Heero had abruptly pushed him down, eyes wide while looking out the opened door. 

Trowa was strange. Alright, so they all were. And I can't really say that I am not strange also. But, I'd like to think of myself as normal… maybe just a little bit. 

Trowa was the first of the two to recover, and he quickly got up from where he had been leaning against the wall to help Quatre back up from the ground. The blond boy's face reddened as Trowa clasped his hand in his, pulling him to his feet. He seemed to be flustered for a little while longer, looking at the ground as if it was something amazingly interesting. This made me to wonder if there was something bothering him…. or maybe something wrong with him.

Seeing as Trowa wasn't going to volunteer his voice to ask, I decided to speak up. "You alright, Quatre?" But as the words left my mouth, I had a feeling that something was wrong. No, not with Quatre, who was telling me he was fine, a mantra repeated more than couple times as Trowa checked him over to make sure he wasn't lying. That was when I realized I had called Quatre by his first name. Something not altogether normal with me. I hadn't really had many… friends, or associates that I called by their given name. No… this was definitely weird. How many others have I slipped up with and started… started… well, I guess I was now treating them as friends. Which would probably be their respectable roles in my life now. Right?

How strange.

Trowa and Quatre hadn't stayed long after the leave of Duo. I think they felt it was odd, being here with me without the ever talkative boy to make things seem normal. Yes, things were definitely not normal. And things only got worse. 

As I awoke that next morning, chills running down my spine, eyes trying desperately to focus on something, anything in that dark room, I just knew that something bad was going to come. Call me crazy, but I just could not shake that feeling. When I finally managed to pull myself out into the cold morning air outside, the uneasiness had been temporarily pushed aside. My mind was set for school. I didn't need any unimportant distractions running through my head. 

When I leaned over the edge of the roof though, studying the surroundings below like usual, that feeling came back full force. 

That was because of whom I saw below, the two people walking along the sidewalk, coming towards the school. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Quatre~

The cool evening air was the first thing that hit me as I stepped down the familiar staircase in the back of the school. Trowa followed me down like he usually did, and not surprisingly started in the direction of my home, deciding to walk with me. He had been seeing me home ever since we first started coming to see Wufei and I was starting to think that he was going to make a habit out of it. Not that I minded, no, it was a long walk to be taken by myself. Though, that didn't stop me from worrying about Trowa, seeing as he would have to walk the long way back to his home alone. 

I was about to say my usual statement of, 'You know you don't have to walk me home,' when the words just fell out of my mouth as I saw the people standing at the front gate. 

Two men were leaning against the outside school sign, smoking cigarettes and looking to world like just a bunch of laid back low life's. They gave me the creeps, and I decided against asking Trowa to go home and give up walking with me, seeing as one of them might just follow us. Who knows? They could have been looking for someone to come out of the school so they could mob them… or worse.

That thought brought my mind back to Wufei. Sitting up there all alone. Damn. That wasn't really a friendly thought.

"Trowa? You think… Wufei will be alright?" I looked up after my question to see that he was studying the two men now a ways behind us. His expression didn't give away what he was thinking, but it somehow made me feel a little easier when he nodded his head as if to reassure me that Wufei would be fine.

From there, the walk was in silence. I was too exhausted to start up a one sided conversation, and my head was pounding slightly every time I thought about Duo, going home… Wufei, not going home. That thought could have been amusing… on any other day. But the truth was that it was extremely sad. Duo had a home, but could not actually say he enjoyed being there. Who would? When you came in your front door only to abusive parents. Wufei on the other hand, didn't even have that to go to. I wonder if Wufei even had a home… I mean… he ran away because of his boss. No… he must have lived with his boss. 

Memories of the first time I saw Wufei flooded my mind, causing me to shiver slightly against the wind. I really needed to stop thinking about that. I decided to spend the remaining amount of time observing Trowa instead. Every so often his eyebrows would crease together slightly as if he had been thinking thoughts similar to the ones I was just moments ago. Whatever it was running through his head, he was not happy. It was kinda nice seeing all the new expressions he was unconsciously showing though, even if they weren't good ones.

A chuckle escaped my lips when his forehead crinkled for the sixth time. I couldn't hold my humor in any longer. Of course, that only brought him out of his reverie and his head turned, one visible eye widening with confusion. 

"Ah…" Ok, I admit I am not the best with words… well, not as good as Duo seems to be, but today I was just majorly lacking in the conversation abilitys. It took me a couple seconds to compose myself and push away the brief fluster he caused by looking at me like that. His stare was really intense sometimes. "Sorry… it's just…" His eyebrows rose considerably before he cut off my stuttering with a shrug, turning his attention back to the road. I barely managed to catch the small smile that graced his lips as he turned away, it only lasted for a split second though. My heart near skipped a beat at that.

It took me a little longer than usual to calm myself that time.

Sighing, I turned my gaze down to the ground, watching as my feet stepped along the sidewalk. I think my headache was probably at fault for my lack of un-embarrassing words and stutters. Or it could have been the fact that I was greatly lacking in the sleep department. 

The sidewalks abrupt change in color notified me that we were now nearing my house. Of course, it was just like father to redo the sidewalks more than necessary, causing them to be several shades lighter than the surrounding neighborhoods. God forbid an important associate were to come and trip on a crack!

Like usual, Trowa left me upon reaching the grounds owned by my father. I barely got a chance to say my thanks and goodbye before he was off, disappearing into the now darkened night. Disappointment filled me as he left me alone and I couldn't seem to make myself go in at first, feet feeling suddenly heavy, watching Trowa's retreating form in the distance. Maybe it was because I knew I'd have to change into a different person upon entering the house that had me stalling. I'd have to watch what I said, act polite and entertain anyone whom happened to be visiting. In other words, it really sucked.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, ruffling it as I turned to grudgingly walk inside the grounds. There wasn't any point in catching a cold, I guess, and standing out there was certainly not doing my tired body any good. 

I walked around the side of the house, entering through the back door, seeing as not many people used it. Most servants were probably in the dinning room now, either serving or getting ready for the meal. I was late, I know, but I didn't think father would get too mad. At least… it wouldn't be as bad as… as Duo. A frown settled upon my face as I recalled our little discussion. They really were starting to make me sick with worry. 

As I made my way down the halls, I was forced to pass my father's study on the way to my room. Going the long way might have been better if I'd have wanted to avoid a confrontation… but that was just it, it was a long way. My feet hurt enough as it was from the long walk to the school and back. Being sheltered and driven everywhere doesn't really help with being athletic. 

Voices caught my attention and I couldn't help but pause in front of the big two doors, where my father spent most of his time, to see if I could recognize their owners. It was my father, of course. No one went into his study without him present except for me, and maybe the few times he allowed my sister, Iria, also. 

My feet unconsciously moved closer as I heard the second voice, a thick accented man with a raspy tongue and crude language. The door was only a foot in front of me before realization dawned on me that I was about to start eavesdropping… well, attempt to eavesdrop anyway. That was certainly something new for me. Maybe it was Duo's influence, making me feel like I could get away with anything, that had me moving even closer, head tilting to peer through the small crack the partly opened door permitted. 

What I saw was not pretty. I had to remind myself not to gasp at the site of the man inside, greasy hair, hunched frame. His voice seemed to altogether fit him now. The disgusting way he was softly arguing seemed to match the way he hobbled closer to my father, arms flying in the air as their discussion heated. I wouldn't have guessed he would spit on the ground in rage, but he did, only causing my stomach to rumble as the feeling of disgust grew stronger. 

I did not retreat though. I stood, transfixed by the hushed argument the two held. Finally something my father said made the man freeze up where he stood. I desperately wished I could have made out the muffled sounds that was their voices. It seemed like they were purposely keeping their words low, as if afraid of anyone hearing the discussion. That thought only made my curiosity rise. 

The deformed man was backing away now, and I could tell that it was from what my father was saying. The look on his face was calm, like I had usually seen him, but his eyes were what had me shaking where I stood. Cold and hard… those ones he used when… when…

I had to back away from them then. But not too soon to miss the final exchange, the small black object that was pressed into the newcomers hand. A tiny flat box was now held up by the hunched man, causing him to sigh in relief and he seemed to bend over even more, as if bowing gratefully to my father. 

I practically flew down the hallways right after, fearing that they would depart and see me, maybe realize that I had watched them in their… well, just what were they doing? From what I could gather, the strange man had probably come for that small black object. Why had my father been so reluctant to give it up though? The thing was about the size of the palm of my hand, no thicker than a half an inch. Maybe there was something inside… but… what could possibly fit inside, that was so important?

Somehow, I felt that there was probably a lot more about my father than I knew… or realized until now. 

The first thing I did when the door to my room was slammed behind me was fling myself onto the soft mattress of my bed. Burying my head into the pillows that were freshly washed by the maids. I knew right away that once I would be in here my thoughts would drift to all the unpleasant things that have been happening. And they did of course, only causing me to growl and sit up finally from where I had laid. That was when I noticed that someone had left a note on my dresser. Usually the maids would leave phone messages on my bedside table for me to find, and nine times out of ten they were from Iria. 

I immediately brightened while grabbing the piece of paper, eyes scanning over the contents quickly for my sisters name before going back to actually read the whole thing. There were two phone messages, which really surprised me considering that I usually never got any calls. Iria was the first. She supposedly called this morning, saying she would be coming be in about a weeks for a visit. I reread that line on the paper about four times, memorizing it and making sure that it actually said that. She hadn't been gone so long from her last visit and I already was missing her.

The second message kinda surprised me. It was from Hilde. She hadn't left a message with the maid, just a phone number to call her. 

I sighed, eyebrows crinkling together while thinking about what would happen if I actually did manage to bring myself to pick up the phone to speak with her. She would most likely want to hang out, I guess… or… go on a date type thing. Why else would someone, a girl, call me? 

Turns out, my curiosity as to why she called rose considerable . Since it would probably take my mind off today's incident, even if for only a little while, I picked up the phone, deciding that I would give it a shot. Distractions would be really good right now. 

The phone rang two times before an elderly woman answered, giving me almost a panic attack when she started spouting a barrage of questions about who I was and where I was and how I got this number. I couldn't even get my initial question out and ask if Hilde was home until she finally asked, "Well, whad'ya want?"

Of course, Hilde was busy, or so the lady said. Hilde dear was in the shower.

The phone dial sounded abruptly after the lady informed me of Hilde's whereabouts, giving me a start as I realized that the she had just hung up on me. How nice. 

Well, seeing as a shower sounded good right then, I spent the next twenty minutes under a hot spray, sighing as the warmth spread over my stiff muscles. It wasn't until I was done and putting on my pajamas, even though it was a little early, that a knock sounded at my door. 

"Ah! Quatre, you're out of the bath!" I looked at the maid in front of my door, watching as she waved her arms about while she spoke. She kinda reminded me of Duo in a way. "You had a telephone call from a Miss Hilde." 

I internally groaned while smiling outwardly and taking the message from the maid. She talked with me for a couple more minutes, asking the usual questions of how I was doing, if I had gotten enough to eat. I knew some of the servants here felt sorry for me, probably pitied me. Most of them had been here long enough to know the whole families messed up ordeal, and if they weren't, they'd probably got all the gossip down within a week of arrival. 

The maid soon left, leaving me to stand in front of my telephone, once again. I couldn't really decide if I wanted to call Hilde or not. On one hand… I'd get to talk with Hilde, the good distraction from depressing thoughts. On the other hand, I would probably have to go through that scary old lady.

When I finally managed to convince myself to call, I was greatly disappointed when the old lady answered, telling me that Hilde went out to get her old granny some cough drops. But that wasn't the worst part… no, I just had to get scolded for calling at eight thirty at night. By the time I hung up the phone, I was mentally swearing that I would never call her house again. 

Girls were too complicated for me as it was. And that old lady was definitely not on my nice people to talk to list. 

Oddly enough, Hilde called me back for the second time that night and I was finally able to speak with her. It was a quick conversation, and I had the feeling that her granny was probably breathing down her neck while she talked. In other words, she was acting a little different from usual, words carefully chosen. Finally, after a couple minutes of stalling and pointless questions, she got around to asking me if I wanted to go to the movies with her. My mind screamed no, but I ended up agreeing to go anyway. How could I have possibly turned her down?

It wasn't till I was laying in my dark room, ready to go to sleep that realization came full force. I was going to have to go on a date… a date with Hilde. Somehow, that didn't seem to be really appealing. I just prayed she would see it just as a friend thing… not a date thing.

The worst part about that night, other than the nerve racking thoughts of me on a date with Hilde, was that I couldn't get Trowa out of my head. For some reason the word 'dating' always brought up a mental picture of him… walking beside me… walking me home. 

My life seemed to be getting more and more complicated! How the hell was I ever going to make it through High School like this? A social lacking teen who can't get his mind straightened out about his sexuality!

My thoughts turned morbid from there. They had been seemingly more and more depressing lately. I found myself being jealous of a dead person at one point. Dead people have it so much easier, don't they? Or maybe I am just screwed up for thinking something as insane as that.

TBC.

\====+====/

Busy, busy. January is a hard month, so much to doooo. Finals are next week for me. Joy. -.-

Thanks for Reviewing! Hope you like the chappy!

****

Reviews Responses:

DeathScytheAngel: Yeah, things with Duo are going to be real bad real quick. Just wait for the next chapter! Starts off with a whole lot of depression! **Anonymous: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! As for Wufei, some people might be disappointed with him in the end. ugh! **tenshiamanda:** Sorry, no kisses. Though I'm sure they will start sometime! **Chara:** Oooo play station 2!! My sis is currently addicted to kingdom hearts. Heh, that game looks so cute! **KawaiiShinigami: **Lol, that was definitely amusing. ^.^ There was suppose to be some 3+4 in this, but it ended up just being more Quatre talking about his feelings sort of thing. ugh! **Jalee:** Heh, yes, Duo will continue to rain the evilness down on Heero!!! Well, not really… you'll just have to wait and see if he quits teasing or not. **CJ: ** My sister used to always sneak up on me and place her cold hands on my neck. Ugh! I hated it! Freaks ya out! **Kallitheinfamous:** Sadly… that might be two chapters away… bwahahaha… or three. But they should start soon with the kissing! **SwomeSwan: **Lol, glad you like it! **Rainy: **Yeah, it will go into that in the next chapter or so. You see… Trowa was supposed to forget about that… even though he didn't completely forget. Ok, I must stop giving things away now! . **EJ: and Anonymous:** Thanks for Reviewing! sooo glad you enjoyed my story! Hope this chappy was alright too. **buubuu**: What an interesting name you have O.o. Yeah, well there might not be any suicide attempts… but there certainly will be something else that you might like coming up in a little bit!!!! **ElleFaTe: **Well, I updated pretty quickly after your last review. Hope you enjoyed this one too! Yeah, things are definitely starting to pick up! I already have the next couple chapters all outlined so you guys won't have to wait so long this time!! Thanks for Reviewing!!


	17. Lonely Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1, 3+4

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. Depression. Scary deformed men. ^.^

****

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing! 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Lonely Sleep

__

'(\/),

~Subject: Duo~

You know, when you get hit in the stomach, wind knocked out of your lungs, it really hurts. The one thing running through my mind as a fist was slammed against me was, 'ah shit.' Yes, Duo Maxwell had once again managed to thoroughly piss off his parents. 

I don't know why they- or should I say he- had been getting really touchy lately. Well, 'touchy' might be putting it lightly. I'll just say that it seems like no matter what I did, he was hitting an screaming at me. I admit this time I was at fault… well… a little. Hitting your kid for being late home isn't really a normal thing… but… ah screw it, I hate the damn bastard anyway. But he wouldn't understand if I told him that it was actually his fault I was late in the first place. It was both of their fault that I hated coming home… feared it. 

Why was I even lying on the floor analyzing why they put me here anyway? Something was definitely wrong with me.

My father moved over to where I had dropped, after a kick to the side he left me to pick myself back up and limp down to my cold basement room, alone. As I dragged myself through the living room doorway, I stole one more quick glance, seeing my father and mother now sitting by the television, seemingly amused by one of the comedy shows. Yeah… ok, so they forgot about me that quickly. I've seen it a million times, but it never fails to make my chest tighten, eyes sting a little. Anger I could deal with. I could deal with them being upset at me, maybe even curse me under their breaths for a couple hours… but forgetting about me… I just…

Light poured through the room as I flicked the switch and started the slow descent down. Looking around, I quickly noted that everything was where it should be. I half expected the room to be torn apart… but like always, my parents hadn't been down here. I don't know why I couldn't give up on them… on them actually acknowledging me as their son. Showing some feelings other than hate towards me.

My feet unconsciously carried me over to my hard bed. Pain lanced through me as I sat, causing my features to scowl up as I winced. The pain in my stomach was nothing now though, the one in my chest was far worse. I tried to ignore both, deciding to think about something else and get my mind off my own problems. 

As I slid under the covers, head falling lightly to my old musty pillow, my thoughts drifted towards Heero. I had had fun that day… seeing the different side of him… the one he hadn't shown me before. There was probably a lot about him that I didn't know and I planned on figuring it out, forcing him to show me his other selves. 

My eyes closed, mind displaying pictures of Heero's room. It wasn't much… but somehow… I liked it. The small space, closed in walls… it didn't seem so empty… not like my room. The silence wasn't thick, didn't drive one mad. Not once did I have to suppress the urge to scream, to fill in the silence. And when one actually talks… the voice… it doesn't echo to announce the emptiness. 

I remembered laying next to Heero. I could easily hear him… breathing from beside me. It should have annoyed me that he seemed so close… so much closer than I was used to… but I liked it. I like Heero. Heero's different. A change. It was calming. 

My eyes stung. My chest started to tighten and I clenched my fists against the pillows as the deep breaths escaped through my mouth. This was typical for me, typical suppression of my tears. I would not cry… I hated crying. My chest just tightened even more at the thought of shedding tears and I found myself unconsciously clamping my nails into my palms… bringing back the pain. Pain would make me forget… pain would stop me from crying. Boy's should not… they do not cry. I figured Heero had never in his lifetime become so low as I am now. To hate yourself so much it hurts… to hate this life…. the life I was born into. 

I wanted more than anything to go back to where he was at that moment. To go back to his life… the simple one… the not so lonely room at the back of the orphanage. The place where people would leave me alone… only Heero would find me. But I didn't go back, even though I knew that I could. Just a hop out the window and I would be free of this place. I could have run away… but instead, I stayed down in my dark basement, staring blindly at the ceiling. I fell asleep in an exhausted emotional mess. The only comforting thoughts being that tomorrow would be different… tomorrow something good might happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to school that next morning shouldn't have been as hard as it was. But my feet just didn't seem to want to move any faster and my mind was too meshed up to command those disobedient feet to speed up. The bell had already rung by the time I stepped into the school grounds, not that I cared all that much. 

I actually forgot about my class and being late for a little while, for my attention was easily swayed to the people standing by the front gate of the school. Two big… uh, homeless men? You really could barely call their clothes even clothes, so there was a good possibility that they were not the job type people. 

Of course, my curiosity had just risen a few notches, so I decided to see what they wanted. Both men were leaning against the wall as I approached, back facing me as they watched the many late students scramble into the doors of the building. 

"Oy!" My loud voice must have startled them for a second, because both jumped up into a defensive stance. That should have been amusing to me, seeing them all jumpy and such, but I didn't think that they were the type to appreciate a small freshman laughing at them. 

A scowl appeared upon the first guys ugly face. His lips tightening slightly as he looked me over for a couple seconds. "Whad'ya want kid?" He asked, eyes darting to his partner for a second. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were planning on jumping me or something. Maybe I would have my head bleeding on the sidewalk five minutes from now.

Of course, I just threw that idea right out. I didn't think they would have the guts to hurt me, maybe kidnap me out here in the open where any teacher or student could see. "Shouldn't I be asking 'you' that question?" I finally asked, voice lining with unintentional sarcasm. 

The second guy, who I unconsciously labeled as thug number two, spit on the ground just then, before replying with, "It none o' yer busy ness kid." His accent was so thick that it took me a couple seconds to thread together his words into actual sense. 

Before I could answer to that, maybe demand that, yes, it was my business, damnit! Everything is my business! The first thug guy spoke up.

"We looking fer someone." 

My eyes widened slightly, looking between the two of them for a couple seconds before deciding that, yeah, I should really be getting out of there… now.

"Hmm… well I hope you find him! Have a nice day!" Of course, I just had to screw that up, now didn't I?

"We dint say we was looking fer a 'him'" The first thug stated suspiciously, blocking off my path. "I think… mayve… yes, we could use yer help, li'l boy."

Ok, I had definitely stayed one minute too long. Why did I always manage to get into these messes? Thinking about Wufei being pursued just kinda made me jumpy and I screwed up with the whole 'escaping, get out of there' thing! I had said that they were looking for a 'he' because that had been what I was assuming. They were after Wufei. But… they shouldn't have taken that dumb slip up so seriously! I mean, anyone would think that two big ugly guys were after a male. Thinking they were after a female would kinda be… well… you know… not right. 

"You know…" I started, eyed darting around quickly for someone to use as an escape. "I would have loved to help you in your… uh, search. But, I happen to be very, very late for my first hour class. And you know how teachers get when one of their students is missing. They are probably sending someone to look for me right now!" I sounded like some scared chicken right then. Not that I minded much. I'd do anything to get out of there, and fast. The chances of them actually having gone to school were looking slim, so I just prayed that they would fall for my pathetic excuse for a lie and let me through. 

"Is that right?" The second thug asked. He looked over to his partner, lips twisting up into a hideous smirk. "Whad'ya think we should do Benzie? Let em' through? Or-"

His words were cut off as a teacher walked into view then. She was probably coming out to close the gate like they sometimes did. Before the thugs could do anything further, I was slipping past them and running in the direction of my classroom. 

What a damn crappy morning!

Thankfully the teacher let me off with a warning as I slid through the door in the middle of a lecture. Heero was there, making me feel a little better when he gave a small nod in my direction. After I was calmed down and situated, my mind couldn't help but slide towards the two men out front. What they were doing there was a good question. I had a fairly good idea, but for some reason I did not want to think that thought, seeing as it would mean that Wufei was really in some serious trouble. 

I admit, I had been a little unbelieving at first, when he confessed to being in trouble. It just didn't seem right for him to be caught up with… murder? Death? Crazy psycho bosses?

Ugh, just let me bang my head on the desk now in peace! Yeah, that was exactly what I ended up doing, causing Quatre to chuckled slightly as he walked over to me. I looked around for a second, confused for a moment before realizing that the lecture was over… probably had been over for some time now. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, socializing while waiting for the bell to ring. Interesting… I'll have to try this 'getting lost in your thoughts' thing more often.

"You alright Duo?" He asked, mouth quirking up into one of his cute little smirks. 

"Oh, just peachy Q." I mumbled, voice sounding a little more annoyed than expected.

He just chuckled again, moving to sit in the desk in front of me. His good humor didn't seem to last long though, for both our attention was sucked into the gloomy looking Wufei up front. One could hear his loud sighs from all the way across the room. I would have gone over, maybe bugged him to take his mind off his problems, but for some reason… he seemed like he wanted to be left alone. That shouldn't have stopped me… but I was actually feeling just the same.

Quatre didn't seem to share my thought, for he walked quickly over to Wufei, face shriveled up with concern. "Wufei? Are you ok?" 

Poor Quatre. He really seemed to be trying hard. It isn't his fault no one ever answers his nervous questions truthfully! Wufei just sat there, shrugging his shoulders once before going back to thinking about whatever it was he was… thinking about. He sighed again, just as Quatre was retreating, mouth opening to mumble some of his thoughts. I barely caught the soft, "I need to get out of hear."

My mouth twisted up slightly, forming a smile, though a sad smile it was. I knew Wufei wasn't just talking about school… like so many people would think… he was talking about 'here' in general… this town… maybe this state. One things was for sure, if those two greasy guys outside were really looking for Wufei, then he should be taking off rather quickly.

Quatre attempted to make small talk with me for the rest of the hour. I complied as best I could, even though I wished he would leave me alone to my thoughts. I know he was just trying to cheer me up, maybe take his mind off his own problems as well, so I let him ramble off a few times. During one of these one sided speeches by Quatre, about the cafeteria food being too bland, my eyes caught site of Relena Peacecraft. She was sitting in the front of the room with a couple girls gathered around her, petting the back of her pink dress softly.

This confused me for a minutes, before I noticed that she was shaking, hands covering her mouth and attempting to wipe her eyes at the same time. She was crying. And she was doing so in front of everyone. It must have been pretty bad… whatever it was.

Instinctively, my eyes moved to the back of the room, where Heero was currently sitting, slouched down in his seat, head tilted to the side. He was looking to Relena also, with a blank expression on his face. That expression quickly changed though when he caught my gaze, caught my raised eyebrow. I looked from the now startled boy, then back to Relena once more. She was still sobbing, now seemingly even louder. When I turned back towards Heero, he was rolling his eyes at the girl, shrugging his shoulders at my questioning glance. 

I guess he really didn't care for her much. 

Maybe it was the thick clouds in the sky, the dark atmosphere outside that caused the gloominess within the people today. And somehow I couldn't help but think that this day was not going to end up like normal. Relena crying… Wufei in a state of depression, Heero…. avoiding me more than usual. Quatre, rubbing his head more than not, Trowa seemingly distant for the hundredth time that day… something was seriously wrong here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Trowa~

Normal… it seemed, back then, that normality was an impossible for me. It was something I would never be, something impossible to catch. That by possibly stepping into my shoes there would always be things not like the rest of the people. I was a little more than wrong on that thought. Now, for some reason, I look back and think that I 'was' pretty normal… in a weird sense. I was just like the rest of them, living under the government law, behaving as they told me to. Only one difference was my not speaking, something people could not seem to figure out. They made fun of me behind my back, I'm sure, calling me the weird kid. People just can't seem to grasp the concept that I am like this for a reason, and that reason won't be shared with anyone.

But right now… today, I could tell you that my life is nothing but troublesome. Nothing compared to how it had been. It all started with one meeting… I guess. It all started with four introductions and a problem or two that brought us together. I hadn't really regretted meeting them though. As crazy as some of them seem. I like how things have turned out… though… the troubles are still far from over.

~~~~~

As odd as it would appear, I think I had actually been frowning. A simple mistake, forgetfulness on my part I assure you. Duo had been looking at me strangely for awhile now, and I couldn't help but think that it was because of my odd behavior. Yes, I'll admit that I was acting a little strange. For the past thirty minutes I had been staring at Quatre and Hilde from across the lunch room table. That girl had been non stop flirting with him, making jokes, laughing, talking about some movie thing. My eyes were glued to the both of them, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of my stomach as I watched. The only reason I could come up with for my odd behavior, was for the fact that Quatre was starting to worry me. 

People are not suppose to smile when they are not happy. That is just something that one should not do. But there sat Quatre, mouth twisting upwards, laughter coming out that was obviously strained. I didn't understand why he was putting up a front. I guess…. it could be unintentional. A lot of people do that… Wufei, Duo, Heero. I couldn't really say if I did or not, if I hide behind a false mask. But what is the purpose of them? To make people feel better? To stop the sympathy that could come if you were to show the real emotions deep within?

Now that I think back, Quatre had probably done this all along. The same fake smile that reminded me of Duo… how Duo had smiled that one day when we first met. Just by looking at him, the braided boy would appear to be fine, normal. But this was all just the highly trained mask he wears… or is it? I can't really tell you if the smiles that light up his face when Heero walks into the room are genuine or not. They could be set to cause people less worry… Heero less worry. 

In some way… Duo reminds me of myself. The way I see him, always trying to pry into peoples lives, find out the answers… to help them. My methods have been completely different… but were to the same goal none the less. I study people's actions, their habits, to see what makes them… themselves. I pry without asking questions, I help in a completely different way… by being someone who will listen. At one point, I felt that Duo needed to be watched, needed someone to listen to him. Needed attention. But seeing as he had calmed, he had stopped his weird, almost frightening behavior, I had loosened up on keeping my eye on him. It could have been because of Heero… the boy who at first seemed completely angry with the world, the people. I had watched him at times, glaring at anyone who were to walk in his path. Those looks had almost stopped… those looks were now reserved towards Duo, the boy who won't shut up. The boy who barely leaves his side these days.

Unconsciously, I had been spending more time with Quatre. This was how I discovered the saddened boy he really was. His habits of chewing on his lip, squinting his eyes at questions, rubbing his head, the many sighs he lets out a day. He seemed to be exhausting himself. I did not know why… or if he was even sleeping at night. The rings under his eyes had yet to darken, so I wondered what it was that was bothering him so much. I know he tries to hide it from everyone, but he always failed to put up a front in the presence of me, maybe because he forgets I am there sometimes. But, because of that, I was able to watch as his smile dropped… during class, during break… I was able to see the look of exhaustion that always appears on his face. 

"Wufei?" Quatre's voice startled me from my thoughts. He was looking at Wufei now, mask gone, frown now on his face. I had missed this transaction when so lost in my thoughts. "What's that?" The blond asked, pointing towards something in Wufei's hand. The Chinese boy looked startled for a minute before spreading his palm out to show us the black object he had been playing with, rubbing between his fingers for the past hour. 

"I don't know." He said, pushing what looked to be a tiny black metal box closer in our direction. 

When I finally pried my eyes away from the weird thing, I noticed that Quatre had frozen in his seat, eyebrows crinkling together as if in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking about, it did not look to be good.

"Do you know what this is?" Wufei asked, almost in a demanding tone. His loud voice had claimed Duo and Heero's attention now, for they had stopped eating to peer at the object as well. 

"What's inside of it?" Duo asked, reaching over in attempt to grab the box. His hand didn't get far though, for Wufei snatched the object back up and put it in his pocket again, all the while, never taking his eyes of Quatre.

"Do you know what it is?" He repeated.

Quatre blinked several times, quickly coming out of his daze. "I've… I think I've seen it before." He admitted, fidgeting slightly under the intense stare Wufei had on him. "My father." 

Wufei seemed to freeze up where he sat, eyes widening for a split second before a look of anger replaced the surprise. "Your father had it." He growled.

I was starting to get really confused as to what was going on here. Wufei was acting as if he knew who Quatre's father was. That startled look just moments ago was obvious enough that they had some sort of… encounter.

"He…" Quatre's blue eyes dropped to the floor, eyebrows crinkling even more than earlier as he gathered his voice. "I saw him give… something similar to that… to a weird looking man."

I wouldn't have imagined that Wufei could have possibly looked as pale, almost sick as he did then. "What did he look like?" He asked, words coming out so quickly and desperately that I almost missed them.

"I didn't really get a good look…"

"Anything?" Wufei was leaning towards Quatre now, palms flat across the surface of the table. "Do you remember anything that stuck out about him?"

I think being under the strain of Wufei's heavy questioning was starting to make Quatre nervous. He was rubbing his palms together shakily as he stumbled over the words, "His thick accent… and… and I think he… well, he was sort of hunched over. I don't know if I was just imagining it… I think… he kind of walked weird… also."

"A hunched man?" I looked up to see Duo leaning his head back against the chair, humming as he tried to process this weird conversation like I was. 

Wufei hadn't said anything after that, only nodded when Quatre asked if he had knew him. The atmosphere had turned really uncomfortable from there and no one stayed to completely finish their lunches. It was Wufei, mainly, who made us leave. The unvoiced request… telling us that he wanted to be left alone.

Somehow, as I sat in class, thinking over the conversation at lunch, I had a feeling that there was definitely pieces missing to this whole story. Wufei and Quatre… I felt that they were hiding something from us… that there was a lot more going on between them then they were telling. 

It sounded stupid. It was just a concerned thought for the two of them. But that feeling stuck, even as I watched them from the distance, Quatre rubbing his head, Wufei's eyes glazed over in hard thought. Even as I watched Duo from afar, watching him try to open Heero up to no avail… I felt that something was going to happen… maybe involving all of us. I don't know… it was just a crazy thought… a stupid feeling, really.

TBC.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, next chapter is really where the action starts to come. Hope you liked this one! Please review and tell me what you thought, I do not mind criticism. Your opinions would really help a lot!

Review responses:

****

KallitheINfamous: Well you are special! Lol. I'm just happy that people are actually enjoying this. ^.^ **Tina:** Hmmm Quatre and Trowa parts, eh? Well, I still don't think they are going to have many parts for awhile. Gomen!! **KawaiiShinigami: **See, see there is more to the black object in thisy chappy! **Scorny:** Yuuuuup. Where have you been? Barely see you online anymore! Baka! **Aurenne:** Ugh, yeah this has gotten really long! I didn't mean for it to be so long at first though. ^.^ Thank you for your review, it is nice to hear that I am doing a good job! **DeathScytheAngel: **Yes! And there is even more depression in this chapter… as for the next chapter and so forth. lotsa angst to come it seems. **tenshiamanda:** I'll give you a lil clue… ok… no I wont… but I will tell you that you will find out who those guys are in the next chapter. **Tri: ** *whistles innocently* I have no clue! Whatever could he be up to? Perhaps he is doing something… bad. Well, you probably already figured that part out. _^.^_ **Chara: **I would die if I couldn't get online. I was away from my comp for two whole weeks over break and I was going crazy. *hugs computer*. **Crystal Shinigami: **You asked for it! Hope you enjoyed the small Duo Pov in this chapter! **CJ: ***chuckles* yeah, but if I don't make them get together soon… the story will already be over! ahhh! Though… I admit, I still don't know exactly 'when' in the story they are going to stop the denial and get together. *sigh* I guess it will come to me when I sleep… like all my other ideas. **little-princess:** *grins madly* just wait for the next chapter. bwahahaha. *cough* ok, anyways, thank you for reviewing! ^.^ **Elle-FaTe: **ooo your getting close! But, your pretty much wrong on that one. *chuckles evilly* **XD: **uh huh. Riiiight. Well, you got another chapter, but next time you might want to tone down your review a bit. ^.^' **JJR:** Don't worry, you don't sound like a 'biatch'. And you have a right to an opinion, I'm not gonna take it offensively or anything. I was actually thinking the same thing a couple days ago. Which is why I came up with the decision to move things along. See the major angst I had planned for this fic is supposed to come at the end of the story. But then I got all caught up in introducing the characters, and the interactions. Ugh! Hopefully this chapter cleared up a little of the Duo, Quatre problems you are seeing. Thanks for reviewing! I really, really don't mind negative opinions ^.^!! And I am glad you are liking the story!


	18. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1, 3+4

Warning: Will be Yaoi in later chapters. Bad language. Depression. Blood, guns, violence.

Authors Note: This chapter took a little while to post. I hadn't really meant it to be this long when outlining it! ^.^' Oh well, enjoy the longevity of it anyways!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Panic 

__--_----_--__

__

~Subject: Heero~

Cold… cold… people all around me are cold. That is what I had thought… before. In another time. It seemed so long ago. Has it really only been a couple weeks? Maybe a month since school started and I was somewhat… changing. Changing… changing… not really in a good way… but not in a bad way either. It could be for both. I don't really know.

I used to think that being like everyone else was something horrible, something I definitely did not want to experience. People were only selfish. People only cared about themselves, without the worry that maybe in their struggle for power, they are crumbling someone else, shattering them.

Duo is like them. But I cannot really admit that I know him enough to say that he is like the ones who… hurt people, laugh at them behind their backs and call them names until they tear up inside. I cannot say that he does not care for others, that all he does is for the benefit of himself. 

No, I do not know him. 

For some reason though… for some weird, strange, odd reason… I find myself not caring about that. For the first time in… in so long, I had stopped looking at someone like they were a disease to society. _I didn't care._ The only thing that mattered now… the only thing that went through my mind… was that I liked Duo. A friend… someone I could talk too. Sure, most of the time it is him doing all the talking… but… it is still nice. I wondered if I would ever get to know the others like that… like Duo. But they hadn't seemed to make an effort…they definitely weren't chasing me around the school halls like Duo was, screaming my name, cursing at me to stop running away. 

I had stopped running… soon enough.

__

And I didn't care. I was… somewhat… maybe a tiny bit satisfied with myself right then. I had made a friend. It was a little _too_ hard to admit. Just thinking about it put me in a state of denial, thinking that maybe Duo didn't see me like that at all… maybe… maybe… 

But he always fixes those frightening thoughts. Seeing Duo smile at me, even when it is because he is making fun of me, I always feel that _I should not care_. Times are good right now… that is all that matters. Looking to the future is a waste of the now, it is a wrinkle in your forehead, a worry that does not need to be considered.

Maybe… my friendship with Duo is what had me so mad, that one day… so angry that someone could possibly hurt my… friend, that had me flipping out… freaking out… mind twisting with painful thoughts. Maybe I should start at the beginning… which would be the end of that school day, the one which started out to be perfectly normal, average… just like the others.

~~~~~~~~~

"Wu! I see you're still up here in the… er… damn Wu! It's freezing up here!" Duo yelled as he walked through the door to Wufei's temporary home. He glanced back at me as I followed him in, as if to make sure I wasn't shivering like he was. 

Wufei was currently stuffing some things into a small garbage bag he must have stolen from the kitchens. It took me a couple seconds to realize that he was _packing _up his stuff. Duo, being ever so observant, noticed this as well.

"You find some other place to stay?" He asked, not really giving Wufei a chance to answer. "You're not going to leave town are ya? I mean, there has to be-"

"Hello?" Quatre's voice was heard from behind the door, followed by a small knock, cutting off Duo's rant. 

At least someone had the courtesy to not barge in. 

Quatre's eyes widened slightly when Duo opened the door for him. I think he had been expecting Wufei to answer, not the grinning maniac. As Quatre finally stepped into the small space, a small smile in the direction of Wufei as he did so, I was finally able to see Trowa, following closely from behind. 

We were all there. Cramped, once again, in the small storage closet.

Quatre, being another observant individual, went to mimic Duo's earlier speech and started going off on Wufei about him packing his things without telling anyone. Of course, Duo supported him with a barrage of, "Yeah Wufei!" and "How could you?"

It was actually pretty amusing, seeing Wufei flushed and cut off with every other word he attempted to say in defense. It probably would have continued along that path if not for the loud voice that could be heard from outside. Everyone stopped speaking at once, listening to the laughter that was getting closer to our position. 

"Kuso…" Wufei growled, quickly shoving the remainder of his things into the bag before turning to the door to wait like the rest of us. I suddenly got a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. If we were caught back here…

My thoughts were cut short as the fake door knob creaked from outside, as if someone was turning it, trying to get in. Any thoughts of escape were cut off as the door suddenly burst open, causing me to shiver as the cold air rushed in. Blinking, I stared, disbelieving at what standing through the doorway. Two huge men were peering in, looking at the five of us, surprise evidently written on their faces. That moment of shock quickly disappeared though, to be replaced by a twisted, almost triumphant smirk. 

"Well… looky what we's got here."

The next thing that was plainly obvious was the shocked silence that surrounded the room. Wufei had backed into a corner, eyes wide as the rest of us tried to figure out just what was going on. It wasn't too hard, but there was also the part of the brain that wanted to deny what was happening. They couldn't have been the ones after Wufei… could they?

My silent question was answered by the man standing before us. "Well, if it isn't da little baby. Our missin whore." He was definitely looking at Wufei, his chapped lips marked with a sneer. "Whad' ya thinks we should do wit him now, Benzie?"

The other man, whom I presume was 'Benzie', chuckled to himself before moving in the direction of Wufei. "Seein as heza li'l thief, stealin from his own friends… I a' says we treat him like da traitor e is."

We probably should have done something then… anything. I should have done something. But I couldn't get my body to move, I was frozen where I stood… I was acting like a damned chicken like everyone else, mouth hanging open to prove it. I don't think I actually snapped out of my daze until the first guy lunged at Wufei, knocking him hard against the wall, his head smacking with a sickening crack.

"Wufei!" Duo screamed from beside me, but the Chinese boy could not respond for his eyes had rolled up into the back of his head and his legs were caving in as he fell to the floor. Benzie chuckled again from the doorway, causing my stomach to churn in disgust when thinking about what other horrible things he would do for a laugh. 

"Duo, calm down." It wasn't until I heard Quatre's voice that I realized just what Duo was planning to do. He looked like he was about ready to pounce on the man pulling the limp Wufei up from the ground. His fists were clenched, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back in a snarl. I understood where Quatre would be concerned, this guy was about three times the size of Duo. There was a slight chance that they weren't going to hurt Wufei any further, seeing as he was unconscious, but if Duo were to get involved, he might just add to the injuries. 

Whatever we were going to do, trying to take on these two men did not seem like a very wise plan. Duo, however, did not share my thoughts. 

"Fucking bastard! Let him go or I-" A loud shot rang out, cutting off Duo's words. I had thought that that was the only reason he had stopped talking, but looking to the greasy man, I could clearly see the shiny gun held between his fingers. The gun… that was aimed at Duo.

"Duo!" Quatre screamed as the braided boy slammed into the wall, another shot ringing through the small storage room. 

The next shot was going to be aimed at Quatre. I realized this when the man by the door pulled out his own gun, smirking as he aimed it towards the panicking blond, who was about to bend down to check on Duo… lying on the ground, staring up at me with wide, scared violet eyes. 

I saw red. Looking back, I don't know what I was thinking. My mind lost the little sense of reason that I had been building up within an instant. They weren't planning on just leaving quietly with Wufei, no… they were turning this into an execution. 

My feet pushed me off the ground and I lunged towards the man, Benzie, standing by the door. Tackling him didn't seem to be an option, so I tried to trip him instead. I think the only reason that I was able to get him to the floor was because he had been surprised. So surprised that he pulled the trigger of his gun, firing aimlessly at the ceiling above. 

I loomed over him, not really caring if I were to get shot or not. I was fully intending on punching him a few times, maybe to buy some time with my pathetic attempt, but Quatre's shouting brought me to realize just what was going on. I only had time for one glance upwards, but that was just enough time to see that one of the metal shelves was falling, right in my path. I managed to get most of my body out of the way before it crashed heavily to the ground, falling straight on top of the man I had tackled. My foot wasn't so lucky. And by the sharp pain coming from my ankle, I could pretty much assume that it was sprained, or worse. 

Now wasn't the time to worry about myself though. I took a quick glance around the room, seeing Trowa helping Quatre up from the ground. It seemed like Trowa had somehow knocked out the other guy, and the blood trailing down his face proved that fact. A large metal pole that I guessed was a part of the shelf was laying on the ground next to him, confirming what it was that Trowa had used. 

I stared, disbelieving for a minute before feeling a little bit foolish. Trowa hadn't panicked like I had and actually had the sense to grab a weapon of some sorts. Knocking down the shelf had also saved me from stupidly getting shot. I felt very irritated with myself just then.

Quatre moved to check on Wufei, still unconscious from his earlier hit, while Trowa went to check on our intruders, metal pole in hand once again. But truthfully, I wasn't too concerned about all of them at the moment. 

I picked myself up off the ground, wincing as I set my weight on my leg, and quickly made my way over to where Duo was sitting, eyes wide, surveying his surrounding, seemingly in shock. 

"Duo?" I asked, bending down in front of him. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking at the sound of my voice. 

"Ah! Heero, are you alright?" He asked quickly, eyes darting down to make sure I wasn't seriously injured. I frowned at that, not understanding why he wasn't concerned with his own injuries. 

"Duo, you were shot." 

"Huh?" He looked down, as if to see if he really was shot or not. That was when I noticed the lack of blood. "Oh… no! He missed!" He said nervously, crossing his arms across his stomach as if to hide something. 

I was confused… ok, a little more than confused. I had clearly seen… well, now that I think about it… I only really did see Duo fall against the wall. I might have just assumed that he was… no… he had to have been shot.

My mental confusion came to a halt when I realized just how stupid I was behaving. Duo was not hurt. That was the important thing. Relief rushed through me and I took a deep breath, deciding that I needed to sit down as well. I moved to lean against the wall, sitting beside Duo. That was when I noticed that he was shaking slightly, eyes seemingly too wide for normal. 

"Duo?" He turned his head in my direction, giving me a weak smile. 

"I'm just a little… I just…" His eyes closed, breath coming out fast. "That was… kinda scary."

And I agreed. Though, I didn't tell him that. 

"Shitshitshit, damn… oh fuck…" Duo chuckled form beside me as Quatre's voice rang through quiet room. I looked up to see the blond grabbing onto Trowa's arm, clenching it between his fingers like he was afraid it was going to leave him as he stared at the fallen bodies on the floor.

"Gee Q, never thought you were one to swear." Duo chuckled again as Quatre's eyes widened incredulously. 

"Duo! This is serious! What are we going to do! We just… we just… Look!" Quatre was now pointing his free hand madly in the direction of the fallen men. My guess was that he was going to start jumping up and down like an excited little kid soon. Not that he was excited in the least. "We killed them!" He squeaked, light blue eyes looked slightly moister than usual.

Duo burst out into a giggling fit at Quatre's behavior. It wasn't really that funny, at all, but I had a feeling that Duo was only trying to pull himself back together by lightening up the situation. "Q, their not dead. Just unconscious… though, they won't be for long, so I suggest we get a move on out of here." He stated, then added a quiet, 'This place gives me the creeps,' so softly that I was pretty sure only I heard it. 

"Where are we going to go? What if they wake up and come after us? How am I going to explain this to my father?! He's going to-"

"Quatre! Take a deep breath, calm down." Duo got up from the ground, causing me to feel a little irritation as the added heat from his body next to me disappeared. "We'll call the police once we find a phone. Hopefully they will… well, hopefully they'll get here before these goons wake up for one thing." 

I tried to pull myself up after him as the three started towards the door, but the sharp pain in my leg caused me to fall back onto the floor. Looking down, I realized that my ankle was a lot more than just sprained, seeing as my pants were starting to soak with blood. 

"Shit, Heero!" Duo ran back over to me, kneeling down to take my foot in hand. "Why the hell didn't you say you were hurt?!" He asked angrily, carefully pulling up the fabric of my pants to reveal the long gash going across the upper part of my ankle. "Fuck. Quatre, find me something to wrap this with."

I growled, seeing as our time was being wasted on a little scratch. Well, the scratch hurt, but I was pretty certain that it wasn't so bad that it needed to be wrapped. The blood would have stopped soon enough. I tried to stand up in order to get away from Duo and his damn medical attention, but my shoulder was gripped firmly in place by a hand coming from Trowa and I had no choice but to sit and wait. That didn't stop me from glaring at all three of them though. 

After Duo wrapped some… something resembling the hard bathroom hand towels around my foot, we finally were ready to leave. Trowa had already taken up the job of carrying Wufei. I had a suspicious feeling that if he decided to come to in the middle of Trowa carrying him like a sack of potatoes, there was going to be hell to pay. 

My situation wasn't any better. Duo insisted that I ride on his back. But that wasn't the worst part, no, walking through the streets of the town with a bunch of people looking at us like we were freaks pretty much topped the embarrassment scale. You'd think that they would try and help us, at least offer some assistance when seeing an unconscious boy and such. But they didn't, which only helped add on to my angry feelings towards the damn society that did not care about anyone other than themselves. 

I bet we made for great gossip, though.

"Here we are." Duo said, a little out of breath from carrying me. We were currently standing in front of a church. A massive run down building that was probably once a beautiful creation of it's time. Now however, it seemed in dire need of a paint job and some Windex. 

"This place… will take in Wufei?" Quatre asked, looking skeptically at the building. Duo had been very enthusiastic about finding somewhere where Wufei would be safe for a little while, until we figured out what to do. For some reason, calling the police for help with Wufei was not an option. Quatre had been very demanding on that topic, saying that Wufei wouldn't want us to. I had yet to realize just what it was Quatre was seemingly hiding from us. 

"Yeah, _most _of the people here are real friendly, I'm sure they'd let him stay until we can find him something… better." Duo shivered slightly from beneath me, causing me to wonder if his mind was back in the past, thinking about what had just happened only an hour ago. Wufei… would be running for a long while, it seemed. If he was so concerned about the polices help… then there wasn't any other option I could think of except to run away. I wondered if he would ever be completely safe from… whoever this boss of his was.

We walked into the slightly open door at the front… well, Duo, Trowa and Quatre walked, while me and Wufei were carried. I figured that Wufei was the better of us two, since he was lucky enough to be unconscious during all of this. I wasn't complaining anymore though, Duo's body created a nice shield from the cold wind outside. 

The interior of the church was in a lot better condition then the outside. Everything seemed new and comfortable, making me wonder if the outer appearance was only to draw away thievery from those people who thought that the church was rich. But I was only thinking weird thoughts. The real reason lay with the people who attended the church, probably demanding that their seats be sanitary and such. 

"Duo!" A young girl was approaching us now, drawing me out of my annoyed thoughts. She had two long spirals of hair coming down over the brown dress she wore. The thing that stood out the most about her though, was the black boots she wore, slightly showing under her dress. I recognized her, she went to our school. 

"Hey! Sally, where's the sister?" Duo asked, his loud cheerful voice, so close to me, caused me to shiver slightly for some reason unbeknownst to me. 

The girls eyes darted around nervously as she studied the five of us. "Not here. She went out to visit…" She paused slightly, cutting her own words off for some reason. "Well, she isn't here right now. What do you want?"

I could feel Duo's shoulders slump slightly and a quiet groan escaped his lips. "Shit-"

"Duo…"

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't realize I was swearing!" He moved over to one of the bench seats and the next thing I realized was that I was being deposited onto the hard surface. Duo then moved away from the rest of us, grabbing the Sally girls arm and pulling her away to talk. I don't know what they were saying, but Sally didn't look too pleased.

It was a few minutes later that they finally decided to stop their argument and come back to the rest of us. Sally went straight to where Trowa was standing to look at the unconscious Wufei. "Bring him back here." She said, motioning for Trowa to follow her. Quatre started to move along with them at first, but stopped as the girl gave him a warning glare. 

"Where are they going?" Quatre finally asked when Trowa and Wufei disappeared behind a door on the far wall. 

Duo sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking more than a little frustrated. "Sally's taking him to a room in the back. She's a little… uh… untrusting of anyone other than the people of the church. I'm surprised she even allowed us to stay this long."

Quatre didn't ask any further questions and so we were left in relative silence until Trowa came back. The boy looked a little troubled as he entered into the main room once again, minus the Sally girl. 

"You alright Trowa?" Quatre asked seeing the strange emotions playing on the silent boys face. Duo quickly picked me up and followed along Trowa and Quatre who were walking out the door.

Trowa only shrugged in response, causing Duo to chuckle slightly. "Don't worry about him Q. He probably just got bossed around a bunch by Sally. She's been training to be a doctor, so she probably decided to test her skills on poor Wufei boy." He chuckled louder this time as we moved down the street, causing more than one head to turn in our direction with a frown. 

"Is… that a bad thing?" Quatre asked, same worried look upon his face that had been there for most of today. 

"Well… lets just hope she doesn't make Wufei believe he's got a broken arm, or better yet a broken foot." 

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't hold back that question. Duo was really confusing sometimes.

"They used to have a gate on the side that I used to climb over all the time when going to visit them. Liked to hear their church singing and everything. One summer I fell off it and passed out. When I woke, she had me convinced I was dying with broken ribs and such. It was pretty frightening at the time." Duo admitted, laughing at the incredulous look Quatre was now giving him. 

"And you left him… with her?" The blond asked nervously. "That crazy girl?"

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at Duo's next sentence. "Ah don't worry. She'll tell him the truth sooner or later." Wufei was definitely going to have a heart attack when he woke up. I was actually disappointed we weren't going to be there to witness it. 

We made our way through the town, only stopping when we came to the place where we would split up. Duo became rather demanding that Trowa take Quatre home. Not that Trowa seemed to mind any. I think he was worried that Quatre would run into a pole somewhere along the lines of returning home, because of his current mind set. He looked nervous still, uneasy, and had a look upon his face that told you his mind was elsewhere. 

"I can walk back by myself." I growled, as Duo started in the direction of the orphanage right after the departure of Quatre and Trowa. 

"Sure, sure." 

"I can walk. Now put me down."

"Nope, don't want ya to hurt your leg any more than it is. That cut needs to be cleaned out and I have a feeling that you aren't planning on doing just that when you get home." I didn't argue any further, seeing as he was just going to be stubborn as usual, or maybe he was wearing me down. I seemed to be letting his behavior slide, more and more these days. I internally groaned, before forcing my thoughts elsewhere. But the only other thought running through my mind was that Duo was probably going to get caught upon entering the orphanage. 

But… upon entering, there was no one in sight. Duo managed to get me to my room without being seen… much to my annoyance. If someone _were _to actually see him, then he would have no choice but to leave. We weren't allowed to bring anyone here. It was against the dumb safety rules. 

First thing Duo did after settling me down on my bed was leave to find a bathroom. He came back about five minutes later with a confused expression on his face and I was pretty sure he had gotten lost a couple times. In his hand was a small bowl of water which he was planning to use on my ankle. I was a little surprised when I noticed the amount of blood that had stained the earlier bandage. I guess the cut was deeper than I had at first assumed. 

I didn't make a sound as Duo cleaned and rewrapped my ankle with an old shirt, even though it stung when the water touched the sore skin. I just watched Duo, watched as his eyebrows crinkled together in concentration. He hadn't really talked the whole time, just mumbled out some simple orders of 'put your foot up here,' 'don't move or this will hurt.' Looking to him, I realized that while I had been studying the finished bandage he had moved to lay down on my bed, hand behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Heero…"

I moved over to sit beside him, somewhat concerned with why he was acting so strange. Somehow, I didn't think he was worrying about Wufei right now… he probably would have been sharing that concern if he was. It was just a guess, but something else was probably bothering him.

"Can I stay here?" He asked softly, eyes still staring at the cracks along the wall above. His voice sounded nervous, and looking down to his hand I realized that he was shaking slightly. Not from cold… no… I think… he was scared. 

"I just… don't really want to-" 

"You can stay." I said quickly, cutting off his words. He sighed in relief before finally turning to look at me, a smile lighting up his face.

"Thanks."

Somehow… I wanted to return that smile. But I held back… ignored the fast beatings of my heart as I watched him crawl under my covers. It wasn't late… but I was already exhausted. And by how Duo's breath seemed to even out after only a couple minutes, I figured he was probably just as tired.

Hesitantly, I crawled under the covers beside him, making sure that there was some distance between our bodies. That thought was thrown away instantly as Duo turned over suddenly, leaning his weight against me. I held my breath as I watched his sleeping face, only a couple inches away… so close… so warm. My eyes trailed down his body, as if on their own accord. They stopped suddenly though, caught on the small hole in the front of Duo's shirt, right by his stomach. A small hole… maybe a bullet hole?

I shook my head, clearing those impossible thoughts away. A nagging voice inside of my head was scolding me… I could faintly hear it calling me an idiot. But I ignored it… finding comfort in the warmth of Duo's body, my eyes closed and I fell asleep, unconsciously moving closer to my friend. 

TBC.

!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!

Wooo… ugh… don't have much to say. Next chapter will be the long awaited Wufei POV. *yawn* hope you liked, please review before hitting the X. 

Reviews:

****

CJ: Yeah, Heero is confused! And it shows even more confusion in this chappy. ^.^ **Scorny:** well, the box MIGHT be in the next chapter. heh. **KawaiiShinigami: **Lol, I sorry! The box will be explained soon enough!!!! **demonlover: **Hmm I'm curious too… seeing as I haven't written that part yet. Lol, jk,jk don't worry about that. It all will come soon enough. **Herald Mistylenna: **Thank you! That's a nice compliment! I like being original. ^.^ **Aurenne: **Yes, well Trowa kicked more ass in this chapter, Lol. Well thanks for recommending this to your friend, heh, its so sad when people don't like what you like and so you try and get them into it… but they just look at you like your crazy saying… why do you watch these weird cartoons! Gah! I think I have given up trying to get my friends to watch anime and such. ^.^ **little-princess: **Lol, yeah, most of that was unintentional though. I just kinda choose who I want to do the POV for in the chapter and more times then not they are the outsider looking in. ^.^' **tenshiamanda: **Yes, Duo's parents really need a beating… or a nice spot in jail. bwahahaha **Chara: ***drools*. Pocky…. how I haven't eaten you in sooo long! O.O *drool* **Darla-La Mosca TeTe: O.o **Wow, your name is long. Gya! Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope you liked this chapter as well!! ^.^ **Jalee: **Lol, Heero softens even more in this chapter. But… I can't tell you anything that is going to happen to Wufei. But you might be surprised. **JJR**: haha, yes, don't worry, this fic will continue! I plan on finishing it very soon also! **ElleFaTe: **Hmm close, but no, guess again. ^.^ I think you will find out a little about Mr. Winner in two chapters. If my outlines hold true that is. Thanky for reviewing!!! 


	19. Planning

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 or 1+2, still haven't totally decided, 3+4 

Warning: Yaoi . Bad language. Depression. '

Authors Note: ::happy:: Alriiight. Read and hopefully you will enjoy thiisa chapter!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Planning

~

~Subject: Wufei~

The ceiling was white. Too white to be the place at the school. To clean to be familiar. Turning my head, I quickly glanced around the room, searching in a minutes panic for the answer to where I was. These days saw me waking up like this too often. I don't think it was very good for my health on that note. 

As my eyes scanned the room, my memory started to slowly return. Benzie had come for me. He had found me at the school. Another panic filled thought ran through my head as I realized that I was probably at the apartments. But… I'd never seen that girl before; the one now noticeably sleeping beside the bed, white bandages clutched in her fists as she snored softly against the back of a chair. 

Confusion welled inside of me for a second as I looked at those bandages. Instinct had me reaching up to my head, for the first time noticing that my forehead was wrapped. Was my head hurt? Just as that thought came, a small throbbing from the back of my skull informed me that I was in fact hurt. 

Sitting up, I pushed my legs off the bed, wincing as my head started to pound from the small movement. 

"Ah! Hey, take it easy there!" A sharp voice demanded, causing another wave of pain. The girl was awake now. The bed's loud creaking must have woken her up. "Your head is banged up pretty bad… if you asked me, you should have gone to the hospital for that one. But that bonehead wouldn't listen to me anyway." For a second there, I had the feeling she had forgotten about me. She had gotten up from the chair and was pacing around the room now, looking pissed off about something.

"Bonehead?" I asked, trying to figure out just what this strange girl was going off about. 

"Aa, Duo brought you here with a bunch of other weirdo's. Said you needed a place to stay." She didn't look to happy as she said that, and I got the feeling that I probably wasn't really welcome here. Not that I cared much. I wasn't really wanted anywhere, so why would staying here, with another unfriendly person make me feel any worse?

"Where are they? Are they alright? What happened?" I mentally cringed as those questions came out of my mouth. I probably sounded too desperate for answers. Not a very good first impression if you ask me. Well, I guess an unconscious boy wasn't too impressive either to this girl.

"Che!" Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she turned away, going to occupy herself with something across the room as she spoke. "Well, I guess you were the worst off of them all. Duo sure seemed fine to me. I swear, that kid is damn trouble! As for what happened… I was hoping you could tell me, seeing as Mr. Braid wouldn't clue me in on anything! He just expects me to drop everything and come to his rescue!" Her hands were thrown up into the air, a dramatic gesture that had me unconsciously labeling her as 'weird'. "You know what…" she mumbled, to no one but herself, "I bet he's just trying to get back at me for all those pranks as a kid. Jeez! Who'da figured he'd be so hard headed in forgiveness! It wasn't like I meant to-"

"Uh…" I held up my hand, trying to stop her loud voice from causing my head any more pain than it was already experiencing. 

She gave a whispered 'sorry' before taking a couple steps back, face looking in my direction nervously. "I didn't mean to-"

"Where am I?"

"Oh! I was getting to that. You're in a church right now, though you can't really tell because of this room right now, not with it being in the back and-"

"Onna! Would you just be quiet for one second?!" I took a deep breath. Her mouth actually shut for awhile. She was probably to busy trying to figure out what it was I had just called her. 

"Ok, just who the hell are you?"

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Sally. I go to the same school as you. I guess you wouldn't remember me from first hour seeing as you-"

"I remember, I remember." I growled in irritation. For a moment I was starting to wish Duo was here instead of this thick headed woman! Didn't she see that her voice was not helping my head any?

"Well, now that your awake, I'll leave you to get some more rest. I'll be down the hall if you need anything, but I wouldn't suggest getting up anytime soon. You took a pretty hard hit to the back of your skull so it wouldn't be surprising if you get dizzy every once and awhile."

"Aa. Thanks." I grumbled, leaning back into the headboard of the bed as she, thankfully, exited the room. I was left alone, with a now splitting headache.

As I stared at the plain wall in front of me, my thoughts turned back to what had just happened. Was it yesterday? I actually couldn't even tell what time it was. Probably night, seeing as the room was so dark. That was probably a good thing, since the bright lights would not do my head any good. 

I tried to think back to what had happened, but all I could remember was Benzie, entering the room. Everything beyond that was a blur. I know I must have passed out… somehow, but I could not figure out just how. How… how… how? Just how did Benzie find me up there? Did I let my guard down and not notice them following me? I knew they were at the school… I knew I shouldn't have stayed… 

I'm an idiot. 

I should have left long ago. I should have skipped town. Staying… staying here only ensured that the boss would fine me one of these days. And the next time… I wouldn't be so lucky as to get away. 

Duo brought me here… with the others. That meant that they were alright. At least, that was what Sally had told me. She seemed trustworthy enough, but I couldn't help but worry about whether they were _really _ok or not. I needed to see them to be sure… but I don't think I could see them again. Not after what I put them through. They hadn't even stayed till I woke up… they probably didn't want to see me anymore anyway. I was nothing but trouble.

My head fell down into my hands and the room started to spin. Clenching my eyes tightly, I tried to push away the dizziness. I was tired… I wanted nothing more than to sleep. But I couldn't. Not with the thoughts that were running through my head just then. Not with the feelings of guilt that were starting to take over.

Duo and Heero were there when Benzie and his friend came. Quatre and Trowa were so close to the door… so close to the two men. They had been put in danger because of me. They could have gotten hurt… and maybe they were. I wanted to speak to someone. I needed to know what was going on… what had happened. I found myself getting scared all over again… but this time… not for myself. 

What would have happened if… if Benzie… if he were to hurt one of them. My fault… my fault…

"Baka!" Through clenched teeth, I cursed at myself while mentally berating myself for being so weak… once again. How could I have gotten them involved? Why did I even let them get close to me in the first place… why did I let Duo talk to me… confess to me… like I was a friend? I wasn't anyone's friend. I couldn't afford them. Associating with me would only get one hurt. 

I had to leave.

I couldn't stay here… knowing that one of them could get hurt because of me. 

I should have left sooner… maybe it would have prevented this.

It was too late now though. It was too late to run away. Not when they knew… not when they had seen me… seen Duo and Heero and Quatre and Trowa.

I pushed my legs off of the bed, stumbling as I brought my body in an upright position. My hand caught the edge of the dresser as I made my way carefully to the door, exiting without looking back… without any last regrets, leaving only a small token that I was once there. I hoped that Sally would take the hint… and maybe give it to Duo. There was only a small possibility that he would actually get the object I was going to leave in his possession; seeing as that Sally girl didn't really seem to like him all that much. For some reason though… I didn't want to go without leaving some memento behind. Something to say that I had in fact been here once.

Navigating the church was rather difficult. I found myself walking into random closet doors on more than one occasion. I blamed it on the headache. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was turned in the direction of the churches main hall, the one that led outside… my destination.

The cold air actually felt good as I stepped out to the dark streets. I took a deep breath… still not once turning back to look at where I had been. My strength seemed to slowly be returning to me as I made my way down the creepy roads. I had a feeling it was still early morning, the sun not yet risen but the birds were chirping somewhere far off in the distance. My mouth unconsciously twisted up into a smile as I looked around. I was free at that moment. And it felt good. But I knew it was only momentary. Soon it would be back to how things used to be… soon I might be dead.

It took about three hours to actually make it to my aim. Three long hours in which I walked, in no hurry towards the direction of my former home. I now stood in front of the run down building, smile long gone as I realized just what I was going to do.

There was a screaming voice in my head… yelling at me… calling me a fool for coming back here. _For giving up_. But I ignored it… I pushed it away. This was the right thing to do. This was the only way to put and end to the boss's pursuit. 

I would go back to the him. To protect those who used to be my friends… I would stop running. The boss would have found me sooner or later, anyway. And now I just had to face the facts. My life was doomed from the start. Running away was not the answer. Running away would not set me free.

A small step forward… I was now standing just at the doorstep. One more tiny step and I would be at the door. The door, with its rusty handle allowing only those in who were actually brave enough to take the loud screeching it gave off. 

My hand reached out… touching the cold metal and I found myself shivering, but not from the cold. The realization hit me full force, the temporary thoughts of freedom fled; I was really here. I was really doing this. There was no turning back. Or was there?

I was giving up… I know… no matter how much I told myself I was doing the right thing…

I was still scared. No one wants to die. I did not want to die. If I could just stay one more day with my friends…. with Quatre… Trowa, even the loud mouthed Duo… 

But I couldn't.

One more day with them would be one more day in which they were in danger. I wouldn't let that happen. I should not have gotten them involved in the first place. 

__

I was losing it. 

The door creaked as I opened it, swinging it wide to show the darkness within. Everyone was probably still sleeping. That didn't surprise me much. 

My heart pounded in my chest as I stepped into the dark hallway of the place I had sworn to never return to, closing the door behind me as I did so. The fear had left me, for I was too internally numb to feel anything anymore, once inside. My feet carried me forward, unconsciously moving me in a random direction. I did not know where I was going to go. To the boss? To my old room? Maybe I'd just wait here in the hallway.

The decision was taken for me. The sharp pain from behind told me I had been found. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, hearing only the disgusting laughter before I passed out into the world of darkness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Duo~

"You haven't gone home?!" Quatre nearly yelled, looking at me with wide eyes. 

I'd accidentally let it slip that I had been staying at Heero's house for the last couple days. Obviously Quatre didn't think that was a very wise thing to do. 

"Duo! There going to think you were kidnapped, or ran away… or that you were hurt!" He exclaimed, standing up from where he had been seated. Yup, he definitely wasn't taking it too well. 

We were currently in an empty classroom, students having already left to go eat lunch. The dumb teacher had insisted we both stay behind an extra five minutes to punish us for talking during one of his lectures. Of course, he didn't want to waste any of _his_ lunch time, so he left us to serve our short detention alone. 

I chuckled slightly as I watched the emotions play on Quatre's face. Sometimes I worried about that boy. He was going to give himself a heart attack one of these days with all the worrying he does. It's a wonder that he didn't worry about homework like he does everything else. Well, it could be for the fact that he is _super smart kid _who seems to know all this stuff already. That just made me wonder just what kind of life he lived before joining the world of high school. 

"Don't think too much about it Q. I seriously doubt that they care. You don't see any police out looking for me do you?" He cringed at my sarcastic words, maybe because he knew I wasn't all that happy with the fact that my parents hadn't even called to report that I was missing! 

Speaking of missing persons….

"Did you hear anything about Wufei?" I asked quickly, hoping to change the subject to something more… well, I cant really say that this topic would be any less gloomy, but at least the subject wasn't me anymore.

Quatre's face fell and he sat back down in his chair, a small sigh escaping his lips as he did so. "No. No one I've talked to has seen anyone that matches his description. I tried asking one of the teachers, but they just said it was normal for him to miss a couple days of school.

Wufei had been missing for more than just a couple of days now. Sally had been rather upset when we showed up, chewing us out about him leaving when he was so sick. It wasn't like it was our fault or anything. She was such a major grouch sometimes! The only thing that was left behind was the small object I was currently playing with right now. The small black box that was once in the possession of Wufei. I don't really know why he left it… well… I don't know a lot of things. 

Wufei's disappearance was not too surprising to me… but it still was a little irritating that he didn't even wait to say goodbye before taking off and leaving. Quatre had been frantically searching for him. I think he thought Wufei had been kidnapped, and he would not get that thought out of his head no matter what any of us told him. 

"I wonder what that thing is." Quatre's quiet question brought me to look back up to him. He was staring at the _oh so mysterious _box in my hand.

"Well… we won't ever find out this way." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyebrows crinkling together in confusion. 

"Well, we are never going to figure out what it is unless we go and investigate!" I said, grin spreading on my lips as I thought of all the fun that could be had exploring into the unknown realm of… er… the magic black box!

"Investigate?" Quatre backed up a little, already not liking what I was proposing.

"If I remember correctly. You said your father had something like this in his possession… no?"

His light blue eyes widened slightly. "But… he's not just going to up and tell us what it is." Quatre quickly spit out, looking a little on the nervous side now.

"Who said anything about asking him?"

"Then what-"

"I said investigate! Investigate into the situation! I propose we search through your father's possessions… yes, yes… and see if we can come up with anything!" I stared at him, feature showing nothing but my seriousness.

"What! You have got to be joking!" 

"And why would I be joking?" I asked, smile fading as I saw the frantic look on his face. "It's not like he is going to find out."

"But… that's breaking and entering…"

"Quatre! You live there you doof! How could you break into your own home?!" For some reason, this conversation seemed a little familiar. 

"But…"

"Well at least think about it." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Sitting around looking at this thing isn't brining us anywhere. And who knows, maybe it will lead us to Wufei." I pushed the object back into my pocket as we stood and started towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Wufei must have left this for a reason, right?" Quatre's eyes lit up. Woohoo! Now just to sit and wait for the wheels to turn.

The blond followed me out into the hallways, eyes downcast, lip sucked into his mouth as he thought about what I had just said. It wasn't until we came to the cafeteria that he finally mumbled, "Alright. But if we get caught…"

"I know, I know. I'll let you skin me alive or something!"

"No, no… I'd much rather have my human slave _alive_, thank you very much." I looked over to him after his little statement, seeing the smirk on his face. 

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure we don't get caught!" I was really determined now to fulfill that promise.

"I still don't think we're going to find anything." He grumbled as if angry, but the smile on his face proved otherwise.

"Well, ya never know unless ya try!" What a great modo that one is! I chuckled at my little joke as we approached out destination. 

Trowa and Heero were already eating as we sat down next to them. Both barely glanced up from their food to acknowledge our presence. I was used to that though, so I just shrugged it off before going to my own food, mind wandering back to the last couple of days. I don't know if Heero was getting mad that I kept sleeping over at his place. It was hard to tell with him… but he never turned me down when I asked him. I still felt like I was intruding though, and the only thing that kept me from going home was the thought of what would happen if I did go back… or what _wouldn't _happen. 

You'd think that any parents would call the police to report that their child was missing. One would think… that parents should feel obligated to look out for their young ones. But… there was always that large percentage of children that don't fall into the _happy family_ life. I was unlucky enough to be apart of those numbers.

Sighing, I shoved those thoughts out of my head, only to have them replaced with even more depressing thoughts. Thoughts of how I ended up at Heero's in the first place. 

I still had that shirt… the black one with the inside covered in blood… my blood. A small hole was the only thing that actually stood out, and I was surprised that I had forgotten about it until now. I should have thrown it away before Heero's chances of finding it increase. That would not be good. Imagine having to explain that I was really shot… and that I… that I…

I sighed again, picking at the food in front of me absently. I'd been pretty depressed these days. More so than usual. Which is why I hadn't gone home that one day. I don't think I could deal with a beating added onto my misery. With all the things going on… I couldn't help but feel like shit. Feel useless. And I was… I was a damn useless blabbing idiot. Smart or not, I was still lacking when it came to life.

My hand dropped down to touch my stomach, unconsciously rubbing the spot where I had been shot. The bullet hadn't hurt. It was too quick to enter to actually cause me much pain. But the memory was still there, in my mind, the visions of that frightening day. I wonder if it was still in there, the bullet… inside of me. A small token from that frightening day.

I know I wasn't the only one who was freaked out by the two thugs that charged in on us. I know I wasn't the only one that went into a little bit of shock. But… I shouldn't have been scared like they were. I shouldn't have had the worry of getting hurt.

I hadn't wanted to die. For the first time… the first time in so long, I was actually glad that I did not die from that bullet. _Why? _I don't know. Maybe it was because… because I had no control over it. Maybe because it was someone else behind the arrow this time. Maybe it was the thought… that if I died, if I was killed that day, then I would not be able to see the end of this fight. I would not be able to see what happens with Wufei… if he escapes… if he dies. I wouldn't… be able to see the future.

I wanted the future. For the first time… I wanted a future for myself… with these people. With my friends. 

Those thoughts scared me even more than death now. Those thoughts could be the end of me. What would I do if this was shattered? What would I do if I lost my friends in this… oncoming future of mine? The pain would be back… I would be alone… and I would not be able to push it away. I would not be able to leave this place behind and go to the painless afterlife.

And it all scared me.

~~~~~~~

I wouldn't cry.

That night, when Heero was fast asleep, I held back the tears that wanted to fall. I couldn't, however, hold back the anger that was dwelling inside of me as I thought of what was going to become of me. I was going to kill myself one way or another. If I couldn't die physically, then it was only a matter of time before I died inside. All the confused feelings inside of me… all the pain was going to drive me crazy. 

I needed a distraction. Distractions were always good. 

We'd be going to Quatre's house tomorrow. That would have to do for now. Just keep myself busy… keep myself from thinking… then maybe I wouldn't lose my sanity after all. 

Pinching my eyes shut, I moved closer to Heero, slowly wrapping my arms around his sleeping form. My head fell to lay against him, ear positioned right over his chest. The soft sound… the quiet beats of his heart lulled me to sleep. I concentrated on that rhythm, I let all other thoughts leave me as I was filled with that sound. This would do as a good distraction… this would get me to sleep. 

It kept my thoughts at bay… if only for a little while. I didn't have to think about my problems anymore that night. I didn't once think back to my parents at home, not even giving a care where I was. I fell into slumber with a soft smile on my face, not once feeling like tomorrow would just bring more pain inside.

The temporary happiness couldn't last forever. But I didn't care. I was just happy that Heero was there… unconsciously giving me the little bit of comfort I needed to start another day. 

TBC.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. But it was just warmin ya up for the next one! Hope you liked! Review on the way south!

Onna= Woman (for those of you clueless people.)

ReviewResponso's: **Chara: **Yay! You're so Pocky generous! **Herald MistyLenna: **Hmm I think that this will turn out to have about 28 chapters. I really want to reduce that number though. So maybe I will start making the chapters larger or something. **CJ: **Lol, yeah I have those days too. **Jalee: **Eeeewww threesome! I really don't like those. ^.^' But don't worry, as you just read, Wufei left Sally. I didn't really plan on having her pair up with Wu in the first place, just kinda wanted to put her in this chappy cause it seemed appropriate at the time!! **Scorny: **ScoScoSco… lookit what you did to the review page! Bad girl! Ooo so the last chapter was yer favorite eh? good good!! I liked it to I thinks! **SwomeSwan: **I hadn't planned on having Duo POV in this chapter, but I actually changed it at the last minute! Hope your not disappointed! **Tri: **Nah! Duo won't ever die… if I can help it. ^.^ **Fey:** You think so? I was starting to feel like Wufei was stealing all of the spotlight. I didn't mean for that to happen though, it just did!! **Aurenne: **Well sorry to disappoint you on the waking up part. But the next chapter will probably be Heero's POV, so you can be sure I'll add 'some' sort of waking up scene!! I hope ^.^' **tenshiamanda**: Lol, yeah, smack him good! **Rainy**: O.O I sowwy. Hope you get betterrrrr soon! Heero no **Ikeike**: Gya! Your review made me feel really good! Thanks you soo much! Glad you liked it… even if it is a strange story ^.~ **Darla-La Mosca TeTe**: Hmm… I thought it was a good place to stop writing! Well very demanding people eventually get what they want, so hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! The next one should be up sooner. **little-princess**: Hmmm yeah, I see what ya mean. Thanky for reviewing. **Elle-FaTe2x1**: Lol, yes, well I'm sorry Heero got hurt! Really! I am! But it was worth it wasn't it? He got to ride on Duo's back!! **KallitheINfamous:** Wow, so many questions! A little impatient are you? Well, I am that way too. As for the Wufei thing… ummm… I've been thinking that I might not put him with anyone… but that is just a thought. So I still don't know what is really going to happen. Ugh! **KawaiiShinigami: ***runs and hides* Well, Wufei didn't really do much ranting in this chapter! Gomen! And Sally was probably OOC, but, ah well, she wasn't meant to stay long anyway. Glad you liked the Heero/Duo scene! That one took a little bit o work ^.^' **Crystal Shinigami**: Yeah, it should have been ouch, but not for our hero Duo! Lol. 


	20. The Quiet Never Win

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 or 1+2, still haven't totally decided, 3+4 

Warning: Yaoi . Bad language. Prostituting peopleeee and all the gross bad guy stuff!

Authors Note: Yes, so this chapter was supposed to be out a long time ago. But I ran into some complications. So, to make up for the super lateness, this chapter is extra long. 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

The Quiet Never Win

^.^.^.^

~Subject: Heero~

~~~~~

"Look! Dat's da new kid." A small voice whispered, causing my head to turn. A scrawny looking boy was staring at me, eyebrow raised with a look that told me he disapproved. Was it my clothes? My looks?

What had I done?

"Why's he hiding behind the Miss?"

"Look at his hair… I wonder if he knows what a brush is fer."

"Oh shut it, it's not like you've used brushes neither!"

"Have to!"

"Den why's ya hair all messy?"

"S'not messy! 'Least it ain't fire!"

"What you talking about? My hair ain't red for gods sakes! It's orange! Fire ain't this color'n you know it!"

"Coulda' fooled me. Since when'd you ever seen fire. Last I checked it was a'range."

Two kids started bickering as I walked past, pulled along by the skirt my hands were unconsciously wrapped around. It was the lady I was following into the orphanage's skirt. 

"Hey Cal! Lookit the new kid! Look!" We entered through the front door and automatically a swarm of kids were poking their heads through doorways and stair bars. They were all looking at me. 

My heart was pounding loudly as I watched them all… talking… laughing… criticizing me… someone they hadn't even met before. I heard the words, the same ones I'd always heard, spoken from their lips. It seemed that they only could think of the bad… not the good.

"… father in jail…"

"… killer…"

"I heard he murdered…"

"Is he safe?"

"He killed thirteen…"

"Did you hear…"

__

This was when I first came to the orphanage.

"You're in here." Someone said, pushing me into a large room with eight other beds. "We'll talk to you in the morning, go over rules and such then. Sleep now and get some rest. Don't mind the other boys, they like to make fun." And the door shut, leaving me in this unfamiliar place.

"You must be new." I turned around quickly, startled that someone was behind me. 

"Oy! A new kid!" Another kid came forward and I started shaking with fright as they both stared at me, hidden expressions on their faces. 

"You tired?" The first on asked, a smirk finally settling on his dirty face. 

I could only bring myself to nod, too afraid to speak. 

"Well, new 'uns are s'pose to sleep there. That is, until a new placement can be found fer you." I followed the finger, seeing it point towards the door in the back.

__

No!

I don't want to go in there!

A small voice inside of my head was crying as I was being pushed, pushed into the small room. Darkness filled my vision along with a blood curdling scream.

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes opened, only to see nothing but the blackness of the room. My mouth slammed shut in attempt to stop any noise that wanted to erupt as the memories of the dream filled my head. When I finally allowed my mouth to open, it was only to release the harsh panting breaths that escaped. I tried to sit up, wanting to take in my surrounding. My body wouldn't budge though, causing my mind to grip fear before I realized that it was just Duo, who had somehow managed to situate himself right on top of me, head on my chest, arms pinning me in place. I sighed, head falling back against the pillow. My breath was coming out a little too quickly and I had to take a couple deep breaths before I was able to calm down.

Thankfully, during all of this, Duo had not awaken. I wasn't really up for explaining that I had a nightmare. He'd probably just laugh and call me a baby or something. 

I glanced over at the tiny window, noticing that the moon was still visible in the sky. Morning was approaching soon and I really needed to get some sleep or I'd probably be in a bad mood in the morning. Usually after nightmares like those, I found it even impossible to just think about closing my eyes. But the yawn that escaped my lips that night made me realize that the warmth of Duo's body was what probably had me falling back to slumber so easily. 

I was actually grateful for him staying with me. Even if I would never tell him that. He wouldn't care what I thought anyway. He probably would get freaked out if I admitted that I liked it when I woke up to him cuddling me. I liked it how the last couple of days I had not felt cold in the mornings. He was like a blanket… a nice security blanket. 

It was a little frightening… when thinking about just how long this was going to last. How long would I be able to keep myself in check before I destroyed this like everything else?

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

An obnoxious noise was what had me waking up too early in the morning. It took me several seconds to come to the conclusion that the person laying sprawled on top of me was the source of that sound. Duo was snoring. And I had been taken from my nice dreamless slumber because of it. I was not happy. That is probably what possessed me push Duo off the bed to crash against the hard floor. 

"Waaaaahh!" 

Well, at least one obnoxious noise had been taken care of.

"Heero! Why'd you do that?" Duo yelled, clumsily pushing himself off the floor space by the door. I imagined it was probably really cold down there. Duo's arm stealing my blanket may have confirmed that fact.

"You were snoring." I stated, glaring at him for taking away the warm blanket. 

He blinked. Staring at me in disbelief before groaning and falling back to the bed. 

"Heero! Has anyone ever told you that you are just plain rude sometimes?"

I had to think about that one for a moment. "No."

"No wonder." Duo grumbled, voice lined with the usual sarcasm. 

Seeing as we were both now completely awake, we ended up climbing out of the bed and blankets to get dressed. It was still early in the morning so Duo could, for once, take a shower before everyone else woke up and found him there. Usually he would take one late at night like I usually did. Everyone else would have to be in bed by ten. Or so the rules said.

"We have awhile before we go to Q's house." Duo growled irritably, walking over towards the door. "Hope you have something to keep me occupied around his dump. 

Just great. My day was going to be wasted on this idiot. And then I'd be wasting even more time going to 'hang out' at Quatre's. 

"What are we even going there for?" I grumbled.

Duo just chuckled slightly, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Why… we'll be searchin' fer clues Sherlock!" The face he was making now was a little unnerving. Somehow, I felt that this meeting wasn't just going to be about 'hanging out' anymore. 

"Clues for what?" My only answer was a loud girly laugh before Duo disappeared down the hallway.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Trowa~

"Hmm…" Duo looked up from the piece of paper he was holding. "This is it?"

"Yup." Quatre was sitting next to him on the sitting rooms starch white couch. 

"This is all we could find."

"Yup." Quatre answered again, looking a little on the weary side. 

Duo sighed, head falling down slightly. 

"And what is it?"

"An address." Heero's aggravated voice brought me to look up at him. He was standing in the doorway glaring at Duo as if he wanted to tear him apart right then. 

I didn't blame him. Duo had us running around this place like a bunch of idiotic kids at a carnival. You'd think that he had never been in a house before by the way he looked at every little piece of displayed china. I was glad that none of the maids saw him when he crawled under the dinning room table. That incident almost gave Quatre a heart attack. Now that I think about it, almost everything Duo did today seemed to worry Quatre. 

We'd been running circles around his maids for hours now, looking through some of the rooms, hiding behind counters even! I was exhausted. And I think everyone else was as well. Duo was the only one who looked like he normally did. Minus the bit of disappointment on his face right now as he looked at the only information we were able to gather from searching through Quatre's dad's office. 

What a nightmare that one was. 

Quatre had nearly yelled at Duo every second, warning him not to touch anything. Everything in the office was in seemingly proper order, and Quatre seemed to be really concerned with the consequences of moving a paperclip even an inch. Maybe that was why we only managed to find one thing that even resembled information to Wufei's whereabouts. Or, as Duo said, any information that might possibly tell the uses of the mysterious black wonder. 

That stupid black box. I was beginning to think it was nothing important at all, maybe just a paperweight. Spending all this time on it… well… it might have been wasted time… but I guess I can't really say that seeing everyone's reactions to the situation wasn't amusing. 

"So, tell me why we picked this up again?" Duo asked, head tilted to the side, eyebrows creased together as he studied the piece of paper… a little too closely.

Duo knew that answer. All of us did. Maybe that is why no one answered his idiotic question. That address had been scribbled down in a note that was on Quatre's fathers desk. From some guy… uhh… Sampson… or other. It seemed that they had a meeting earlier at that place. The time was a couple weeks ago, around the time that Quatre saw a man in his fathers office, the one with the black box. So naturally… that was all we could come up with. 

Pointless, if you ask me. We were just going to be running into a dead end… or get caught. I was actually surprised… really surprised that none of the maids caught us as we made so much noise in the process of 'sneaking around'. Quatre's father was thankfully on a business trip. He had said that was normal, but having friends over was not a normal for him. So we had to go through a whole introduction process with the head maid on arrival. She was nice, but seemed really suspicious of us at first. I won't go into detail about what she and Duo conversed about. I still couldn't believe how he managed to convince her that being a butler was his dream in life. 

Some people are strange. 

"Duo… what exactly are we going to do now?" I looked over from where I was leaning against the wall to see Quatre biting his bottom lip nervously. I think he knew what Duo's answer was going to be.

"Well, we are going to go check this place out. You know, see if we can get any more leads." Duo answered, in all seriousness. 

"How did I ever get dragged into this." I heard Quatre mumbled, so softly that I am pretty sure the hyper Duo did not hear him. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really don't know what possessed Duo today, but he was starting to frighten me. We had reluctantly walked the thirty minute walk to this 'oh so important' address, got lost about three times, had to ask directions twice, only to turn up with nothing, and I am pretty sure my feet were full of blister now. All of this was done following the ever so happy Duo's lead. 

That was our first mistake. Or maybe I should say my mistake. I was the one that actually got the hard job. Oh, sure, Quatre had to deal with us running around his house like a bunch of monster kids, Heero had to put up with Duo hanging onto him and complaining in a whiny voice, but I… was chosen as our 'representative.' As Duo put it. 

We had finally gotten to our destination. Much to my horror. And we found out something not so welcome about this little building. Who knew that the Head of the Winner estates would have the address of a secret… secret… something, on his desk. This place was so secret, in fact, that it was in the middle of town, down numerous back alleys, in a dark dead end corner. A tiny little number on the door was the only proof that this was the right place. 

What was it, you ask? Well, we weren't exactly sure. 

Instead of us all going in to ask questions and such, (seeing as that was Duo's original plan) we stayed hidden. Things changed when we actually saw the scary looking door in which we would have to enter. This dark door being guarded by an 'oh so scary' lady with black eye shadow matching her black wardrobe. Yes, we all dropped the confidence and went for nervous at that.

Duo cleared his throat from where he was crouched behind a box crate. We were all squished in next to him, and I had barely the time to read the label of the crates, seeing that they were used to store some type of lotion product, before Duo drew my attention away by speaking. 

"I think… maybe one of us should go check it out. That way…" He didn't finish, but I could pretty much figure out what the rest was going to be. 

That way only one of us will get in trouble… beat… or worse. Maybe get humiliated by the scary looking lady over yonder. 

"Not me." Quatre said quickly. 

"Not me." Heero added right after.

Somehow… this was seemingly familiar. Oh yeah, kids used to say something like that when in elementary school. The last one to say-

"Not me."

-has to go. Or was the man for the job!

Great.

I guess I had to go.

Seeing as I was the only one not pitching in my voice… damnit… I was chosen as our scout. Three faces looked up at me hopefully. I had no choice but to nod my head, telling them that I'd do it. It was probably better than Duo going out there. Who knows what kind of trouble he would get himself into if he was actually let into that weird… club place.

"Alright Trowa. Our hopes stand on you!" Duo chirped, pulling the sweater off of his body and handing it to me, much to my confusion. "Put in on." He demanded as he dug through his pockets for something. 

I looked down at the thin black sweater… sighing as I pulled it over my head. It was a tight fit… which was probably the point. 

"Ok, ok… come 'er for a second." Duo pulled me over so I was facing him. He bent over slightly, bringing his hand up to my eye. The pointed object he held between his fingers had me backing away before he could touch me, my eyes unconsciously going wide. 

"Whoa, Duo. Where'd you get that?" Quatre asked, looking at the eyeliner pencil in Duo's hand. 

"Found it in one of the maids pockets."

"What?! You stole from…"

"Well, I thought it would come in handy! Trowa needs some sort of disguise! There is no way that he would be let in without the proper look, ya know."

Let in… I was supposed to go in… there. So Duo actually thought that I would be let in. Great… just great. I was getting a pretty bad feeling about this. 

"Duo, I don't know about this. What if something happens to him? And we can't help him out when out here!" I almost smiled at Quatre's concern. Maybe Duo would listen to him and we could forget the whole thing!

"Don't worry! He won't have any problems. Trowa's smart, he'll figure something out." 

Damn… stupid… braided…

I heard a snort from behind me and turned slightly to see Heero's shoulders shaking as if he was trying to suppress laughter. I frowned before turning back to Duo, trying to show them that I was unhappy with this. Duo obviously didn't care what I thought, for he advanced once more in attempt to put the feminine product on my eyes.

How humiliating. 

I was glad that I did not have a mirror. I don't think I would have wanted to see how horrible I looked. And what made it worse was how Quatre kept staring at me and saying I looked good like this! 

How humiliating!

"Alright. You ready Tro?" Duo asked.

I looked up to him, panic filling my face. I had almost forgotten that not being able to speak to these people would be a major problem! How the hell was I supposed to do anything? 

"Don't worry, don't worry. You won't have to say anything and hopefully everything will go fine! Why do you think we chose you as our… uh, investigator?" I looked at the mind reading Duo in confusion, not really getting what he was saying. No, I wasn't confused about the investigator part… even if his names didn't really make sense some times. I was confused as to what he expected me to do without speaking. 

Ah well. For once, I would just let myself believe that Duo actually knows what he is doing. How else would I get the nerve to stand up and start walking towards scary lady without some sort of confidence that this wouldn't get me killed or something. 

Before I could stand up all the way though, Duo grabbed my wrist, pressing something cold into the palm of my hand. I looked down at the flat box he had placed there, eyes widening when I realized what it was. 

"Just in case." He whispered before giving me a nudge to get going. Right… I'll just be using this stupid box as a throwing disk! Great weapon. My shoulders slouched and my head couldn't help but fall a little downward as I thought about how stupid all this really was. Leave it to Duo to give me the most useless object on the planet as a good luck charm.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards what could very well be my doom. Hah, aren't I so positive. 

The lady standing by the door hadn't seemed to notice me as made my way over to her. Maybe it was because I was walking purposely slowly and silently. I couldn't help but act a little cautious. She only then noticed me when I was about five feet away. Her head shot up from wherever she had been looking and her eyes narrowed when they met mine.

"What do you want kid?" She growled, standing up straighter as if to look tough. At least, that is what I assumed she was trying to do. You would have thought that she was afraid of me or something. Was I really that tall? Maybe my quiet attitude was what had her looking at me nervously.

I just stood there. Silent. What else could you expect me to do?

"Well, say something! State your business or get going."

I think my palms were starting to sweat by now. I did the only thing I could think of at the time. The gesture that had become really more like a habit since I used it so much in my short life. I tapped my throat twice, hoping that she would take the hint I was giving her. 

Her eyebrows crinkled together slightly and she looked back up to meet my eyes sympathetically. "You can't speak?" She said, nodding her head as if to answer her own question.

I smiled slightly, I couldn't help it. I was starting to see what Duo meant when he said I was the best candidate for this. And the lady's next question had me confirming that fact.

"Are you here for someone?"

I'd just let her do all the talking for me. If everything worked out, I would be getting my way into this place easily. 

I shook my head quickly. I didn't really want to have to make up someone's name… and find out that I was wrong in guessing. At least one good thing was going to come out of this. I'd be able to test my wonderful lying skills.

"I'll take it then… by your age… you're our new entertainment?" She asked wearily, eyes trailing down to run over my body quickly. 

Her question caught me by surprise, but I only took a second to make my decision, hoping that she didn't notice any hesitation as I nodded my head. Her eyes were too busy looking me up and down though to notice, and I had to suppress a shiver as she licked her lips in front of me.

I had a really, really bad feeling about this. 

"Alright, let me see your pass then." She was smirking at me now, and I had the feeling that she knew I didn't have a 'pass' at all. Not that I did have one. I almost started to panic again until I remembered that flat metal box Duo had given me. 

It was a long shot, but it wasn't like I had anything else to show. 

As I pulled it out of my pocket, I could see, to my satisfaction, the lady's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Ah, hand it here." She didn't even give me time to hand it over as she yanked it from my hands before retreated inside. I didn't follow her until she looking back at me irritably, motioning with her head for me to hurry up. 

Inside was not as dark as I had expected. Though, it was a lot dirtier than I would have thought. The ceiling was looking pretty weather worn and the walls had something like scratch marks running up and down them. All in all, it was pretty freaky…. which did nothing to help calm my fast beating heart.

Right next to the door was a small table aligned with a weird machine type thing. I couldn't figure out what exactly it was until I saw the lady stick the flat box under a slot, revealing a greenish type picture.

It was some type of an x-ray machine. A small version of what a bigger one probably looked like. I could only stare at it mutely, wondering if that crazy lady knew how dangerous those were. And just what was so bad about this place that their pass's had to be x-rayed? Just what was in it?

Curiously, I scooted over to get a view of the screen the lady had been blocking from me. I only got a short glimpse of the picture it showed before the screen blanked out as the power was switched off. 

"Butterfly… hmmm…" The lady was looking at me suspiciously again. And I couldn't help but feel like I was going to get discovered soon. "That ones pretty old." She mumbles, looking down at the box that was now in her hands. 

"Where did you say you got this?" She asked finally.

I pointed to my throat quickly again in nervousness, telling her that I couldn't speak the name, since I don't talk. I had hoped she would just drop it but… no… she actually pulled out a piece of paper and pen from who knows where.

I thought I was going to be sick for a second before I remembered the note… and more importantly the name on that stupid piece of paper that led me here.

"Sampson, huh?" She said angrily, reading my nervous scribble. I was, for once, grateful that I had such a good memory. 

I could feel my palms starting to sweat as she glared at the paper in her hand. I wanted more than anything to just get out of there. But, the thought of Duo and Quatre's disappointment to me not finding anything out about Wufei had me staying here. The thought of Heero laughing at me actually started to calm me down. I wouldn't want to fail this mission. No, I would not go back to a laughing Heero!

Yes, I was probably thinking pretty pathetically. But who wouldn't when put in such a situation. It was pretty funny actually, when analyzing myself. I had viewed myself as someone who was always calm in most situations. That vision of myself went completely down the drain today though, much to my irritation. 

"Hey, kid!" I snapped back out of my thoughts after realizing that she had been talking to me. For how long, I wouldn't know. "Jeez! Pay attention will ya? It's almost time for this place to fill up so you'd better get going."

Get going? Where? I looked at her in confusion.

"First door on the right. Go in and someone will probably pick you up soon enough." She ordered, pointing me in the right direction quickly as if she was getting sick of looking at me. 

I wasn't complaining. Not in the least. I flew down the hall quickly, glad to be away from that weird lady. I couldn't help but hear her last quick mumbles about a stupid Sampson though. I guess whoever that Sampson person was, she didn't like him much. 

The hallway was long, and I got to the first door on the right quickly enough. But I hesitated at the door handle. If I were to go in there… then I might just be getting into some serious trouble. For good reasons… my feet pushed me away from the door and I ended up going further down the hallway. I might as well check out the surroundings and see if I could find anything else out.

Walking down the hallway may have not been the best idea. No one was there… but I could easily get lost with all the turns the halls took. You'd think that this was some sort of maze! Made to get people who were not apart of… whatever this was, lost. 

The hallway finally opened up into a huge room. I hesitantly made my way over towards the darkness, crouching low as I took in what was going on. A group of people were sitting in the middle of the high ceiling round room, smoking cigars and talking as if they were drunk. This proved to be the case when one man leaned back in his huge cushioned chair to take a big gulp of what could have been beer. The poor lighting had me squinting slightly, trying to get a picture of the men's faces.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of them for some reason. Maybe it was because I was shocked to see people, in business suits, acting like a bunch of drunkards at a bar. 

What exactly was this place?

A door suddenly opened from across the room and I instinctively slunk back further into hiding around my corner, only barely half of my face sticking out to see what was going on now. What came out of the door shocked me even more then the drunken business men. Three boys, a little older then me walked out, wearing tight clothes so skimpy they were practically naked.

All three advanced towards the men, swaying their hips slightly as they walked. I couldn't watch any more. I didn't 'want' to watch anymore of what was going to happen. And it was pretty obvious what those boys were about to do. 

I felt sick once again. 

I moved a couple steps back into the hallway, taking a couple deep breaths to calm myself down. The boys smooth voices could be heard now, and I wanted to get away before I heard anything more. But, I stuck around one second too long, just long enough to hear one of the boys talking in a seductive tone. 

"Mr. Winner wanted me to welcome you to-"

I ran then, blocking off their voices. 

Mr. Winner… 

Mr. Winner…

There was only one person that could possibly be this Mr. Winner. And I really did not want to think about that now. What was I going to tell Quatre? That his father was somehow… somehow… associated with this place? What else could he be? Seeing as how rich he was, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually owned this place.

'Mr. Winner wanted me to welcome-'

__

Shit. 

I ran down the hallways, forgetting about the earlier worry of getting lost. I just wanted out. I wanted to forget about what I had just seen. Young boys… prostituting themselves…

__

No… think happy thought. Have to get my mind far from that…

I think I was more than just a little panicky now. What the hell was I thinking when deciding to come in here? Oh yeah, I didn't have to think, Duo did it for me.

I finally stopped running when I rounded a corner. I didn't stop on my own accord though. No, I had run straight into someone… big. I fell backwards, landing on my back causing the wind to rush out of me. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when I looked up from where I had been lying on the ground to see who I had just run into. 

"Well, looky what's we 'ave 'ere."

The familiar face looked down at me, eyes wide but angry. I gulped, trying to stand up quickly as the man whom I recognized from the school stalked forward. One of the greasy men that had attacked us… one of the people that had been after Wufei. From the corner of my eye I saw the other one walking out of a door, eyes widened when he took in his partner staring me down. 

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. Fast. 

"Hey! Stop!"

"Fuckin brat!"

Their shouting could barely be heard from behind me as I raced down the hallways. One thing I was happy about, was that those men seemed to be a whole lot slower than me. Their big frames didn't give them much in speed. 

It seemed like I was running in circles along the corridors of the big buildings dimly lit hallways. Finally though, I was lucky enough to run down a familiar hallway. Somehow or another, I managed to backtrack to where I had entered, keeping a good distance from the big freaks behind me. 

I flung the familiar door open, only taking a quick glance to see the door lady's surprised expression. She too started yelling after me as I ran down the alley, passing by where Duo, Quatre and Heero were hiding. They took one look at my panicked expression and started after me. I think they figured out why I was running away soon enough, seeing as the two scary men had come out of the door, looking around stupidly before spotting us in the distance. Yeah, I shouldn't have been looking back when going forward, but I couldn't help but turn back every few seconds to see if they were gaining or not. 

They were slow, and so we lost them. All three of my companions followed me down a couple alleys in attempt to lose the guys on our tail. A couple sharp turns and jumping over a fence had us panting from behind a couple large trashcans. 

"Wha…" Duo started, only to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. "What the 'hell' were they doing there?" He asked me, still panting from our run. 

I just shook my head before dropping it to my hands.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Quatre asked from beside me. He sounded somewhat worried and scared at the same time. The shakiness of his voice could have just been because he was panting though.

"Idiot." Heero grumbled. I looked up, wondering what he was on about now. He was glaring at Duo again.

Duo sighed, dropping his eyes to look at the ground. I looked from him to Heero, wondering just what they had been discussing before I came barging out of the building.

"I'm sorry Trowa." Duo said quickly, surprising me as he said my full name instead of the shortened version he was so fond of. "We were talking…"

"Duo." Heero cut him off, confusing me slightly.

"Ah… sorry!" His head seemed to fall even farther towards his chest, eyes probably closed now. "Ah… Trowa… I'm sorry for making you go in there and all when I was the one who should have since this was my idea and everything today was my plans and stuff, but I still made you go which was really stupid and I hope that you'd somehow forgive me for making you go in there 'cause it was probably scary and I don't think I would have gone in there at all now that I think about it."

I blinked, trying to catch the fast paced speech he just made. Then nodded my head slightly as he looked up, giving me puppy dog eyes.

Who could ever resist puppy dog eyes?

"I really am sorry Trowa!" Duo said, biting his bottom lip.

Quatre chuckled from beside me, causing me to turn and see what was so amusing. He just smirked slightly before whispering, "You should have seen the verbal beating Heero gave Duo! You'd never think someone could make Duo actually feel as guilty as he did. He almost convinced Duo to go in there after you!" He sighed then, leaning back into the dirty wall we were sitting against. "So… did you find anything out?" He asked, a little hesitantly.

I closed my eyes for a second, pictures of what I had just witnessed going through my mind.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell Quatre, or anyone for that matter what I had heard in there. It didn't have anything to do with Wufei, so it was perfectly alright to keep that from them. I just hoped that we would find him soon… or he find us.

TBC.

()))()))()))()))()))()))()))()))()))

Soooo… I got stuck at the beginning of Trowa's point of view. At first it was supposed to be Quatre's POV. But I changed it… along with a whole lot of other stuff. I didn't like what I had planned for this chapter, but I am much happier with it now then I was before. So that is the reason it was so late. Hope you all haven't forgotten about it already! Do tell me what you thought! Opinions are loved!

Oh! And I made a nice web site! Ok, so it isn't all that nice. It is actually not really pretty… and… and… ugh! Well, at least I have some other place to post my stories. But, I really, really don't know what else I should put on the site. I don't want it to be boring! gah! to much thinking! no answers!

Thanky for the reviews!!! 


	21. Strange Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 or 1+2, still haven't totally decided, 3+4 

Warning: Yaoi . Bad language. Prostituting peopleeee and all the gross bad guy stuff!

Authors Note: Forgive me!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Strange Place

~^.O**~**

~Subject: Quatre~

Breath. Deep breaths… 

Taking a couple gulps of the cold outside air, I tried to calm myself down a little after our short run. I was not in any way athletic. It was actually a little embarrassing that I could barely keep up with them as we ran down the streets, ran away from the two men chasing us. At least when we stopped, I wasn't the only one who was about ready to pass out right there on the spot.

Trowa had me seriously worried for a while there. And it didn't help ease the matter when he came barging out of the door like he was on fire. I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest as we sat ourselves down, preparing for Trowa's report. For some reason, I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on, but we didn't really have time to drill him for more answers. We were supposed to be in hiding, hiding from the men whom were chasing us. I was really surprised to see them. Very, shockingly surprised. I guess I had told myself that the police had taken them away and they would never bother us again. 

I was really wrong on that thought. 

"You didn't find out 'anything'?" Duo complained, looking a little ticked off at Trowa. I think he was only mad at the situation, more so than at Trowa right then. Today was pretty stressful, and it seemed to me like everyone just needed to go home and sleep, take a long break before continuing this mad search. 

Trowa shook his head from beside me. His eyebrows were crinkled together though, as if he was thinking about something intently, maybe hiding something from us that he did not want to share because of the extremity of it. Whatever was on his mind, it would have to wait, for voices around the corner had us all freezing up where we were hidden. 

"… stupid. Dun go telling' da'…"

"Shut up you dimwit!" 

From my position behind the dumpster, I could just barely make out the two figures walking down the sidewalk. The two thug looking men were swaying slightly, cursing as they passed our hideaway. You'd think they were drunk… but I figured they were just stupid. 

"Fuck." Duo whispered rather loudly. "There getting away."

I blinked, looking at Duo in confusion.

"Come on, come on!" He said a little louder this time, jumping up from his crouch. "We gotta follow them."

"What?!" I yelled, 'way' too loudly, then only realized my mistake after the words were out. We all sort of froze, making sure that the thugs weren't going to investigate my outburst. Seeing as the coast was clear, and they didn't even seem to be paying attention, Duo promptly jumped back up, giving me a hard glare.

"Don't go screaming and getting us caught! We came all this way and I am going to see to it that we find some answers… somewhere!" To emphasize his point, he pointed his hand dramatically in the direction the two men had walked off to. "Let's hurry up and follow them!" 

Someone was in a 'really' bad mood. And I was unlucky enough to be the one under that persons scary words.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe… it was a small premonition to what was going to happen, what 'would' happen if we followed them. That thought didn't help calm me down at all. 

I really, really do not understand how we did not get caught. With Heero growling, Duo cracking spy jokes, me moaning from a headache, you'd have thought we would have been heard by now! But no, not once did the two idiots look back to see us. Not that I wanted them to… but it seemed like the further we got, the less chance we had of making an escape. And who knew where they were leading us!

After about ten minutes of hide, duck, run, crouch, we finally stopped as the men entered an old tattered apartment building. I was getting a really bad feeling about this. And for some reason I could not take my eyes off the entrance. The tattered door where the two men had disappeared. Maybe it was a guess, but I had a pretty good idea of what this was.

The door opening suddenly, revealing a leather clad woman, had me confirming those suspicion. She was dressed in 'very' revealing clothing that had me thinking of prostitute right off. This could possibly be a… what do you call it? Whore house? Yes, this could be the place where Wufei was a… a prostitute. That thought still sent shivers down my spine. There was, possibly a big chance that this is where he would be, if my earlier assumption was correct. 

Without thinking, I jumped up and started to make my way across the street, ignoring Duo's harsh whisper cursing me. The woman was gone by the time I crept towards the side of the building, looking for something as I went down the narrow alleyway. 

"Quatre! What the fuck?!" Duo was behind me, breathing hard, starting at me with wide disbelieving eyes. "You're going to get caught!"

"Wufei's in there." I mumbled slightly, not caring if he heard me or not. That statement even sounded strange to my own ears. I had no actual proof that Wufei was in there, waiting for someone to come help him. But, I couldn't let this go by without investigating! Yeah, I had picked up some of Duo's earlier excitement. Though, this 'excitement' was based off of my fear for Wufei's well being. 

"Qautre! Calm down!" Duo had a strange look on his face, like he was suddenly frightened of me. Maybe it was because I was glaring angrily at everything that moved. Or it could be because I had unconsciously started growling at the building in front of me. I was definitely not feeling like myself. "We can come back later, Q… but-"

"Duo. There is a window over there." I said, not really caring all that much that Trowa and Heero had joined us, and were starting to look at me weird as well. "I think we can fit through-"

"Quatre! What the hell is wrong? I thought you were against anyone going into-"

"Wufei is probably here." I growled.

"What makes you so sure?" Duo's words were said slowly and he was looking at me in a confused way.

I paused for a second, thinking about what I was just about to say… if I really wanted to say it. Should I let slip that secret I had made sure not to tell before? 

"Look…" I pointed towards the ugly wall in front of me, the one attached to the old apartment building. "What do you think goes on in there?"

I could see Duo flinch slightly at the un-attempted anger in my question. He didn't answer.

"Did you see that lady at the front? Did you? She was a prostitute, wasn't she?" I started to make my way towards the side window again. It had to be one on the second story. There was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't squeeze my way through it if unlocked, but getting up there was going to be a challenge. And then there was the daunting thoughts that someone could be on the other side of that window. What would happen if I were to hop into a bathroom someone was using at the time?

I shook my head, trying to shake away the doubt trying to swirl inside of me.

"Well even if she was a prostitute… what does this have to do with Wufei?" I was startled to hear Heero ask that question. I think Duo was still too confused at my strange behavior to speak.

"Wufei…" I bit my bottom lip quickly. I really did not want to be the one to tell them this. "Wufei… he's a… he's kinda…" I paused once again, taking a deep breath. "He's like her." 

"Like… her?" Duo looked puzzled for a minute before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh… shit… you're serious?"

My head automatically nodded in answer as I sighed, feeling my head pounding once again. If Wufei ever found out about this… he was not going to be pleased with me. 

"How do you know?" Heero asked, his face scrunched up in disbelief. 

That was not a question I was willing to answer right then, and I let them know that by turning my back to study the window once more. 

"Do you think we could move this dumpster under the window?" I asked, seeing that the disgusting trash bin was the only thing tall enough, sitting about twenty feet away from where I was standing. 

"Hah! That thing looks like it weighs a ton!" Duo snorted. I had a feeling he was not going to make this easy on me. 

"I think we could probably move it."

"Heero! Don't start agreeing with him on this!" Duo was looking at Heero like he was insane for even suggesting helping me in my plan. My plan to sneak in, that is. Which wasn't really a plan… seeing as I had no clue what the outcome was going to turn up as.

"No one is 'making' him go in." Heero walked over to the dumpster. "I will feel no guilt if he gets caught seeing as he went in on his own free will."

"Heero! That is so cruel! Were supposed to look out for one another! Not egg each other on to… to go get killed!" I think Duo was about to have a heart attack. Put him out of charge for one minute and he goes crazy! Wasn't he the one who pushed Trowa into going into that club in the first place?

"Duo…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm just going to see if Wufei is in there… somewhere." 

Heero was now pushing lightly on the dumpster, testing its weight. By the way he nodded to himself, I figured he thought it possible for us to move it.

Something touched my arm and I looked up to see Trowa, eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"I'll be careful." I tried.

He didn't seem convinced in the slightest. Truthfully… I was actually thinking about forgetting the whole thing right then. I was scared. In a moment of panic I had pumped myself up enough to want to go into that… old… scary looking apartment building. But now that we had actually paused to talk about what I was going to do… I realized just how stupid of a plan it really was. How stupid would I feel if Wufei wasn't in there in the first place?

Hmm… now that I thought of it, just how was I going to find him anyway? If this was like any apartment complex that I had been in before… then all the doors would be locked from the residents. But… if it was 'really' a… a type of whore house… then… would it look the same inside? Would their be people actually… having sex in the halls or…?

I shivered. I didn't need to start thinking about those thoughts right then. They would only cause me to really chicken out and turn away. 

It seemed possible at first, but the dumpster was actually a lot harder than Heero or I realized. It took us a whole ten minutes to position it only part way under the window. That was enough, and in the next minute I was lifting up the thankfully unlocked seal and climbing in. The thing that I hadn't expected was for Duo to come in after me. He fell to the floor of the dark room with a thud, whispering something to himself that sounded like 'damn, I think Heero is really gonna kill me for this one.'

"Duo! What are you doing?" I hissed, crouching down beside where he had landed.

"Making sure you don't get yourself caught!"

I glared at him, though I don't think he could see me in the dimness of the room. Truthfully, I was thankful I wasn't going in here alone, but… how the hell could Duo not see that he was the one that most stuck out? He'd be the one to get us caught! Not me!

I gave a quiet sigh before turning my attention to the interior of the room. It was a bedroom… or sorts. The bed was definitely interesting. The décor was all done in dark shades of red and maroon. I was glad it was dark or I am sure I would have gotten one big headache from it. Not that I didn't have a small, less noticeable one now.

It took us awhile to actually gather the courage to stick our head out the slightly cracked abandoned room, looking into the hallway in which it led too. Seeing no one at first, we stuck our eyes further out to witness the mess it showed. This was definitely not a normal apartment complex, I concluded. Personal possessions were sprawled carelessly around other doors, shoes littered the hallways along with trash. The living occupants must not have worried about people taking their things, which told me that they all must have known each other, and that this place definitely warranted investigation.

Duo was fidgeting besides me. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was starting to get nervous. Not that I wasn't nervous. No, my hands shaking against the doorknob told how uneasy I was. 

Since the hallway was empty of all civilian life, we slowly, quietly made our way down, not really thinking about where it would take us or what we were supposed to do now. I guess, the only real way we were going to find Wufei, if he even happened to be here, was to search everywhere. And that meant the rooms aligning the hallway. All of them. Some could have been occupied… which seriously scared me. 

Duo trailed behind me, almost running into my back as I abruptly stopped in front of one door. There wasn't anything odd, or different about this one from all the others, except for the sounds inside. From what I could make out, it sounded as if someone was coughing, way too much for just a common cold. Like a sick person was in there, choking up their life. 

I unconsciously reached for the handle, turning it quickly, and to both me and Duo's shock, opened the door to reveal just what was inside. Call me crazy for opening the door in such a barge in manner, but… I still wasn't thinking straight at the time. The occupant didn't even look up though. Not that he could very easily, not when tied hand and foot to the head of the bed, ropes cutting into the skin, causing a deep red color to form around the restraints. 

I could barely hear Duo's startled gasp from beside me, could barely hear my own sharp intake of breath because my ears were pounding with thoughts running through my head as I realized just who we were looking at. The boy was Wufei.

Suddenly, black eyes were looking at us threw sweaty bangs, red rimmed eyes trailing our movements. The coughing had stopped, he had settled down, but Wufei didn't seem to recognize us at all. He was just staring blankly at our forms, not really meeting our eyes. He looked dead… he felt dead. 

It scared me. I think I would have screamed, would have started crying out in horror of the situation I was put into, but Duo quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the picture of Wufei hanging, beaten and bloody.

I don't really remember how we got out of there. If we ran out through one of the windows in a room, or if we just walked out the proper way, but the next thing I new I was puking in the alley. Trowa had an arm around my waist, looking down at me with concerned, frightened eyes, asking me without words what had happened to cause this. I held back the urge to just reach out and burry my head in his chest, block out my surroundings, because… I needed to do something, needed to get help for Wufei.

"Duo?" I asked, looking around, trying to spot him through my blurry eyes. He was standing over by Heero, face hard, a strange gleam in his eyes. Heero was looking at him strangely, almost as if he was afraid of what Duo was going to do or say. "Duo, what are we going to do… we just left him… we just… he can't…"

"Go home." His voice was eerily steady as he spoke. "I'll call the police."

"But…"

"Quatre, you are in no condition to stick around. If the police get here and find you then you'd be taken in for questioning. Now go, me and Heero will take care of it." He remained calm, and I was almost chocked at that. How could he be so composed when… when Wufei was in there… he was…

I shook my head, trying to get myself together enough figure out some excuse to stay… to make sure that Wufei was actually going to get help. But, my voice failed me, and I found myself being helplessly lead out the alley by Trowa. He had his arm still around my shoulder, giving me a little push, a little help in the direction I assumed was towards my home. 

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even steady my breath enough pretend I was alright. My body was shaking, and for once, I was really glad Trowa had his arm around me, or I'd probably fall to the ground and curl up into a ball, not wanting to ever get up again.

We moved down the streets at a slower pace than was usual. But that wasn't what I was worrying about, nor was I worrying about the stares we were getting. I could not get that broken look in Wufei's eyes out of my head. I could not get the bloody… dark… room… painful…

I choked back a sob, causing Trowa to stop suddenly, both arms coming to embrace me as I shivered uncontrollably. That was the last thing I remembered of that. I didn't remember the world fading or falling limply into Trowa's arms, though, I imagined that that must have been some shock to him. No, I only remember waking up, bright lights filling the room, a number of people standing over me with various instruments, checking this and that.

The world faded in an out without my control. There was Trowa standing over me, then Iria, my father… a lot of unknown people… 

What were they all doing?

I did not understand. I couldn't actually figure out what was going on in the few minutes of consciousness my body allowed me. It was a strange place, inside my head. And I slept, and slept… until finally, I was able to get out of my dazed state, un-fog my mind enough to open my eyes, clear them in order to take in my surroundings.

A hospital.

Somehow, I had ended up in a hospital. It made sense now, those images I had seen in my half conscious state. But what I could not figure out… was why I was here at all. I was perfectly healthy, wasn't I? Just what happened to me?

I must have made some sort of noise because the next thing I saw was Iria's head hovering over me, eyes wide, big smile plastered on her face as she chirped, "Quatre! You're awake!"

I blinked stupidly up at her, trying to make sense of what she had just said. My brain must have been on first gear because it took me awhile to put sense into her simple sentence.

"A.. Aa…" I croaked, mouth feeling dry for some reason. Just how long had I been there?

"You've been here for a while yet." Iria answered, much to my confusion. I must have said that out loud without realizing it. Boy was I messed up.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. Iria jumped at the opportunity and helped me lift my body just enough to get a better angle of my room.

"You fainted. The doctors said…" She paused, the smile disappearing from her face. "Quatre why didn't you tell me that you were so… stressed? The doctors told me your body probably just couldn't handle it and that was why you had passed out. You had me worried for awhile there! Thankfully that young man… ah… I never got his name, did I? Well he got you here, but we couldn't get anything out of him. He seemed to just ignore… Oh! And your father was here for a little bit, which surprised me. He left though, went to some business emergency! So like him to up and leave his son when-"

"Iria." My head was starting to hurt slightly and the room was looking as if it was moving all of a sudden.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." Iria covered her mouth, moving over to help me lay back down. That seemed to help and the room got a lot less shaky. "I should go tell the doctor you are awake. Then you need to rest. They said that would be the best thing for now. You'll be staying home for awhile… yes…" My sister got a strange, almost determined look on her face as she made her way towards the door, looking at me one last time before leaving to find the doctor.

It was probably really cruel for me to have been glad she was gone. But I really needed this time alone to sort out my thoughts. There was something I was forgetting, and I couldn't quite figure out just what it was. I shouldn't have been worrying about it, I should have been resting like I was supposed to. But… the nagging in my head would not leave and I found myself thinking back to earlier that day.

Duo had been over with everyone else… we went… to search… apartments… thugs… Wufei!

I would have jumped up if I could. I wanted to get out of bed and go find Duo right away. I needed to know what had happened. Of course, my body wouldn't allow me that and I ended up once again staring at a spinning room, fading away slowly into darkness. Great, I had a feeling I was going to be stuck here for a long while. 

Just before I fell completely under, I prayed that someone… someone would come to tell me just what happened with Wufei. How was I ever supposed to stop this worrying when I had that situation hanging over my shoulders?!

TBC.

~~~~~~()()()()()()~~~~~~

Gah… Ugh… Ok… I'ma REALLY, really, REALLY sorry about the super long wait. I would list off a bunch of excuses for why this chapter took so long to get out… but… they are all probably really lame and it all boils down to 'I had problems with this damn chapter' Gah! Lol, well, hope you liked this one, even if it wasn't that long. 'I' was really happy with it because now I finally have a good push towards the ending! I'll make sure that the next chapter is up within this week. After my super long break, I gotta make sure not to waste any more time when I could be writing! Please review and tell me what ya thought!


	22. Idiots Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 or 1+2, still haven't totally decided, 3+4 

Warning: Mention of Yaoi. Bad language. Prostitutes. Hospitals (OH NO!). Ummm… depression. Maybe a little bit of angst… depending on how you look at it. I mean… it doesn't really seem angsty to me… because I am happy these things are happening! Gyahahah! makes the plot more interesting! Woo! Ok… anyways… doesn't make much sense… but… onto the authors notes…

Authors Note: Ok! It only took a week this time. Hopefully it will be less time for the next chapter!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Idiots Decision

,',','.;.;.;,',',',

__

~Subject: Duo~

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…"

"Duo! Calm down." Heero hissed at me from where we were hidden. I didn't have to worry about his loud voice drawing any attention to our hiding place, not with the numerous cops and medical crew now across the street, pulling people out of the apartment building Quatre and I had gone into only moments before. Nah, they were making enough noise on their own to mute out our weak attempts. 

I couldn't even think about what I had seen inside without having the urge to either shiver or spit in disgust. To think… all this time we had been playing around, acting like a bunch of normal teens on an adventure… Wufei had been… he had been…

Well… I guess it had been solely my fault for the 'running around acting like an idiot' thing…

"Duo." Heero was looking down at me with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't figure out just why he was looking at me like that until I realized that I was gripping his arm, way too tight for normal.

Loosening my grip, I quickly apologized before turning my eyes away from his intense stare to see what was going on in front of us. Wufei had been taken out and hauled to a hospital shortly after we called in the police, making sure to tell them the room number I was lucky enough to remember. I hadn't left my name, of course, and hoped they wouldn't investigate further into just who it was that had ratted out the whore house.

Perhaps I was still in denial, still in somewhat shock about what we had discovered, because I found that the whole thing, whole situation in front of us looked… unreal. I can now actually understand why Quatre acted the way he did back then. He had obviously known a lot more than we did about Wufei being a… a…

I couldn't say it. Maybe I did not want to admit that he was selling himself the whole time I had known him. It was not a good thought, at all. I did not like it in the least. 

Had we failed him as a friend for not helping him sooner? Had I failed him for not looking deeper into his words that day when he had bluntly told us that his boss was a killer?

I shook my head, trying to pull myself together. It wouldn't do me, or Heero any good if I were to lose it right then.

"Can we go?" I finally asked after a minute, looking up to Heero to see that he had diverted his eyes away from me and was back to studying the police's actions.

He never took those eyes off the scene in front of us as he answered with, "Aa, let's go."

I hadn't planned on him taking my arm and helping me off the ground we had been crouched on, nor had I planned on him helping me make my way down the street, backs to the whole scene, leaving it in the dust, so to say. I was perfectly capable of walking on my own, perfectly capable of getting back to Heero's place, but… I guess I could let Heero feel like he was helping me… just this once. It was kinda nice, in a way. The body heat from another person… from Heero… it was sorta… 

What would be the word? Comforting? Relaxing? Heero is like a warm blanket for me. He'd always be there to help me, he'd always be there to give me his ear, to just listen. How did I know this? I don't know. In our time together he had shown barely more than sheer boredom with me half the time… but… I guess it was times like these that had me really believing that Heero had a nicer side. 

I liked it. I liked Heero. Even if I would probably never tell him that. I wanted to keep myself in one piece, after all. And it would really suck if I were to be kicked out and have to go sleep under a noisy bridge.

Sighing, I carefully inched a little closer to Heero as we walked down the plain streets, walking past the faceless people going about there lives. 

I wanted nothing more than to just get back to the orphanage, Heero's home, and go crawl in that small hard bed. Sleep sounded so good right then. And I had a feeling that I wouldn't even mind the nightmares that were sure to come, as long as Heero was there next to me. As long as he would stay to wake me up if they got out of hand. 

My little dream of getting back to my temporary home was thrown out the window as Trowa showed up in front of us, alone, and looking a little disheveled.

Heero pushed me away from him so quickly I thought I was going to fall face first onto the concrete. Luckily, I managed to find my balance and raised my eyes once again to look at Trowa standing on the sidewalk before us. 

"Oy… Tro, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice automatically lined with the false cheerfulness that seemed always to be present. 

His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth as he stood before us, eyes rolling up as if thinking about just how he was going to communicate with us this time. I decided to help him out on this one. "Are you alright?" 

He nodded his head.

"Uh, huh…" My hand unconsciously moved to scratch the back of my head. "And… you're here for a reason, right?"

He nodded his head, much more aggressively this time.

"Where is Quatre?"

His face formed a strange expression and I figured that whatever he was here for, Quatre had to do with it.

"Did you get him home?"

The negative I got from him in response had me confused. It took me a couple seconds longer this time to think of what else to ask. 

"What do you mean? Where did you take him? Is he alright?"

He shook his head again before bringing up his hands to form a sort of… T?

"A hospital?" Heero asked, obviously trying to butt in on my fun charade game.

Ah, I saw it now, it wasn't a 'T' it was a cross! How stupid of me! 

"What?!" Well shit, this was not sounding like very good news. "Why the hell is Quatre in a hospital? Is he alright?" Yes, I was now starting to repeat myself, blame it on my panicky behavior. 

Wufei had been taken to a hospital… Quatre was now in a hospital… What was the world coming to?! I had better watch out for Heero and Trowa or they might just be admitted right under my nose!

We ended up following Trowa's lead as he led us to the scary baby blue building about a half a mile away. I didn't spend the time quietly though, no, I spent it drilling him for answers about the situation. I couldn't figure out much, except for that Quatre had collapsed a couple hours ago and Trowa had taken him to the hospital. Yeah, not really much information to go on, but it was better than nothing. 

Upon entering the hospital was the problem. No, we got in alright, but… for some reason the weird hyper nurse would not let us see Quatre. 

"What do you mean visiting hours are over?" I asked angrily, probably a little too loud considering where we were. "It's not even that late!"

"Duo…" Heero was shaking his head from beside me. If I didn't know him any better, I would have guessed he was going to start rolling his eyes at me any moment now. "It's eight. Knowing the day he's had, he's probably asleep anyway."

Damn, how did the day drag by without me even realizing it? Eight! Gah! I hadn't even noticed that it was so dark outside!

I couldn't help but huff in defeat, still angry at this turn of events. Sure, I understood what he was saying… but… I still wanted to go see Quatre! I mean, he was in a hospital for crying out loud! Hospitals were not fun. Q was probably sitting in his room right then, thinking how he wished he would have some sort of entertainment. Or maybe he was to the point of plotting out escape plans… hmm… yes… that was what I would have been doing if in his situation. 

Ugh! White! What a horrible color… or… not a color. The walls were starting to make me dizzy. Or maybe that was the high-pitched voice in front, belonging to the nurse who was now trying to make us leave, using ever-so-nice language as another means for 'get the hell out of here before I call your parents'.

Thankfully, some annoying alarm went off, cutting her rant about speech volume in hospitals to a minimum. 

"Security to Level Three. Security to Level Three…" A nasal voice filled the room from one of the speakers, catching my attention as it finally said, "Dr. Evenson, please come to the security office…." A bunch of orders were being listed off as the hyper nurse quickly retreated back to her station, picking up her phone and immediately questioning what was going on.

It seemed that even hospitals went crazy once in a while.

I couldn't help but listen in on her conversation. Even though I couldn't hear the opposite end of it, I could somewhat make out what was going on, and exactly who it was that had caused the alarm to go off. 

Heero and Trowa seemed to catch on as well, because their eyes both widened simultaneously as the nurse across the rooms soft voice said, "Chinese… uh huh… right. I'll call in if I see him." Her hand was scribbling madly on a piece of paper, whispering the words as she wrote them down so we could just barely hear. "Teen… black hair, brown eyes… uh huh. What? How is he even walking around? You think he was kidnapped?No…Is the security on it…Parents?How could he just disappear…"

I droned out the rest, not really thinking that anything else said would phase me even more. "Heero?" I asked rather shakily, looking up at him intently. "Wufei… he wasn't brought to this hospital… was he?" 

His only response was a heavy sigh, hand coming up to run through his messy hair. Another time I would have liked to watch him and his strange nervous habits, but… now was definitely not the time.

"Will this madness ever end!" I couldn't believe I had actually said that out loud. But I was a little more than frustrated right then. I really, really just wanted to go home and sleep. Forget about this whole ordeal and get on with my miserable life! But, no. I had to run into problem after problem. Would this go on for the rest of my life? The life that I 'still' could not take away even though it was so bothersome?

I mimicked Heero's sigh and started for the door, knowing that my two companions were going to follow me out. 

"Well… at least we 'tried' to help Wufei." I mumbled to no one but myself. That didn't really make me feel any better, in fact, it just made me feel worse, and a little bit like a failure. 

Trowa followed us home, seeing as he apparently lived there too. I guess I was the only one not supposed to live there… but, well, Heero had let me stay, so there was nothing wrong with it so far. Though, I was starting to think that I needed to get back home. I didn't want to… no… I really did not want to go back to that hell hole, but… ugh!

I had told myself that I wouldn't. I had told myself that I would be on the road for maybe the rest of my life. But just what kind of life is that? I can't really be a runaway forever, can I? I shouldn't have been running from my problems in the first place, I mean… I only had four years left. Four… long… torturous years left living in that place with cold parents. 

Who am I kidding? I still had that stupid dream that someday they would actually start caring for me. Someday my parents would up and realize their wrong and start to act… parentish! 

Or maybe I wanted to go home because… no matter how much they hated me… or did not care about me… I still saw them as parents… and loved them?

Nah. I hated their guts. 

No I didn't.

Yes… no…

Ugh!

"Duo?" I looked up to see Heero staring at me from his bedroom door. I had obviously been spacing out, because I had almost believed we were still in front of the hospital. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Ah! Sorry Heero. I guess I'm a little spacey."

He snorted at that, probably because it was quite obvious that I was not all there at the moment, and the moments before. 

A smile unconsciously formed on my lips as I walked through the door. Even Heero's annoyed expression couldn't take that away from me. I was finally back! The long day had all but wound down to me being back here, in the comfort of Heero's tiny abode. 

Jumping up on the bed, my grin spread wider when I noticed that Heero could no longer hold back from rolling his eyes at my childish behavior. I barely managed to take off my shoes before bouncing happily under the covers, snuggling my head into his single pillow as I did so. 

Yes, I was quite content at the moment, and nothing was going to take this away from me!

Well, ok… so that didn't quite happen, for at that moment Heero sat on the bed, trying to tug at the covers that were gripped tightly around my fists. They wouldn't budge. I didn't really want to let them go, seeing as they made such a nice hugging object. Heero, of course, did not share my feelings, and rudely yanked the covers from me, causing me to fall forward and off the bed.

Yeah, so I was mad. But I was also too tired to really yell and whine to Heero about being cruel… once again. So I just grumpily bounced back onto the bed, going back to find another blanketful position, this one being far less comfortable as the other one, all thanks to Heero. 

"G'night 'ero." I mumble softly, feeling the anger and frustration that had been running through me that day disappear as I closed my eyes. 

I felt Heero shift a little closer to me, but couldn't be too sure in my tired state. I also couldn't be sure if I had actually heard the soft whisper of my name before I fell into slumber. 

My dreams that night were not pretty. But I was lucky enough to have forgotten them upon wakening. I was only left with the horrible feeling that always stuck around afterwards. This time, however, Heero was there. So even as I woke sweating and a having few seconds of panic, I could still find myself able to back up to sleep once again. Heero's presence right next to me… or more like half on me, was something I would never come to regret. 

How ever did that happen?

~~~~~~~

"Trowa."

The familiar voice woke me up, along with the sunbeam shining down on my face. Opening my eyes just enough to take in my situation, I looked to Heero. Well, I didn't really have to look anywhere, not when he was right in front of me, sitting up slightly, eyes on the bedroom door. The open bedroom door, might I add. And in that structural opening stood Trowa, looking down at the two of us from his monumental height, a tiny presence of humor on his face.

What was so funny? I couldn't figure it out at first, until I realized that… yes… from 'his' point of view, this could very well seem amusing. What with Heero and me in a very…er… suggestive position. 

"Ah… hey, Trowa." I forcibly chirped, trying to pull my arm out from under Heero. Trowa just smirked at me before walking into the small room, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Heero was the one to ask that, though it was on my mind as well. I was just too flustered to ask it first.

Trowa's eyebrow raised slightly. I had a feeling we were about to embark on another fun game of charades. 

"Are we going anywhere today?" I asked quickly, before Heero could beat me to question with something else.

He nodded his head.

"We going to go see Q?" It seemed like the only reasonable place for us to go, really. I mean, we surely weren't going to go visit Wufei… when he was now gone! Again! Ugh!

Once more, his head nodded up and down.

"You think the hospital would let us in?" Heero asked as we got up from the bed. 

I waited for Trowa's answer while moving to pick up some of my clothes off of the floor. Another reason I should have been getting back home… I needed my other clothes.

Clearing my depressing thoughts quickly, I looked up just in time to see Trowa shake his head in response to the last question. "Huh? Why would we go if they won't let us in?" 

Trowa made a strange face, something akin to frustration. Luckily, Heero was smart and got us a damn pen and paper. Saved us a lot of time, and before I knew it we were all sneaking out the door in the direction of Quatre's estate. Trowa seemed to think that he would be home by now. He also seemed to think that it would be a good idea to visit him, and clue him in on the Wufei situation. Though, he also seemed really adamant about hiding from Quatre what we had heard yesterday at the hospital . 

I knew he was just trying to prevent Quatre from worrying, but he was probably going about it the wrong way. Well… I guess we weren't even a hundred percent sure that the hospital escapee was actually Wufei… so it really wouldn't hurt lying to him just this once. Right?

Sighing, I followed my companions down the familiar streets. My life was really confusing. How many times had I told myself that by now? How many times had I felt that this was only going to get worse? And it probably was going to get worse. Because at that moment… I decided that I would not go home with Heero that night. I would not curl up next to him in that comfortable room. 

Home. There was a reason it was named that. The place I grew up in. The place that held all of my possessions and memories. Why, now, was I having such a hard time adjusting without it? I didn't even like that place when living there…. I didn't even like the surroundings, or cruel parents living under that roof as well.

I didn't know why… except for the feeling that I should stop running away. I should stop leaning on Heero like some safety net. I wanted to be on my own, use my own power to live. Not be dependant. But… I guess I could not accomplish that now, at this age. One was supposed to be dependant on their parents for those things until they were ready to leave the nest. Not some unsuspected individual drawn into this mess by force. 

I wouldn't do that to Heero again. I had been too selfish. That would end today. And if I ever made it out alive… then… then maybe I could show Heero just how much I had changed. I could show him the Duo Maxwell who is not a mess up freak. Who is not a weakling that leaches off of others all the time. Sure… that is what I was in the past… or that is how I had acted… but… I liked Heero. I liked him a lot. And I knew that someone like him could never like some idiot like me. A weak boy like me.

Maybe I was just insane. Insane for walking into something that could easily get me beat… hurt… killed. Well, I was apparently suicidal. And this would definitely help me in the wanting to get killed part… 

I shook my head. No… lately… I hadn't really had time to think about killing myself. I'd only had time to get depressed. And, for some reason… I didn't really want to die just yet. How could I? When Wufei was out running around getting tortured; When Quatre was hurt; When Trowa was running around like a love sick puppy! Oh yeah, I had a hunch about that a little while before… but hadn't really concerned myself with it until today, when Trowa had suggested we go to see how Quatre was doing. He probably didn't have the guts to do it himself. Yeah, he had it bad. If only Quatre would open his eyes and realize that Trowa is 'always' around him for a reason. 

The small voice started drumming rapidly in my head, cutting off my amusing thoughts and bringing them back to where they should have been. 'I was going home tonight,' I told myself once again. 

The strange feeling buzzed happily at my decision. 

There were no words coming into mind as I felt the presence inside myself. There was nothing telling me that I was going to live another day, just like all those times it had come when I had attempted to kill myself. No, this was different. This was only a feeling I got from the annoying drum beat keeping me alive. Something was going to happen. And it knew it. And it was looking forward to it very much.

TBC.

Gyaaaa! Ok! I got this one done in a week. Let's see if I can get the next one done quicker! Thank you for reviewing!!!! I hoped you liked this chapter… though… I dunno… It kinda ended bad. That is why I'll have to make sure the next chapter is out quickly. I don't really know what POV I should do though. I might end up doing another Duo POV. Or! Maybe I'll do a Heero one. As for Wufei's pov, that one probably won't come. I hadn't really planned on doing his yet… or for awhile. It's kinda like… suspenseful? Lol. Well, please tell me what you thought! Oh! And for those of you who liked the 2+1, there will be more of that to come soon enough!! VERY soon!!


	23. Cold Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 2+1 

Warning: Depressing thoughts, self hatred. 

Authors Note: ^.^' Well, I am one day earlier at least! Maybe next week I'll be able to get this out on a Friday! Oh and there are Review responses today!

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Cold Dreams

.:=()=:.

"Ne… Heero…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in curses?"

"….?"

"I mean… like, witchery and stuff. You know, like someone being cursed to never love, or that one story where the prince was cursed into a frogs form, or like that one man who would look into mirrors and always see himself as a rotting old geezer."

"Old… geezer…?"

"Yeah… cause sometimes I think that I'm probably cursed. You think it's possible?"

"Duo…" Heero sighed. "Go to sleep."

"Ah! Come on! I answer your questions!"

"That's because they aren't irrational questions that serve no purpose."

"Ch'… fine, fine. Don't answer it then."  


"…"

"What about predestination? Or any of the other fate crap…"

"Duo, go to sleep."

"Sheesh! Well it'd be a whole lot faster shutting me up if you would just answer the question."

"No."

"No as in 'I won't answer the question', or no as in 'I don't believe in fate?'"

"… both."

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep."

"Fine! I'll just…"

"Duo…"

"…go to sleep!"

~~~~~~~~~

~Subject: Heero~

Quatre looked sick. He even acted sick. Well, I guess I wasn't really expecting anything other than him being bed ridden and ill mannered. Truthfully, I think he was glad to see us, but not so happy about us seeing him. On one end, he wanted information on Wufei, and he wanted it fast, as in right when we walked through the door. On the other side, he seemed really nervous about the fact that he was forced to stay in bed against his will, and we were not. Uneven grounds, I guess.

We hadn't stayed for very long. His sister, a very loud woman who reminded me of Duo in many aspects, had made sure that we did not cause 'her Quatre' any tiresome emotions that would 'get him even more stressfully sick,' as she put it. 

Duo had seemed happy to see that Quatre wasn't in any serious danger. I think he had been worrying about the hospital incident a little to much. All in all, Quatre had just been way too exhausted for his body to handle, physically as well as mentally. Though, I think he was more stressed than anything else; what with all the shocking discoveries we had run across. 

I admit, if I had seen what Quatre and Duo had, 'a bloody Wufei,' as Duo described it, I would have been pretty… stunned as well. Just take Quatre for example, he had collapsed because of it.

I rubbed my eyes as we walked out into the bright afternoon sun. It did always make me sleepy. Maybe it was because it was so warm, causing one to just want to lay down and soak it in. Not that I would ever do that. Not when people were around to stare at me and talk about the strange boy in hushed voices. No, that was not what I wanted at all. Duo drew enough attention to us as it was. 

That thought was starting to become a regular.

"Ne, Heero." I blinked, surprised for a moment at the weird tone to Duo's voice. He had stopped a couple feet ahead of where me and Trowa were now standing. His head was tilted slightly to the right, violet eyes looking down the small street we had stopped at. I knew where that street would lead if we were to turn on it. And I was pretty sure that was why Duo was gazing down it with that strange expression plastered on his face. 

"Hn?" I moved up beside him, eyebrow arching in question as he finally met my gaze. He was going to say something I was not going to like. And I wished I hadn't been right on that one.

"I… think I'm gonna go home."

Should I have been surprised? Probably not. But I was, and I just stood there, staring blankly at him in response. His bottom lip was pulled into his mouth as he waited for me to give some sort of response. But all I did was nod my head at his decision. Completely missing the look of disappointment that flashed on his face in my moment of disbelief.

He was going home. Obviously Duo did not want to stay with me anymore and saw going home as a means of escape. My mind couldn't help but come up with negative excuses rather than rational ones.

I do not even remember if I had said goodbye or not as I turned away and started quickly in the path to the orphanage. My feet carried me blindly towards my room, not even paying any heed to Trowa's departure, or my body actually bumping into various corners on the way around them. 

My mind only caught up to me when the door to my room closed behind me and I was left in the silence, the cold silent prison called my home.

Alone…

I was alone…

__

~*~/flashback/

__

"Hey!" 

"I said HEY!"

A hyper little girl was waving her arms in my direction, shouting at me to come over to her, to play with her. Just as I was about to approach, happy to do something other than stand outside looking like the outcast I was, the wind carried over the soft whispers from the small girls friend.

"…what are you doing?!"

"…dangerous…"

"Killed…"

"Stay away from him!"

Alone… always alone…

'I don't want to be alone.' A small voice cried, a voice that was so familiar.

Yes… you do.

'No I don't!'

It hurts to be with them. It hurts to be talked about like you aren't even there. Like you are a freak, a disease that they will catch if you so much as go near them!

'No…'

They make you feel pain. Pain… it won't stop unless you leave them. _Stop trying so hard. You'll only end up hurt! _

'No… it… it hurts more to be alone.'

No.

They just believed in the rumors. They just believed what they hear. _Not facts… not truth… won't listen to me… won't listen…_

My small eyes hardened into a blank canvas, absent of all emotions, all the feelings that were running through me at that moment. 

"Do you want to see a killer? Is that what they are looking for?" I whispered to myself as I walked away from the frightened eyes of the small girl, the girl I would probably never see again. Everyone was adopted… everyone got a chance at a home… 'cept for people like me. People who are too strange, too different… too… 

Disgusting.

I don't know where the knife came from. I do not remember going out to the kitchen to get it. I barely remember looking at the people around me, thinking that maybe one of them would be my victim_. My first victim. I would become what they wanted. After all… I was a killer. Might as well conform earlier than expected. _

The only thing that I clearly remembered was standing over the dead animal at my feet. _Screams were heard from around me. Cars passed by me, sending off a gust of wind that caught my hair, flinging it from my cold eyes as I stared down at what I had just done. Accusing stares looked at me in horror, confused, hurt… the looks turned to ones of hatred. Like they knew that this was going to happen. Like they felt they should have locked me up long ago before I had a chance to hurt something._

I had only done what they wanted me to.

I had only done what they said I should.

I was a killer? Wasn't I? Wasn't I like my father… like my mother? 

'Why are you looking at me like that? This is what I was! You told me what I was!'

"Stop!"

'Stop looking at me!'

"Heero! Look at what you did!"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill one of them._ Yet I still could kill this little puppy, yet I still… am shunned out of their circles. For being what they wanted me to be._

I think I cried then. I can't really remember. I hadn't wanted to be a killer. I hadn't wanted them to be right! But look at what I had done! _Look at what I had killed! _

I will become a murderer!

I am full of sin and hate and anger and… and… there is nothing I can do about it.

It was like they had always said.

I should be alone. 

Who would want to be friends with someone like me anyways?

Who would want to?

~~

"Only seven years old…"

"…put him somewhere where he can't harm…"

"We've put him in the back halls last week after that incident with…"

"…nothing else?"

"…some sort of institution?"

"…has to be something…"

I don't want to be alone.

~~

"Ne… Heero…" 

Duo's voice…

"Do you believe in curses?"

"……"

"Ne… Heero…"

"What about predestination? Or any of the other fate crap…"

'…yes…'

~*~/end flashbacks/

I opened my eyes, waking up from my half dream like state. Nothing. There was nothing that greeted me as I quickly glanced around the dim room.

My thoughts unwillingly drifted back to earlier today. Duo was gone, but had I really expected him to want to stay with me? 

I kept asking myself that question, trying to find a different answer than the one that popped into my head so many times. Had I really, truly thought that he would like me? Me, a cruel individual who could not even do anything fun… exciting… new?

Conversations: I fail.

Acting normal: Failed miserably.

Friendliness: Maybe ranked a one out of ten.

I had not shown Duo any reason to stay. He was probably bored with me. After all, who would be able to stand talking to a grunting wall for a week? One would probably be thrilled to leave my company. So why was I so depressed with this turn of events, when it was my own fault in the first place?

Well that just answered my question. It was me who drove him away.

I had failed in keeping something… important… to me… with me… I had failed… Duo… 

It was while I was shivering in the corner of my room, light bulb flickering on and off, blackening the room for a couple seconds at a time, that I finally snapped out of my strange daze. I hadn't even realized what I was doing, or where I was for a moment until I looking up, seeing my surroundings, looking as it had been this morning, when Duo had still been there.

I slowly got up, moving my cramped body to sit on the side of my bed; Head forward, looking at the floor as I tried to gather my thoughts, bring them back to my problem at hand without them running off into a self pity spree once again.

I was acting weak. Not like me in the least. There was no reason I should be feeling this way. I'd never just pitied myself so much before. I would solve this problem, like all my other ones in the past. I would either block out those memories, the ones that were starting to hurt, or I would do something dramatic. Something that I did not want to do. Something really selfish.

I wanted Duo to come back. And I couldn't throw that thought away for the life of me.

Maybe… that look on his face, the one that I just then had remembered as we parted ways earlier, maybe it meant more than what I realized. 

Did he want to stay? Or… was he looking for a reason to stay?

I wanted to find out. I needed to talk to him… see him at least. Find out… if… if he really saw me as just someone used as a stepping stone. Or… if he saw me as a friend… something I had wanted… I had thought I had… but…

My arms pushed up off the bed, legs coming out from under me to support my body. Ok, I was standing. That was an improvement. Now all I needed to do was get my body to move. One, two… only two small steps and I was at my bedroom door. It was a small room, I reminded myself. I guess I was just used to it, and forgot how very cramped it could be sometimes.

My legs slowly carried me out to the front of the orphanage, where the windows admitted the view of the rain pouring outside. Correction, it was not simply raining, but storming. The sky was dark and trees were getting thrown around by the wind. The street was empty of it's usual kids, rushing to some party, or some friends house for lack of car to take them there. I watched the heavy downpour for awhile, my stomach starting to churn as I did so. 

This must have been a sign. God did not want me to leave my safe haven.

I sighed in annoyance at my own thoughts, shaking my head as I realized I was starting to sound like Duo… again. I was just… nervous? Afraid?

I growled. Any more excuses would have me labeled as a chicken… at least, to myself that is. But just thinking about what I was about to do had me breaking out in a cold sweat. I was practically going to go over to Duo's house and… demand that he came back!

Well, so I wasn't really going to demand… I was just going to… 

Going to what?

__

'I don't know.'

Are you going to break down in front of him? Is that what you want? To show him how weak and pathetic you are?

__

'No…'

Will you beg? Like some pathetic animal for food? Begging for something in which they could easily get on their own, but bow down to the easy lifestyle of humanity anyways?

__

'I just…'

Just what?

__

'…want to see him.'

For what reason?

__

'To tell him…'

What?

__

'…friend.'

You don't need friends.

__

'Yes…'

I don't need friends!

"Shut up!" My voice screamed out those words as I ran down the dark streets, eyes downcast, hiding from any crazy person in the storm I may have passed on the way. I didn't look up until I had turned around numerous corners and streets, taken the shortest back roads, leading me to the familiar home of one Duo Maxwell.

It was late. I finally came to that realization as I took in the neighborhoods dark windows. In fact, the only light that was on in the Maxwell house was the basement one, where Duo's room was.

Quietly, I made my way over to the window I had been forced to crawl in so long ago, feet squishing on the moist ground, picking up mud on the way. I moved my hand over the seal, carefully testing it to see if it was unlocked. It was, not surprisingly, and I lifted it up, thankful for the lack of squeak that it presented.

The room which I had thought was lit, was actually darker once inside. The only light on was from the bathroom across the room. My eyes adjusted quickly enough and I was able to just barely make out Duo's form across the room, body hunched over a book he was reading, ears plugged with music so as to block out his surroundings, and my entrance. 

I do not know why I just stood there, looking at him from across the room; watching him reach up to scratch the spot above his right ear, watching him as he sighed for at least the third time… Yes, I was even starting to freak myself out. I felt like a stalker… well, one that was not in hiding, just waiting for the moment of approach.

Finally, my mental debate on whether to catch Duo's attention or not was solved when he looked up, head turning slightly in my direction, as if feeling my heavy stare. I would have laughed… if I could… at the way his body tensed up and he looked about ready to jump up and hide under the bed at seeing me staring straight at him from below the basement window. I had startled him, and he had confirmed that thought very quickly with a long spray of violent curses. 

Only when he calmed down did he actually meet my eyes again and get to the inevitable question of, "Heero… what the hell are you doing here?!" Even if the words were shot out so crudely, I could clearly see the look of relief on his face.

An answer to his question would not come easily to me. So I just shut down my thoughts and let my mouth free to come up with it's own excuses. "Are you alright?" Well, I have to admit, I wasn't exactly expecting to ask that. Though, it was a good question, seeing as he was back here, with his abusive parents.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

I blinked, confused. 

He shook his head. "Ah, never mind! Sorry… I probably worried you, leaving so suddenly and all." 

He moved to lay back on his bed, head banging softly on the headboard as he leaned against it. "You'd think they'd actually be mad that I was gone." I barely caught that, as it was just barely above a whisper in level. "I think I just did the bastards a favor." 

His voice sounded cold, causing me to unconsciously shiver from where I was standing. It could have been because I was right under the window that had me feeling so cold though.

"They barely even looked at me! Just said, 'go to your room'! Hah! Some parents!" His words were so soft that I could barely hear, but it could have been because my teeth, chattering, blocked out most of it out.

Duo banged his head harder against the headboard. He kept on talking, I could see his lips moving, but no sound was coming out now. The room seemed to get dimmer and dimmer… and I idly wondered if Duo had magically turned out the bathroom light. I felt light headed, and not so cold anymore… for some… reason…

"Heero!" 

A sharp pain shot up in my cheek and my head jerked abruptly to the right. The room came back into focus, lights back to their original setting. Duo was standing over me now, eyes probably as wide as my own.

"Damn it Heero! Stop scaring me like that!" He yelled, dropping to his knees next to me on the floor, shoulders slumping as he sighed in what I only could guess was relief. His hands were currently resting on my shoulders, as if to keep me from falling backwards.

Very strange. I was feeling… weird.

"What…?" I looked at him, confusion probably written on my face for he answered quickly.

"You're fucking freezing! What the hell were you doing walking around in this weather?" A frown appeared on his face as his hands slid down my arms, feeling the thin wet cloth that was plastered to my skin. That frown disappeared though when his eyes came back up to look at my face, staying a little longer on my cheek, which I assumed was probably red right then. "Ugh… sorry I slapped ya. Couldn't think of anything else to do!" 

I tried to nod my head, or at least shrug off his apology, but realized I was still shivering too much to actually have him see those small movements.

__

Weak.

Pathetic.

Look where you got yourself now! Probably have him feeling sorry for you!

"Heero! Stop doing that!" 

I must have spaced out again, because Duo had a frightened expression on his face and was pulling me up from the ground. 

"Come on, get out of those clothes. You can borrow something of mine." He hesitantly moved away, eyes not really leaving me as he walked towards what I assumed was his closet. I think he was afraid I was going to pass out… again.

Shit… my body must not have been up to the trip through the rain. Well, the forty minute walk here… no… I ran… so that probably made it worse, seeing as my lungs do not like to take in such large amounts of cold air.

How embarrassing. 

I found myself almost blushing as Duo fretted over my clothes, even going as far as to help me change. I felt foolish for even coming here in the first place. He had enough problems as it was. He didn't need me stressing him anymore.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say after I had settled down a bit. And I was sorry. Sorry for barging in on him when he probably wanted to be alone. Sorry for not listening to him when he tried to talk to me about his parents.

Duo, who was still standing in front of me, frowned once again.

"I shouldn't have come here…"

"No." He cut me off, causing me to wince at the sharp tone in his voice. "Stop. It's alright. I don't want you to think that you can't come to me when you have a problem."

To say I was stunned by that would be an understatement. Did I have a problem? Yes. Had I ever let Duo come to me with his? No. He pretty much made me help him, by staying at my place, by having me steal him food, because I was too selfish to actually help him on my own.

I wanted to ask why. But I didn't. I wanted to tell him that he could do the same in return, come to me for help… ask favors… But I just sat there, staring at his long braid, the end currently being twirled around Duo's finger.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you walked through this thunderstorm to come here?" My eyes shot up to his face, fast enough to catch the tail end of his smirk. "Not that I am not flattered that you came all this way to see me, but you really don't look to great right now."

I rolled my eyes, sighing as the warm room finally started to thaw out my chilled skin.

He obviously didn't like my silence, and moved over to place an arm on my shoulder, eyes looking down at me in concern. My mouth opened to ask what he was doing, but I shut it quickly as he leaned in to wrap both his arms around me in a loose embrace. "You… you're ok, right?" His shaky voice sent a whole new set of shivers down my spine from the breath, tickling my neck, as he spoke.

That's when I realized just how tense he was. He had probably been smiling this whole time when inside screaming in misery. 

His parents hated him. They ignored him… left him alone…

"…Aa… I'm alright." I really wanted to ask him how 'he' was, if 'he' was alright. But I remembered asking that earlier, and only getting an avoidance, plus my almost passing out didn't help matters. Duo would tell me when he was ready. I'd just have to be patient and not miss it a second time. Not miss a second chance if he was willing to give it.

His arms wrapped around me a little tighter, one hand coming up to run through the short hairs on my neck quickly. I relished in the warmth his body gave off, the familiar smell of the boy who had been sharing a bed with me for the last couple of weeks, and the over all fact that Duo was actually 'hugging me', before he released me, scooting bashfully away to go sit on one of his old worn couches. 

Duo didn't push me anymore on that subject, the one as to why I had come here in the first place. He just sat in the almost comfortable silence with me for a little while. Giving me time to warm up and get my mind back on it's proper track.

The nice silence, however, did not stay. For Duo's window slammed rather loudly open. Obviously the person who was crawling through the narrow hole right then did not share my thoughts on entering quietly, even as they fell to the floor, their feet scraped sluggishly and not all that sneakily against the cheap carpet. 

As dark eyes looked through rained messy hair, I finally realized just why he was behaving the way he was. 

It was Wufei, and he was not in the best of conditions. Neither was Duo's heart for he had his hand resting over it as, once again, as if startled by this sudden, second, intrusion.

TBC.

/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\

Gah! That one I had a hell of a time editing!!! Well, hope you liked, don't really have much to say right now… soo… go review, and tell me what ya thought!

****

Review Responses: 

Scorny: Sorry, no four days. Close enough though! **Jalee:** Yes, yes, Heero POV it is! Hope you liked.** Dreaming Dragon: **Yes, well, I am sure that you will be feeling even more Wufei pain soon. . gah, why did he end up the one who gets hurt the most?! **Darla La mosca Tete:** Hmm, well you probably didn't like this ending, eh? Cause it was cliffhanger and all. Ek! ** Chara: ***blinks* you're repeating yourself ^.^' lol **ookami-metsuki:** *blinks*…. *blinks again* riiight. Yes, very strange. Glad you liked! ** CinC: **Well… soon as in… now, already happened.. .maybe more later! ^.^ **Rainy: **O.O poor Duo, gets pulled around like a rag doll. **Dae Yuy:** No, no, no do not feel bad about the criticism. I actually like some criticism, because it helps me with writing and all. And it actually makes me feel like there are readers out there who are paying attention. ^.^** KallitheINfamous:** Weeeelll, as you can see, Wufei explanation coming up real soon!!! Cause he has finally appeared.** wuffie-souji-honey: **Wufei appeared! So that means that he will be a major part of the next chapter! *nods head* hopefully it wont take me too long to get out .


	24. Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1+2, hints of 3+4

Warning: Hmmm little bit o' Yaoi. 

Authors Note: 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Patience

_____

__

~Subject: Duo~

The window opened rather loudly and out popped another lovely guest to my humble basement home. Though, this guest was not whom I would have expected to up and fall to the floor of my dirty living space, making it even dirtier with his muddy boots. 

Wufei's stood rather weakly underneath the window, eyes looking between me and Heero, barely showing any hint of recognition at first. I tried to clear my throat, clear the stupid block that surprise had put on my speech, to ask him what he was doing here. It may have been a dumb question… I guess, seeing as the condition he was in could easily answer for him. He looked worn and tired. And I would bet anything my hard bed was looking really heavenly to him right then. 

"Shit…" That was all I managed to say after finally managing to shrug off my surprise and confusion. Quickly, I made my way over to where he was dripping water on the floor. "You're a mess Wu! What did you think you were doing? Up and sneaking out of a hospital like that!" That definitely wasn't what I had planned on saying. No, I was supposed to be making sure he was alright, not scolding him!

He looked slightly surprised, but it was hard to tell through all the bruising on his face. Maybe he hadn't thought we had tried checking up on him… more than just once. 

"Came to…" He croaked, voice crackled and sounding painful even to my ears. That was when I decided that scolding could wait and his injuries really should be checked on first. Just when was the last time he got water? Food? He hadn't been in the hospital for more than a couple hours… 

Things were not sounding good to my imaginative mind.

"Aa… don't talk, it's alright. You look tired, it'd probably be a good idea to sleep before we beat you for answers…" I mumbled the last bit more to myself while I advanced forward, trying to take his arm and lead him over to the bedroom side of my basement. He wouldn't have any of that though, and shrugged off my attempt, moving… or more like limping his way to my bed on his own.

He seemed perfectly content to just sit down and wouldn't even let me check to see if he had any serious injuries till his eyes closed. I waited, then wasn't disappointed when out popped the heavy, exhausted sounding sigh right before he let in to sleep. This had me wondering just how long he had been awake… how long he had been in that apartment complex before we had found him.

Well, those questions were obviously going to have to wait. I may have been pushy… but I tried to be at least a little considerate… once in awhile… sometimes…

I helped him in the only way he would let me, pulled back the covers and very sneakily tucking him in. I shouldn't of had to have worried about that, seeing as he was asleep even before I managed to get all the covers over him.

Yuck, he was still soaking wet. That was not going to do my poor mattress any good. But, one thing I really did not want to temp was Wufei's anger at us trying to strip him down. Us… hmm… yeah, I guess if I were to try and get Wufei's soaking rags off of him I wouldn't want to do it alone. And I didn't think Heero would mind helping me… not that I was going to ask… so I'd just let myself think that he 'would' have been that nice if the circumstances were to change in that direction.

I snorted, amused by my own delusional thoughts. 

Moving silently, I made my way back over to where Heero and I had been sitting only moments before, to where Heero was still sitting, still looking blankly from the window to Wufei.

"He made it all the way here… like that?" He asked, sounding almost bewildered. I could see what he meant. It was a damn thunderstorm outside. Heero had exhausted himself coming here. Wufei, however, was in much worse condition than Heero had been, and had still managed to make it without passing out. 

Just why were the both of them here anyways!? Well, I guess Wufei didn't really have any other place to go… didn't 'know' anyone else's house… Except maybe Quatre's… but I didn't even want to imagine what could have went on with him over there.

"Well, looks like we get the couch…" I paused, looking quickly to Heero whom had his arms wrapped around himself, hair still damp from his earlier walk in the thunderstorm. "That is if you're staying here." I made it seem like a nice invitation to leave if he wanted to. But in truth, there was no way I was going to let him go back out in that rain. Nope, not a chance. Besides, what would I do when Wufei woke up! I couldn't be alone with him and carry the burden of his answers by myself!

Thankfully, Heero just shrugged, granting me his company for the night. 

So… the question was, do we sleep or do we stand watch over our runaway captive? Heero must have been thinking similarly because neither of us made a move to get more comfortable or grab one of the blankets thrown carelessly around the room. 

I sighed. "We've gotta go back to school tomorrow."

"Hn."

"That means sleep would be a good thing."

"Wufei will leave before we wake up."

"You think?"

Heero rolled his eyes, something he had been doing a lot more lately than he had used to. "Yes, otherwise I would not have said it."

I snorted, crossing my arms across my chest defensively. "Stop making fun of my intelligence!"

"I wasn't, you were doing a good enough job on your own."

"Heero… are you trying to be funny?"

"…." He paused, then looked to me in all seriousness. "Yes."

I really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me laugh, but I couldn't help it on that one. I always did find stupid things funnier when I was tired. And Heero was definitely one weird individual with a strange sense of humor.

I quickly calmed myself after remembering that we had a person sleeping only a few feet away whom really needed his sleep.

"We could watch a movie." I suggested after a ten minute awkward pause.

"Hn."

I sighed once again, head falling to the back of the couch. This was going to be a lo~ong night.

~~~~~~~~~

"Duo."

"Duo wake up!"

Opening my eyes, I stared straight into blackness. It was not a very pleasant thing to wake up to and I jumped up, startled, only to realize that it was pitch black because my head had been wedged in the arm of the chair. Now how did I manage to get into that position?

Groaning at the sudden brightness that came as I lifted myself up, I finally turned to the voice that had been calling me. 

Heero was standing over me, a bemused expression on his face as he watched my morning habit of stretching out, trying to wake my brain up enough to get the dumb look off my face.

"What's up?"

He shook his head slightly, sighing as he answered with, "It's morning" like it was the most obvious thing and I was stupid for even asking what he had wanted.

I blinked, confused at why he had woken me up for such a reason.

My silence seemed to irritate him even more. "We have school."

Oh, yeah… that would be a good reason also. Just as that actually processed, it brought about another thought. One about a certain Chinese boy that I assumed was not going to attend school with us, seeing as he hadn't gone for a week or so since his disappearance. 

"Where… Wufei…?" I stood up quickly, eyes searching the room for Wufei's presence only to come up empty handed. I was just about to start panicking when Heero's voice brought that to a halt.

"He's in the bathroom."

I quickly closed the mouth that had been opened only to demand the location of Wufei, slightly embarrassed. Yeah, it was pretty stupid of me to just jump to the conclusion that he had disappeared again… but… that was what Wufei did, just disappeared on us in a blink of an eye! He should really take up magic. I knew some street vendors who made a pretty profit with their afternoon lunch shows…

I let out a relieved sigh, falling back down to the sofa I had been tangled up against just moments before. 

"I fell asleep." I stated, looking up to Heero briefly to see that he looked pretty exhausted. 

Ok, now I felt a tad bit guilty when he said, "You fell asleep about three hours ago." Apparently, Mr. Perfect here had not fallen into the pits of slumber like I had. Made me feel a little bad for having him stay up alone… but a little peeved that he had outdone me.

Ugh! What was wrong with me! I was starting to see Heero as competition! For what? Staying up late?

Memories of last night caught up with me and I distinctively remember some strange discussion me and Heero had had… a couple hours, I think, before I had hit the sack… er… the couch.

__

~*~/flashback/

"So…" It had been two hours so far, and neither of us, me nor Heero, had come up with anything to occupy ourselves with to pass the time. I decided that another game of 'get to know Heero' was in session. "What's your favorite sport?"

Heero looked at me in annoyance before answering. "Karate."

Karate? Was that a sport? Wasn't that like… self defense… like kickboxing…?

"That's not a sport." I blurted out quickly before actually thinking about what I was saying. 

His eyebrow raised slightly in what could have been either amusement or pure 'what the hell is Duo talking about now'. "Yes… it is."

"Yeah… right… and I bet you consider ballet to be one as well."

He got that look on his face like he was about to call me an idiot. Luckily, he just rolled his eyes and spared me the name calling. I think he figured out I was just trying to get him into an actual conversation. Arguments counted as one, right? And I was pretty sure that Heero was better at debating an issue than actually talking about…uh… the weather?

"Ok, ok… what I meant was, what was you favorite… uh… outside sport. You know, like baseball, basketball…" I coughed, "Volleyball… tennis… uh…" I stopped there, finding myself out of ideas. I would have said football… but somehow figure that Heero wasn't really the type to willingly wear shoulder pads and slap teammates on the ass for good play.

"Basketball." He said quickly, not even having to think about it.

"Really! Me too!"

Silence. Well that conversation was a flop.

"I bet I could take you." I hadn't thought he heard me, because he was silent for a minute before responding.

"In your dreams."

"I beat Trowa during PE, one on one."

"And your point would be…?"

"Hey! Trowa is good… and tall, for your information!"

He smirked. "You only won because Quatre was on the sidelines and he got distracted."

I gaped at him. "You were watching that!? No… scratch that… You knew that Trowa dug Quatre?"

He tiredly snorted in annoyance while bringing his hands up to rub at his temples. I didn't really think he had a headache, he was probably just putting up a front and trying to make it seem like he was irritated! Ch' … I wasn't 'that' annoying, thank you very much!

I growled, starting to get a little 'irritated' myself. There was only so many weeks I could take of someone treating me like a li'l insect that could be squished! "I could still beat you." I blurted out.

"No you couldn't."

"Could to."

"Give it up Duo, you are just too short."

"And since when have you been any taller than me!?" I yelled, a little softer than I would have normally, considering the person sleeping only a few feet away. Wasn't I so nice to remember Wufei's beauty sleep?

He just crossed his arms and looked away, probably finding the couch fabric to be more interesting than me.

"Well… I bet you aren't all that good at karate…" I grumbled after a few moments of glaring at him.

"I could take 'you.'"

"Could not!"

"Since when did you take Karate? I thought it wasn't considered a 'sport' to 'Duo the master of sports'."

"Hah! You just admitted I was better than you!"

"Keep your voice down."

"You're louder than me!"

"Duo…"

~*~/end flashback/

I groaned, remember last nights bickering. I had to admit… it was fun… in a way. Until Heero nearly chocked me to death with the blanket I had been using. Well, I wasn't really expecting him to enjoy it as much as I did… not with that temper of his. 

Stretching, I finally decided to get up and change for the horrible day of school I would probably have. Heero seemed to have already found an old pair of jeans to wear. Must have dug it out of my dresser. His other clothes, the ones he had slept in, were probably mud splattered and overall just gross.

"Maxwell." 

Wufei's voice carried through the room and I looked up, surprised to see him standing in the bathroom doorway. A good nights sleep seemed to have done him a lot of good. His skin didn't seem as pale and his clothes looked less… torn for some reason.

"Wu! How ya feeling?!" I grinned at the hint of annoyance he directed towards me from the chirpiness of my voice. "Ah… don't be so sour so early in the morning! We haven't seen you in… forever! Now sit and talk before we have to leave for our boring lives. Sit, sit!" I motioned for him to move over to the couch, but he just stood his ground, head shaking slightly.

"I don't have time."

The smile slipped off of my face. "Huh? Don't tell me your not going to stay to at least… uh 'explain' some very important things that have been going on." He just stared at me, looking a little uncomfortable, very un-Wufei like.

" 'Cause seriously Wu, I have really no clue what this whole thing is about. Sure… I have the back stories, coming from other people, but not a single fucking fact from your mouth! We've been running around in circles for days trying to find you and when we finally do, you just up and disappear from the hospital, nearly giving us a heart attack. Oh, and do I have to mention what you did to poor Quatre?" My eyes narrowed slightly at him from across the room, not really paying to mind that he was looking a little nervous from my not-so-nice demands. I hadn't really meant to go off on him… nope, hadn't meant to at all… but it was morning… and I was grumpy. What more do I have to say? 

"Don't you think you owe us at least a few minutes before you go running away, leaving us in the dark again?!"

He flinched, partially from the tone my voice had taken on. 

"We're going to be late." Heero had moved to stand beside me, eyes only glancing in my direction for a moment before turning towards the window, the one we would most likely be climbing out of this morning. Great. knowing me I'd probably fall on the way up and rip my clothes…. or do something else equally embarrassing.

I sighed, motioning for Heero to follow me as we made our way to the dreadful window. Wufei didn't move from his position, even as I asked him, "You going to be staying here? We'll be back after school… in case…" I really wanted to demand that he stayed and waited for us to question him. But I didn't. For some reason I was getting the impression that he was not going to talk about it. At least I got to scold him a bit first!

"I won't be here when you get back."

I paused, dropping the window latch to look at Wufei's strange behavior. He was fidgeting. Fidgeting! Him! How fucked up was that?

"Umm…" I was one step closer to just calling school off. It could wait… a while… I guess. If my parents hadn't cared that I was gone for so long, then I was pretty sure they wouldn't mind a call from the attendance office saying I was missing a class or two. 

Heero stepped in front of me, blocking off my view for a seconds time to ask Wufei, "Are you going to run?" He made the question sound like an accusation, like if he were to say yes to that, he would become some… horrible person! Who knows, Heero could of thought running to be a weakness for all I knew. Damn, he must have thought 'I' was weak… seeing as I had run from home as well… 

Ugh! I've really got to stop over analyzing things!

"No. I won't run." The look of determination he gave Heero had me surprised. I had seriously thought that he was going to put his tail between his legs and split! Run out of town, get away, far from evil people who wanted to control him. 

Heh, I was getting a little overdramatic here.

"Then where are you going?" I asked, moving around Heero to see Wufei's eyes drop to the ground. He wasn't scared, or nervous like one would think someone in that position would be. By the clenched fists, shoulders slightly shaking had me guessing that he was seriously pissed off. "Wu…?"

"I'm going to find… my boss." The words were whispered, but I could still easily make them out, seeing as the room had been so silent during the short pause.

"No way!" His head lifted back up quickly as I advanced. "Nuh uh, we did not almost get killed finding you so that you could just up and go back!" 

Wufei was now glaring at me, not seeming to be affected by my anger any longer. "I never said I was going to go back."

My face dropped its angry scowl. "…eh?" 

"I've got something I need to do." He was not wavering at all. Whatever it was he had on mind, I didn't think I was going to be able to convince him to spit it out, or give it up. But, that didn't mean I was going to stop trying.

"Right… and that something involves your boss." I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice as I said that, earning a sharp look from Heero, as if scolding me for sounding so rude.

Wufei nodded his head. "Correct."

"Your crazy." 

"Maxwell…"

"I swear Chang! You are one hundred percent lunatic! What do you think is going to happen when you go back to that… that…" I didn't want to say it… or even think about what that man had put Wufei through. And Wufei knew all of that stuff! He knew way more than me and my imaginative mind! Yet he still wanted to go back to his fucked up boss! For what? What was so important that he 'had' to go back? He was an idiot!

"Duo. We have to go to school." Heero tugged harshly on my arm, pulling me in the direction of the window. 

"But… Heero! We can't just let him…"

"Duo." He sounded a little angry… or maybe it was just my imagination. "Leave it alone."

"What?!" I yanked my hand out of his grip, only to find him clutching onto my arm with his other hand. "Leave it alone?!"

"It isn't any of our business."

"But…"

I stopped, at a loss for words. Once again I found myself feeling sick at my behavior. Once again I had been butting into stuff that wasn't my business. No… no… I had only been doing this because I was worried… I was supposed too… 

'Someone' had to talk sense into him! That was what friends did… Right?

But… Wufei wasn't going to change his mind. By the looks of him, you'd have to tie him up to keep him from doing what he was set on doing. And tying him up was the last thing I would want to do to him. Especially after all that he had been through.

"At least…" I looked up to Wufei, hoping that he understood how much his decision was hurting me. "Get some more rest before you leave."

Giving one last heavy sigh, I let Heero help me up through the window, leaving Wufei, who was looking rather tired again, behind. I suppose I should have gone through the front door… like I usually had every morning. But right then, I don't think I would have been able to deal with them, my 'parents', if they had not yet left for work. 

Heero finally stopped walking, half dragging me behind, when we were far from my neighborhood, far from my house and Wufei, who was hopefully resting inside. 

I don't know why he did it, if he could sense my frustration and anger towards Wufei's plans, but Heero pulled me forward, quickly wrapping his arms around me. My forehead dropped down to rest on his shoulder automatically and I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself inside his embrace.

"He knows what he's doing." Heero tried to reassure, tightening his hold on me, hand coming up to absently pet at my hair. I would have, under normal circumstances, felt at least a little awkward with him acting so nice to me… but I couldn't find myself to care one way or another right then.

I groaned. "I know. But it was worth a shot." 

I think he snorted, amused, before finally breaking his hold of me, slowly so as not to cause me to fall. "We're going to be late."

Ugh! Did he have to remind me… again? "Yeah, yeah. I get it already, Yuy! You'd think you've never missed a day of school in your life before!"

"I haven't."

"Liar! You weren't in English last Thursday!" 

"So, I still went to the other classes."

"But you 'still' missed school!"

"No… I only missed one class. Not the whole day. So technically I haven't missed a day of school."

"And I am supposed to believe that that was your first time skipping?"

"Yes."

"Heero! You are such a crappy liar!"

"And you are better?"

"Ohh… did I just get a confession out of you?"

"…huh?"

"You just admitted that you lied!"

"…."

"Admit it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar!"

TBC.

-~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~-

Ok, so I know some of your are probably disappointed in Wufei's behavior… but… I didn't think that he would really want to talk about his situation so soon, ya know? Anyways, next chapter might have a little bit more of Wufei plus a whole lot of Quatre for those of you who were waiting on that one. Hope you liked this chapter, the action is going to start 'real' soon!

Review Responses:

****

Scorny: Sure… sure… psychic! hah! **Swomeswan: **I'm on break, so they should be coming out a lot faster than this one did… hopefully! ^.^ **ookami-metsuki:** **^.^ **Thanky! I really hadn't meant for it to be a cliffhanger when writing the outline for that chapter. But it ended up waaay too long with all the other stuff so I had to stop 'somewhere'. Otherwise the chapter would have been out like, three days later or something! Ugh! **little-princess: **Thanks for reviewing!!! Heh, I kinda liked the flashback thing so had another one in this chapter. Though, it is a happy flashback this time. ^.^ Glad you like my story! **Chara:** You… weird… yes… very… **mak:** Yes… he had been drowning. So next chapter will be a lovely Q POV!! A look into his mind sort of thing! **ElleFaTe:** Gya, yeah, Heero could have said… something… ah well! He talks in this chapter at least! Thanks for the review!!! **Herald Mistylenna:** Yes, yes, romance good. But I don't really like romance right in the beginning of stories. Kinda bugs me sometimes… makes it not as interesting. Hmm.. maybe I'm just weird. **DeathScytheAngel: **Geh… I'm actually afraid to write some citrus. It will end up really, really bad! I know it! If I do do some lemon or a little lime, it probably wouldn't be until the epilogue. But that doesn't mean that I won't have a lot of kissin and cuddlin! ^.^ **Jalee: **Thank you! Now if only I could get my next ones up sooner. Sorry for makin ya wait on this one! And no, I don't think I could see this Heero professing his love so soon ^.^' He's a little… slow… **Tri:** lol, yeah, poor Heero. But Duo will make it alllll better! Thanks for reviewing!! ** Darla-La Mosca TeTe: **Lol, well… Duo thinks he is cursed because he cannot die… remember. Even if he didn't really say it… it was just a little short hint. I was originally going to have him say something about him being Shinigami, because death can't die. But I lost that idea, seems a little to cliché. **Harlequin Light: **Yes, Wu needs help. But, saddly, he won't get it quite so soon! Thanks for Reviewing! **CJ:** Lol, you should buy yourself some spandex and a green tank top to look like Heero when in fron of your laptop!! Oh Oh! I graduate this year too! Can't wait! **Jayni:** sent email… **Shinigami Concubine: **Arigato!!! Yeah, Duo's girt seems to be bugging a lot of people.. and me… cause I still do not know when I am going to input that little information into this story. 


	25. Headaches

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: none

Warning: ummm death threats and metal anguish? 

Authors Note: **Prepare to be slightly on the confused side. ^.^'**

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****

Headaches

~~~

__

~Subject: Wufei~

The bus moved slowly down the street, stopping every so often to pick up people, or let them off at their destination. Most of the people riding today seemed to be elderly, or very strange young people. I guess I could have been considered to be one of those 'strange' people, seeing as no one wanted to even come close to the back of the city bus where I sat, watching them all as they chatted amongst themselves.

It was almost noon. I was running out of time. 

I had taken Duo's advice and gotten a little more rest before leaving. Though, that decision probably was not a wise one. I really needed the rest, but if I were to miss my pickup… I might not get another chance at this for a couple days… weeks… who knows? And one thing I did not want to do anymore was wait. No, waiting only proved to be bad in my experience. I had waited to leave town, I had been found. Nothing good came of it, so I was going to take action now. Whether it ruined me or not, I was not going to fail anymore. 

I would go through with this… messed up plan in my head, for it was the only thing that I could think of to do. 

I already decided that I would not run anymore, and could find no other solution than what I was about to do. The problem would be eliminated once and for all. Even if I died in the process of carrying out my plan. 'Cause I would rather it be me dying… than have someone go through the same hell that I had to…

Nothing would stop me now. Even though I wished something would… I wished that Duo's words would have stopped me…

__

This had to be done. My mind reminded me over and over again. And no one was going to do it but me. 

Hadn't I deserved at least that much?

Being tied to a bed for a week, beaten until I could no longer remember my name through all the pain… humiliation. 

I felt it, I saw myself from far away… saw my situation from a new perspective. Maybe that was my awakening. It opened my eyes. Maybe things happen for a reason. Maybe I was sitting on this bus right now because of some higher ups cruel plan. 

The doors closed loudly and the bus lurched forward, causing me to topple forward a little. I hadn't been holding on. _What was wrong with me? _Weak… yeah… I was in pretty bad shape. I couldn't remember much of how I got this way. I think shock took over most of my mind during the time I was at my… former home. 

The hospital _visit _had been interesting. Waking up to people hovering over me. Opening my clouded eyes to the understanding that I had been saved from that place.

Hah. That thought, that moment of happiness was shot away when I saw the man at the end of the hall. Saw the leering gaze that rested upon me. I didn't know him… or maybe I had… but I knew that look. I knew his kind. He was waiting for me. Waiting until I was released or sent out to an orphanage somewhere. That was when he would probably make his move. 

There was no escape for me… except…

I left then. Right after the people stopped crowding me, the doctor and nurses went away to check on some other sickly inmate. It was almost surreal, looking back and seeing myself walk through the halls, careful of being seen. I do not know how I made it, how I was able to get so far in my condition. But when I did make it out, I collapsed, behind one of the cities rat infested dumpsters. 

I'd been so tired then. So exhausted that I could barely move. But I did move, and I did recall bumping into a street dealer, then being introduced to his friend… then went onto Duo's… sometime later. 

If asked, I probably wouldn't be able to tell you the day it is… was. Things like that didn't matter to me. Not when my time is up.

I raised my hand, pulling on the little cord that signaled the bus driver to stop. He rounded the little indent of the sidewalk and slowed the giant metal vehicle to a halt.

I bet people were looking at me strangely as I limped my way across the isle. I couldn't really be to sure though, not with my gaze directed downward, watching my mismatched boots as they scuffed the ground.

The sun was up, hot, warm. I would have raised my face to soak it in, but knew I was short on time. Didn't have the time to do something so stupid. So I hurried as fast as I could, blocking out the sting in my ankle. That was odd, I hadn't thought I was injured down there before. Wasn't it my other leg that was hurt?

Left, turn right… go straight… 

I made my way through the familiar back alley's, hoping, praying that I would make it in time.

"Psst. Hey kid!" I stopped, frozen where I stood. The voice sounded familiar… but I wasn't in the meeting place… I was still a couple blocks off.

"Jeez, and I wa' just 'bout ta leave." A scrawny, dirty looking boy jumped off the dumpster beside me, head looking left and right in checking the surroundings before skipping over to me. "Ya still sure's ya wanna do this?"

I nodded.

Obviously he didn't like my answer, because he frowned. "You didn't get this from me." His accent dropped, whether unconsciously or not I could not tell. I knew the drill, but I guess he hadn't yet gotten around to trusting me, some strange kid who looked like hell. Yeah, I wouldn't trust myself either. 

"Should be alright anyway… jacked it from the shop down on fifth." He said, rummaging through his obviously stolen bag. It looked too new for someone with dirty clothes and greasy hair to be carrying around. 

There was no fifth street. He knew that, so did I. He must have been really wary of me. Probably thought I was going to turn him in or something. Like I could possibly be hiding a wire in my skimpy clothes.

I took the package he held out to me and split before he could change his mind. Yeah, he probably shouldn't of trusted someone he just met so soon. I'd give him a year before he was killed for acting so stupid.

There was still a long way to go, but I didn't have enough money to ride the cheap bus. I'd only had so much from selling a crappy hospital gown and some meds I picked up before escaping. Most of it went to my new possession, the one I was planning on putting full use out of tonight… if I was lucky.

It was a ways after noon by the time I made it to my second destination. The one that could decide my fate, if I were to succeed or fail. I stood outside the gate, memories of my time there coming only for a second before being pushed away. 

He'd be here. Then I could get some answers. 

In the past, I had been called to come here numerous times, usually having to skip school because of the time of day. So there was a fairly good chance that 'he' was still here at this hour. His lunch time. Probably eating in his office like so many days before.

I pushed the gate open a little, enough to get myself through, before heading on towards the giant house of the Winner's.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

~Subject: Quatre~

"Master Quatre… you might want to consider going out for a walk. It's such a nice day and… I'm sure the fresh air will make you feel better."

One of my in home nurses stared at me from the doorway of my room, looking a little on the nervous side. She just wanted to get me away from my Final Fantasy game. Iria had strongly recommended that I not do anything with the TV. Saying it would give me a headache and I would be sick all over again. So, the nurse had good reason to be nervous. Her job could have been on stake. Ok, that may have been going a little too far… Iria wasn't going to fire her because of my doings… but 'she' didn't know that.

I was completely bored, even with the video game sitting in front of me. But what else was I supposed to do here, locked in my room? Stare at the ceiling all day?

Sighing, I hit the magic shut down button, much to the nervous woman's relief. A walk actually did sound good. I probably wasn't even supposed to do that much… but… I was so bored!

It was definitely schools influence. Since going there and meeting the people I now considered to be good friends, no day had gone by without some sort of excitement… or, in other people's views, trouble.

The bedroom door closed loudly behind me as I made my way towards the back of the house, going slow so as not to overexert myself. It felt good, but I really did not want to get scolded by Iria for not paying attention to my health and collapsing from walking too quickly, or any other stupid easy thing that made me feel like I had run a marathon! That would only cause other people to get yelled at as well as me and… ah! I needed to stop worrying myself sick… again.

It was only twenty feet from the door when the dizziness started to come. That was… strange. My head wasn't hurting… was it? Maybe I was worse off than I thought I was.

Damn

'Now' my head was starting to hurt again. Not quite the same as before… but… 

How strange….

My heart suddenly started pounding in my chest, beating rapidly from the strange… strange…

__

Anger… 

What…?

Fear…

Hate… hate him…

Who… who is it…

__

Pain… 

Why?

Confusion?

No… not confusion… that was me. I was the one confused. But… I wasn't… angry? Was I? Was I in pain?

Unconsciously, my feet started moving again, walking me in a direction, moving my body blindly down the dim hall. Following some instinct hidden away until now, I made my way towards the…

__

What were they?

I could hear voices… no… they were not voices…

__

Thought?

No… they were stronger… they were so… _painful…_

"What do you think you are going to accomplish?"

My father's voice.

"What good is this going to do, boy?!"

My feet stopped in front of a familiar oak door. My fathers office. I hesitated, remembering that I was still in my pajamas, the dumb plaid outfit Iria had bought me for wearing in the hospital. Would he yell at me for roaming the house like this? Would he yell at me for being out of bed? For entering his office while in the middle of an argument?

As easily as my mind supplied those questions, it pushed them away.

"I won't ask you again."

My heart nearly stopped, recognizing that voice, even if it had been so long since I had heard it. The door was so close now, and I moved to open it, against my will, wincing as their voices grew louder in the argument. 

My head hurt. But not from a plain headache anymore. The static in the room was what was causing it to throb. The tension… the feelings coming out. 

__

Out… out… into me…

What was I doing?

I would get in trouble for going in there… 

But I wouldn't stop… 

I needed to stop those feelings… needed to help…

I couldn't stop.

My head throbbed even more as I got closer, walked through the parted door. The occupants never even looked up at me, never saw my hunched over form, body sweating from overexertion. They were too absorbed in their yelling to even hear my panting breaths, to witness as I fell to my knees, mouth opening to speak, trying to stop them… to stop the pain coming from them.

My voice failed me. Maybe it was because I was having problems breathing… I don't know why. It should have been simple. 

In… out… inhale… exhale…

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"You can't just waltz in here and-"

"I said be quiet. You are in no position to threaten me."

That was when I saw it. Right after that sentence. It was like a hint from his words, pointing my eyes in the direction of the black object at his side, Wufei's side. The gun. Now raised slightly, pointed half heartily towards my father. 

__

How… pretty…

I felt nothing. Well, almost nothing. But… there was no sort of fear that my father would die. As if I knew he wouldn't. All I wanted to think about then… try to think about… were the emotions I was picking up off of Wufei. 

__

Impossible… Impossible…

I wanted nothing more than for them to stop… I needed them to stop… it hurt… my head hurt…

__

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Quatre! What are you doing?!"

Looking up, I saw through my hazy vision my father's normally stern face. He was looking at me in almost horror now. Not so much that I had been out of bed, not out of worry for my health was he yelling at me like that. No, he was… embarrassed, almost frightened that I was witnessing this scene. That I had seen him like he was moments ago. 

I shouldn't have know that.

__

Shouldn't… shouldn't…

I shouldn't have been able to feel the fear rising inside of him as he watched me panting on the floor of his office.

Why…

Why…

"Quatre…" Wufei was looking at me. He didn't seem all that shocked to see me. His black eyes looked almost dead… no emotion showing on his face. But inside… inside there was so much more. I do not know why he had come here… I was too confused to figure it out at the time. But I do know that the impression I got from him, as he stared at me blankly, was one of someone who… 

__

Time is up. 

He thought he was going to die.

"Wufei…" I chocked on my own attempted words. But I was glad that I managed to get at least that out, for something glinted in his eyes finally. He showed some expression… some of what was going on inside of me. 

No… not inside of me… inside of him. 

__

Him… not me… not me…

Some sorrow… sadness… 

"Why are… why…" The words wouldn't continue on past that. Maybe it was because my train of thought had completely been lost. I wouldn't have been able to figure out just what I was trying to say then even if given a couple minutes of time.

I saw distress.

Or maybe I hadn't seen that… maybe that was what I was feeling… myself…

__

No… him… not me…

These strange feelings were going to drive me crazy. 

"Quatre, get out of here." My father only glanced in my direction for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the unwelcome threat. This time he showed no outer emotions. He was all business once more, prepared to deal with this problem holding a gun on him. Well, the gun didn't stay on him long, and I realized as it came in my direction that my father should have probably just stayed quiet.

Wufei had the gun aimed at my head now, as if to kill. As if to shoot me. He wouldn't though. I knew he would never pull the trigger on me, yet my father didn't know that.

"Where is he?"

It was almost strange hearing Wufei's voice after so long. It was cracked slightly, probably from dehydration. Now that I thought of it, Wufei didn't look all that good. His back seemed a little too slouched and the way he only had one hand raised, other limped at his side weakly, told me he must have been exhausting himself. 

Why was I worrying about him when he had a gun pointed at me? Some things are just too strange to even want to think about.

Hmm… at least I was starting to think straight again. Well… not completely straight…

My father looked almost panicked once again and his eyes widened at this display in front of him. I was shocked… no… more than that when I saw the desperate glance he gave me. Was he afraid I was going to die? 

For some reason, now that I wanted them to come… those strange feelings… _answers_… they wouldn't come.

I could not feel anything… any emotions coming off of my father. They had disappeared.

How… strange.

You might be wondering why I was analyzing my situation in such a careless way right then. But I seriously felt… almost giddy after the headache had disappeared. It was like… a drug… those feelings were. One that was blocking out my own pain… my own troubles, and bringing forth new ones for me to put under my mental microscope.

I'd scold myself later for acting so idiotic at the time. Right then all I wanted to know was why Wufei was here in the first place. I still couldn't figure that one out. Whenever I tried to get the thought to stick so I could solve it… it would vanish, only to be replaced by something else. Some other odd observation. Like where were my fathers shoes? Or when did that plant get put in?

"You're not going to get anywhere with this!" My father hissed, drawing my attention away from the peculiar stain on the carpet as he turned his stare to Wufei once more.

Wufei only held the gun up higher, not saying anything, just waiting almost as if patiently for my fathers answer to his initial question. In truth, I think he was just too exhausted to argue any more. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding it from my father though. The man didn't even have a clue.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, kneeling on the floor with a gun pointed at me, my father admitted defeat and gave Wufei what he wanted. An address. One that sounded so familiar. I couldn't remember why I had heard of that place before… because like I said… I was still a little lost in my mind, watching the situation from some place below it. Almost finding it amusing… when it was so not.

Wufei was gone before I realized it, and my father was on the phone faster than the door shut. I was really surprised when I heard him call for someone to take me back to my room 'before' he called security. He seemed… worried. And that really bugged me. He wasn't supposed to care about me… but… I guess it wasn't really me he was caring for… it was his blood. 

__

His blood… his son… his future… not mine…

Sometime during all of this my mind got back on track. The storm of emotions had gone down, almost disappeared and I was able to finally make out everything around me clearer than before. Someone came in to take me away, lifting me gently up off of the floor where I had been kneeling. I remembered hearing my father talking on the phone to someone… warning someone that Wufei was on his way.

__

To who? To where?

He laughed… a shaky one that seemed forced. I think he was just trying to cover up his unease… his anger… his fear. And what did he have to fear? He was acting like Wufei would be able to ruin him. Could he? Was he heading in that direction now?

Direction…

direction…

As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, my mind finally granted me my memory back. The particular one telling me just why I had been so familiar with that address. And my heart almost stopped when my mind supplied me with the numerous conclusions to what might happen at that particular place.

Wufei… gun… prostitutes… thugs… Trowa… boss's… death… door lady… Duo… police…

Flashes of memories were filling my head. Causing a headache so bad that I wanted to scream. I didn't though… instead I got up from my bed, ignoring the nurse beside me, ignoring the dizziness that screamed at me, telling me I was sure to pass out soon. I walked… or hobbled down the busy hallway, making excuses to the people… demanding that I use the phone.

I needed to call someone… needed help…

__

Who… ?

Duo's name was the first thing I thought of. Duo would figure out what to do. 

But where was he?

School, my mind supplied me with that answer. I should call the school. Hopefully, if I played my card right, since I was the Winner heir, and father donated money… maybe I would get lucky enough to get Duo on the other line. 

I had to at least try.

I prepared myself for the long wait as I picked up the phone, body leaning heavily against the sofa next to the stand. Somehow… I needed to convince Duo that Wufei was going to kill someone without having him think I was crazy.

That wasn't going to be easy. I could barely convince 'myself' that I wasn't insane!

TBC.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Weeeee. Well wasn't that just… confusing as hell? As you can see, things are really starting to pick up. There is only the few more shocking events before the end. Well… there might be more than a few shocking events. Hmmm… yes… maybe a lot. Weeelp, I'll try and get the next chapter up in a week or less. *nods head* I really hate to take so long with the chapters. But sometimes I just get irritated with them. *sigh* OH and the next one is probably going to end up as a Trowa POV. And there is going to be alooooottt of stuff in that one. 

Feedback! Please tell me what you thought of this chappy!

Sorry, no review responses. . Might do some next week. But thank you all sooo much for your feedback!


End file.
